


Destined For You (vkook)

by NimraSajjad



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - BTS World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 83,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimraSajjad/pseuds/NimraSajjad
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk, a young leader of the most powerful gang in Korea, Bangtan. He is a bit proud of himself because he knows he can rule every other gang. Unfortunately, he has to attend Seoul university because his parents said education is important too and he hates it. But for him, attending university didn't turned out to be that bad.Kim Taehyung is a new business major in Seoul University. His father is the famous CEO of Kim Corporations and he will have to take over in the future which he doesn't want. He loves art. He owns a flower and scent shop and loves it more than being a CEO.Join these two, as they journey from being strangers to something they were destined for.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin (15&)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 260





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A bit Grammatical mistakes. Please ignore. I'm sorry because English is not my first language

**Jeon Jeongguk**

**Age** : 20 Years  
 **Status** : Bangtan gang leader. University student.

Jeon Jeongguk knows he will have to take over Bangtan gang. He is proud to be in a part of it, it's his family. It might be all blood and bullets but Jeongguk loves it. He was born for this. A playboy, never a care for anything or anyone. They are a group of 6 friends, attending same university and so Jeongguk had to agree too. His whole gang and his friends respect him. People don't mess with them because their tattoo's are enough to scare them away. Everyone in university have to respect them even unaware of the fact that they belong to a gang.

He is a rebilious person, loves playing around with his teachers, skipping his classes and he knows no one can stop him from doing whatever he wants. 

**Kim Taehyung.**

**Age** : 21 Years.  
 **Status** : Business student, florist and soon to be a CEO of Kim Corporations.

Kim Taehyung is a new student in Seoul University. He had to change his university because his father wanted him to switch to business, insisted him to be a business major so he can be a good CEO. Taehyung wanted to be an artist but his father forbade him. He owns a flower and scent shop, works there on weekends only because he loves flowers. His flower shop has a small café inside too and people love it. Although his father hates the idea but hasn't done anything. 

He likes being isolated from others. Doesn't have friends because his father wanted him to only focus on his major and sometimes, he wants to just run away.

**Park Jimin.**

Age: 21 Years.  
Status: Member of Bangtan gang. In charge of disguise and weapons. Yoongi's boyfriend.

**Min Yoongi.**

**Age** : 22 Years  
 **Status** : Second in command of Bangtan gang. Incharge of weaponary. Jimin's boyfriend.

**Kim Namjoon.**

**Age** : 22 Years  
 **Status** : Dealer. In charge of deals and meetings. Also takes part in fights. Seokjin's fiancé.

**Kim Seokjin.**

**Age** : 23 Years  
 **Status** : Jeongguk's cousin. In charge of disguise with Jimin. Namjoon's fiancé.

**Jung Hoseok.**

**Age** : 22 Years.  
 **Status** : Hacker. In charge of all the technical use. Moodmaker and sunshine of the group.

They all have tattoos. Jeongguk has a lip piercing and so does Hoseok. Only Seokjin doesn't have any tattoo or piercing. 

\-------------------

They all attend university. Seokjin is in his last year. Jungkook has joined 6 months ago. Taehyung will be in Jimin's year. 

Although they are a gang but they also have normal lives and they like doing what normal people do. It's not their fault that they are in a gang, they were born for this and they love it.   
\----------------


	2. Chapter 1: Collide

  
**Third Person POV**

"Target located, he's going left, if you take the sideway, you'll catch up on him." Hoseok speaks through the earpiece. 

"Got it hyung." Jeongguk speeds up his car and does as told my Hoseok. He finally crosses the person he's following, now taking lead. 

"Jimin, shoot." Hoseok directs. Jimin appears from behind in his car, the chased person now stuck between the two. Jimin easily shoots the tyres and sends the car flying and crashing down. 

The person inside struggles to get out but Jimin is quick to drag him out himself. He is bleeding badly and trembling as Jimin drags him all the way towards Jeongguk and throws him infront of the younger. 

Jeongguk smirks, happy to see the man ready scared. 

"Should've thought about the consequences before decieving us." Jeongguk says and kicks the man in his face. The man can't even scream.

"You boss would surely not mess with us after this." Jeongguk spats and loads his gun, shooting the man in his head without any hesistancy. 

"Get rid of him." Jeongguk orders and Jimin nods. 

"Go home and sleep. You have classes tomorrow." Jimin says and Jeongguk groans. He hates going to university.

"I don't wanna go hyung. Why can't dad listen to me." Jeongguk whines. Jimin chuckles.

"It's neccessary Jeongguk. We all go their too. Just because we do this work doesn't mean we can't enjoy a normal life. Give it a try." Jimin states.

"I'm giving it a 'try' for six months. I hate ot more rather than liking it." Jeongguk yawns.

"Let's not lose hope yeah. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. Now go." Jimin says, though he has classes himself but this work is more important.

"Night hyung." Jeongguk droves off to his apartment.

\-------------------

Taehyung groans when he hears the annoying alarm. He feels a sudden pain in his neck and then realises he he was sketching last night and mist've fallen asleep. Head resting on the able for hours is not a comfortable position.

"First day Mr. CEO." Taehyung mumbles with a sigh. He already hates it. He will get so busy and won't have time for art. He had one year done in his previous university. He doesn't know why Kim Daewon, his father decided to throw him at Seoul University, wasn't forcing him to chose business enough? Surely not.

He wasn't surprised to see how his father managed to enroll him to second year. He won't have to repeat his first year and he thanks heavens for that.

Getting ready, he checks time. Forty minutes still left. He wanted to take his own car but Daewon ordered the butler to pick and drop Taehyung anywhere. Taehyung can't even protest. 

"Good morning master Taehyung." The old butler, Junsu greets with a smile. Taehyung smiles back, he likes the old man very much.

"Morning sir." 

"You had your breakfast young master?" Junsu asks as Taehyung settles inside the car. 

"No, I'll have my coffee in my café. Take me there first please." Taehyung sighs, looking at the bag in his lap, chewing his lips nervously. He hopes everything goes just fine.

He greets his staff when he enters his shop. The refreshing smell calming him a bit. He loves his staff and shop, it's the only place his father hasn't seized, his apartment too. The only place he can be himself for a while.

"Excited for the first day TaeTae?" Irene smirks and Taehyung groans.

"Please noona. Not here. Let me breathe for a while." 

"You'll do just fine okay. Don't be nervous and relax." Irene smiles.

"I hope so." Taehyung whispers and focuses on his coffee. He is a punctual person. Never late for anything, he had been told strictly to follow all the rules. 

After spending some little time in his shop, it was time for him to leave for the uni. His butler smiles at him again and Taehyung wishes he could do the same but he couldn't.

"You'll be fine." Taehyung assures himself and they drive off. 

Taehyung has only seen the uni in pictures. He didn't had to come here for his enrolment because Daewon has done it all. But seeing the uni with his own eyes left him shook. It was a massive and elegent building. Taehyung knows he will get lost in it easily. The Seoul National University.

Taehyung takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. He can see other students entering, some chatting with their friends, some lost in their phones and others looking dead as zombies. 

Taehyung enters the building, looking at the interior in awe. He even has his schedule. His father has prepared each and everything for this day. He just needs to find his tour guide. He won't have classes today because it's his first day. Today he will tour around the uni, getting to know it perfectly.

He goes to the reception, the lady telling him to wait for his tour guide. After 10 minutes, a young girls appears, smiling widely. She looks same age as him.

"Hello, I'm Nayeon. You must be Kim Taehyung." She greets.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Taehyung smiles back.

"Come on, let's show show around." Nayeon grabs Taehyung's arm excitedly. Taehyung realizes she is a friendly girl.

Nayeon hands Taehyung the map of the building. 

"I've been given strict orders to take care of you. No offence but your father is a scary man." Nayeon giggles.

"He is." Taehyung smiles.

They begin touring around, Nayeon showing him major wise blocks and Taehyung usn't interested at all because he won't be leavibg business block. The one thing he loved was the library, a magnificent one. He knows his free time would be spent here.

After visiting the caféteria, they were heading back to the business block when they heard the motorbikes rumbling. Taehyung looked from the window and say three motorbikes followed by a sleek black BMw. The three guys on the motorbike were tattooed yet Taehyung couldn't see their faces due the helmet. 

Nayeon noticed Taehyung and looked down as well, she smirked and coughed to gain Taehyung's attention.

"Found something more interesting, Taehyung?" Taehyung whips his head towards Nayeon.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing." Taehyung half smiles.

"Better be careful around them though, they are literal assholes." Nayeon laughs. It's not like Taehyung is planning to be around them. He might never see them again.

"They don't look like they come here to study though." Taehyung says.

"They do Taehyung, one of them is a spawn of satan, I swear." Nayeon replies.

"I don't care, let's just go." Taehyung shrugs. He just wants to go home already.

"You are a quite person, it's nice. I think you'll survive." Nayeon smiles.

"I don't know what do you mean by survive but I hope evrything will be fine." Taehyung replies.

"I'm an art major though, I hope to see you around." Nayeon says and Taehyung feels low. She is s lucky to be doing what she loves and here he is stuck with doing what his father wants.

"I hope so too." With that Nayeon takes her leave. Taehyung has done his touring but he'll have to wait till the proper off time because his driver won't pick him up before that. He decided to sit inside the library, not bothering to visit the cafèteria during the break.

It was finally his time to leave, he went to the parking, watching Junsu standing there. He ran towards his car as Junsu opened the door for him.

"How was the day young master?" Junsu asks.

"Just fine. Very boring." Taehyung's reply was short.

"Very well. I hope it will get better and you like it." Junsu smiles. Before Taehyung can reply, the car apruptly stops. Junsu managed to hit the breaks on time because someone suddenly appeared infront of them. The motorbike guy.

"What the fuck. Are you blind?" The voice comes. Taehyung is about to get out when Junsu stops him and tells him he can handle it. 

Taehyung watches as the boy takes of his helmet and gets off of his bike. Damn he is hot, Taehyung thinks. Tattoos adorning his arms and neck. A lips piercing as well. But the way he is talking to Junsu makes him really look like an asshole, just like Nayeon said.

Having had enough, Taehyung gets out of the car. He wants to go home and this tattooed junkie is not letting him.

"Excuse me, can you please move aside so we can go." Taehyung jumps straight to the point.

The guy turns his attention to Taehyung and stares at him for a while, making Taehyung uncomfortable.

"Your old man has no manners." The boy speaks. 

"It's you who lack the manners sir, not Junsu." Taehyung retorts. "It was you who came in our way, not us. This is not even the way to bike." 

"You don't have to tell me what to do sweetcheeks. I'll do whatever the fuck I want." The boy smirks and it irritates Taehyung.

"Hey Jeongguk, what are you doing?" The younger hears Hoseok's voice. 

"Nothing hyung, just chatting with some people." 

_So Jeongguk is his name. I hate him._ Taehyung thinks.

"Is something wrong?" The question is directed towards Taehyung.

"Yes, can you please tell your---whoever he is to please get out of our way. We have to leave." Taehyung replies.

"What did you do Jeongguk?" Hoseok says.

"Nothing hyung, some people just love blame others without any reason." 

"Blame you? I did not blamed you. You are on fault and you are just not admitting it." Taehyung gets furious.

"Oh yeah? Then why was your driver saying sorry if I was the one on fault." Jeongguk stands tall and Taehyung feels small infront of him even though they are almost the same height.

"Because he is a nice person, unlike you." Taehyung spats. His head hurting now.

"I know I am not a nice person sweetcheeks. So you better stay away." Jungkook smirks and comes closer. Taehyung shoves him away with all his power but the younger still has the stupid smirk on his face that Taehyung hates so much.

"As if I ever wanted to be close to you." Asshole. Taehyung huffs. Hoseok tells Jeongguk to let it go and Jeongguk starts his bike and disappears with speed, leaving Taehyung much more furious.

_Nayeon was right. What an Asshole._

Junsu drives him to his aprtment. His father is already there, ready to interrogate him about the whole day. 

Taehyung just wants to sleep.

\---------------------

"He talked back to you. I'm surprised you didn't killed him." Hoseok laughs and Jeongguk roll his eyes.

"I haven't seen him before, he doesn't know me maybe that's why he dared." 

"I think he knows how to talk, you know." Hoseok smirks.

"We'll see about that." Jeongguk replies. See Jeongguk likes the things how they are. He hates when people boss him around, not even his father dares to. He doesn't like when people talk back to him, so now, a certain boy has caught Jeongguk's eye. He say the uni files in his hand so it's clear he goes in the same university. 

That boy had hurt his pride and Jeongguk doedsn't like it even a little bit. Jeongguk doesn't know how he was so calm about it, why didn't be reacted the way he was supposed to.  
\--------------


	3. Chapter 2: Intensified

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung thanks heavens because his father had to leave for a meeting so the interrogation was interrupted. He quickly took a shower and slept, not caring what time it was. He woke up for dinner, ordered a take out and slept again. 

The first day went well. Taehyung never saw the tattooed junkie and he was happy. His classes were gone well, he spent the break in the library and not even bothered to talk to anyone.

The whole week was the same. Taehyung isolated himself and oy focused on his major. Taehyung never visited the other blocks. From home to uni and then home. He did saw the motorbikes parked but wanted to forget whatever happened. He wasn't even worth remembering. 

On weekends, Taehyung himself had shifts in his shop. He loved working there, surrounded by sweet aroma of flowers and coffee. He hates coffee but still needs it to start his day.

"Oh no no no---". Taehyung forgot to set the alarm and now he is late. He slept late after finishing his assignment and didn't even had dinner. 

Taehyung rushes his morning routine, grabbing his things. His driver is waiting for him. 

"Seems like you are a heavy sleeper." Junsu says.

"It's the first time I forgot to set the alarm. If my dad found out I am late for my first class, I am dead." Taehyung replies. He doesn't have time for the coffee.

"I won't tell him if that's what you think." Junsu says.

"No, I know you won't. If I get there late, the professor will tell father. My father has told the professor to give him every detail of how I am foing in the uni. It's-It's suffocating." Taehyung sighs.

"Relax young master. Don't burden yourself. You know how your father can be." Junsu assures Taehying but it doesn't work. "We're here."

Taehyung runs towards his class. He is out of breath but he managed to reach on time. He will have to go to caféteria today because he is starving.

Taehyung feels like he is in highschool. Everything is same, classes, lunch break and he has to stay even if his classes end. He needs to get used to it.

\------------------

"How can I study when dad is the one sending me off to missions. He wants me do good at both places but it's not possible." Jeongguk whines.

"You were never good in studies and your father knows it." Yoongi replies. They are sitting in the caféteria, having different majors but still same lunch break. Who cares about the rules here.

"I want a fizzy." Jeongguk gets up and the students move away to get him space. Jeongguk pays for his but just as he is about to turn, someone bumps into him, spilling whatever drink it was on his white shirt. 

Jeongguk looks at the person, his anger now getting the best of him. The same guy from the parking.

Taehyung was about to apologise but stops when he sees the tattooed junkie infront of him.

"Who the fuck is blind now?" Jeongguk growls.

"It was an accident." Taehyung replies.

"Accident? If I would've done something like that, your rich ass probably would've wanted me inside the jail and it's just an accident of you do it huh?" Jeongguk is says and Taehyung gets furious.

"Oh I don't care okay. Truth be told, I am happy I ruined your shirt." Taehyung retorts. The whole caféteria is looking at them. No one ever talked to Jeongguk like that and everyone await patiently what Taehyung's fate would be.

"You have no fucking idea who you are messing with." Jeongguk gritts his teeth. 

"As if I care you asshole." Taehyung doesn't back down.

Everyone gasp when Jeongguk grips Taehyung's arm harshly. Seokjin is about to step between them but Hoseok stops him.

"Let me go." Taehyung demands.

"Why? Am I hurting you? People like you only know how to run their pretty mouths. You are nothing infront of me. A fragile little boy." Jeongguk glares. Taehyung has had enough. First he is gets up late, he is also hungry and now this junkie is making him go crazy.

Taehyung lifts the can and throws the left over drink at Jeongguk's face. He manages to get free from his hold and without further wait, sprints out of the caféteria, leaving the whole student body shocked and Jeongguk absolutely mad.

\--------------------

Jeongguk kept hitting the sandbag, letting his anger out. His mind occupied by the beautiful yet menacing male. 

_How dare he_. Jeongguk never felt so ashamed before. The way everyone in the caféteria were staring at him, giggling and whispering about him, he feels ashamed. No one ever dared to look at him in the eye yet that blonde boy had managed to make him lose his mind so easily. 

Jeongguk knows the blonde beauty won't stand a chance against him. He is far too weak but Jeongguk needs revenge. The blonde has humiliated him and he won't rest until he's had his revenge.

\----------------------

"I'll pick you up myself today. I want you to meet some people." Daewon says and Taehyung nods.

"I have a class at 3:30. It ends at 5." Taehyung says.

"Then you can stay in the university. Complete you assignment there, attent your last class and I'll pick you at 5." Daewon says.

Taehyung will have to stay in the uni till five. That's torture.

"I can come home and leave again? It would be much better." Taehyung says, hoping his father would listen.

"No. I gave Junsu off for tomorrow. I will not allow you to go anywhere without him. Knowing you, you might will run towards your art studio. It's better to learn then do the useless thing." Daewon's words are final.

"Yes father." Nevermind.

\------------------

"Excuse me? You're Kim Taehyung?" Taehyung looks up and sees a tall boy smiling at him.

"Yes?" 

"Professor Hwang told me to give you this. He is calling for you." Taehyung takes the paper. 

_Schedule rearrangment?_ Taehyung looks at the clock. Almost three. It's past the off time but what is this guy doing here. Who cares. 

Looking at the paper, he thinks it must be important. His father would know about it too so he definitly has to go.

"Where is the office?" Taehyung asks.

"Engeneering block. I'll take you there." With that, the tall boy gets up and so does Taehyung. Taehyung leaves his bag and phone because the boy told him Mr. Hwang doesn't like it. _Wierd_.

"His office is in the-----basement or what?" Taehyung asks as they take the stairs further down.

"He is an exceptional case." The tall boy laughs. 

"I see." They stop in front of a door. It doesn't look like it's an office. 

"Don't bother knocking, just go in." 

Taehyung nods. He opens the door but is met with a dark room. Before he could register anything, he is pushed harshly inside the room and the door is being locked before he could even get up.

\-----------------

"Please let me out. Can someone hear me?" Taehyung shouts. He has his eyes closed because yes, he is scared of the dark. His voice is hoarse beacuse of shouting.

"Help me." 

He sits on the floor, curled to himself but doesn't open his eyes. 

_Be brave Taehyung._

_It's alright._

He stays there for two hours. He has missed his class, his father would be waiting for him. He is in big trouble. His father won't even believe him.

Taehyung is startled when he hears the door opening. He opens his eyes and is happy to see someone had finally come to rescue him.

"Oh thank God." Taehyung runs towards the person, though unable to see him, and hugs him. 

The shadowy figure pushes Taehyung away from himself and locks the door behind him. He takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. Taehyung blinks when the light hits his eyes.

"Scared sweetcheeks?" 

Taehyung's eyes widen when the faint illumination of light reveals the person's face. 

"J-Jeongguk?" 

\-----------------------


	4. Chapter 3: Warned

  
**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk smirks when Taehyung stutters out his name. He loves how scared Taehyung sounds. Jeongguk wants to be feared, that's how he wants everything.

"You look like you might pass out, pretty." Jeongguk says. Taehyung can hardly focus beacuse of the intense light so he closes his eyes, breathing heavily and unable to say anything, not because he is locked with an asshole, he is scared of his father and maybe a little scared of this junkie too.

"Aww, what happened to your pretty mouth now huh? Why close your pretty eyes now when you were glaring at me with them earlier today?" Jeongguk spats. 

"What do you want?" Taehyung asks, voice a little bit confident. 

"Nothing sweetcheeks, I just want to tell you that if you do something like that ever again, it will be far more worse, this dark room is nothing, trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side." Jeongguk threatens, voice deep and heavy.

"I did nothing okay. You deserved it. I am not scared of you so go mess with someone who falls for your--your bad boy act." Taehyung says, chestnut brown eyes now staring the lightly visible face ahead.

"Bad boy?" Jeongguk laughs. "Think whatever you want but I swear sweetcheeks, if you dare to come in my way or try to put up this badass show, I'll make sure you regret it." Jeongguk lightly grips Taehyung's jaw and brings his face close. Taehyung tries to stay calm.

"Because from now on, I will be watching you." Jeongguk lets go of Taehyung's face and storms out of the darkened room, leaving the door open for Taehyung.

Without wasting any time, Taehyung runs out of the room. He runs up the stairs, balancing himself when he was about to fall. He leans on the wall, catching his breath. 

_What the hell just happened?_

_What does he think of himself._

_I am not scared of him._

_Fuck off Jeongguk, I am not scared of you._

_But he looked so intimidating._

_'I will be watching you.'_ The words play in Taehyung's mind. 

Taehyung closes his eyes, thinking what has he gotten himself into. He hopes Jeongguk forgets about him. He will try his best to stay away from that junkie.

 _Father_. Oh shit.

\--------------------

"You have any idea how embarressed I was in the function today. Everyone were asking about you and I had no idea where the fuck you were." Taehyung knew his father won't believe him.

"I told you what happened. I didn't had my phone with me." Taehyung replies softly, keeping his voice down so his father won't be more mad.

"I told you not to make any friend or foe. Why would someone play a prank on you. They must've had something to do with you. You even skipped your class and for what? Huh?" Yes, Taehyung told his father that it was just a prank but still, same reaction as expected.

"Why-Why didn't you looked for me?" Taehyung whispers.

"I told you before that the funtion was so important, I couldn't have afford to not go just because you playing around and not listening to me." His father replies. Oh, so the funtion was more important than his own son.

Taehyung feels his eyes water but je can't cry infront of his father. His father already thinks he is weak and he can't take more risks.

"I am sorry father, It will never happen again." 

"It better not Taehyung, it better not." Taehyung takes his leave. It's night time and hopefully Minjae would've closed his shop. So instead of going home, he drives to his shop. 

Now finally being alone, Taehyung breaks down. His father only cares about his reputation and not his son. He can't see how much it's breaking Taehyung. Taehyung is tired of putting up a tough demeanor, he can't anymore. He wants to be free, to do what he likes, make friends or maybe fall in love but he knows he can't, he is not allowed to.

Tahyung's shop holds a small hall upstairs and it's Taehyung's second home. It has a bed in a corner, a cupboard and a bathroom, the reat of the hall is Taehyubg's art studio, decorated with his drawn arts and art supplies on the table. The room basically screams Taehyung--simple yet beautiful, sophisticated and elegant. 

Taehyung is tired, too many things on his mind; Jeongguk, his father and it gives him headache. So without changing, he falls on his bed and lets sleep take over. Thank God it's saturday tomorrow.

\-------------------

 **Kim Taehyung** :   
**Born** : 30th December, 1996.  
 **Parents** : Kim Daewon, Kim Naeun.  
 **Status** : Single. Only Child of Kims. Business major in Seoul University. 

<attached photo><https://pin.it/qgypra6zgbdyr7>

(Kim Taehyung at Park Seojoon's wedding)

Jeongguk looks at his computer screen, looking at Taehyung's photo. He knows the Kims, but how could he not know they have a son. Maybe be because he never paid attention, he kind of hated the Kims because his father told me they are evil people.

Jeongguk smirks, going through Taehyung's information, Hoseok is a pro at finding information of whoever person he wants. 

He finds out that Taehyung owns a flower and coffee shop, Lé Scenté, and even works shifts on weekends, interesting, maybe he should pay him a visit. 

Why is Jeongguk so interested in finding about Taehyung, he doesn't know. 

Why can't he leave Taehyung alone now, he has no idea.

Is this alright? _Maybe_.

\----------------------

"Shit Jeongguk, the wound is pretty deep. We have to take care of it. Let Jimin go after them." Yoongi says, watching Jeongguk's shirt blood red on his shoulder.

"I'm fine hyung. There's only a few of them left anyway." Jeongguk struggles to move his arm but sharp pain courses through the area making him wince lightly but it's nothing he hasn't dealt with before. So he gets up and resumes his work, killing the goons.

Saturday night was gone with him sleeping, his wound was treated by Yoongi, who was now an expert of taking out bullets from Jeongguk's body. Jeongguk had planned to visit someone that night but it couldn't work out.

So now, the suday night, he stood in front of Lé Scenté. The sign still said open but the shop was empty, hinting everyone have already left except one person who is busy cleaning. Only one light dimly lit inside.

What is Jeongguk doing here? He doesn't know.

Taehyung is busy cleaning the tables when he hears the bell chime. He looks behind and sees a guy, tucked in full sleeve t-shirt. A mask on his face. Taehyung gulps lightly, his hands start to shake a bit because the person sure looks intimidating.

"I'm s-sorry sir but we're close for now." Taehyung says. The person steps forward and Taehyung backwards.

"But the sign says it's still open." The voice is way too familiar to Taehyung. Taehyung then looks at the sign and curses himself for not changing it to close.

"I must've forgot but sorry, we're closed." Taehyung tries to smile.

"It's alright, I didn't came here for flowers or coffee anyways." 

"Then?" Taehyung is confused plus scared. 

"I came to see you sweetcheeks." The person reveals his face and Taehyung's eyes widen.

"You." Taehyung gritts his teeth. "Why are you here?" 

"Is this how you talk to your customers pretty?" Jeongguk fake pouts.

"No, you are an exception. Get out of here." Taehyung points his finger towards the door.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Jeongguk says and sits on the chair, legs on top of the table, pissing Taehyung more.

"Then I will lock you in." 

"I might break your stuff, all of it. Yeah, I'll do that." Jeongguk replies with a smirk.

"Oh God. Just--What do you want." Taehyung huffs.

"Nothing, do you have something to eat? I'm really hungry." Jeongguk teases.

"Would poison be fine sir?" Taehyung sasses and Jeongguk laughs a little.

"I'll have it if you'll prepare it for me." Jeongguk retorts playfully. But what's irritating Taehyung is that he just cleaned the table and Jeongguk has his shoes on them.

"Move your shoes off of the table, I just cleaned it." Taehyung grabs Jeongguk's leg and jerks it off of the table. "Get up from the chair." Taehying shouts.

"Okay sweetcheeks." Jeongguk replies and gets up. Taehyung cleans the table again and Jeongguk watches him amused. 

"Don't call me that." Taehyung warns.

"Call you what?" 

"That stupid nickname, quit calling me that. My name is Taehyung." Taehyung replies.

"Okay sweetcheeks." Jeongguk now smiles at how Taehyung fumes. Taehyung comes forward and shoves Jeongguk away lightly by his shoulder, the younger winces lightly. It doesn't go unnoticed by Taehyung though.

"Aww, got hurt by just a little hit." Taehyung now hits Jeongguk harder and Jeongguk tries to endure the pain but the wound is just a day old and it hurt. But he can't seem to stop Taehyung.

"Say something now bad boy. What happened to that tough guy." Another hit and Jeongguk grunts a little. Taehyung is about to do it again but stops when he sees a red patch starting to appear on Jeongguk's shoulder. 

"Oh God. Wh--What happened. I-I---" Taehyung is unable to say something. 

"It's alright. No big deal." Jeongguk is so calm and Taehyung is freaking out. He can't see anyone in pain. He hates blood and now he has caused someone pain. 

"I'm so-so sorry. I--You should've stopped me." Taehyung starts to panic when the red patch increases.

"I said it's okay." Jeongguk should be home right now, sleeping because he has classes tomorrow. He should be yelling at Taehyung for why he did this but all he can do is stare at Taehyung as the older tries to figure what to do next.

"No, it's not okay. J-Just sit here. I'll be right back." Taehyung grabs Jeongguk's arm and makes him sit on one of the coutches. He runs towards the cabinet and brings the first aid kit. Jeongguk just stays quiet and observes the older. 

Taehyung sits next to Jeongguk, facing him. His hands are shaking and he might cry.

"You don't have to do this." Jeongguk whispers. But Taehyung caused it and he feels guilty even if it's Jeongguk, the person who annoys him. 

_But you said you hate Jeongguk._

_I do._

_Yeah right._

Taehyung ignore his subconcious and focuses on Jeongguk.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have hit you." Taehyung replies.

"It's not your fault." Jeongguk smiles. 

Okay wait! What the hell happened here. How come they both are talking to eachother without trying to kill eachother. How come they went from fighting a few minutes earlier to this.

"Just, let me take care of it." Taehyung pleads. He can't see someone on pain because of him. 

"Y-You'll have to t-take off your shirt." Taehyung stutters. "Let me do it." 

Jeongguk nods. Taehyung brings his shaking hands to the hem of Jeongguk's shirt. He knows he can't look in Jeongguk's eyes and he is well aware of younger's eyes on him. 

Taehyung could've just take off one side of the shirt but he didn't knew why he took it off completely. 

_Stop staring_. Taehyung mentally scolds himself for staring at Jeongguk's tattoed chest but he never dared to look further down. 

He begins to clean the blood first and starts treating the wound. He is well aware it's caused by a bullet and he musters up the courage to ask what happened.

"Just a little fight. Some idiots tried to mess with me." And I killed them. Jeongguk didn't wanted to freak out Taehyung more than he already is. He can see Taehyung is shaking.

Jeongguk grabs Taehyubg's hand gently, causing the older to look at him, unaware of the close proximity.

"Calm down." Jeongguk says and Taehyung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He manages to get a hold on himself and starts treating the wound again. Taehyung hates it whenever Jeongguk winced at the pressure applied.

"I apologise Jeongguk. I am really sorry." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles.

"It's not your fault and thank you for taking care of me." Jeongguk says and brings his other hand to wipe the tear from the corner of Taehyung's eye. 

Surprisingly, Taehyung doesn't flinch or shoves away Jeongguk's hand. He didn't realise he had teared up. 

"What are you doing to me?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung just stares at him, not getting what the other said.

They are so close to eachother now, can feel eachother's breaths on their lips. Taehyung's breathing gets heavy, heart beating fast in his chest. 

But they are well aware that they can't do this, maybe not right now. They have no idea what took over both of them but surely, the things have changed and they have changed alot.

"I'll give you my hoodie. Don't wear that shirt." Taehyung says and runs upstairs. Jeongguk's heart is pounding inside his chest, he has no idea how things escalated so damn quickly but he doesn't mind at all. Why? He doesn't know.

"Here you go." Taehyung hands Jeongguk his hoodie and helps the younger put it on, ignoring the electricity that sparks with each touch.

"Thank you." Jeongguk says, trying to catch Taehyung's gaze.

"No problem. Take care." Taehyung looks at him and smiles a little.

"Good night." 

"Good night." 

Taehyung looks at the Jeongguk's shirt he forgot to take. He picks it up and feels guilty again for causing Jeongguk such pain. He really is sorry.

They both know very well that this night has changed everything, everything between them and it scares them a little though they don't mind it. 

\----------------


	5. Chapter 4: Mutual

  
**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk couldn't sleep that night. He tried to appear calm and collected in Taehyung's shop but after leaving, he started to lose his mind. 

_What the hell were you thinking._

_He humiliated you._

_You don't want him near you._

_Then what was that?_

_But...._

_He looked so scared._

_He took care of you._

_He apologised._

Jeongguk's mind was a mess. He really thought of Taehyung as a someone proud and show off. He was determined to find out about him but last night, everything changed. 

Jeongguk saw a complete different personality of Taehyung. The one which holds so much kindness. But why Taehyung acts like he doesn't care. 

Jeongguk can't deny the tension he felt with Taehyung, it was so strong and he knows Taehyung felt it too. But why? How? It happened so fast. It's impossible. 

But he is sure of one thing, Taehyung is sure doing something to him and he doesn't know where it'll go from here.

\-----------------------

Monday at the uni was same old for Taehyung. Take classes, lunch break in the library, another class and wait in the library for official off time. 

His mind would definetly wander to Jeongguk but he has to stop thinking about it. He can't let anyone mess up his life then it already is. Yeah, mess up.

He never had a lover, he himself had crushes on others, boy or a girl but they would end as soon as they'd start. No one approached him because he didn't let them. Belive it or not, he never evem had a friend. Why? You because Daewon didn't wanted him falling towards useless activities and wasting time. He had to be the CEO and only study for it.

He is surprised that his father hasn't shut down his shop yet. He hopes he doesn't. Taehyung is used to it, being alone and doing everything his father ordered. Like a robot his life has been and he doesn't have power to complain or do anything about it.

So he'll have to forget whatever happened last night which was nothing. _Yeah right Tae, nothing_. He ignores his subconcious. 

He remembers his father once fired two workers simply because they were gay and in love with eachother so he can't take risks. Who knows his father might disown him. And his mother....she is far worse than his father. Surprise surprise.

Taehyung and Jeongguk didn't ran into eacthother till today and Taehyung knows it should stay like this but Jeongguk doesn't. He can't seem to just stay away. He knows Taehyung would be back to his _normal_ self but he doesn't care. 

But he can't just visit him. Even if he got the address, thanks to Hoseok, he can't. So he makes a plan in his mind. He'll try to befriend Taehyung. Yeah, he'll do that. But how? He doesn't know.

\-----------------------

"TaeTae, it's late at night, you should go home." Irene says, preparing to wind up on her shift.

"Mom's coming home tomorrow. She'll be staying for two or three weeks." Taehyung replies, he has already planned that he will sleep in the studio tonight.

"But she won't be coming to your apartment, you should go to your own home. Not your father's." Irene says. Though Taehyung doesn't have his age fellows as friends, he grateful that Irene is always there to listen and understand him. His staff is like his family but the emptiness never goes away.

"Father told me to move in to their house. Mom wants it too. They'll be keeping an eye on me. As if I run some dark business and they're suspicious." Taehyung sighs.

"Will you? Move in with them." 

"Never. But I don't have a choice. I'm sure they won't want me with them. They'll get tired of seeing me in their house and kick me out again." Taehyung feels a lump forming in his throat. He knows his parents will forget they ever asked him to move back in and Taehyung doesn't want to.

"Oh you poor boy. Come here, let noona hug you." And Taehyung lets himself be in the girl's embrace.

"You're going to be okay." She whispers. _I hope so._

_\--------------------_

"Yo Jeon. Do me a favour please?" Hoseok grab Jeongguk's attention who is busy with his phone.

"What?" 

"Can you get me this book from the library." Hoseok gives Jeongguk the book's name. 

"Why can't you go for yourself?" Jeongguk argues.

"Please Jeon, I will be busy next period and you have a free one. Find me this book, it'll save me time. Please." Hoseok pleads.

"But I never went to library before. Just once when I had to hide from Professor Lee and that's it. I don't think I'll be able to find your book." Jeongguk whines. He hates the library.

"Get someone's help. No one will dare say no to you. Now go please." Hoseok says.

"Ughh. Fine." Jeongguk gets up and walks towards the library. Everyone looks at him wide eyes when he enters the library but his eyes instantly focuses on a familiar blonde in the far corner. So this is where he hide, wonder why Jeongguk couldn't find him.

He forgets why he came here for and walks towards Taehyung with a smile on his face. He sits on the chair across Taehyung and the older looks up at the cause of disturbance.

"Hi there." Jeongguk smiles and Taehyung visibly rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" Taehyung asks, trying to focus on the book and ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach.

"Nothing, saw you here so I thought I should say hello." Jeongguk rests his chin on his palm and looks at Taehyung, a smile never leaving his face.

"Surprised to see you in a library." 

"I'm surprised myself. Only boring people come here." Jeongguk wrinkles his nose and Taehyung sees how cute he looked. Then his eyes travel to Jeongguk's lip piercing and it's obvious how good it looks but thank Gos he didn't got caught staring.

"So mean to say I am boring." Taehyung glares at the younger.

"Aren't you?" Jeongguk raises his eyebrow. Taehyung really wants to hit him with the book.

"Leave me alone." Taehyung retorts.

"What if I don't want to?" Taehyung knows Jeongguk is smirking and he doesn't need to look.

"Jeongguk, please let me focus on my book and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." Taehyung starts getting annoyed.

"Well why not? Can't we be civil for a while." Jeongguk says.

"No." Taehyung's answer is simple. Jeongguk knew he would act like this, as if nothing happened but Jeongguk won't give up either. So he ignores the fact that he just got rejected and speaks again.

"You look beautiful today." And Taehyung's eyes widen. He looks at Jeongguk in shock like he said something he shouldn't have.

"Why are you so shocked?" Jeongguk chuckles. 

_Because no one ever called me beautiful before._ But Jeongguk doesn't need to know that.

"Just leave." 

"Can't we be friend?" Jeongguk innocently smiles. 

"No, Jeongguk, I don't want to be your friend or anyone's friend. Stop annoying me and leave. Please." Taehyung grips the book tighter. He tried to forget about Jeongguk all these days and here he is again, infront of him.

"I like your hair, they suit you so well." Jeongguk says instead.

"Are you flirting with me?" Taehyung asks.

"Is it working, sweetcheeks?" Jeongguk beams. Taehyung closes his book and hits Jeongguk's head with it.

"Ouch. That hurts." Jeongguk rubs his head.

"You desrved it. Where's the guy that threatened me. I think that Jeongguk is much better." Taehyung sighs.

"I'm sorry for that." Jeongguk gets serious and Taehyung tries to avoid his intesnse stare but fails.

"It's o-okay." Taehyung whispers. See, how fast things change between them.

"H-How is your wound?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk looks genuinely happy to hear Taehyung's concern.

"Much better." Jeongguk smiles.

"That's good." Taehyung half smiles nervously and Jeongguk can't help but stare.

"Why did you came to the library though?" Taehyung wants to stay quite but he can't.

"Hoseok hyung needs a book and I'm here to get it." 

"Won't he be waiting? You should go." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shakes his head.

"He needs it after next period. Can you help me find it?" Jeongguk asks.

"Do it yourself." Taehyung goes back to reading his book. He hears the notification sound and takes out his phone to see his father's message, saying Junsu will bring him straight to their parents house. His mum wants to see him. 

"Great." He mumbles but Jeongguk hears it. His mood was better before but now, it's definetly not.

"Something wrong?" Jeongguk asks.

"Can't you just mind your business. Nevermind, i'll leave." Taehyung yells, grabbing his things and runs out of the library, leaving Jeongguk confused at the sudden change in his behaviour.

Poor Jeongguk just wanted to ask if they could hang out tomorrow because it'll friday. But, it's okay. Better luck next time Jeon.

\---------------------

Taehyung's mother didn't even greeted him, just telling him that he needs to be presentable at her friend's party this Saturday night. Looks like he won't get to visit his shop. 

So now Taehyung was sent to pick his outfit for the party and the dress code was funny, he had never been to her mother's events and this one sounds bad. 

So here he was, in the car, being driven by Junsu to where the event was held. His parents left before, telling him it will give a nice impression if he'll be arriving all by himself. Independent and eye catching. Well Taehyung sure is eye catching.

Junsu parks the car in the parking lot, because Taehyung wanted to stay away from camera eyes. He tells Junsu to leave. He can handle the rest.

But he is so surprised to see Jeongguk leaning against his car. The younger looks like he is waiting for someone. So when he notices Taehyung, he straightens up. Taehyung admits he looks so freaking good in a black hoodie and ripped black jeans.

And on the other side, Jeongguk is stunned to see Taehyung. He had already admitted that Taehyung is beautiful. Heck, he even told him that. White silk shirt and black pants with black choker, it was truly a sight.

"Are you stalking me?" It's what Taehyung demands from Jeongguk.

"What? No!" Jeongguk replies.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Taehyung whisper shouts, not wanted anyone to hear them.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Jeongguk replies softly.

"Haven't I told you before that I don't want to talk to you. Why can't you leave me alone." Taehyung says. He really can't get why Jeongguk is behaving like this. Maybe he shouldn't have treated his wound. He should've kicked him out even if he was bleeding but he knows, he would never have done that. He would never have kicked him out.

"Can't you just listen to me once. You know there is something we need to talk about. I know you feel it too." Jeongguk steps closer, irritated for why can't just Taehyung listen to him. For once.

"There is nothing. Nothing happened. And please I am getting late. It's better if you go home." Taehyung turns and starts walking but hears Jeongguk's voice.

"I'll be waiting outside." He says and Taehyung turns back to look at him.

"What? Why?" 

"You know why." Jeongguk replies.

"I never told you to wait for me. So why?" Taehyung's heartbeat increases.

"If you feel like you want to escape, I'll be right here, waiting for you." As the words leave Jeongguk's mouth, Taehyung feels an unfamiliar rush inside of him, screaming for him to just run into Jeongguk's arms and stay there as long as he wants.

"Don't wait for me and waste your time. I am not coming." Taehyung runs inside the building, being greeted by the guests.

\--------------------

"You must be so proud of your son Jihee. He is such a good boy." Naeun fake smiles. Everyone were showing off their wealth, clad in expenses and talking as riches do but all fake. Every smile and laugh was fake.

"I am. I really am." Naeun's friend proudly replies. Never once Naeun said she was proud of her son because she wasn't. It eas safe to say she hated Taehyung, her only son.

"Let's just hope Taehyung makes me proud too. But he has done nothing that could make me proud." Naeun says, not caring how much she was wounding Taehyung.

"Oh come on Naeun. I am sure he will be a great CEO. He is just a boy. Let him study first." Taehyung thinks her mother's friend is far more nice than her.

"I am starting to lose hope. I feel ashamed but I am forced to take him to such events with me. You know, because he is the only one." Naeun's voice holds so much hate and disgust. Taehyung wants to kill himself right now. He has been doing everything to be a perfect son and after all the effort he has done, he has no social life, nothing he has done that his parents didn't allowed and yet his mother is ashamed of him.

What hurts him the most is how she goes around telling everyone so heartlessly.

Taehyung wants to scream, cry. He wants to run away. 

_If you feel like you want to escape, I'll be right here, waiting for you._

Tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks Jeongguk's words echo in his mind and without wasting anymore time, without thinking about the consequences, not caring about his parents and the stupid event, he runs outside the building, towards the parking lot.

\---------------


	6. Chapter 5: Electric

Third Person POV

Many thoughts run in Taehyung's mind but for the first time he choses to ignore them and let his heart tell him what to do. He doesn't know why he is running to Jeongguk but to him, one thing is sure that Jeongguk cares. Why? Both of them don't know.

He doesn't want to cry infront of Jeongguk so he wipes his tears away and walks to the parking lot. And there he sees him, Jeongguk. Sitting on the car's bonnet, looking at the stars. 

Taehyung can't stop crying. He is overwhelmed by the feeling that Jeongguk actually waited for him, as if he was sure that Taehyung would come running to him. 

So for the first time, Taehyung lets himself be vulnerable infront of someone. He lets someone see right through him as if his sufferings are the most obvious and when that _someone_ is Jeongguk, Taehyung doesn't mind at all.

Jeongguk feels a presesnce and when he looks at him, he jumps down from the car, almost falling. He sees standing farther and his eyes filled with tears. 

Taehyung slowly walks towards Jeongguk, hugging himself due to cold. _Bloody dress code._ He wasn't even allowed a jacket. Jeongguk notices this and immedietly unzips his hoodie, taking it off and runs towards Taehyung. He is a wearing a shirt, don't worry.

Taehyung stays whimpering as Jeongguk puts on the hoodie on him, it being oversized for Taehyung. None dares to say anything, they don't need words, actions speak louder in their case. Jeongguk leads Taehyung to the car and opens the passenger door for him. The older gets in and Jeongguk's scent inside the car calms him a little. Jeongguk takes the driver seat and drives away.

"You want me to take you to your house?" Jeongguk asks after a long silence. 

"Lé Scenté." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk nods. 

Jeongguk sits on one of the couches, that night renewing itself in Jeongguk's mind. Taehyung seems fine for now, he sure doesn't know what's going on in his mind or with him but he knows that the Kims deserve hell.

Why? Because they are torturing an innocent person, wounding his soul, bruising his thinking and slowly killing him inside. Jeongguk knows the truth, he knows the truth about Daewon and Naeun. Jeongguk is surprised how he never get to know about Taehyung if he knew about the Kims. 

But he just won't let them ruin Taehyung's life. Why does he want to do that. Why does he care about Taehyung? He doesn't know.

"I can't offer you anything but coffee or drink. Would any of them do." Taehyung says. Jeongguk has Taehyung's hoodie and Taehyung has his.

"Water please." Jeongguk smiles and Taehyung nods. He hands him a water bottle. Silence fall on them again. Jeongguk stares at the bottle and Taehyung stares at Jeongguk.

"Thank you for---tonight." Taehyung says, nervously fidgeting with the hem of the hoodie.

"You don't have to thank me, you know that." Jeongguk stands up and moves closer to Taehyung.

"But I want to." Taehyubg whispers, now that they are way close. Jeongguk brings his hand on Taehyung's choker, tracing the cloth lining and making Taehyung go crazy while doing so. Taehyung's breath gets heavy when the younger traces his finger up to Taehyung's neck, their eyes never leaving one another's. 

Taehyung knows he shouldn't be doing this, he isn't allowed to do this. If his father found out, he's in big trouble but tonight, Taehyung didn't care. He ran away from his parents tonight because it was suffocating, he was hurting badly and he wanted to escape and maybe, just maybe, Jeongguk is his escape.

"Jeongguk." Taehyung's voice is a plead.

"Yes sweetcheeks?" Jeongguk isn't teasing, not at all.

"I don't want to regret it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's hand now rests on Taehyung's waist, pulling him closer ever so gently.

"You won't." Jeongguk's reply is a promise. Taehyung closes his eyes and smiles weakly. Oh how safe he feels in Jeongguk's hold.

"Make me forget it then." Taehyung's voice is a soft order and a plea.

"Gladly." 

And their lips connect. For a moment Taehyung stills, this foriegn feeling setting a rush, a storm inside of him but he soon melts when Jeongguk moves his lips. He tries his best to move in sync but he loves how Jeongguk leads the kiss. Taehyung's hand rest on younger's chest and other gripping his shirt tightly from the shoulder. 

Taehyung feels Jeongguk's lip piercing against his own lips and he loves it so much. Jeongguk traces Taehyung's bottom lips with his tongue and then asking permission and Taehyung allows, letting Jeongguk explore his mouth and moaning at the feeling.

Jeongguk picks Taehyung up and sits him on the table, settling between his legs, the older circling his legs around Jeongguk's torso. Taehyung doesn't want Jeongguk to stop because it's the first time he is feeling so good. So free.

Jeongguk breaks the kiss and dives in for Taehyung's neck, kissing and sucking hard making Taehyung tremble at the unexplainable feeling. Jeongguk would love to see the bite marks on Taehyung's golden skin. 

Jeongguk finds Taehyung's lips again for a sensual kiss. When Jeongguk pulls away, Taehyung is quick to take Jeongguk's lip ring between his teeth, tugging and biting slowly. This makes Jeongguk kiss him again. 

They both know they can't go further with this. Atleast not right now. 

Their make out session finally ends and Taehyung haven't let go of Jeongguk, holding him tight, making sure he is here with him.

"Better sweetcheecks?" Jeongguk smirks and Taehyung pushes him away but a smile appears on his lips. 

"Shut up." Taehyung blushes and tries to hide his face in his hands but Jeongguk grabs them and Taehyung has to look at him. It's like Jeongguk has casted a spell on Taehyung and it makes him want to give all of him to Jeongguk.

"You should keep smiling. You look beautiful. Always." Jeongguk says and Taehyung lowers his head, always, impossible.

"Jeon---". Taehyung doesn't get to complete what he was going to say as the door of the shop opens violently, the bell chiming loudly. It startles both of them.

Taehyung's eyes widen when he sees two familiar figures entering his shop. His body starts shaking and Jeongguk notices it. 

"Looks like you forgot to lock the door again huh." One of them says. Jeongguk stares at them, taking in their appearence. Both of them are well built, one of them is bald and damn they stink so bad.

"Jeongguk, you-you should go." Taehyung whispers. There is no way Jeongguk would leave.

"Oh honey, let's not make it complicated. Give us our money and we'll leave. Then you can continue whatever you were doing." The bald one smirks and Jeongguk gets what's going on.

"You want your money, go to Kim Daewon. I told you before that I can't give you money." Taehyung retorts.

"Oh my God. He took your money away too?" Jeongguk gasps.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

"I'm Jeonwoo. Came here to take my money but he isn't returning it." Jeongguk says. Taehyung stands there confused.

"Oh. His father made us lose everything and now he won't fill it up. So we decided to talk to his pretty little son." 

Jeongguk tries hard not to kill this fucker right here. Taehyung doesn't know what's going on because the bald man is approaching Taehyung and Jeongguk is moving away.

"So little boy, give us the money before I ruin you, far more worse then your father did to us." Taehyung is shaking violently but neither he nor the bald idiot noticed that Jeongguk has already taken down the other man, now he is lying on the floor. 

The bald touches Taehyung's face and the blonde closes his eyes but nothing happens. 

"Excuse me sir, but he is off limits." Jeongguk says and throws a hard punch at the bald man. Soon the fight brokes inside the cafè. Jeongguk breaks one of Taehyung's favourite vases on the bald idiot. 

"Enough." The man has a gun pointed at Jeongguk who breathing heavily. Taehyung immedietly stands infront of Jeongguk as a sheild.

"Please. You have a problem with me not him." Before Taehyung can realize what happened, the bald man lays limply on the floor. He turns back to see Jeongguk and a gun in his hand.

"We're leaving." Jeongguk announces and grabs Taehyung's hand.

"Wh-What? Where?" Taehyung knows he'll go crazy tonight. And he has two bodies in his shop. His shop. Police will find out. He will be priosoned or hanged. Oh no. But Jeongguk is a smart man.

"Hello, Yoongi hyung. There are two bodies in Lé Scenté. Take them. Investigate. Let me know whatever you find." Jeongguk ends the call. He knows these two belonged to a rebel group.

"Jeongguk? What's going on? Where are we going?" Taehyung asks, voice breaking. Jeongguk says nothing and opens the passenger door for Taehyung.

\----------------


	7. Chapter 6: Distant

  
**Third Person POV**

"I am not going anywhere with until you tell me where we are going." The moment Jeongguk and Taehyung sat in the car, Taehyung has been questioning him where they are going but Jeongguk stays quite. 

Taehyung then shuts up knowing Jeongguk won't be answering him. They reach in front of the appartment building. The top most floor of the building was Jeongguk's apartment and the rest was used as the meeting place and a disguise, showing the world that they are not a gang but normal business people. 

Jeongguk parks the car and tells Taehyung to step out but the older refuses. Jeongguk doesn't say anything and unlocks Taehyung's seatbelt and picks him up. Taehyung yelps as he is thrown on Jeongguk's shoulder, an arm secured around his legs.

"Put me down you idiot. I don't want to go with you." Taehyung hits Jeongguk's back but the younger doesn't budge. 

By the time they reach the elevator, Taehyung is now in Jeongguk's arms and not on his shoulder. Taehyung has his eyes closed and his grip tight around Jeongguk's neck. He has so many questions and Jeongguk will have to answer. 

"Open your eyes, you don't have to be scared of me." Jeongguk says once they are inside the apartment. Taehyung takes a moment and then slowly opens his eyes, finding Jeongguk already looking at him. He looks away to avoid his gaze. 

Jeongguk's apartment is dark themed, just how he likes. 

Walking towards the living area, Jeongguk sets Taehyung down on the couch, his eyes holding a strong emotion that Taehyung can't seem to figure out.

"You want something to eat?" Jeongguk asks but Taehyung wants to know something else.

"Why do you have a gun?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk knew it was coming.

"To keep me safe. I got attacked the other day you know." Jeongguk appears calm.

"Safe from who?" 

"Any trouble." Jeongguk replies.

"Why did you killed them?" Taehyung asks. Jeongguk wanted to kill them because they were bothering Taehyung but he really didn't wanted to do it infront of Taehyung. Now Taehyung seems suspicious enough.

"Answer me." Taehyung demands, standing up.

"They deserved it." Jeongguk replies.

"How do you know they deserved it. They had a problem with me, with my father, how could you possibly know?" Taehyung is furious. 

"You don't know." Jeongguk is about to leave but Taehyung grabs his arm.

"I do know okay. You killed them. They did nothing to you and you killed them. None of us know if they deserved to die or not." Taehyung says and Jeongguk jerks his arm away from Taehyung's hold.

"Those bastards deserved to die. Don't speak of what you don't know." Jeongguk gritts his teeth.

"All I know is that you are a killer. You killed them right infront of me and you have no remorse over it." Taehyung isn't letting the matter fo anytime soon.

"You're right, I am not guilty at all. And why should I be. This is what I am." Jeongguk yells and steps towards Taehyung, the other taking one back. Taehyung's head starts to ache. 

Too much has happened tonight. His mother humiliated him, he kissed Jeongguk, witnessed a murder and now he finds out that Jeongguk is a killer. Great. 

"Why did you bring me hear?" Taehyung's voice quavers and tears well up in his eyes. Jeongguk's eyes soften when he sees how scared Taehyung is and how stupid he is to expose himself, well not all but still.

"Are you going to kill me because I saw you. Because you think I will tell the police." Taehyung is now shaking and Jeongguk tries to hold him but he moves away.

"Don't touch me." 

"Taehyung, please. You're thinking wrong. Why would I want to kill you?" Jeongguk pleads. He regrets taking out his gun. 

"Why should I believe you. You are a killer, a monster." Taehyung hugs himself tight, shielding himself from Jeongguk.

"I am not a monster. I kill those who deserve to die." 

Taehyung lets out a humorless laugh. "Those who deserve. Right. Are you a special angel sent by God to eliminate people who don't deserve life. Are you a gifted person who can see this person should die. Or are you a maniac who goes around killing who ever he wants. But no matter who you are, you have no right to take anyone's life. Good or bad. It's not your choice to make." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels numb.

"I'm in a gang. The leader actually." And he is. His father trusts him to have the tiltle now. 

_Shit. Can't you shut up. He is already scared_. But Jeongguk couldn't seem to stay quite. Taehyung should know the truth and he knows that after this, Taehyung would never want to see him. 

"I'm sorry Taehyung. But I don't know why whould you think that I'll kill you. I can never do that." Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who is frozen on his place. Eyes wide and body shaking. 

Maybe his father was right. He should have stayed alone and mind his own business. He would never have met Jeongguk. He would never have trusted Jeongguk. It hurts because Taehyung really thought someone would be his friend or more but turns out, he is better off alone.

"Please don't hate me Taehyung. I never wanted to hurt you." Jeongguk desperatly says. But Taehyung doesn't hate Jeongguk, he did a little at first but not anymore and Jeongguk hasn't hurt him, not even a little. Taehyung is just angry at himself because even after all this, he wants Jeongguk close.

"Please say something." Jeongguk begs.

Taehyung has to leave. He can't stay. He has his parents waiting to murder him once they get to him. He isn't allowed to have friends or fall in love and it should stay like this. Yes, it should.

"I want to go home." Taehyung announces and wipes his tears. He unzips Jeongguk's hoodie and places it on the couch.

"No, please Taehyung. Stay. I'll take you home myself but please stay for now." Taehyung ignores how broken Jeongguk sounds.

"No Jeongguk. I have to go." Taehyung says and leaves Jeongguk's apartment. He doesn't know his way back home from here but he will manage.

Jeongguk stays rooted to his spot, hoping Taehyung might come back but he knows, he might never get to see him or touch him again. But fuck all that, he runs after Taehyung. But when he reaches down, Taehyung is gone.

Taehyung thanks Junsu for picking him up. He told him the building name and Junsu arrived. He did ignored his father's 15 missed calls and 31 messeges. For now, he just wants to sleep, it's 3 in the morning though. Tomorrow is going to be hell, he us well aware of that.

\---------------------

"There is a reason we can't go around telling people what we are and what we do Jeongguk. How could you be do careless." Hoseok says. Jeongguk has told him everything, minus the kiss.

"I wanted to be sincere with Taehyung. I just felt like he should now my reality. That I shouldn't keep him on dark if--." Jeongguk stops.

"If?" 

"If I-I had a chance with him. I wanted to be my true self and not lie to him." Jeongguk sighs, grabbing his glass filled with wine.

"Now you say that he would never want to see you." 

"Yes. He hates me now." Jeongguk replies.

"I don't think so Jeongguk but you should've been careful around him. Killing someone infront of him was--it shouldn't have happened." Hoseok says and Jeongguk already knows he shouldn't have.

"I knew I have seen them before. Just as Yoongi hyung said, they were Shriver's men and I hate them. Tom better be ready." Jeongguk gritts his teeth.

"Shriver and his little gang will be taken care of, din't worry. But one thing is for sure that you acted out of place. You should've stayed calm. It's not like you couldn't havetaken hom down with your hands." Hoseok says.

"He had his gun pointed on Taehyung." Jeongguk curtly replies.

"What's gotten into you? How long have you known him? Taehyung this, Taehyung that. Why do you care about him so much? Who is he to you?" Hosoek retorts and Jeongguk gets annoyed. No one talks about Taehyung like this. No one.

"Answer me. You're risking your whole gang with this behaviour of yours. Taehyung has casted a fucking spell on you and you're ready to do everything for him." Hoseok continues.

"Enough hyung." Jeongguk says in a low voice.

"No Jeongguk, you need to tell me. Who is Taehyung to you. What's making you care for him so much and do all this for him? He's a friend?" Hoseok waits but Jeongguk remains silent.

"Boyfriend? Lover? Or just a hookup willing to be done again." 

"I said ENOUGH!" Jeongguk smashes the glass on the wall. He grabs Hoseok from his throat, shaking violently from anger. Hoseok saw it coming though so when Jeongguk realises what he's done, he releases Hoseok and says sorry, leaving the club.

\------------------------

"As always, a shame. Didn't I made myself clear to you last time that you are supposed to stay with me or your mother in such events and yet you disappeared." Daewon barks. Taehyung stands with his head down, her mother enjoying her coffee on the couch.

"I-I told you dad, I wasn't feeling well." Taehyung replies.

"Does it look like I fucking care." Taehyung flinches when he hears his father's venomous words. _Of course you don't care._

"I'm sorry." 

"Mark my words Taehyung, this is your last chance. Now leave." Daewon spats and without wasting anytime, Taehyung runs out.

He knew it would happen. His father would be angryvat him and his mother will just add more fuel. It's too much for one person to take. 

\------------------

A week passes quickly. Jeongguk did saw Taehyung in uni twice but the blonde didn't acknowledged him. Jeongguk knew Taehyung doesn't visit his shop on weekdays but Yoongi's word kick in.

_It's better if you stay away from him and keep him out of this mess._

Yoongi was right somehow, Jeongguk thought but the urge to see Taehyung right now was too much and he even had an excuse, Taehyung's hoodie.

So he drives to Lé Scenté. A lady greets him on the coffee reception, he doesn't know when is Taehyung's shift.

"Good evening sir. What would you like?" Irene smiles. 

"Uh I-I came here to see Taehyung but--".

"Oh, his shift starts in half an hour. You can wait if you want." Irene is quick to cut him off.

"Uh okay, is he not here though?" Jeongguk asks.

"He's upstairs, in his art room." Irene smiles.

"Can I see him. I have to give him this." Jeongguk shows Irene the bag which holds Taehyung's hoodie.

"Sure." Irene smiles knowingly.

"Thank you." With that Jeongguk walks upstairs. The door is slightly open and he can hear sweet humming noise coming from inside.

He peeks through the door and sees Taehyung standing on the stool, his back at Jeongguk, painting a canvas. It looks like Taehyung has earphones tucked in so that's why he couldn't hear Jeongguk walking in. Jeongguk notices how immeresed Taehyung is in his drawing, his hands covered in paints because he isn't using brush now.

Jeongguk softly coughs but gets no reaction from the older. He has prepared himself for the worst. So when Taehyung doesn't listen again, Jeongguk taps his side which frightens Taehyung so badly that he loses his balance and falls-----right in Jeongguk's arms. 

Taehyung is stunned to see Jeongguk and Jeongguk is just lost in Taehyung's soft eyes. They stay like that for a while, a week was enough torture, don't you think?

The feeling hit Taehyung again with full force. He forgets everything else and just focuses on Jeongguk, feeling secured and saved in his arms as ususal.

Taehyung is first to break the eye contact and Jeongguk settles him down. Taehyung then sees a purple handprint on Jeongguk's shirt, he forgot his hands were painted.

"I'm sorry." Jeongguk says. "I scared you." It's awkward.

"No, I'm sorry. For your shirt too." Taehyung says and Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Taehyung points at the shirt.

"Oh." Jeongguk smiles at the handprint.

"So, why are you here?" Taehyung asks, washing off the paint on his hands.

"I came here to give you this back." Jeongguk hands the bag to Taehyung.

"Okay." Taehyung replies. They stand their, saying nothing.

"It's time for my shift. I have to go." Taehyung says and walks to the door but Jeongguk holds his arm making him turn back.

"Please listen to me." Jeongguk says.

"No Jeongguk. You know I can't. We can't." Taehyung deperatly says which. Jeongguk had to let go.

Taehyung gets to work and Jeongguk leaves the shop. It hurts Taehyung, so much to do this to Jeongguk but he doesn't have any choice. He is forbidden to fall in love.

After 5 minutes, the bell chimes again and Taehyung looks up to see Jeongguk again. Jeongguk has a sweet smile on his face as he walks towards Taehyung.

"Well, aren't you going to take my order?" Jeongguk says amused when Taehyung keeps staring at him.

"Oh uh, what would you like, sir." Taehyung says and Jeongguk focuses on how good the word sir sounded coming from Taehyung's mouth.

"Your favourite." Jeongguk says and leans on his elbow, Taehyung sees Irene looking at him with mischeivious eyes.

"I don't like coffee." Taehyung replies, calm and collected.

"Show me your best." Jeongguk says. Taehyung walks to Irene and tells her to take Jeongguks order. Irene agrees and Taehyung tries to get himself busy.

Jeongguk gets that Taehyung is trying to ignore him but he has other ways too. Jeongguk thanks God that Irene understands. 

"Order for sweetcheeks. Ready." Irene announces and Taehyung almost drops the cup. He looks at Jeongguk who walks to the counter to get his coffee, that knowing smirk on his face. Jeongguk then comes to Taehyung and shows him the cup, sweetcheeks written on it. 

Taehyung fails to not blush, his cheeks tint in pink colour and his heart beating faster.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself. Please." Jeongguk says.

"Explain what Jeongguk. You did nothing which makes you explain yourself." It's me who is wrong here. Taehyung wants to say the last part.

"Just, let's talk. Please?" Jeongguk looks determined.

"Please Taehyung." 

\------------------


	8. Chapter 7: Friends

**Third Person POV**

After trying really hard, Jeongguk got Taehyung to agree. They decided to go to Jeongguk's house but the younger will have to wait because Taehyung's shift ends at 8. Jeongguk waited in the café. Taehyung told him to go and pick him up when it's time but Jeongguk didn't agreed.

So now they were in Jeongguk's apartment. In the elevator, Jeongguk had to control himself a little though, it's not his fault, Taehyung was just so irresistable. But he had to be careful because he and Taehyung are on crucial terms right now.

"Are you hungry? We can order something." Jeongguk suggests and Taehyung nods because he is starving. He was also glad that his father and mother were out of town for three to four days due to a business meeting. They left Junsu to keep an eye on Taehyung but he knew Junsu won't tell his father if Taehyung did whatever he wanted.

"I ordered pizza, if that's okay." Jeongguk says.

"It's okay." Taehyung smiles. 

To be very honest, Taehyung missed Jeongguk. Taehyung wasn't used to having someone there for him or care for him so when Jeongguk came in his life, he instantly grew to like the feeling of not being alone, though it wasn't long that he knew Jeongguk. So when Taehyung couldn't see Jeongguk for a whole week, he knew for sure that he misses him and likes having him around, even for a little while. 

"You look really nice." Jeongguk says. He had to say something and this was the only thing that he could thought of at the moment. 

"You've been at my shop for hours, with me and you're saying it now?" Taehyubg smiles, a little teasing.

"Well, yeah." Jeongguk is nervous and Taehyung knows it. It's like that night in this same apartment never happened. It's like that night doesn't even matter anymore.

They eat pizza in silence, watching some show on the television. After they are done eating, they know it's time to talk now.

"Before I start, I just want you to know that I never meant or mean to hurt you. Trust me Taehyung, you can hate me all you want after this. Just know that I want to sincere with you and tell you the truth." Jeogguk says, sitting next to Taehyung on the couch.

"I'm listening." And I will never hate you, it's impossible. 

"My father, Jeon Jaehyun is the leader of our gang, Bangtan. But now, I do everything. So basically I am the leader. Our gang is not just a mere group, it's roots run deep. This building is a disguise, people of the world know that we run a normal business but the underground world knows we are a gang." 

"Like a mafia?" Taehyung asks.

"More or less, yeah. But mafia comes with elegence too, all suits and shining shoes but brutal as hell. The gang I belong to is sure brutal, ruthless you can say but it's family and I can die for them. My parents are loving, funny, they understand me and my friends too." Jeongguk looks at Taehyung, who is genuinely interested.

"We kill, of course we do. All the gangs that were against us, they killed our people, we killed them. I won't say we are innocent Taehyung because we are from that but we are not that bad. My father and mother had a love marriage, my two friends are engaged with eachother. We know how to love and we know how to respect, those who deserve it." Jeongguk explains and Taehyung understands, he really does.

"Did you ever fell in love?" Taehyung asks and the question takes Jeongguk by surprise. But the answer is simple.

"No, not yet." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's heart breaks a little.

"I sure have blood on my hands, I have killed many and I don't regret it and I understand if after knowing all this, you'd want to stay away." Jeongguk looks down, voice soft and broken.

"I'm not allowed to have friends or fall on love, you know." Taehyung brings Jeongguk's attention to him.

"I can figure, your parents are---". Jeongguk stops.

"What? Evil?" Taehyung chuckles.

"Far more worse then that." Jeongguk huffs and Taehyung laughs.

"I was alone all my life, if books don't count. Never had a friend, no one. Though I love my staff, Irene noona and Haechan and Jonghyun hyung. All of them are wonderful people but still, there's something missing." Taehyung sighs, unknowingly moving closer to Jeongguk.

"I can change that." Jeongguk whispers. "If you allow." 

"It's not me who decides, it's my father and I'm sure he won't want you near me at all." Taehyung says, eyes sad.

"He doesn't have to know that. I'll take care of that." Jeongguk says. "Just give me a chance, please. I promise you won't regret it." 

"I'm just scared, my father will kill me if I break his rules." Taehyung replies.

"He won't dare to touch, I can promise that." Jeongguk says and it's true, Kim can't touch Taehyung.

"Okay." Taehyung laughs, though eyes shinning with tears.

"Or you can be my friend." Taehyung then says, a teasing glint in his eyes now.

"Ahh, friend. Sure." Jeongguk replies and extends his hand for Taehyung to shake.

"So, friends?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung bites his lips.

"Frie---". Before Taehyung could complete, Jeongguk jerks hom towards himself, their faces close. 

They can feel eachothers breaths on their lips, their hearts racing and minds a mess. Jeongguk leans in but before their lips could meet, Jeongguks phone rings. It startles Taehyung and he quickly moves away, face red.

"Fuck...". Jeongguk growls irritated. He grabs his phone and sees the caller id. _Lucas_.

"What is it kiddo?" Jeongguk attends the call.

"Hello hyungie, how are you?" Lucas's loud voice greets.

"What is it?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung just smiles, wrong time.

"I just wanted to invite you to Taeyong hyung's birthday party next friday. Did I disturbed?" Lucas says. _Yes you did._

"No, you didn't. I'll be there if I'm not busy." Jeongguk replies.

"Okay, bye hyung." _Ahh, this idiot._

"It was Lucas, he trains under me. Nice kid." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. 

"So, uhmm, it's getting late. You wanna go home or---". Jeongguk nervously asks.

"You look like you want me to go, so I will." Taehyung says, though he knows it's not true.

"No! Stay." Jeongguk is quick to say.

"I mean, you can stay if you want." 

"Okay." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk is going to explode from happiness.

"When will your classes start? I'll take you to your house and we can go to the uni together from there, if you want." Jeongguk says, scratching his neck.

"9 in the morning and sure." Taehyung replies. Jeongguk knows the Kims are out so Taehyung can atleast breathe freely.

"Okay. Uh, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the other one." Jeongguk says and leads Taehyung to his room. Jeongguk's room is black themed, contrast to Taehyung's which is light.  
But Taehyung loves Jeongguk room instantly, it feels like home.

"Wear whatever you want from the wardrobe and take a shower if you want. Everything you need is here, i hope. There is an extra toothbrush too." Jeongguk explains.

"Okay." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk swears there is nothing more beautiful in this world then Taehyung's eyes, smile, lips----Taehyung, nothing is more beautiful than Taehyung. 

"I'll be in the room across the hallway, let me know if you need anything." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. The younger walks towards the door but Taehyung stops him. 

"Yes Taehyung?" Taehyung doesn't reply, instead he kisses Jeongguk on the cheek. He doesn't know how he got do brave but nevermind.

"Goodnight." Taehyung says, a shy smile spreading on his lips. Jeongguk gets a grip on himself before he could pass out.

"Y-Yeah, goodnight." Jeongguk says and runs out of the room.

Entering the room, Jeongguk tries to calm his heartbeat. Tonight turned out more perfectly then he thought and now Taehyung is staying the night, he swears he will pass out or burst due to happiness.

He takes shower and now lays in his bed, clad in just sweatpants. A smile is present on his lips and he can't seem to forget about Taehyung even for a minute, how can he? Taehyung has taken over him.

He knows Taehyung has showered because he heard the water running. He wonders what Taehyung would be wearing, of course they will be Jeongguk's clothes or just his boxers or a bath robe or nothing---- _fuck!_

"Calm down Jeon." Jeongguk mumbles to himself though his imagination is running wild and he can't stop it. He is imagining Taehyung in such scenerios and he knows he should stop before he gets a problem down there.

_Fuck it...._

\-----------------

Taehyung was in bed now, showered and in Jeongguk's shirt and boxers. He admits that he loves Jeongguk's scent and this room and Jeongguk's clothes, his scent, calm his mind. 

Trying to sleep he closes his eyes but hears a loud knock. He furrows his eyebrows, _does Jeongguk want anything_? He hears the knock again and gets up and walks to the door, opening it he finds Jeongguk standing there, _shirtless_. 

"Jeon---". Jeongguk doesn't let Taehyung complete and claims his lips. Taehyung doesn't seem to register at first what's going on, his eyes stay wide open but soon, he melts to the feeling if Jeongguk's lips, kissing him hard.

Taehyung closes his eyes and responds, his arms circling around Jeongguk's neck, fingers fisting younger's hair. 

Jeongguk drops his hand lower, across his sweater, exploring the way Taehyung's slender body curved from his waist to his hips. Jeongguk tilts his head to deepen the kiss then picking Taehyung up, hands under his thighs. Taehyung locks his legs around Jeongguk's waist, wanting him closer. 

Without breaking the kiss, Jeongguk leads them to the bed, laying Taehyung slowly on the soft matress. Taehyung moans when their tongues meet, dancing in a slow rhythm and making both if them crazy. 

Jeongguk breaks the kiss and dives for Taehyung's neck, kissing the beautiful tan skin. He sucks at the junction on Taehyung's neck and shoulder and Taehyung lets out a breathy moan, letting Jeongguk know it's the sweet spot. Jeongguk then stares in Taehyung's eyes. 

They are not going to have sex yet, they both know it's way too soon but that doesn't mean they can't do something else.

"Can I?" Jeongguk asks. Taehyng doesn't know about what but he nods. Jeongguk then kisses his again, his hand moving down to take Taehyung's boxer lower. 

Jeongguk puts two of his fingers in Taehyung's mouth and tells him to suck and Taehyung complies. 

Taehyung's breath shudders when Jeongguk pushes his finger inside. Jeongguk kisses away the pain. One finger become two, moving in and oit of Taehyung and he wants to cry because of pleasure. 

"Ohh Jeon-Jeongguk---". Taehyung moans when Jeongguk finds the bundle of nerves and increases his pace. 

Taehyung never felt so good. The pleasure is making him want to scream. Jeongguk keep kissing him. When Taehyung's moans get louder, he knows he is close.

Taehyung comes, staining the shirt he is wearing. He breathes heavily, exhausted and he feels his legs wobbly. Jeongguk kisses him again, the kiss sloppy and heated. Jeongguk cleans him up and gives him a new shirt.

He felt so good but he can't get to tell that to Jeongguk. His is blushing red.

"Stay." He stutters out and who is Jeongguk to say no.

\----------------


	9. Chapter 8: Heed

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk knew he won't be able to control himself when Taehyung is in his house, so close to him. So don't blame him, he knew it will happen. And Taehyung didn't stopped him either, when Jeongguk kissed him, gave him his first orgasm, Taehyung didn't mind, why would he, he wanted it. If it's with Jeongguk, he wanted it.

When Taehyung woke up, Jeongguk wasn't next to him. He heard water running so he knew Jeongguk was in shower. Taehyung then smiled, last night replaying in his mind. He had never been so explicit with anyone. Jeongguk is the first person to be this much sexual with Taehyung and Taehyung may or may not want Jeongguk to be his last too.

A blush creeps on Taehyung's cheeks and he giggles, unable to hold his happiness. He never knew this is how it feels to have someone care for you, to have someone close to you, to not be alone. He then realizes how much he has missed out on his life, alone and all by himself. Now that he has a slight idea of how good it is, he doesn't want it to go away. He chose to not care about his parents for now. 

Jeongguk comes out of the washroom, dressed properly and Taehyung thanks God he wasn't shirtless. 

"Good morning." Jeongguk beams, hands running through his wet locks and Taehyung can't help but stare at how handsome he looks.

"M-Morning." Taehyung greets back. Jeongguk walks upto the bed and bends down to kiss Taehyung's forehead and then cheek and finally a peck on his lips, a proper good morning that leaves Taehyung a blushing mess.

"Wear my clothes for now, you can change in your house and then we can go to uni." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods. Jeongguk leaves the room, leaving Taehyung to shower and freshen up. 

Taehyung makes his way to the living room where Jeongguk awaits for him. They decide to have breakfast at Taehyung's café first. Haechan had school so Irene greets them. Irene told him that his boyfriend is visiting and Taehyung really loves his company, he is an amazing person and he works under Daewon, in their Daegu branch. Unlike other workers under Daewon, Irene's boyfiend is sweet and Taehyung feels like he is his older brother but he rarely visits.

Jeongguk drove to Taehyung's house and Taehyung ignored the though how the hell Jeongguk knew the address of his house. Taehyung changed, he still had twenty minutes.

"Looking nice sweetcheeks." Jeongguk smirks as Taehyung sits inside the car.

"Well thank you very much." Taehyung replies. 

"Wanna skip?" Jeongguk suggests. Taehyung would love to but....

"If I skip my classes, profeesor will call my dad, I'm being watched Jeongguk, whatever I do, dad finds out somehow. I just don't know how he will react when he'll find out---".

"About us? Don't worry. You'll be fine." Jeongguk was dead serious and Taehyung was a little confused.

"I hope so." Taehyung replies. "Let's just go yeah?" He then smiles and Jeongguk nods.

Everyone were shocked to see Jeongguk and Taehyung entering the uni together. Taehyung thought ut's best to separate and Jeongguk agreed. Even Jeongguk's friends didn't knew things are going that fast.

As usual, Jeongguk skipped his classes. He waited for lunch break to see Taehyung. Taehyung now started eating in the caféteria but not often. 

"What are you doing after your classes end?" Jeongguk asked, munching on his sandwitch. He sat with Taehyung on the far corner of the caféteria, watching Taehyung eat an apple as well as go through his assignment. 

"I have no assingnment today but I don't know if prefessor Rhodes will give me one or not." Taehyung replies.

"Both of your professors are so----not nice." Jeongguk huffs and Taehyung chuckles.

"I know but it's their job, they have to give us work." 

"Whatever." Jeongguk continues eating his sandwitch while staring at Taehyung.

"You're staring." Taehyung says.

"So? That's none of your business." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung tries not to break into smiling.

"Okay." 

"Good. Now keep doing what you're doing and I'll do the same." Jeongguk declares and keeps his eyes on a now flustered Taehyung. 

Everyone think what does Taehyung has done to Jeongguk that had made him act so soft with him yet cold to all others. They really can't figure out. 

Though every girl who dreamed to be with Jeongguk now hates Taehyung because Taehyung is the only one to catch Jeongguk's attention and it makes them furious.

"Jeongguk is losing his focus on his duties, Taehyung is all that's on his mind." Hoseok says.

"I agree." Jimin replies.

"Leave him be. It's good to see that he finally has feelings for someone. We all know he can balance both sides." Yoongi declares.

"Jeongguk has feelings for Taehyung? Seriously babe?" Jimin laughs.

"It's so obvious. I don't get why you all have a problem with that." Yoongi says looking at Jeongguk who is lost in Taehyung.

"We don't have any problem. It's just, Taehyung is Kim's son and I fucking loathe that family." Jimin replies.

"But Taehyung isn't like them at all." Yoongi says and it's true.

"How can you be so sure?" Hoseok asks.

"I just am." 

_**Flashback. A week before present.** _

_"You called, dad?" Jeongguk says, entering his father's study along with Yoongi._

_"Yes, please take a seat." Jaehyun says. Both males take the seat and wait for Jaehyun to say whatever he called them for._

_"You know the Kims right?" Jaehyung starts, a smirk on his face._

_"Who doesn't know that disgusting family." Yoongi replies and Jaehyun laughs. Jeongguk just knew Taehyung wasn't disgusting._

_"Well, looks like it's time to show them that they are nothing but dirt under our shoes." Jaehyun suggest._

_"Meaning?" Jeongguk asks, still thinking about Taehyung and how he ran away from him._

_"Daewon thinks he can take over other gangs and build an empire but the good thing is, he doesn't know that we are not just a business company, we are gang, just like he has." Yes, Kim Daewon has a gang. He is a scumbag._

_"What are you planning dad?" Jeongguk asks._

_"We introduce them a deal as a marketing partner or stuff, get them to sign with us. We take him and his gang by being a part of it." Jaehyun says._

_"You mean we become partners through a deal, gain thier trust and then destroy them." Yoongi replies._

_"Yeah, why not. Daewon needs to know who he is dealing with. Their is only one gang that leads all others and that is Bangtan." Jaehyun smirks, eyes dark and tone confident._

_"Sounds okay to me." Yoongi smiles._

_"Me too." Jeongguk replies but his father knows that he is stressing._

_"Worried for Kim's son?" Jaehyun says and Jeongguk looks at him with wide eyes._

_"I am your father Jeongguk, you should know that you can share everything with me." Jaehyun assures his son._

_"Hoseok hyung must've told you. I apologised to him though. And I am sorry, I won't see Taehyung again." Jeongguk says but Jaehyun comes forward and places his hand on his son's shoulder._

_"If you think I want you to not see Taehyung because he is our enemy's son then you are wrong. Taehyung is innocent. He has no idea about his father's darkness." Jaehyun says and Jeongguk looks at him surprised._

_"Jaehyun-ssi, Jeongguk is whipped for that boy." Yoongi says and Jaehyun smiles._

_"You don't hate him?" Jeongguk says._

_"Quiet the opposite. I have known Kims for long, they know me too but I must say, that boy is really brave. He has the most horrible parents and I have no idea how he survives." Jaehyun sighs, remembering one dinner party when Naeun slapped a ten year old Taehyung just because he ruined her dress, it was just water._

_"Poor boy." Yoongi mutters. Jeongguk is sure of one thing now, no matter how confusing it is, he is not letting go of the blonde beauty._

_"Why don't you bring him over, now that he knows the truth. I'm sure your mother would love him." Jaehyun says._

_Jeongguk is about to reply but then he remembers Taehyung might never want to see him._

_"He hates me now." Jeongguk says and Yoongi snorts._

_"Talk to him Jeongguk, I am sure he will understan but give him a few days, then go for it." Jaehyun says and Jeongguk smiles, proud to have him as his father._

_"But don't tell anyone about the plan, we wait for now and see how Daewon rolls." Jaehyun finishes._

**\------------------ Flashback end.**

Jeongguk is pissed. Far more than that. He knows he shouldn't be but he is so deal with it. And can he not be, pissed, angry, or.....

Jeongguk wanted to be the one to drop Taehyung home and maybe spend some time with him but Irene and his boyfriend decided to pick Taehyung. 

When Taehyung saw him, he ran towards him and both of them hugged, Irene smiling widely. 

"I missed you Bogumie hyung. How are you?" Taehyung says excitedly.

"I am fine Taetae. Now that I have seen Irene and you, I am all good." All three of them laugh and enter the car. Jeongguk stands there, feeling ignored and regected. 

So what if Bogum has a girlfriend, be hates how close to Taehyung he is, how he touches him and kisses his cheek. No, he is not fine at all.

Taehyung doesn't pay attention though, oblivious of the fact that Jeongguk is a possessive bitch and sometimes he can lose his mind over small things.

Taehyung thought Jeongguk is busy that's why he didn't visited him for a whole day. He didn't saw him in the university, nor his friends. Then Taehyung thought he might be on a mission or something. 

Bogum stayed for two days. Taehyung's parents came back the same day Bogum left. Three days have passed and he hasn't seen Jeongguk nor his friends and he is worried sick. Idiot doesn't have his number.

So saturday night, just as he was about to close his shop, his shift ending, he saw a shadowy figure through the glass of his shop. He though it might be a passer or someone but dread started to fill him when the person started walking towards his shop. And Taehyung knew it wasn't Jeongguk.

Taehyung quickly moved and locked the door, making the man stop right there. What he didn't expected was the man taking out a gun and pointing it straight to Taehyung. Taehyung froze in his place. The man was telling Taehyung to open the lock.

_Do something. Run, call for help._

_Who would come to help me._

_Oh God, I don't want to die._

_Jeongguk, where are you_.

He flinched when the bullet was fired at the side of the glass. Taehyung thought maybe he was a robber, wants money. He will leave after taking the money.

He hates himself for making the shop in the far corner of the street. 

He doesn't open the door though, because that man has already broken the glass and unlocked the door while he was busy in his thoughts. 

Now Taehyung tried to run upstairs but was yanked behind by a strong grip on his hair. He whimpered at the pain as the grip grew tighter. The man threw Taehyung on the floor. Taehyung scurried away but was grabbed by his leg and pulled until thrown to the wall, his head almost about to hit but pain throbbed in his back.

_Oh what did I do to deserve this?_

Taehyung managed to get up because the man let him, watching him amused how Taehyung could save himself.

"What do you want?" Taehyung yells, tears streaming down his face.

"Your life." The man finally speaks and points the gun at Taehyung but Taehyung grabs a vase and throws it at him, hitting the gun. It gave him time to run towards the door but he isn't that luck wasn't with him as usual as strong hands picked him up and threw him towards the shelf. Taehyung hits his head, his vision getting blurry as the man throws him towards the broken glass, cutting his skin wherever they touched.

Taehyung was bleeding from his head, his eyes were dropping and his breathing heavy. He thought this us the end and this us not how he wanted to die.

"You're too pretty to die, but I have orders so lets get it over with." 

Taehyung closes his eyes, now waiting for the bullet to end his life. He did heard a bullet being fired but in his blurry vision, the man fell on the ground. 

"Taehyung?" He hears a familiar voice. His head hurts so much because he got hit pretty bad and his back was too.

"Tae? Can you hear me?" Taehyung knows the voice.

"J-Jeon-gguk?" He manages to says though eyes now heavily blinking. He feels like he's being carried before everything fades into darkness. 

\----------------


	10. Chapter 9: Worrisome

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung slowly opened his eyes, wincing a little when his head ached a little. Except a dull ache in his head, nothing else hurt that bad which was a good thing. He looked at his side and finds a lady sitting beside the bed. He frowns a little because he had never seen her before. 

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere?" The lady says and Taehyung instantly knows she is a sweet person. Taehyung shakes his head a little to let the lady know that he doesn't feel much pain and the lady relaxes.

"I am Sunmi. Let me know whenever you need me, I'll go call Jeongguk now." She says and gets up to leave the room. Taehyung's mind relaxes a bit knowing Jeongguk is here, he is dying to see him.

Not even a moment later Jeongguk rushes inside the room, quickly taking a seat beside Taehyung and holds his hand. Now all the pain Taehyung was feeling fades away because his cure is right in front of him. 

"Hey sweetcheeks. How do feel?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung can see the eyebags under his eyes.

"How long?" Taehyung wants to know how long he was out.

"5 days." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung's eyes widen comically.

"Relax, I'm kidding. Seven hours." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung wants to hit him but smiles too.

"T-The lady? Doctor?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk sweetly smiles.

"Jeon Sunmi, my mother and a doctor as well." 

"Oh". Taehyung replies, no wonder why she was so sweet. Jeongguk then presses a kiss on Taehyung's hand and the gesture makes Taehyung's eyes water due the sincerity it holds.

"I am sorry I didn't informed you. We had an emergency and had to leave for it. I just, I wished I had been there abit sooner. If I could've stopped it." Jeongguk's tone is heavy and Taehyung knows he is blaming himself where it's not even his fault.

"You don't have to apologise Gukkie. I am forever thankful of you for saving my life." Taehyung assures the younger. Jeongguk loves that nickname now though he always hated when his friends used to call him that.

"But still--".

"No Jeongguk. Whoever he was, had a problem with me. If I ended up dead, it wouldn't have been your fault. I got injured, it's not your fault. You don't get to blame yourself okay. You saved me and that's all that matters to me." Taehyung says, meaning it.

"I don't regret killing him though." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"I know." 

"Did he said something? Anything that might lead us to something?" Jeongguk asks.

"He just said that he is given order to kill me and that I'm too pretty to die." Taehyung chuckles.

"It's not funny Tae. Someone want you dead and you find it funny." Jeongguk growls lightly and Taehyung's smile grows more.

"But I am alive right now so it's all good for now, I guess." Taehyung says.

"You're too good for this world, I swear." Jeongguk says, making Taehyung blush.

"I'all find him though. I will find whoever is behind all this." Jeongguk says determined.

"No Jeongguk. I don't want your life in danger because of me. You won't do it." Taehyung retorts but Jeongguk shakes his head.

"I'm not asking your permission here. No one hurts you and gets away with it." Jeongguk is determined and it scares Taehyung. He doesn't want anyone risking their lives because of him but at the same time he feels grateful to have Jeongguk with him.

"Do my parents know?" Taehyung hesistantly asks.

"Yeah, they were notified. They said they will visit when they had time." Jeongguk replies, wanting to kill Taehyung's parents.

"Oh okay." Taehyung saddens and Jeongguk hates it. The door opens and Jaehyun comes in.

"How are you Taehyung? All good?" He smiles and Taehyung doesn't need to be told that he is Jeongguk's father, the similarity shows it clearly.

"All good". Taehyung smiles.

"I like him". Jaehyun announces to Jeongguk and the younger playfully groans. Taehyung smiles widely, he is sure of one thing that he really likes Jeongguk's parents.

"Taehyung's parents are on their way here. We should get going." Jaehyun announces and Jeongguk nods. 

"I'll be waiting by the car then. Goodbye Taehyung. Take care and get well soon." Jaehyun takes his leave. As much as Jeongguk don't want to leave, he has to. After all, he has to find out who wants to kill Taehyung and Lao proceed with the plans against Kim's. 

"I'll see you soon. I really don't want to leave you alone with your parents but they won't be happy to see me here." Jeongguk pecks Taehyung's lips as the blonde nods in understanding. Now he has to deal with his parents.

"You only get one day leave from university. Be ready after that." It's what Daewon says. You can imagine the rest perfectly right?   
\-------------------

"He wasn't Shriver's man. Hoseok took care of him and his gang. His identity is well hidden. Might be some random goon, given money to kill Taehyung. He has no gang data on him." Yoongi says, explaining to Jeongguk about the man who attacked Taehyung.

"I am pretty sure this will happen again. I just don't get why someone would want to kill a person like Taehyung". So kind and nice. 

"We can stop that from happening. Get Taehyung's house and shop guarded all the time." Youngi says.

"Yes, do that. Make sure no one suspicious lingers around Taehyung but don't make it obvious. I don't want his privacy disturbed at any cost." Jeongguk orders and Yoongi nods.

"It will be done." 

"Did dad told you when we are presenting our deal to Daewon? Let's not delay it any further." Jeongguk asks.

"In a weeks time. He has told the group. Namjoon will get the fake papers ready in no time. I feel like he will fall for it. We offer good money. Daewon is crazy for money."

"Good." Jeongguk smirks. 

\---------------

Jeongguk though Taehyung would be resting but he was surprised to see him in the university on Tuesday. Then he knew it must be his father to force him to attend. So Jeongguk runs towards Taehyung who is getting out of his car.

"Hey, you're supposed to rest." Jeongguk says as he gets to Taehyung.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Taehyung smiles. Oh how much Jeongguk wants to kiss him right now.

"You're father is a sick bastard." Jeongguk says as they make way inside the uni. Taehyung remains silent.

"You'll be in library in your free time?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods. 

"Okay." Jeongguk says and Taehyung makes his way to the class.

Sitting in the library now, Taehyung wasn't focused on his book but was waiting for Jeongguk. He feels oddly excited but doesn't know why. He ignores that he was almost killed not two days ago.

"Sweet cheeks." Taehyung hears Jeongguk say a little loudly, not giving a fuck about the glares. Taehyung blushes and Jeongguk makes his way to the last table in the corner where Taehyung sits. 

"You don't care about the most important library rule which is you should be quite." Taehyung smiles teasingly.

"Never had, never will." Jeongguk replies. Taehyung bites his lips and Jeongguk's eyes darken at the sight.

"Isn't it a good thing that the library is not crowed." Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?" 

"It's just quite and good." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung knows where it's heading.

"I have to get another book." Taehyung announces, getting up from his slowly and moves to the book shelf, which easily hides him from the rest of the library as if this spot is made only for.....

In no time, Jeongguk stands behind him and makes him turn to face him. Jeongguk waste no time and captures Taehyung's lips. He pins Taehyung onto the shelf, some of the books fall down but neither of them care. The kiss gets heated soon and Taehyung has Jeongguk's locks fisted. Jeongguk's hand move under Taehyung's shirt, felling the smooth skin under his rough palms. 

"G-Gukk---hmm." Taehyung breathes out when Jeongguk trails kisses from Taehyung's jaw to his neck and Adam's apple. The sensation makes Taehyung moan but he bites his lips to not be loud in the goddamn library. But it gets really difficult when Jeongguk sucks on his sweet spot, while his hands feel the soft skin of Taehyung's back.

"You're so damn hot sweet cheeks. So beautiful." Taehyung never knew he would absolutely love when Jeongguk would praise him like this.

Jeongguk kisses him again until they're both out of breath. They rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Taehyung smiles, blushing and Jeongguk loves to see Taehyung like this. 

Taehyung doesn't care. He doesn't care if he's breaking his father's rules. As long as he is with Jeongguk, he knows he will be perfectly fine.

\-----------------

"I'm counting on you. Take your time but it should be done." 

"Don't worry sir. I won't disappoint you." 

"Good. Just make sure he dies this time." 

"He will."

\------------------


	11. Chapter 10: Deal

**Third Person POV**

"I look forward to our next meetings. Your deal outdid all the others. Thank you for cooperating with us." Daewon says and shakes Jaehyun's hand. 

"Same here Daewon-ssi. I am glad you accepted our offer. I assure you, you won't regret dealing with us." Jaehyun smiles. He never knew Dawson would in his trap this easily but again, his offer maybe fake but it was costly and Daewon worshiped money so there is no way he was letting this go.

"Daewon-ssi, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Jaehyun says, already knowing Daewon won't reject.

"Sure, please." 

"Whenever I offer a deal to companies, I like to invite them to dinner. And my wife would also love to have CEO of such a renowned company and his family to dinner with us." Jaehyun says and Daewon's eyes lit up.

"It will be an honour for me. We would love to come." Daewon agrees and Jaehyun throws a fake smile. He already knew it.

"It's Friday, how about Sunday? I'll let you know the time. Do bring your son, I have a son too, I am sure they will go along well." Jaehyun says.

"Of course. Taehyung would love to come. He doesn't like having friends but let's hope he likes your son." Daewon lies and Jaehyun knows it, he wants to punch Daewon so bad.

"I would really like it if they'd be friends Daewon-ssi. Jeongguk is a rebellious kid. I hope having a friend might change him a bit." Jaehyun appears conflicted on purpose.

"Oh don't worry. I'll talk to Taehyung." Daewon smiles. What a two faced bastard. 

"I should be going now. I look forward to the dinner." Jaehyun gets up and Daewon too. They say goodbye and Daewon is excited to have such a big deal in his hands. Little did he know.

\----------------

Taehyung didn't had any assignments for the weekend and his father was also in a good mood, telling him he has something important to tell him but got busy in a meeting. Taehyung called Jeongguk, yes they finally exchanged numbers. Taehyung wanted to buy new canvases and he didn't wanted to go alone so he called Jeongguk. The younger picked him up and they soon headed to the desired shop. 

Jeongguk was told about the dinner with Daewon and Naeun and he really wanted Taehyung to come too. His father didn't told him Taehyung would be coming too, purposely. A little surprise for his son.

Having bought the canvases and some more art supplies, they both walked to the car parked in the lot. It was past sunset and the air was chilly. Jeongguk palaced the things in the trunk and when he walked to his seat he found Taehyung in the backseat rather then the passenger seat. 

"Sweetcheeks? You want to sit at back?" Jeongguk asks but Taehyung opens the door and stares at Jeongguk. Jeongguk can see Taehyung's eyes shinning even it's a bit dark. Jeongguk hurriedly gets inside and shuts the car door. Taehyung quickly circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck and leans back so Jeongguk can hover over him. 

Their lips meet in a passionate and desperate kiss. Although a bit difficult but Jeongguk settles between Taehyung's legs. The kiss gets heated and Jeongguk's hand roam over Taehyung's thighs, squeezing them a bit, making Taehyung gasp in between the kiss. Jeongguk takes the opportunity to explore Taehyung's mouth with his tongue. Jeongguk brings his hand at the small of Taehyung's waist and hoist him up and settles him on his lap, shifting a bit to get comfortable and continue their make out session.

Jeongguk realises Taehyung doesn't want to stop. He is glad though, everytime it's Jeongguk who initiates the kiss so he's happy that it's Taehyung who did it today. They break the kiss and Jeongguk starts kissing Taehyung's neck, though leaving the bite marks where Taehyung can hide them from his father. Not to forget Taehyung's sweet spot that easily leaves him a mess. After quite a while of them kissing and sucking each other's faces, they stop. Taehyung hides his face in Jeongguk's neck, breathing heavily. Jeongguk rubs Taehyung's back soothingly. 

Jeongguk likes Taehyung. He is sure of this. And he is not that guy who is shy to admit it. He can even tell this to Taehyung right here right now. 

"I like you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung snaps up, looking at Jeongguk.

"What?" Taehyung asks, feeling as if Jeongguk is joking. But no. Taehyung is confused because there is no teasing in Jeongguk's voice.

"I-I, Jeongguk--it's too soon or---".

"I like you Taehyung. It may be hard for you to believe but I really like you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's heart beats faster.

"I know it's too soon. I know it's supposed to be special, everything supposed to be special because it's first time for you and I am not forcing you Tae. I want you to take time but---it's just, call me selfish or whatever but I really want it to be me. When ever you are ready for this, I want it to be me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's heart aches. 

"Gukk. There is no one but you. You know I have no one else in my life like you. I was alone before you came and now I am scared to go back to what it was before. I don't want to be alone anymore and I know you won't let me be." Taehyung smiles but he really can't give Jeongguk answer right now.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel. It won't change though. I am always here for you. Take your time and I'm sorry if I over stepped the boundaries." Jeongguk says but Taehyung replies him with a sweet kiss.

"Thank you Gukkie." Taehyung smiles. He don't want to hurt Jeongguk's feelings but he needs time. Jeongguk might not have fallen in love before but he sure would be in relashionships but for Taehyung, it's all new. And in all this, he is trying to figure out if he likes Jeongguk or if he....

\---------------

Taehyung doesn't know why is so damn excited about the dinner. Jeongguk never mentioned it though he did came to shop last night. His father told him to behave at the Jeon's because they can't lose the deal and would do anything to keep it. He just can't help but smile because he already loves Jeongguk's parents.

Daewon has a flower bouquet in his hands. How nice he can be to others for his gain and how cruel he is to his own son. Naeun is wearing a black dress with red lipstick and Daewon is in his usual expensive suit. Taehyung notices the house, brick coloured and gives old vibes. He remembers Jeongguk mentioning that he sometimes lives in his apartment and sometimes with his parents. 

Daewon knocks the door and a moment later it opens, revealing a beautiful women but Taehyung knows who she is.

"Welcome, please come in". Jeon Sunmi says. She greets Daewon as he hands her the flowers and then greets Naeun. Jaehyun appears as well. 

"Oh My! What a gorgeous boy." Sunmi hugs Taehyung who has a wide smile on his face.

"Indeed." Jaehyun confirms. Naeun and Daewon say nothing, only fake smiles plastered on their face just for the sake of the show.

They all snap their heads towards the stairs as Jeongguk makes way downstairs. Taehyung has a hard time breathing when he sees Jeongguk, clad in usual black, hair falling on his forehead and tattoos adorning his exposed arms and neck. Taehyung admits that he loves Jeongguk's tattoos and lip ring.

And Jeongguk was surprised to see Taehyung because he really didn't knew he would be coming for dinner. His eyes are solely focused on Taehyung although he is greeting Taehyung's parents. Daewon and Naeun seem a bit intimidated by Jeongguk's appearance but smile nonetheless. 

"Jeongguk, son, isn't it great, our new partners have a son same age as you. You both can get along yeah?" Jaehyun says and Jeongguk slowly walks towards Taehyung, making it obvious that he is checking him out because as usual, Taehyung looks beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Jeon Jeongguk." Jeongguk _introduces_ himself, a smirk on his face, extending his hand for the blonde to shake.

"K-Kim Taehyung. It's nice to meet you." Taehyung shakes Jeongguk's hand with a flustered expression in his face. Jeongguk doesn't let go of Taehyung's hand for a while.

"Same here." Jeongguk replies, eyes never leaving Taehyung's.

"I'm sure they will be good friends." Sunmi says and Daewon nods.

"We'll have dinner first, business discussions can wait." Sunmi smiles and leads everyone to the dinning room. The table is already set. Jaehyun takes the head seat, Sunmi beside him. Taehyung and Jeongguk sit next to each other, in front of Daewon and Naeun. 

"So Taehyung, what are you studying?" Jaehyun asks for the sake of casual conversation though he already knows. Taehyung goes along as well, not wanting his parents to know they have met before or that Taehyung knows the secret.

"I am majoring in business, in SNU." Taehyung smiles.

"SNU? Jeongguk goes there as well." Jaehyun says.

"But we never met before dad, so....". Jeongguk casually says.

"He's majoring in business and look at you, skipping classes, never a care about your future. Maybe you should learn something from Taehyung." Sunmi says sternly and Taehyung fights back a smile.

"Sunmi-ssi, Jeongguk looks like someone with a lot of potential. I am sure he will make you too proud." Naeun pipes in.  
 _I am already proud of him._ Sunmi wanted to say but stopped.

"No, he needs to understand. He never listens to us. I am sure Taehyung listens to everything you say." Sunmi keeps dragging Jeongguk and the younger is simply enjoying.

"Taehyung also isn't as sweet as he looks like. He also puts us through so much. We countered many shameful moments because of him". Just as the words leave Naeun's mouth, Jeongguk grits his teeth, grabbing his fork tightly. Sunmi wanted to stab Naeun with her fork and Taehyung just had his hand hung low.

"Naeun is right. We do everything for him yet he somehow messes up but it's alright, they are kids. They will learn soon enough." Daewon says, smiling so sweetly that Jeongguk wanted to punch him.

"I think Taehyung is a really sweet boy. I hope he can knock some senses in Jeongguk as well?" Jaehyun says.

"What do you mean dad? I am fine on my own." Jeongguk says but excited inside to where it's going.

"Daewon-ssi, I need a favour from you. Please help me out." Jaehyun says and Daewon can never say no.

"Anything." 

"It may sound a little weird but can Taehyung give Jeongguk a daily class on ethics. I mean, maybe Jeongguk would get to learn how to at least respect someone." Jaehyun says and Jeongguk wants to hug his father.

"Oh yes please, we will be really grateful of you. We tried many tutors but Jeongguk always rejected them so maybe having someone of same age, even same institution, tutor him will her a bit. If you don't mind." Sunmi sounds so desperate. Jeongguk thinks his parents deserve an oscar for their acting.

"Of course. Taehyung himself don't have any friends. We always told him to make friends but he said he prefers to be alone. I would be honoured if Taehyung would be of any help to you." Daewon says. Taehyung looks at him wide eyed. How can a father be so cruel and a mother so mean.

"Maybe we should ask Taehyung too, if he is willing to do it." Sunmi says and everyone turn their attention to Taehyung.

"I-I don't mind. I would love to help." Taehyung smiles and Jeongguk is lost again.

"Oh thank you sweetie, you are such a nice and kind boy." Taehyung's eyes water a bit when Sunmi says these words to him. She really is an amazing mother and a perfect wife.

"But dad---". 

"Quiet Jeongguk, we decide and you listen." Jaehyun interrupts.

"Jeongguk would let you know when he is free and when not and you can see him whenever you want too, just help my idiot son out". Sunmi smiles and Taehyung nods. Jeongguk can't say no and why would he, it's all he want. 

"Thank you again Daewon-ssi, you're already one of my favourite business deal partner." Jaehyun says and Daewon and Naeun laugh.

"Like wise Jaehyun-ssi." They finish the dinner and move to the living room. Jeongguk makes sure to thank his parents properly after the guests leave. He would be seeing Taehyung daily, without Daewon being a problem, he wants to jump due to happiness.

"Jeongguk dear, this is a business talk now, why don't you take Taehyung to your room?" Sunmi says and Jeongguk nods, face blank. He gestures Taehyung to follow him as the four elders get busy talking.

By the time they reach Jeongguk's room, both of the, are a laughing mess, unable to hold it inside. 

"I never knew your father is so fucking dumb." Jeongguk laughs, head falling back.

"Me neither." Taehyung replies and settles on Jeongguk's bed. They calm down moments later, both sitting on the bed now staring at each other.

"When will be our first class, _sunbae-nim_?" Jeongguk smirks. 

"Whenever you like, _sir_." Taehyung bites his lips, clearly testing Jeongguk's patience.

"How about one class right now?" Jeongguk says and brings his thumb to take Taehyun's lower lip out and trace it sensually.

"Aren't you speaking too much for a student right now." Taehyung says.

"Then shut me up already." Jeongguk replies, still tracing Taehyung's lower lip.

Taehyung doesn't waste any time and straddles Jeongguk, claiming his lips in a deep, luscious kiss.

\---------------------


	12. Chapter 11: Classes

**Third Person POV**

"G-Gukk...ahh". Taehyung bites his lips to not make any noise but it was difficult because Jeongguk was jerking off Taehyung, his hand around blonde's member, stroking at a fast speed and lips attached to Taehyung's swollen ones.

"Our parents are downstairs babe, quiet down." Jeongguk says against Taehyung's lips with a smirk as his skilful hand takes Taehyung on pleasure ride.

Jeongguk feels Taehyung's legs shudder and gets the signal that he is close so he fastens his pace and Taehyung throws his head back, hands fisting Jeongguk's shirt as the younger makes him come. 

Taehyung breathes heavily, catching his breath but Jeongguk claims his lips in a sloppy kiss. The younger then goes to wash his hands and Taehyung cleans himself.

"God, sweetcheeks, you look so wrecked right now that I want to do you more." Jeongguk says, voice seductive that Taehyung can't help but blush red. "You should fix yourself, don't wanna let your parents be suspicious." 

Taehyung nods and rushes towards the bathroom. Jeongguk can't help but smile at how cute the blonde looks while blushing.

On the other hand, Taehyung might just pass out. He feels like an idiot right now.

_You let Jeongguk touch you yet can't just tell him that you like him, idiot._

_I'm scared._

_Of what?_

_My parents and also if I'll be enough for Jeongguk. I have no experience in such thing, what if I end up embarrassing myself?_

_There's a first time for everything. If you really like Jeongguk, which you do, just go for it, tell him. He has already told you._

_I just----don't want to regret it. Jeongguk is the first person who--who has made me feel like I can own this world, that it's okay to be yourself. I can't believe some one so amazing like Jeongguk would ever like me._

_Well he do like you and so do you. You have to tell him._

_Okay, I will. Yes, I will._

Taehyung exists the bathroom after having a conversation with himself which he always do, because there is no one he can talk to, not even Irene.

"So, tomorrow, I'll pick you up, we have a place to go." Jeongguk says as Taehyung goes to sit next to him.

"Okay. I can't believe my father agreed. I think it's because this deal is really important to him. I am pretty sure he would even sell me if needed." Taehyung says and Jeongguk can see a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Then I'll make sure it's me who buys you then." Jeongguk jokes and Taehyung laughs, hitting Jeongguk with a pillow.

"I won't let him hurt you Tae, not anymore." Jeongguk says, taking Taehyung's hand in his and kisses it.

"I believe you Gukkie." Taehyung smiles. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Taehyung, Jeongguk, please come downstairs, Kim's are leaving." It's Sunmi. Taehyung pouts, not wanting to leave and Jeongguk leans in and kisses the plump lips.

"Okay Ma." Jeongguk says and they both make their way downstairs.

"We will finalise the deal on Friday." Jaehyun says and shakes Daewon's hand.

"I will be waiting." Daewon says with a smile.

"Good bye Taehyung dear and thank you so much for agreeing to help Jeongguk." Sunmi hugs Taehyung and then whispers in his ear. "Whenever you need us, we will be there for you." She breaks the hug and kisses Taehyung's forehead.

"T-Thank you." Taehyung might cry. Naeun looks at him with narrowed eyes but smiles when Sunmi approaches her.

"I look forward to our classes." Jeongguk appears to be cold, words laced with attitude so the Kim's can believe that he really needs the classes. And it works.

Taehyung nods, trying not to break in to smile and exits the house.

\----------------------

"This deal is really important to us. To our company and our profits. I will be taking care of Jaehyun, making sure he is happy with us while you the same for their son. I don't want any complains Taehyung. Make sure you are nice to Jaehyun's son. I can't risk losing this offer because you messed up." Daewon announces to Taehyung in firm and clear words. 

"Yes father. I won't disappoint you." Taehyung replies softly, butterflies going wild in his stomach.

"Keep your focus on your studies and always go to Jaehyun's house on time, don't give them one chance to voice out your mistakes. Jeongguk already looked fed up of you. Behave yourself there." Daewon says and Taehyung wants to laugh.

"Yes father." With that, he was dismissed.

\-------------------

Taehyung had to complete his Monday's assignment at school so he could spend his time with Jeongguk. Jeongguk said he will pick him from his house. So now Taehyung was getting ready, waiting for his admirer. He rushes downstairs when he finally hears Jeongguk's bike. Jeongguk didn't had to knock as the door opened and Taehyung came running to him, throwing himself at Jeongguk. The younger embraces him in a tight hug and they share a kiss.

"Ready sweet cheeks?" Jeongguk says and hands him a helmet.

"We are going on your bike?" Taehyung says. Of course he has never sat on a bike.

"Just hold tight Taehyung, you're going to be fine." Jeongguk says and Taehyung does so, holding Jeongguk's waist tightly by circling his arms around it and resting his head on Jeongguk's back. 

Jeongguk drives fast and Taehyung loves it. He feels himself getting excited, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Though Jeongguk is driving fast, without a helmet, Taehyung takes off his own. Jeongguk notices it and smiles.

"Scream Tae. Let it out." Jeongguk urges Taehyung and Taehyung's heart begings to beat fast. 

And he screams, shouts and yells, happily. Jeongguk fastens the bike and Taehyung screams on top of his lungs, feeling as if he is flying.

"WOHOOOO!" Taehyung never knew what's the thrill to such things but now he can feel it and it makes him so happy. Jeongguk has a smile on his lips, hearing Taehyung go absolutely crazy. Taehyung then gets tired and hugs Jeongguk from back, chest heaving up and down but he feels light and happy.

"Long time no see man." Taehyung sees a tall guy approach Jeongguk and hug him. 

"Busy life Mingyu." Jeongguk says.

"Who's that? First time having you visit us with someone. Nice." Mingyu asks and Jeongguk introduces him. 

_Am I the first person Jeongguk came here with?!_ Taehyung feels giddy.

"Mingyu owns this shop. It has better food then in five star restaurants, trust me. Mingyu's grandma is the best chef." Jeongguk says, eyes lighting up and Taehyung wants to listen.

"Back when I was seven, Mingyu's grandma got sick and there was this big storm so it was impossible to take her to hospital. Ambulance couldn't be called. We were travelling and because of the storm we decided to stop here, at this shop and wait for the storm to pass. Then we saw her, almost losing her life. Mum is a doctor and he managed to save her. Ever since, we are like family." There is a smile on Jeongguk's face and Taehyung loves it.

"Your mother is best Gukk. I swear." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"I know". 

"I just wanted to share this small part of my childhood with you." Jeongguk says, nervous and Taehyung giggles. 

"It makes me feel so special Gukk. You have no idea how much it does." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles.

"You are special to me Tae, you really are." Taehyung feels a lump in his throat because he can see the honesty in Jeongguk's eyes. Before he can reply, food is served.

Now having tasted the food, Taehyung swears he will visit this place daily if he had to because the food here is to die for. Jeongguk watches with amusement as Taehyung eats to his full stomach.

"Gosh Jeongguk, I am in love with this place." Taehyung says.

"Grandma isn't home today, she would love to see you. She had to leave the shop to Mingyu today." Jeongguk says and Taehyung can't wait for that day.

Taehyung thanks Mingyu for the food and they soon hit the road. They stop at various places, Jeongguk capturing Taehyung on his phone without him knowing. Taehyung buys keychains because he loves to collect them. Some art supplies and then they eat ice cream. Taehyung even got a call from his father, wanting to know how everything is going and Taehyung says everything is going _perfectly fine_ with Jeongguk.

By the time they return, it's past 11. They had dinner as well, basically toured many places in the city.

"Why do your shop closes at 11?" Jeongguk asks.

"I don't like my staff doing night shifts Jeongguk. I want them to take good rest and besides, not many people visit after 11 anyways." Taehyung shrugs. 

Jeongguk thinks again that Taehyung is too good for this evil world. He doesn't deserve whatever he has to go through, i.e: his parents. Or the person who wants him dead. Taehyung doesn't deserve this and Jeongguk swears he will never let anything happen to Taehyung. Because this blonde beauty has done something that no one could ever do. He stole Jeongguk's heart. He owns Jeongguk now and Jeongguk would do anything for him.

"That's really nice." Jeongguk says. Taehyung opens his shop, wanting to drop the keychains and art supplies. 

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung says once he comes downstairs from his art studio. 

"Yeah?" Jeongguk says, busy checking the fragrance.

"I-I want to tell you something". Taehyung says and Jeongguk walks towards him.

"What is it? Did something happened? Anybody bothering you?" Concern is visible in Jeongguk's voice and Taehyung eyes well up with tears. 

"No, it's not that." A tear rolls down his cheek and Jeongguk panics.

"Tae? What happened. Why are you crying?" Jeongguk can't seem to relax.

"I like you". Taehyung sobs and Jeongguk stills. "I really like you and I'm sorry for not telling you that day. I just wanted to think but there is nothing much to think anyway. I know I like you and I am admitting it to you. I-I just---I am sorry." Taehyung cries and Jeongguk cups his cheeks, wiping his tears away and staring in Taehyung's crystal eyes.

"You needed time to think, it's okay and it's nothing to be sorry of. I told you I'll wait for you and I will, no matter how long it takes." Jeongguk assures and Taehyung hugs him. Jeongguk lets out a happy sigh, unable to believe Taehyung likes him as well. But Jeongguk doesn't just like Taehyung, it's way past just _liking_ now.

Taehyung doesn't mind if he has classes tomorrow, or that he should be home. Jeongguk has taken him to his apartment and it feels more like home.

Taehyung walks to the couch standing there and Jeongguk stands by the door, just staring at each other. Taehyung doesn't know who moved first or what happened but now he is secured in Jeongguk's strong arms, the younger's lips on Taehyung's, igniting the fire within both of them.

\----------------------


	13. Chapter 12: Ecstasy

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung doesn't care about the world right now, he doesn't want to thing about anything but Jeongguk and how he is kissing him right now. Taehyung wonders how Jeongguk's lips are hard yet so soft against his. Jeongguk's hand slid under Taehyung's shirt and the blonde tugs harder at Jeongguk's locks. 

The kiss is heated, rough and demanding. Taehyung moans in to the kiss when Jeongguk's hand reaches to his bud, stroking it and other hand on Taehyung's hips. They part for a moment, staring intently and breathing heavily. Jeongguk brings Taehyung closer, flush against him.

"Gukk, please." Taehyung pleads and Jeongguk wants the green signal so he could move next.

"Are you sure?" Jeongguk whispers, now kissing Taehyung beneath the ear to his sweet spot.

"Yes, please Gukkie, I want you". Taehyung's pleading voice is enough for Jeongguk to crash his lips with Taehyung's again. 

Jeongguk picks Taehyung up, the blonde's legs circling around Jeongguk's waist. Taehyung hides his face in Jeongguk's neck as the younger walks them to his room. As soon as they enter the room, they find each other's lips again. Jeongguk lays Taehyung on the bed, settling between his legs. 

Taehyung tugs on hem of Jeongguk's shirt, wanting it gone. Jeongguk stops kissing Taehyung and gets up, taking off his shirt and making Taehyung lick his lips, seeing the muscular body of the younger, adorned with tattoos.

Taehyung pulls Jeongguk for another kiss and Jeongguk slides Taehyung shirt up. Taehyung gets up a little so Jeongguk can take off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Jeongguk looks at Taehyung beneath him, watching him seductively, wanting to wreck him so bad. 

"I always wanted so see you like this. So beautiful." Jeongguk praises, running his hand on Taehyung's soft tummy. 

"You're embarrassing me Gukk." Taehyung breathes out, cheeks red.

"Oh no baby, you have no idea how beautiful you are." Jeongguk says and leans in to kiss Taehyung's neck to his chest. Jeongguk runs his tongue over Taehyung's hardened bud, causing Taehyung to arch his back. Jeongguk goes further down, prepping kisses over Taehyung's tummy. Jeongguk then loosens Taehyung belt, taking off his pants and boxers. Taehyung hides his face in his hands and Jeongguk moves them away.

"Never hide from me, only I get to see you like this." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, biting his lips in anticipation for what's next to come but he is ready.

Taehyung yelps when he is suddenly flipped over, now laying with his face pressed on the mattress. Jeongguk grabs him by his waist and hoists it up. Taehyung's breath hitches when he feels Jeongguk's warm tongue poking his enterence. And then he starts moaning loudly when Jeongguk pushed his tongue in and out. Taehyung grips the sheet tightly, unable to muffle his moans. Then he is flipped back and Jeongguk kisses him hard. 

Jeongguk preps him, salivated three fingers working on Taehyung. Taehyung's nails dig in Jeongguk's shoulder when the finger hit his prostate 

"Gukk, p-please. I'm ready." Taehyung whimpers when the pressure heightens.

"Okay baby." Jeonnguk says with a peck on Taehyung's lips. Jeongguk takes off his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor with other clothes. Jeongguk grabs lube from his drawer. He don't need condom because Taehyung is clean and it's his first time.

Jeongguk gives his member a few pumps, leaning down to kiss Taehyung. Taehyung breathes heavily when he he feels Jeongguk entering him slowly. Tears form in his eyes when he feels pain but Jeongguk preps soothing kisses on his lips and face to distract him. When deep inside Taehyung, Jeongguk stills and waits for Taehyung to adjust. 

"M-Move." Taehyung says after a moment and Jeongguk starts with careful and slow thrusts. Taehyung has his eyes shut, nails digging in Jeongguk's back. Jeongguk fastens his pace a little and broken moans escape from Taehyung's mouth.

"Let it out babe, I want to hear you." Jeongguk says and now Taehyung moans loudly. The kiss they share is sloppy and breathy, both of them feeling each other with every touch.

"F-Faster." Taehyung moans, feeling incredibly good and he wants more, he craves more. Jeongguk spreads Taehyung's legs wider and thrusts hard and Taehyung screams Jeongguk's name. 

"Oh G-Gkkie". Taehyung feels as if he'll pass out due to the pleasure he feels, sending him to cloud nine. Jeongguk hits his prostate dead on and Taehyung sees stars. The blonde's legs shudder and body trembles as he feels heat pool in his stomach.

"I-I f-feel weird." Taehyung breathes out and Jeongguk smirks while busy marking Taehyung's neck and collarbones.

"J-Jeongguk---ahh." Taehyung screams as he comes in white ropes over his stomach. Jeongguk's thrusts turn erratic and more strong as he chases his orgasm, falling on top of Taehyung's petite body but careful not to crush him, breathing heavily.

After catching their breaths, Jeongguk slowly pulls out of Taehyung, the blonde whimpers at the loss. Taehyung feels tired but he has a small smile on his lips.

"I'll clean us up." Jeongguk cleans the mess, picks Taehyung to settle him on the sofa so he can change the sheets. Once on the bed, under the comforters, they stare at each other. Taehyung unconsciously traces patterns of Jeongguk's tattoos. 

"You good sweetcheeks?" Jeongguk whispers, hand tracing Taehyung's bodyline. 

"Perfect." Taehyung whispers, smiling widely. So in each other's embrace, they both drift to sleep.

Taehyung doesn't want to let go of Jeongguk and he isn't planning to do it anytime soon, or maybe forever. His parents can go to hell for all he cares right now is him and Jeongguk. He is happy.

\---------------------

After the morning make out session, Jeongguk drops Taehyung to his home, telling him he'll see him in the university. The university goes normal, Jeongguk said he'll introduce him to their friends tomorrow. Jeongguk had leave for a gand related issue, he told Taehyung he will try to come back as soon as possible. So after completing his uni tasks, he was bored in his house. He didn't called Jeongguk because he didn't wanted to disturb the younger.

A sound startles Taehyung, it came from the back door. Taehyung ignores it, paying attention to the television and gets comfortable on his couch. The sound that startles him now is his ringtone. He jumps happily to see Jeongguk's name and picks up instantly.

 _Hey sweet cheeks._ Jeongguk greets and Taehyung blushes.

"Hi Gukkie, I missed you today." Taehyung pouts.

 _I had work baby, I am heading back to the city, almost there. I missed you as well._ Jeongguk replies and Taehyung smiles.

"Drive safe, I'll see you tomorrow?" Taehyung bites his lips, wanting to know if Jeongguk would come to his house or not.

 _Can I come see you first?_ Jeongguk asks and how can Taehyung say no, although it's late at night but it's okay.

"Sure y---". Taehyung jumps when he hears a loud sound, like glass breaking.

_Tae? Hello?_

Taehyung forgets about the phone, heart beating fast as he makes way to the back area of his house. The lights are off and Taehyung doesn't dare to turn them on. 

_TAEHYUNG? please answer me._ Jeongguk is losing his mind.

"Gukk---I-I think there is someone in my house." Taehyung is beyond scared because the window glass is broken, enough to let a person in.

 _I'm coming Tae, don't worry. I'll be right with you. Don't let go of the phone._ Jeongguk speeds up.

"I'm scared Gukk." Taehyung sobs. Jeongguk can't reply and he needs to hurry.

Taehyung can hear the footsteps because the house is quiet, just Taehyung's sobs as he can't seem to move. His eyes widen when he finally sees a shadow by the door. He runs towards the front door, opening it but only to see a dead body outside. He starts shaking badly.

"Better close the door." He hears a voice but its distant. Taehyung wants to run out but when he steps outside another man with a gun appears in front of him. Taehyung halts and turns to run inside, closing the door shut. Without thinking, he makes a run for the basement. He doesn't know what's going on, what he's thinking, why everything is happening to him but one thing he knows is that he is beyond scared and he is waiting for Jeongguk.

Stumbling through the basement, he finds something to protect himself and then his eyes land in a baseball bat. He grabs it and hides underneath the stairs. He hears more things breaking, probably his house is being trashed. He is crying non stop. Then the basement door opens and Taehyung holds his breath. 

The man takes careful steps downstairs, the light illumination letting Taehyung know where he is standing. Call him stupid or whatever but he comes out and hits the man with the bat, not knowing where he hit. The man groans, his hands flying to his head and the gun drops. Taehyung is about to hit him again but the man grabs the bat, pushes Taehyung back hardly and grabs the bat from his hands. Taehyung tries to find the gun in the floor but he can't see it. 

The man grabs him from his hair, _why is it always the hair?_ A slap lands on Taehyung's cheek, almost knocking him.

"Be a good boy and let me do my work." The man says but Taehyung spits on his face.

"What do you want from me. What did I do." Taehyung yells and tries to get free from the strong grip.

"You fucking slut. I will kill you but let me have some fun at first." The man smirks and Taehyung's blood runs cold. He feels a hand between his thighs. Taehyung wriggles from his hold but gets a slap again. The man latches his lips at Taehyung's neck and Taehyung wants to through up.

"Stop, stop." Taehyung cries. Taehyung is shoved hardly to the wall, the dim light and tears making him difficult to see. Taehyung's shirt is ripped off and the man unbuckles his belt.

"Don't worry slut, I'll make you feel good." The man smirks but no one, no one but Jeongguk can make him feel good. Oh much he wants Jeongguk right now. Taehyung kicks his legs when the man grabs him, he manages to claw the man's face but all in vain.

Before anything can happen, the man is yanked away from Taehyung. Taehyung sees a hooded figure, throwing punches at the man. 

"How fucking dare you, how dare you touch him." Jeongguk growls, his fist making contact with the man's face hard enough to leave him bloodied and passed out. Jeongguk then pulls out his gun to shoot the man on his leg because he wants him alive for now, he needs to find out who they work for.

Taehyung closes his eyes due to the loud sound, he stays curled to himself on the floor, waiting to be embraced by Jeongguk.

"Tae, baby. I'm here." Jeongguk whispers, hating himself because he wasn't on time. Taehyung begins to cry harder, now hugged close by Jeongguk. Jeongguk can't hear Taehyung cry, he can't.

"G-Gukkie." Taehyung sobs, clutching onto Jeongguk.

"I'm here, you'll be safe now." Jeongguk takes off his hood when he saw Taehyung's ripped shirt. His blood boils but he controls himself for now. He puts his hoodie on Taehyung and picks him in his arm. Taehyung keeps sobbing his heart out.

Jeongguk calls Yoongi after settling Taehyung inside the car. 

"The guard was fucking killed. Why the fuck was there one person guarding Taehyung's house?" Jeongguk shouts.

"What happened?" Yoongi asks, worried.

"Taehyung was attacked again. There were two bastards this time. One outside and one inside his house." Jeongguk tries to calm himself. Yoongi stays silent.

"Get the bodies from Taehyung's house before they gain conscious. I will see them myself this time." Jeongguk announces and ends the call, getting inside his car. Taehyung is still whimpering, hugging himself, drowned in the hoodie as Jeongguk drives away.

\--------------------


	14. Chapter 13: Stay

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung was a little calm now, his cries and sobs quietened but was still breathing heavy. Jeongguk had his jaw clenched, gripping the steering wheel tighly. He had a storm raging inside of him which he wanted to let out badly. He was angry and disappointed in himself.

They car stopped outside Jeongguk's building. Taehyung wasn't asleep, he couldn't of course. Jeongguk walked to his side and opened the door and leaned in to gently pick Taehyung in his arms. Taehyung immediately hid leaned in to the younger's chest. Jeongguk felt Taehyung shaking against him and his anger only intensified. 

Jeongguk walked straight to his room, laid Taehyung on the bed, pouring him a glass of water which Taehyung empties instantly. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk and sees a firm expression on his face. 

"Gukk?" Taehyung whispers, now feeling a little better because he is with Jeongguk and Taehyung also doesn't like how far Jeongguk is sitting from him.

"Y-You should sleep Taehyung. Rest, it might make you feel better." Jeongguk smiles though Taehyung knows there is definitely something bothering Jeongguk. Knowing that Jeongguk doesn't want to talk for now, he nods. The younger's hands him his shirt and boxers for Taehyung to change into. Jeongguk presses his lips on Taehyung's forehead and then walks put of the room, leaving Taehyung to answer his thoughts.

Taehyung showers, cleaning the filth of that man off of him. His skin got red due to how hard he was being on himself. 

_He is tense._

_But why?_

_Probably because of what happened today._

_He looked hurt._

_Hurt?_

_Maybe he pities you. Because you are a damsel in distress and always needing someone to save you._

_He isn't like that._

_But what if he is tired of always saving your ass. You literally depend on him._

_Might be ashamed of you._

_I know._

Taehyung can't sleep when his own self is making fun of him, when he doesn't know why Jeongguk didn't stayed, when he doesn't know what's even going on. So he can't sleep.

He may have cried his heart out on Jeongguk's chest before but he still wanted Jeongguk close to him.

His eyes are fixed in the clock, 2:08 is the time and yet he can't sleep because he doesn't want to sleep. He knows if he closes his eyes, the scene from earlier will play before his eyes and he is scared of that.

Because it wasn't the first time someone tried to sexually assault him and it's also one one of the reasons he doesn't visit his father's company anymore, he will never go to that damn place which is full of such disgusting people.

Then Taehyung hears something break, followed by faint curse. He immediately knows it's Jeongguk, what is he doing? Taehyung quickly gets up but keeps his steps quiet. 

Then there he sees Jeongguk, knelt down and picking up the glass pieces. Taehyung rushes towards him when Jeongguk cuts his finger with the glass.

"Jeongguk." The younger looks up, finding Taehyung by his side. Taehyung takes his hand in his and examines the cut which is not that deep.

"Why are you up?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him and how stressed he looks.

"I can ask you the same thing." Taehyung replies.

"Get up, I'll do this." Taehyung says and begins picking the glass. Jeongguk sighs and leans on the counter, watching Taehyung clean. Taehyung then bandages Jeongguk's finger because Jeongguk didn't even cared to wash it.

"Goodnight Tae." Jeongguk says, surprising Taehyung.

"Gukk? What's wrong?" Taehyung says but Jeongguk is already walking towards his room.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Taehyung suddenly says, causing Jeongguk to stop in his tracks. Jeongguk turns to look at Taehyung who is staring at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" Jeongguk whispers, enough for Taehyung to hear.

"Ar-Are you? Is it why you don't want to talk to me." Taehyung questions. 

"Why would you even think like that?" Jeongguk desperately says, now walking towards Taehyung.

"I-I just thought you were, after what happened, I thought you think different of me." Taehyung says, head hanging low.

"You thought I am ashamed of you or that I don't like you anymore because someone else touched you?" Jeongguk waits for an answer and Taehyung slowly nods.

"Don't think so low of me Tae. I assure you, after getting my answers, I will cut that bastard into pieces because he touched someone who belongs to me." Jeongguk's voice holdd authority.

"And I am not ashamed you. I like you, don't forget but I can't help if you don't believe that." Jeongguk says, eyes slightly hurt.

Taehyung feels like he can't breathe. 

_Why can't you just keep your mouth shut._

Jeongguk walks to the room, closing the door behind him and waits. Not even a minute later, there is a soft knock on the door. Not wasting anytime, he opens the door and pulls Taehyung in his embrace. 

"I am so sorry." Taehyung apologises, tightening his arms around Jeongguk's neck.

"Me too." Jeongguk replies. 

"You didn't stayed with me so I just started assuming things. I shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't have doubted you. I am so sorry." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels warm tears in his bare shoulder.

"I wanted to, so much. I wanted to hold you close and stay with you but---". Jeongguk stops and takes a deep breath. 

"If only I would've been there sooner or drove faster, maybe, just maybe I could've done something to stop it." Taehyung's heart aches hearing the desperation in Jeongguk's voice.

"Hey, don't tell me you're blaming yourself." Taehyung looks at Jeongguk.

"I can't help it Tae. I feel like you're in trouble because if me. What if someone is hurting you because they have something to do with me. What if someone is hurting you so they can get to me or hurt me as well." Jeongguk explains.

"It's not your fault. I should also know how to defend myself. And please don't blame yourself Gukk, it makes me feel bad. I don't want to be a bother to you." Taehyung replies, cupping Jeongguk's face.

"Why don't you get it Tae. Someone is behind you, want you dead. And there is a possibility that it's because of what I am, what I do. Anyone of my enemies might have found about us, you, saw us together and now--". Jeongguk sighs.

"I am sure this has nothing to do with you. It feels like it's personal. Someone wants me dead and it's got nothing to do with you." Taehyung says. Jeongguk holds Taehyung from his waist tighter, closer and rests his forehead with Taehyung's.

"I promise. I will find out whoever is behind all this." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung smiles.

"I know."

Jeongguk traces Taehyung's lips with his thumb; 

"Did he kissed you here?" He asks and Taehyung shakes his head. Jeongguk then drops his hand to Taehyung's neck, tracing it along.

"And here?" Taehyung closes his eyes and nods. 

"He'll pay." Jeongguk says but right now, all he wants is Taehyung.

Taehyung finally feels the peace when Jeongguk connects their lips. A sweet kiss at start now turns heated.

"Make me forget today Gukk. Make me forget it ever happened." Taehyung pleads. Jeongguk says nothing and kisses him again, hoisting Taehyung up from his thighs and walking to the bed.

\-------------------

Taehyung was lying on Jeongguk's chest, sleeping soundly when Jeongguk's phone rang. Jeongguk carefully lifted Taehyung off of him and picked up the call. _Yoongi_.

"The two fuckers woke up earlier then thought. Wanna come here now or tomorrow?" Yoongi said.

"Right now, I wanna get it over with as soon as possible." Jeongguk replies.

"Okay."

Jeongguk kisses Taehyung's cheeks and gets up to dress himself. Taehyung didn't had his phone with him so Jeongguk wrote him a note.

_Didn't want to wake you up, you were tired. Had an emergency, I will be back in the morning, well it is morning. Please, just don't leave." -JJg_

Jeongguk looked at sleeping Taehyung once again then left the house.

\-------------------

Jeongguk threw another punch on the man's face, who's name was Brett, the one who touched Taehyung. The other one was being handled by Yoongi.

"I'll ask one last time, who sent you to kill Taehyung?" Jeongguk growls.

"Pretty n-name for a p-pretty slut." Brett grins though his face is distorted due to the amount of punches he received. 

Jeongguk hits Brett's head with the back of his gun, making sure it bled. Brett screams loudly, losing his conscious by time.

"Answer me." Jeongguk demands again. Brett knew he won't survive now. He has seen his death coming now and truth be told, Brett never really liked the person he was going to speak of. 

"Daewon." Brett says and his eyes lose the light of life.

For a moment Jeongguk froze, unable to register what he heard. Then he came to his senses. 

_Daewon_. The person he hates with pure passion and now loathes him more and more.

_Taehyung father wants him dead._

_How can a father want such a kind and perfect son, dead._

But the more important thing that makes Jeongguk go absolutely crazy with rage and anger is;

_Daewon tried to kill my Taehyung, the person I love and he won't get away with this. I will make sure of it._

_But how will he tell this to Taehyung. How will he react? Will he belive Jeongguk._

_He will be really hurt. Knowing the person he tried to be so perfect for, is actually wanting him gone._

_\------------------_


	15. Chapter 14: Far

**Third Person POV**

"Daewon crossed his limits." Jaehyun sighs. Jeongguk had told his father everything the moment he found out. 

"I am going to kill him. He will regret even thinking about it." Jeongguk growls, his anger didn't even stepped down ever since.

"I don't want to kill him instantly. I want to torture him. I will take away his company, his money and everything he owns. Daewon will himself beg me to kill him. I will make sure of that." Jaehyun announces. 

"I want to do it myself dad. He will die by my hands." Jeongguk says but Jaehyun shakes his head.

"No Jeongguk, you focus solely on Taehyung. You have to take care of him and protect him when I take down Daewon. I am sure he will attack again. You can't let that happen again." Jaehyun says and Jeongguk knows he is right. He needs to keep Taehyung safe.

"Just hurry up dad. Whatever you're planing to do, do it quickly. I want Daewon dead as soon as possible." Jeongguk says, voice firm.

"One week. In just one week, we will own him. Trust me." Jaehyun's assures.

"I trust you dad. Of course I do." Jeongguk smiles as they both hug.

"Now go toTaehyung. It's almost time for your classes. Skip and rest if you want, you haven't slept the night." Jaehyun says.

"It's the first time you ever told me skip but I can't. I can't leave Taehyung alone." Jeongguk smirks and his dad ruffles his hair.

"That's my boy." 

Jeongguk knows Taehyung would be up. He has a sudden urge to hold the blonde close to him. After finding out about Taehyung's father, Jeongguk wants to be with Taehyung all the time. He can't wait to be home.

\-------------------

Taehyung woke up to an empty bed. He stretched but whimpered due to pain in his lower half. He forgot every bad thing that happened yesterday. He just remembers how good and happy Jeongguk made him feel.

Taehyung smiled when he read the note. 

_I will never leave Jeongguk. Never._

Taehyung showers and gets dressed in Jeongguk's clothes. He giggles looking at his reflection because he looks so funny in these clothes, them being oversized for him. The sweater reached his hands, creating sweater paws. 

He hears the front door code being entered and the door opening afterwards. Taehyung knows it's Jeongguk and rushes outside to greet him. They both stare at each other once they lock eyes. Taehyung knows the younger hasn't slept whole night, he himself slept for barely two hours but Jeongguk looks obviously tired. 

Jeongguk couldn't wait any longer, he rushed towards Taehyung and claimed his lips. Taehyung never hesitated to response, falling into a submissive puddle as Jeongguk kissed him with all his heart. They both part, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Taehyung realised his feet are not touching the ground, being lifted up by Jeongguk by his strong hold on Taehyung's waist.

"Gukk? Everything okay?" Taehyung whispers.

"Yeah, I just missed you, that's all." Jeongguk replies, holding Taehyung tighter. Taehyung's heart filled with warmth hearing that and he blushed.

"You should sleep Jeongguk. You look tired." Taehyung says but Jeongguk hides his face in Taehyung's neck.

"You look so adorable in my hoodie." Jeongguk mumbles instead. Something was definitely wrong.

"Well I didn't had my clothes here so I had to wear yours. I never thought you liked pastel colours." Taehyung says, massaging Jeongguk's scalp.

"It was a gift from Jin hyung. He likes soft colours." Taehyung smiles, of course Jeongguk won't wear pastel colours.

"I have an hour before my class starts. We can have breakfast if you like." Taehyung suggests and Jeongguk nods.

"Well after breakfast, we go somewhere. Anywhere." Jeongguk replies, playing with hem of Taehyung's hoodie.

"But I have classes." Taehyung says and Jeongguk looks at him.

"We are skipping uni today." Jeongguk declares.

"You know I can't. My father wi--".

"Don't talk about that fucker in front of me." Jeongguk growls and Taehyung's eyes widen.

"W-What happened? I know something's wrong. Tell me." Taehyung asks. Jeongguk takes a deep breath and calms himself.

"Nothing Tae. I just don't want that man controlling your life. You have a right to live however you want. He can't control you. Please Tae, you need to step up for yourself. You can't let that man and your mother humiliate you." Jeongguk explains, eyes soft and cupping Taehyung's face.

"However they treat me Jeongguk, they are still my parents. And even if they hate me, I will still respect them. I do hate them sometimes but I can't even say I like them. But I am bound to listen to my father or I will lose everything. He is capable of ruining lives and he won't hesitate to ruin mine." Taehyung says, eyes filled with tears.

 _You have no idea about what you're father is up to._ Jeongguk thinks and wants to tell Taehyung but he knows the blonde will not believe him. 

"He won't. I won't let him. Trust me Tae. From now on, I will keep you safe." Jeongguk says, meaning it.

"I don't want your life in danger. I will tell my father, he will do something. Atleast he won't let me die, even if he despise me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels so bad for him. Poor boy has no idea.

"If I request to keep you with me, your father won't deny, he will do anything for that deal." Jeongguk smirks.

"Well yeah, he will do anything." 

"That's great." Jeongguk's smirk grows and Taehyung stares at him confused. "We are skipping uni and enjoying today." Jeongguk says, already dragging Taehyung outside.

\--------------------

"And one last sign here. That's all." _Daewon's lawyer_ , Park Jimin says, handing the last paper to be signed on to Daewon. Being blinded by the amount of money he will be receiving, Daewon kept signing on the papers, oblivious of the truth.

"And it's done. Congratulations Mr. Kim and Mr. Jeon, we hope this project would be of great benefits for both the companies. (I know nothing about business or deals or stuff like that. Just a bit. Bare with this...lol)

"I m so honoured to be your partner in this project Jaehyun-ssi. We will do great together." Daewon smiles.

"Sure we will. But I don't think we will be needing you anymore Daewon-ssi." Jaehyun replies in a sweet tone. Daewon's eyebrows furrow.

"Meaning?" 

"I own this company now. You just handed all your property to me." Jaehyun smirks and Daewon's blood run cold. 

"What the fuck! Is this a joke?" Daewon yells.

"No Daewon, this is real. I bought you. I own you and everything you had. It's all mine." Jaehyun replies, showing the signed papers in his hands.

"This is impossible. These are fake papers. I have real property papers. You can't have anything without them." Daewon shouts, body trembling. Then a few of Jaehyun body guards come in and hold Daewon, who tries to escape.

"Money is a powerful thing Daewon-ssi. It can buy even strongest of the people." Daehyun smirks because yes, he has accessed to everything Daewon owns. His lawyers, papers, even his little gang is under his control. Because only Bangtan rules all, none else.

In just a weak, Daewon's little empire came crumbling down. 

"Call the cops. I want to call my police officers. They will take care of everything. I still don't believe this." 

"Sure give them a call." Jaehyun says.

"Officer Seokjin, I want you in my office." Daewon commands on the phone.

Seokjin enters after twenty minutes. Dressed as an officer. Master of disguise. Best character is the police officer.

Daewon tell him the whole story though he already knows.

"I will work on these papers myself. And I will prove Jaehyun wrong. Don't worry." Seokjin says and Daewon smirks, still oblivious. Of course.

"He should be arrested for trying to kill his son." Comes a voice of their person entering the room. Jeongguk. Behind him were two more cops.

"Arrest him". Jeongguk orders and the cops follow suit. Seokjin tries to confront, just for acting but Daewon is dragged out.

"This is not over. I will see you all. All of you. You better get me out Seokjin." Daewon yells but there is nothing he can do.

\-------------------

"I want to tell you something. Well a lot of things." Jeongguk says as he and Taehyung make way to Taehyung's shop later that night. Taehyung hasn't been informed about his father being arrested because it was safe from public eyes yet.

"Okay. I'm listening." Taehyung smiles. Pouring a glass of his favourite juice for him and beer of Jeongguk.

"The deal we made with your father's company is cancelled, instead----". Jeongguk stops and Taehyung stares at him, gesturing him to continue.

"We own your Kim Corporations now." Jeongguk says. 

"What are you saying?" Taehyung chuckles.

"Your father's company, houses, everything he owned is now ours, it belongs to the Jeon's now." Jeongguk says and Taehyung drops his glass.

"W-What?" Taehyung's eyes are comically wide. Surprised.

"Your father also had a small gang, he was merging others to grow and our deal was fake, it was just to own everything Daewon has, _had_." Jeongguk appears calm.

"You're joking right. It's not true." Taehyung laughs.

"It is true and your father deserved it. He deserve worse and he will. Soon." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung begins to shake, tears well up in his eyes.

"Is it---you did it because you didn't wanted my father building his own gang? Because you wanted all the power." Taehyung doesn't know what he is saying.

"No Taehyung, he is a bad man. And he even---".

"What did he do to you or your gang? Nothing. Why did you do this?" Taehyung yells and Jeongguk gets furious too.

"Are you fucking serious Taehyung? This is Daewon we are talking about. The person who wants you dead." As soon as the last words leave Jeongguk's mouth, Taehyung gasps.

"N-No, you're lying." Taehyung sobs.

"No, I am not lying. It's your precious father who sent those men to kill you. Your own father wants you dead. Why the fuck is it so hard for you to believe." Taehyung flinches as Jeongguk yells.

"Shut up. I know he doesn't like me that much but he would never want to kill me. Never." Taehyung yells back, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Well he did, he hates you, in fact not only him but your mother hates you too, she is also involved. Your fucking parents want you dead." Jeongguk retorts, anger seeping through his veins. The words made Taehyung want to throw up. He felt disgusted of himself. Never even in his wildest dreams it occurred to him that his parents would want this. 

"A-And you took e-everything away from me. My parents, the company, our house, my house." Taehyung mumbled, wide tears eyes staring at Jeongguk.

"No Taehyung, it's all yours. You are the owner now." Jeongguk says, voice soft now.

"NO! You are the owner. You own everything. I am only left with this shop. You own me because I belonged to my father. You have bought me too." Taehyung cries and Jeongguk's heart aches.

"No Tae, you're thinking wrong. We just wanted to take down Daewon. You know he deserves this." Jeongguk steps forward but Taehyung steps away from him.

"How ever twisted or bad my family was, atleast there was one. I was trying to make them proud by doing what they wanted and I would've but now---you took away everything. Everything that doesn't belong to you. It's not just my father, you are also thirsty for power. You want to dominate all others. You and your ruthless gang." Taehyung says, voice laced with venom.

"You can say anything you want to me but you can't about my gang, it's my family, ruthless or not." Jeongguk grits his teeth.

"And they were my family too, monsters or not." Taehyung replies. 

"I hope you are happy now Jeongguk. My father is out of your way, now go own his shit like it belongs to you and don't worry, my shop is enough for me. The only thing that you can't own." Taehyung says, voice void of any emotions. 

"Why the fuck are you defending them. They tried to kill you." Jeongguk asks. Taehyung's heart broke when Jeongguk told him this. And surprisingly, he believes Jeongguk but having your everything taken away from you, it's not easy. He does feel bad about his parents but more importantly, he feels like he is owned, first by his father which he was used to but now, he feels like he is owned by Jeongguk and he hates it.

 _Then I'll make sure it's me who buys you then_. Taehyung feels like a fool and he doesn't know why.

"I wish they would've succeeded in killing me." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk heard it.

"Taehyung! Stop saying shit like that." Jeongguk growls.

"You must be dying to rule over my--your new company. Go, have fun." Taehyung says, tears never stopping but voice firm.

"You will regret this." Jeongguk says.

"I regret everything". Taehyung replies and Jeongguk's heart breaks. With a last glance at Taehyung, he leaves the shops and now Taehyung can cry _peacefully_ , without anyone disturbing him.

\---------------------


	16. Chapter 15: Gone

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung woke up with a bad headache. He wants to sleep again and forget about everything but he has so many things to do. After his morning routine, he come downstairs, finding his staff busy in handling the customers even if it's early. His shop is the only thing Daewon didn't own, it was Taehyung's and will always be his.

He decides not to go to uni today. Or maybe ever because he is dropping his major. He doesn't need to major in business anymore, he never wanted to anyways.

"Hey Taehyung, good morning. I didn't knew you slept here." He hears Irene say but only passers her a smile which she gladly takes. 

"TaeTae Hyung, can I please talk to you?" Haechan runs towards Taehyung. Taehyung always liked the younger boy, he was bold, energetic, hard worker and even sassy. Taehyung loved how easily Haechan could make him and the staff laugh, being the youngest and was loved by everyone.

"Yes, Haechanie, what is it?" Taehyung smiles, ruffling younger's hair. 

"Can I have tomorrow off? I have to visit my mother, she is in the hospital again." Haechan fidgets with his shirt, nervous. Taehyung looks at him with a sympathetic smile, he knows Haechan's mother can get serious sometimes.

"Take as much days as you want. Your mother needs you and take flowers for her, it's on the house." Taehyung says and Haechan embraces him in a hug. 

"Thank you hyungie. You are the best. I will only take one day off." 

"Give my regards to her. I hope she gets well soon." Taehyung smiles and walks out of the shop with a heavy feeling in his heart, he hates this feeling. 

He does not have his car with him and does not want to call Junsu either because maybe Junsu is under the Jeon's as well. He takes the cab.

Reaching his destination, he knock on the door. After a moment the door opens and Sunmi appears.

"Oh Taehyung, what a surprise dear." Sunmi beams, though she knows everything and really feels bad for the boy.

"Is Mr. Jeon home?" Taehyung asks, face cold.

"Y-Yes. Come in, I'll call him." Sunmi replies but Taehyung denies to come in, saying he needs Jaehyun to take him somewhere.

Taehyung says nothing to Jaehyun, except telling him to take out his car.

"Where do you want to go?" Jaehyun asks once they settle inside the car.

"I want to see my parents." Taehyung replies, eyes ahead.

"It might not---".

"Just do what you are told Mr. Jeon, it's the least you can do right now." Taehyung says and Jaehyun nods, feeling a little guilty.

When they reach the prison where Jaehyun has ordered his men to lock Daewon and Naeun, Taehyung tells Jaehyun to leave because he does not want him to hear what his parents will say to him, which is obviously foul things.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Is the first thing Daewon says when Taehyung enters.

"Came to see you." Taehyung replies.

"Get lost, I don't want to see your face." Daewon spats.

"I will, I will leave, don't worry. I just want some answers." Taehyung says, hands gripping the bars.

"You are happy to see us here right. I know you are." Naeun says and Taehyung feels the lump grow in his throat. Naeun knew exactly how to hurt Taehyung even with simple words.

"Why did you wanted me dead?" Taehyung asks.

"Because I wanted to. You are good for nothing. Never made us proud, always been a shame on your family." Daewon says.

"I did everything you told me. Left art to join business. It was you who wanted me to be the next CEO and you were doing everything for it. You gave money for my school and university, bought me a house. I followed every rule of yours and you want me dead. You want to kill your own son." Taehyung was crying now.

"Look at you, crying. How weak can you get huh? I had everything planned and it never included you until those Jeon's came." Daewon spats and Taehyung wipes his tears. "I hope they kill you."

"Should've killed you the moment you were born, nothing but a burden." Naeun retorts, voice filled with hatred.

"Then why didn't you?" Taehyung asks. He feels numb now.

"Biggest mistake." Naeun replies. Taehyung don't want to hear anymore. He don't want to know what plan they had and why it didn't included their own son but turns out, they hated him from the moment he stepped in this world. But still, why him?

"Goodbye. I will make sure you never see me again. It might make you happy, even a little." Taehyung says and runs out of the room, it was suffocating him but can't breathe properly outside too. He can't stop crying. Jaehyun is still there, waiting for Taehyung.

"Just, take me away from here." Taehyung cries and Jaehyun nods, dropping him to his shop.

\-----------------------

"That's enough Jeongguk, you are not drinking anymore." Jimin snatches the bottle from Jeongguk who growls at him, telling him to give it back.

"Enough Jeongguk, stop this madness, whole night you drank and it's morning now. You are going to lose your mind." Yoongi says, worried.

_I regret everything._

The words were haunting Jeongguk the whole night and they still are. It hurts him to know that Taehyung regrets everything. Regrets being with him, regrets liking him and everything, _everything_. 

"Atleast tell us what he said, what happened between you two?" Jimin asks, he hates Taehyung for doing this to Jeongguk. 

"It's over. I don't want anyone talking about him now." Jeongguk's eyes are cold. "I did this for him and he thinks I'm the bad guy here. Leave him be. I don't regret doing this to his parents." 

"Fine. Hoseok was right, he had casted a fucking spell on you. You were so blind when it came to him, crazy even. Glad to know it will stop now." Jimin says and Yoongi glares at him.

Jeongguk stays silent, how easily Taehyung ended everything. But really, what was there between them? Was it that weak?

Jeongguk doesn't wanna know.

\----------------------

The whole week Jeongguk spent like this, drinking and locked in his apartment. Sunmi and Jaehyun were worried sick but the younger did assured him that he is fine.

Yoongi told him Taehyung didn't came to uni as well to which Jeongguk got mad, yelling that he doesn't want to hear his name. 

But today, he had an important thing to do. 

"Any last words bitch?" Sunmi spats her gun pointed on her. And for the first time, Sunmi saw fear in Naeun's eyes but she still had her cold face.

"I am not scared of dying. I don't regret doing anything." 

"Seducing other men for money, then killing them, ruining families. You even killed a women who bought the same dress as yours and yet you don't regret it. How cruel can you be. You even wanted your son dead." Sunmi says.

"Like I said, I don't fucking regret it." Naeun smirks and without further dew, Sunmi pulls the trigger, the bullet ending Naeun on the spot.

"Any last wish of yours Mr. Kim?" Jeongguk says.

"Fuck off." And Jeongguk doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. He stays there standing, breathing a little heavy, eyes showing no emotion. 

"Lets go." Jaehyun says, patting Jeongguk's back.

\----------------------

"Please don't go Taehyung. Please." Irene sobs, begging Taehyung. 

"I will be back noona. I just need a little break. And I have to continue my last two years of art major. I don't want to do it here." Taehyung smiles, packing his bag. Yes, he is leaving Seoul. He will go to Japan, he doesn't know for how long but being here makes him sick, crazy, mad and he wants a change and yeas, he misses Jeongguk.

"Take care of the shop for me and take care of your self. I will see you soon." Taehyung huds Irene, who just sobs harder.

"We will miss you all." Irene says.

"Me too." 

Irene wants to ask about Jeongguk and even his parents but Taehyung hasn't told her anything." 

\----------------------

"Taehyung left." Yoongi says as he stepped in Jeongguk's apartment. Jeongguk stares at him.

"What?" Jeongguk asks. He is panicking inside.

"Went to to his shop for a coffee, heard a girl and a kid talking about it. I went to ask her where is the owner of the shop and she said he had to leave, though she didn't tell me where." Yoongi says and Jeongguk's blood runs cold. 

"I don't know why you guys didn't talk it out, whatever it was, you both could've tried to solve it and look now, look what happened." Yoongi sighs.

"Good for him." Jeongguk replies and Yoongi looks at him surprised. Jeongguk promised himself he will forget Taehyung because why should he remember him? Taehyung regrets everything and it was a slap on Jeongguk's feelings which were true.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you both are idiots." Yoongi says and Jeongguk keeps calm. 

_He left. He didn't even bothered to tell me, but why would he. He doesn't care._

_The first person you fell for, left you Jeongguk. Taehyung left you._

"I want to forget him hyung, if he can forget me so easily, then so can I." Liar. 

_If you regret it that much Taehyung, then I hope you regret it bad. I hope you get your heart broken too._

Jeongguk won't cry in front of Yoongi.

\----------------------

So stupid of Taehyung to think this. Sitting in his new, small apartment, money saved enough to live a life peaceful but so stupid of him to think that if he will run back to Seoul now, Jeongguk will forgive him and accept him again. So he just tortures himself for now, lettling himself be living only on Jeongguk's memories and tears keeping him company. 

_I am sorry Jeongguk. So sorry._

\-----------------


	17. Chapter 16: Begin

  
**Third Person POV**

**|2 Years Later|**

Taehyung would be lying if he wasn't excited to finally go back to Seoul. For him, not much happened in these two years. He was now an art major, graduated recently. The news of his parents death effected him a little to be honest, he doesn't know why but it did, but not anymore. The news told they were murdered in their home which is absolutely ridiculous because it's not possible. Yes they can be murdered but not in their house, the security is way too tight but deep down, Taehyung knows who did it. 

He was in contact with Irene and Haechan. Both showed sympathy when they heard. The news came out after a month though. And don't hate him because he missed Jeongguk every single day. He just couldn't find the strength to go back because he knows Jeongguk hates him now, he broke Jeongguk's heart and his own too.

The car stopped in front of his shop. His shop progressed so well. They were now decorators too, marriages and any ceremony, the decor was also done by Lé Scenté. Even the cakes too and Taehyung being the artist, would love to decorate cakes from now on. His shop has been way more successful then he though in these two years. 

But now standing in front of his shop, every forgotten memory invaded Taehyung's mind, every memory and felt shivers. It hurt him to know and accept how cruel he is and how bad he was to Jeongguk. But the younger probably never wants to see him again and Taehyung knew it would happen. 

"Surprise." Taehyung yells, swiftly entering the shop. Everyone looks at him and in moments, Irene and Haechan are hugging him.

"Oh God Taehyung, I thought you will be coming back after your graduation ceremony." Irene says as they walk to the family stall.

"Na, I'll have my degree mailed to me. Besides, I wanted to surprise you all." Taehyung replies.

"Welcome back TaeTae, we all missed you so much." Jonghyun smiles.

"I missed you all too." Taehyung smiles back.

"You can go upstairs and freshen up, I kept your room tidy throughout." Irene says and Taehyung nods. He'll have to buy himself a new apartment after selling the one in Japan.

\-----------------------

"I want the decor to be perfect Joonie, so I will chose it myself. Pink flowers are mandatory." Jin says and Namjoon listens, nodding his head at whatever Jin wants for their wedding. Yes, they are getting married after two weeks.

"The flowers should be decorated a day or two before the wedding. For now, you should focus on other things, like your dresses, catering." Jimin says.

"Hoseok is on the catering stuff, he will deal with it, though I told him I will taste every food before its finalised." Jin says.

"What about the cake?" Yoongi asks.

"I would be the one incharge of it. No one else." Jin replies.

"Sure baby." Namjoon chuckles and pecks Jin's lips.

"Wanna help me Jeongguk?" Jin softly asks the raven haired male on the couch, busy on his phone. Rather then replying, Jeongguk glared at Jin, confirming for everyone to not even bother him with anything.

"Okay." Jin sighs defeated. Namjoon tells him to not worry, It's was obvious his answer would be no.

Because in these two years, Jeongguk got cold and heartless. He showed no mercy, he would lose his temper easily and no one dared to mess with him. He was reserve now, to his friends and parents and way too ruthless to his enemies. His heart was now stone and he loved it that way.

Jimin would always say it's Taehyung's fault that Jeongguk isn't the same and Yoongi would shut him up, saying he is wrong. It's both of theirs fault but Jimin always disagreed. He hated Taehyung for making Jeongguk this way. Neither of them ever mentioned Taehyung, Jin accidentally did and Jeongguk broke the glass in his grip, cutting himself even. He left with anger radiating through him and Jin had to apologise.

"We will call the decor team today, we should see how the flower arrangement would look. We don't have much days left." Jin announces, picking up his phone. "Ken gave me the number of this shop, lets check them out." 

"All of you are coming to the hall, all of you." Namjoon says, looking at Jeongguk, hoping he would come but no success.

\-----------------------

"TaeTae hyung, they called us twice, we should be moving." Haechan yells.

"Coming Hachanie, just a minute." Taehyung says from upstairs. They have been giving the project of Mr. Kim's wedding. Taehyung, Haechan and Jonghyung were going to take a look at the hall today, so the flowers can be arranged, he was way too excited. Taehyung only knew Hoseok and Yoongi's name, he never met any of Jeongguk's friends so he didn't knew about Seokjin and Namjoon.

"Lets go." 

\-------------------------

Feeling bored for now, Jeongguk decided it won't be that bad to go with them, after all, he was happy for both of them and even guilty for being so rude to Jin. So he drove to the hall.

His friends were surprised too see him, though happy more. Jin was the most happy one because it's the first time Jeongguk showed interest in his wedding. 

"I thought you weren't happy for me." Jin says smiling as Jeongguk's walks inside.

"You know that's not true." And it isn't, he is really happy for both his hyungs but sometimes, it hurts him to realise that he can never have the love life as Jin and Namjoon and it hurts bad. 

"Ahh, that must be them." Jin says as he sees two males entering the hall with flowers and boxes in their hands. 

"Hello, I am Jonghyun and this is Haechan, thank you for choosing Lé Scenté, we won't disappoint you." As soon as Jonghyun says the shop name, Jeongguk, Hoseok and Yoongi tense. Jin smiles at Jonghyun, oblivious like Jimin and Namjoon, to whom the shop belongs. Jeongguk tries hard to control himself until....

"Haechanie, you forgot these vases outside." Taehyung enters with two pink vases in his hands but stops dead in his tracks when he sees him and others.

"Oh sorry hyung, I was just coming to help you." Haechan says but when he sees Taehyung standing there, eyes wide and breathing heavily, he frowns.

"Shit." Hoseok whispers to himself. Yes, _shit_. 

Everyone stare at Taehyung with surprise, except Jeongguk who looks furious. Now Jimin's expression turn into anger as well and Taehyung wants to diappear. So much hate, he was right, Jeongguk hates him now but he deserves this. The vases drop on on the floor, breaking into thousand pieces as Taehyung slowly takes steps back and in a moment, runs outside. 

"Hyung!" Haechan calls but Jonghyun stops him, dragging him away to start the work.

"Jeongguk? You should go home." Jin softly says, placing his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder but the younger jerks away, stomping out of the hall, trying hard not to break anything.

\------------------------

Taehyung runs. He does not know why but he keeps running. He knows he is not far but still his feet can't seem to stop just as his tears. Seeing Jeongguk so suddenly, with so much hatred and anger in his eyes, Taehyung hates himself. 

Running, without having a right mind, he collides with someone, hard. Waiting for the impact of the floor to hit him but it never came, instead he feels arms holding him. He slowly opens his eyes to see a man, almost same age as him, looking at him with a firm expression but holding him way too softly. They stare at each other for a moment, the man looking at Taehyung's face.

"Looks like you had a bad day so far." The man grins, still holding Tehyung. Taehyung comes to his senses and drops his hand from the man's chest and the other loses his hold on Taehyung.

"Be careful. Next time, there might not be some one to catch you." The man smirks and walks towards his car, driving away.

Taehyung watches the car drive away. He didn't even said thank you to the man. Then the he remembers it again, hugging himself and crying again, now walking back slowly, carefully.

\-----------------------

Jeongguk broke everything he could get his hand on, the glass vases, table, t.v. Throwing the chairs, utensils. His living room was a complete mess. He toppled the couches, not caring what broke. He just had to let his anger out and he still don't feel better.

_Why? Why did you came back?_

_When I was trying to forget you, why did you had to show up._

_When I want to hate you for what you did, why did you had to ruin it just by showing me a glimpse of yourself._

_You broke my heart Kim Taehyung and I hate you for this._

_How do you expect me to not lose myself now that I you are back, that you are close, that I might see you again._

_I don't want to see you. I don't care about you anymore, about what you do, about how you feel, I don't care anymore._

_These two years. I tried to forget you in these two years and now you showed up, ruining everything._

_Why did you came back? Why not stay there, the place you went after leaving me? Why are you here?_

_But trust me Taehyung, you can't get in my mind or heart now, never._

Jeongguk goes to his gym, taking off his shirt and starts punching the bag, no gloves, no tape, just hitting the bag until his knuckles bled.

\----------------------


	18. Chapter 17: Static

**Third Person POV**

"Tae dear, please open the door. I am closing the shop but I won't leave until you tell me what happened." Irene says, knocking Taehyung's art room door. Irene was worried sick ever since Taehyung came to the shop and locked himself. 

"Haechan told me you ran away from the hall earlier, he is worried too. Please talk to me TaeTae." 

"Please noona, you should go home, I-I will talk to you tomorrow." Irene hears Taehyung's voice and sighs.

"Okay TaeTae, goodnight and please eat something okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Irene says, though still worried and leaves the shop.

Taehyung gets up from his bed and makes his way downstairs, now that he is alone. Barefoot, he wanders in his shop, tears dry and stomach empty. He always hated the dark but he somehow grew to bare with it, just a littlle though. 

"Why did you came back?" Taehyung drops the cup from his hand, startled as he hears the voice. He turns around and finds _him_ standing there.

"J-Jeongguk?" Taehyung stutters, walking a little further to have a better look because he knows it's him.

"I asked you something." Taehyung almost flinches at Jeongguk's cold voice. Taehyung's heart threatens to beat out of his chest and the words cease to come out of his mouth. Jeongguk is standing in front of him, talking to him but Taehyung knows it's not his Jeongguk. How did he even came in. Taehyung heard Irene locked the door so how? Or is it possible that Jeongguk was hiding in the shop.

"ANSWER ME!" Jeongguk yells and Taehyung steps back, breathing heavily because Jeongguk looks absolutely mad.

"J-Jeongguk, c-calm--". 

"Don't say my name. I just asked you why did you came back. Why the fuck did you showed up again, WHY?!" Jeongguk steps forward and Taehyung is scared, he never thought Jeongguk could be this scary. Taehyung says nothing.

"Don't make me force you to speak because trust me, I will." Jeongguk just want answers, he doesn't care how, he will just make Taehyung speak. Taehyung stares at him wide eyed, trembling a little but he knows Jeongguk will never hurt him.

"In these two years, I tried to forget you and now you decide to show up again. Why?" Jeongguk has Taehyung caged to the wall. _Forget you._ The words hurt Taehyung and he is already crying.

"Stop crying and fucking answer me!" Jeongguk yells, grabbing Taehyung's arm harshly. Taehyung winces at the strong hold.

"Y-You're hurting me." Taehyung tries to get out of Jeongguk's hold but fails as the younger's hold tightens. It will surely leave a bruise.

"NO! You fucking hurt me. When you left, you had hurt me and you didn't even fucking cared, you just left and now you are back." Taehyung's heart aches as he hears these words. He knows he had hurt Jeongguk, hearing it from him breaks Taehyung even more, makes him guilty more.

"I-I'm s-so--". 

"Don't even try to apologise. Your pathetic apology can never make things right. Just know one thing Kim Taehyung....". Jeongguk steps closer and Taehyung wants to disappear in the wall.

"I hate you. You are dead to me. I wish to never see you again." With that said, he shoves Taehyung away and unlocks the door, throwing the key towards Taehyung and fades in to the darkness of the night.

Taehyung wants to scream because his heart hurts so much. He never knew that Jeongguk actually admitting he hates him will break him like this. He feels completely torn.

_You lost the only person that cared about you, over and over again._

Taehyung's cries are now heard in the quiet flower shop and even his flowers sympathise with him.

\----------------------

"I didn't knew it was Taehyung's shop okay." Jin says as Jeongguk accuses him.

"Hoseok knew, Yoongi knew, then why didn't you?" Jeongguk says.

"Oh shut up Jeongguk, listen to yourself. And let me tell you this, I love the decor, his shop will decorate my wedding hall and even my cake and it's better if you accept this because I am not changing my mind." Jin gets up and leaves.

"Let Jin do whatever he wants. It's not like you will be seeing him anymore." Jimin says and leaves as well. 

Right. Though there is a dull ache in Jeongguk's heart ever since _last night._ But it was always there, Jeongguk thoughts, ignoring it.

\---------------------

"Make sure to not stress yourself if you don't find one today. It can be done any other day as well." Irene says and Taehyung nods. Taehyung is going on apartment hunt today despite being a wreck. Irene told him to wait a few more days but Taehyung denied. 

"Okay." Taehyung smiles, tries to smile.

Irene didn't even wanted to talk on what happened last night now, watching how pale and distraught Taehyung looked and she is worried sick for the boy.

Taehyung starts the car, a two years old car. He prepares a mental note to visit Junsu someday. 

In three hours, he got to see many of the apartment and even houses but they didn't suited his taste. There is no way he can do this alone. He needs help but for now, he is hungry and tired. 

Taehyung enters a sushi restaurant on his way because he loves sushi. In Japan, he got used to eating alone in restaurants because he didn't like take out foods, he was health conscious and still is. Having eaten now, he feels relaxed, sipping his champagne slowly. He pays the bill and leaves.

"Excuse me." Taehyung hears when he reaches his car. He turns around to see a familiar face. When the person sees Taehyung, he smirks, walking slowly towards him.

"You forgot this." The man hands Taehyung his coat. 

"Oh, thank you." Taehyung smiles.

"Yeah, Oh." The man laughs and Taehyung looks at him confused.

"I am Oh Sehun." The man says when he sees Taehyung's confused expression.

"Oh." Taehyung says and when he realises, he laughs too.

"Yup, oh and Oh. Confusing right?" Sehun says.

"No, not much." Taehyung giggles.

"And you are?" SeHun asks.

"Kim Taehyung". Taehyung replies.

"Pretty name." SeHun says and Taehyung beams red.

"Well I gotta go. Careful, don't forget your things like that, there might not be someone to return you next time." SeHun winks and walks away. Taehyung stands there watching him go.

_Be careful, next time, there might not be someone to catch you._

Taehyung smiles at the SeHun's words. He then shrugs away the thoughts and gets in his car. Temporarily forgetting last night.

\-----------------------

The whole week took for the decor. Taehyung never went with Haechan and Jonghyun again. Seokjin came to Taehyung's shop with a sweet smile, no disgust or hatred. He talked about the cake and Taehyung even congratulated him for getting married. Taehyung had one week for the cake considering the hall decor was done, only fresh flowers to be added in a day before the wedding. 

Taehyung told Irene about his encounter with Jeongguk and Irene assured him that everything will be alright. It will just take time. He didn't went to look for apartment again because he got himself busy in shop and will work until he gets his degree mailed. He got himself busy because he didn't wanted to think about Jeongguk.

"I am in the Kim's office dad. I don't know why you decided to change it all of the sudden. You know I am busy with the wedding shit too." Jeongguk says to his dad in phone. Jaehyun wanted Daewon's office and building cleaned and Jeongguk was unfortunately chosen for it. The building was left untouched for two years, as it was. 

"Just bring the documents you find, they might be of any help." Jaehyun says and Jeongguk rolls his eyes. It's getting late too and Jeongguk's friends are waiting for him.

"I'll go through them and bring them tomorrow. Please. Bye." Jeongguk hangs up. He stars looking in the cabinet and grabs some random files just to show his father that he actually looked through them. Though one file catches his attention because it has Taehyung's picture tucked in. 

Jeongguk grabs the file opens it. It's Taehyung's information. Each and every detail which Jeongguk already knows. He just don't know why there are body measurements and shoes and clothes size. His blood runs cold when he reads the next page. He grips the file, wanting to rip it. He wanted to kill the Kim's again and again for thinking of such a thing. 

He doesn't know from where the sudden urge to see Taehyung came from, he tried not to but he couldn't help it. And besides, Taehyung needed to see the file. He needed to see how much his parents hated him and he still took their side. Jeongguk wanted Taehyung to know that what he did to his parents, was a right thing. 

He is just not ready to see the how hurt Taehyung would be to see the file, to know what his parents were going to do to him before they thought to kill him.

Stopping in front of Lé Scenté, he sees Taehyung hasn't put the sign to close which means the door would be unlocked. Careless as usual. Jeongguk tries not to make any sound as he enters the shop but the bell chimes and Jeongguk curses. Though he locks the door.

"I am so so sorry but we are closed." He hears Taehyung's apologetic and sweet voice, rushing downstairs.

_He was dead to you. You hate him. Seriously Jeongguk, I didn't knew you were that weak._

"I am terribly sorry but we are closed, you can---". Taehyung stops when he sees Jeongguk and fear immediately envelopes him and Jeongguk hates it. He hates how scared Taehyung is to see him but he did scared Taehyung that night.

"Y-You---h-hi, I mean, we-we are closed." Taehyung stutters. 

Jeongguk gets lost in how beautiful Taehyung looks under the dim light as it complements his tan skin. Control. And he is wearing Jeongguk's hoodie, the one Jin gave him but still, it's his hoodie and Taehyung is wearing it. Jeongguk doesn't know whether to be happy or angry.

Jeongguk steps forward and puts the file on the table. 

"W-What is that?" Taehyung asks.

"A file, your file to be exact. Read it." Jeongguk says, voice firm. Taehyung picks up the file and then goes to turn on the light. 

"My weight is just 56 kg. No way." Taehyung gasps. "I though it would be 65 or above." Taehyung rambles as if Jeongguk isn't standing there and Jeongguk bites his lips to not smile.

"Oooh, I didn't knew my waist is---". Taehyung then realises Jeongguk is here as well and stops before he could embarrass himself more. He looks at Jeongguk who has a firm expression still on his face. 

For some reasons, Jeongguk don't want Taehyung to see the next page. As Taehyung turns the page and reads, his face pales and eyes widen. For a moment he can't seem to believe it but it's his parents, dead parents that were behind this, so he should be ready for anything. 

Taehyung feels like he can't breathe for a moment. He then breaks down when he sees both of his parents sign. The contract, the deal, where his parents sold him to a strip club, as a sex slave in America, forever. No return, the paper said. Loads of money would've been given to Daewon after Taehyung was sold.

_A strip club. Sex slave. Sold._

"No, no, no....". Taehyung starts crying louder and grips the file, trying with his trembling hands to rip it apart. He feels disgusting. Jeongguk snatches the file away from him and tries to hold him but Taehyung jerks away.

"NO! Don't touch me. You will get dirty too." Jeongguk's wants to kill himself for showing Taehyung the file.

"No Taehyung, you are not dirty." Jeongguk says softly, trying to reach to Taehyung.

"I feel so disgusting Gukkie, so filthy." Taehyung sobs and Jeongguk just wants to hold him. Taehyung looks so broken. He didn't even reacted much when he found out his parents wanted him dead but this was way too much.

"Tae, please don't say that." And here you go, how easily Taehyung changed the stone cold Jeongguk.

"I should've been dead instead." Taehyung says and Jeongguk can't take anymore. He grabs Taehyung's wrist and pulls him towards himself and Taehyung goes limp in Jeongguk's embrace, body giving out completely.

"I got you." Jeongguk whispers to the trembling male in his arms. 

_Don't do this Jeongguk, you shouldn't care._

_Oh shut the fuck up._

\---------------------


	19. Chapter 18: Soft

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung kept crying in Jeongguk's arms, his tears soaking Jeongguk's shirt but the younger doesn't give a damn. Taehyung's cries we're heart wrenching. He shouldn't have showed him the file. Jeongguk slowly walks towards the couch, Taehyung in his embrace. Taehyung lets go of Jeongguk and falls on the couch, hugging himself. Jeongguk runs to bring water but Taehyung doesn't want to drink.

"Y-You should go. Please." Taehyung says, wiping his tears. Jeongguk knew it was coming.

"I will, don't worry." Jeongguk replies, sitting beside Taehyung. The blonde hugs his knees close to his chest, moving a little away from Jeongguk. 

"Is this still not enough for you to believe your parents really deserve to die." Jeongguk says and Taehyung closes his eyes, breathing hardly.

"Please Jeongguk, I don't want to talk about this." He do. Taehyung wants to talk about it but he knows he will break down again.

"You do. You do want to talk about it. You are just scared." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him wide eyed. Is he a mind reader?

"Talk to me. For now, forget that I am Jeongguk, talk to me as I am someone you feel comfortable with." Jeongguk says.

_I feel comfortable with you and I don't want to think of you as someone else._

"O-Okay." The word comes out before Taehyung can stop and Jeongguk smiles faintly.

"You never suspected anything, ever?" Jeongguk asks. After a moment, Taehyung shakes his head in denial. 

"But I-I was called to the company by fath--Mr. Kim. To-To meet someone. Mr. Kim introduced me to a foreign man, he spoke in English and I couldn't understand some of it, a lot of it actually." Taehyung pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Mr. Kim then left me with that man and his secretary, alone. And you have no idea how scared I was. They were looking at me like I was their prey. They even told me to strip, touched me and-and said so many bad things, the things they wanted to do to me, both of them but I was so stupid. I didn't realise my father was planning this. Daewon slapped me when I told him what happened, he said I was lying." Taehyung shudders at the memory, shaking and crying again.

Jeongguk has his hands clenched in fists. He doesn't even want to imagine it. All of Kim's secretaries work under him now, in his gang. 

"You know the secretary's name?" Jeongguk asks,

"No." He never went to the company again. 

"I don't care about my parents death Jeongguk. It don't matter to me anymore. I just-I--don't know, why me? What did I ever do?" Taehyung sobs and Jeongguk wants to hold him.

"You were so caught up at the moment, didn't even realised what you said when I told you about your parents." Jeongguk says, voice coming out hurt.

"I know Jeongguk and don't worry, I already regret it and besides, I even got to know what you feel about me." Taehyung smiles sadly, looking at Jeongguk with guilt in his eyes.

"I should go now." Jeongguk gets up, not sure if he will be able to control himself from being furious, not on Taehyung but on himself.

"Yeah, you should." Taehyung's voice come out weak and Jeongguk is itching to hold him close.

Jeongguk slowly walks towards the door but stops and looks at Taehyung again, sitting on the couch, curled to himself. Without thinking, he walks towards the blonde, bending and picking him up in his arms. Taehyung gasps at the sudden action, looking at Jeongguk with surprise.

"Jeongguk, please don't do this." Taehyung pleads but Jeongguk doesn't listen, walking upstairs into Taehyung's room. He gently lays Taehyung on the bed, the blonde looks at the opposite side, not able to look at Jeongguk. 

_But Jeongguk said he hates me, then why is he doing this. Why?_ Taehyung sobs silently as Jeongguk covers him with the comforter. 

The younger stares at the blonde for a while and then leaves.

_How Taehyung? How can you make me hate and you love you at the same time._

Jeongguk didn't wanted to leave.

\---------------------

"It's a really beautiful design, would you be able to do it?" Irene asks as she looks at the cake design Jin chose.

"Seriously noona?" Taehyung rolls his eyes and Irene laughs. Of course he can, he is an art major and he loves drawing.

"When is the wedding by the way?" Irene asks.

"Saturday, five days left." Taehyung replies. 

"Hey Taehyung, since Bogum is here, he said we should go out together. The three of us." Irene says.

"Bogum hyung came here for you. You both should be spending time together and beside, I don't wanna thirdwheel." Taehyung puts a smug smile and Irene hits him on the shoulder. 

"Bogum will be back soon and I am telling him you agreed." Irene says and Taehyung smiles. 

\----------------------

By going out, Taehyung didn't knew they were going to a club. A goddamn club where Taehyung has never bee in his whole life. Irene was the one to dress him up, he even said it's not casual or even formal, a bit funky but Irene shut him up, saying it's perfect.

Bogum said this club is the biggest in Seoul and many famous people visit it and Taehyung has a bad feeling about it. Bogum has the pass and the guard lets them in. Taehyung's jaw drops when he enters the dark lit club. 

It was crowded and Taehyung feels suffocated already. Bogum said the upper portion is for the VIPs. 

"Do want me to get you a drink?" Bogum says and Taehyung denies.

"I don't drink." _I never had a drink_. The three of them silde in a small booth. The music is not that loud and so far it's okay for Taehyung. Movies and books had created a pure evil image of clubs in Taehyung's mind and he don't want his first time in a club to be like cliché type. Where the main character doesn't drink but is forced to drink then a handsome man comes and saves her or stuff like that. He just wants to get the night over with. 

"We should've brought him here before." Irene says and Bogum agrees. 

"No you shouldn't have, thank you so much. I never thought you were a club type of person noona." Taehyung says and Irene laughs.

"Well, I am." She replies. Sometimes Taehyung wonders why Irene has to work when she has a well off boyfriend but maybe because she has a high self respect and Taehyung loves her for that.

"It's getting crowded." Taehyung mumbles. 

"Park Bogum." The three of them turn their heads to the source of the voice.

"Oh Sehun." Bogum smirks and gets up to greet SeHun. Taehyung sits there dumbfounded as Irene also gets up to greet him. What a small world.

"This is Taehyung." Irene says, snapping Taehyung to his senses. Sehun smirks as he looks at Taehyung.

"Hi." Taehyung shakes Sehun's hand but Sehun doesn't let go of his hand and presses a small kiss on the back of it, leaving Taehyung flustered.

"Behave Sehun." Bogum teases. "We'll leave you two be." Taehyung pleads Irene and Bogum wirh his eyes to not go but they do. _Cliché_.

"Looks like we are meant to meet each other occasionally." Sehun says, sitting beside Taehyung.

"I guess." Taehyung replies nervously.

"Let's go upstairs." Sehun says. Sehun has excess to go there.

"What?" Oh hell no, he s not going anywhere.

"It's alright. I think you don't like to drink and you don't have to, just keep me company, I wanna know about you as well." Sehun offers.

"Sehun-ssi, I don't think so it's a good idea?" Taehyung nervously says.

"You'll be alright. Don't worry." SeHun's determination reminds him of Jeongguk and it scares him as well.

"Okay." Taehyung agrees. He takes SeHun's hand as he leads them through crowd and upstairs. The upper portion is almost the same but the people here are more intimidating and almost all of them have tattoos, even some ladies.

Taehyung looks around the area and his eyes fall on some familiar faces and his breath gets stuck in his throat. Jeongguk is talking to an older guy and none of his friends notice Taehyung, except Hoseok who leans on to Jeongguk and whispers in his ear which causes him to look at Taehyung's direction. 

Then all of them turn to look at him and he moves behind Sehun slightly, trying to hide. 

"Lets sit over here." Sehun points at the empty both next to the stairs. Taehyung wants to leave.

Jeongguk is surprised as well but angry more because Sehun is holding Taehyung's hand. But he looks away, telling himself it's none of his business who Taehyung wants to be with.

Taehyung distracts himself with casual conversation with Sehun. He finds out that Sehun is here for Jin and Namjoon's wedding, being Namjoon's cousin, he had to arrive earlier though he lives in Seoul, a little far.

Then Taehyung hears shouting and howling, as his eyes fall on the centre stage where 5 girls are standing in cloaks and then, they take them off, revealing themselves as almost naked with miminum clothings. 

_Strippers_.

Taehyung suddenly feels suffocating as if someone is not letting him breathe, a strong hold on his throat. He sees as the strippers start dancing and drunk men throw their money on them. His mind makes images of himself being one of them. 

Is this what he would be doing if he was in America. Or being fucked by a stranger in a dark room, the thoughts make him want to throw up.

Jeongguk had his eyes glued on Taehyung, how he was struggling to breathe. He knows it's because of the strippers and we wants to kill all five of them on the spot.

Sehun seems to notice Taehyung's discomfort and gives him a glass of water, which relaxes Taehyung. 

"Look at me." Sehun says and Taehyung immediately looks at him, his eyes.

"You don't have to look anywhere else." Sehun whispers. Taehyung keeps his eyes locked with Sehun as his breathing turns back to normal. Sehun smiles and they both look away. Taehyung's eyes fall on Jeongguk who is already looking at him, _glaring_ at him and Taehyung shivers a little. 

"Sehun." Yoongi says, walking towards them. "We have work to do." 

Sehun gets serious and gets up, nodding at Yoongi.

"Let me take Taehyung downstairs first." Sehun says but Yoongi glares at him.

"Hyung, I can't leave him alone here, he came here with someone so I have to---".

"It's alright Sehun-ssi, I'll go by myself." Taehyung says. Sehun is about to reply when their attention is grabbed by glass breaking. 

Its Jeongguk, throwing another glass of wine on the floor, takes out his gun and shoots the waitress on her head, the girl falling dead on the floor. 

Taehyung places his hand on his mouth to muffle any sound he might make or he might just scream, holding his breath. What scares him the most is that everyone goes back to doing what they were doing, as if nothing happened. 

Sehun and Yoongi disappear, the dead body is being dragged by two men and the strippers continue to dance. Jimin smirks at Taehyung's direction and gestures one of the stripper and then points at Jeongguk. 

Taehyung finds Jeongguk's eyes looking at him. No emotion in them, cold and dark. The stripper starts dancing infront of Jeongguk now but Jeongguk's eyes are only on the trembling blonde.

Feeling dizzy, Taehyung gets up and runs downstairs, squeezing himself through the crowd which is busy dancing, he almost makes it to the door when he is turned around by a strong grip on his arm belonging to none other then Jeon Jeongguk.

\---------------------


	20. Chapter 19: Stuck

**Third Person POV**

"Let go of me." Taehyung is quick to say when he sees Jeongguk. 

"Listen to me." Jeongguk says but Taehyung hits his arm but the younger doesn't let go.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say so let go of me." Taehyung says, he just wants to leave this place.

Taehyung yelps as Jeongguk pulls him closer to himself, hand resting on Taehyung's waist. They both stare at each other, brows knotted together in anger. Taehyung has had enough for one night.

"What do you want? Let me go and continue enjoying yourself back there." Taehyung says, clearly winding up Jeongguk.

"Poison." Jeongguk says.

"What?" Taehyung asks confused, suddenly feeling too hot due the close proximity.

"The drink was poisoned, even in my friend's club, someone had almost succeeded in killing me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung feels his throat dry. 

"But y-you didn't h-had to kill the waitress." Taehyung says, voice low but clear in the loud music. Jeongguk smiles at that.

"She was obviously one of them, the ones who want me dead." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung shudders, imagining Jeongguk being hurt, someone wanting him dead, he hates it. 

"Do you--do you have any idea who it can be?" Taehyung whispers.

"There can be many of them, many of them who want me dead." Jeongguk says, letting go of Taehyung's arm, now both of his hands on Taehyung's waist. Jeongguk doesn't know why he is explaining himself to Taehyung but he doesn't want Taehyung to think he did it without a reason. He doesn't even know why he is telling him everything in the middle of a crowded club. 

Someone bumps into Taehyung, pushing him towards Jeongguk. Now Taehyung's hands rest on Jeongguk's chest so casually, the music is no longer beating only for both of them because they are lost in each others eyes. 

Having Taehyung in his arms, looking beautiful as ever, tears in his eyes, Jeongguk's suppressed feelings hit him with full force. The feelings and emotions he buried deep in his heart now fuel up and burn with strong desire and want, for Taehyung. 

Jeongguk leans in and Taehyung shivers a little, this is not right. Taehyung turns his face away and Jeongguk stops. He immediately lets go of Taehyung and the blonde misses the warmth. Jeongguk grits his teeth, angry at himself for being out of control. 

Jeongguk says nothing and walks towards the stairs and Taehyung can only stare at his retreating figure. Jeongguk is n half of steps when the club booms with gunshots. The loud music gets mixed with screams and gunshots. 

Taehyung hears the gunshots from everywhere and he doesn't know where to run. He runs towards the exit but the crowd squeezes him between, making it difficult for him to run and he falls. Someone even steps on his hand, wounding his fingers skin. Ignoring the pain, he gets up and starts looking for Irene and Bogum. He takes out his phone and sees 5 missed calls from Irene but when he calls back, the line is off. 

He sees bodies fallen on the floor but the gunshots are heard more from upstairs. His heart drops because Jeongguk is upstairs. He hopes Jeongguk is fine.

 _Many of them who want me dead_. Taehyung tears up, wanting to see with his own eyes if Jeongguk is fine. So call him stupid or whatever, he runs upstairs, bumping into people on the way. When he reaches upstairs, it's a hustle, a battle ground. His eyes land on Jeongguk who is finishing off a tattooed man. 

"Jeongguk." Taehyung shouts and Jeongguk jerks his head towards him. He runs towards Taehyung grabs his hand, running off to the hallway, Jeongguk shooting whoever comes in his way to attack. They are almost running, Taehyung trying to keep up with Jeongguk's pace. 

"Slow down Jeongguk, please." Taehyung says but Jeongguk keeps running. They reach a door and Jeongguk opens it, pushing Taehyung in. 

"Stay here." Jeongguk says and locks the door.

"Jeongguk, hey! Open the door." Taehyung yells, heart pounding in his chest. Jeongguk just locked him in a random room and left. 

"Open the door." Taehyung yells again, only to be met with faint noise of gunshots. Taehyung finds the socket board and turns on the light. The room is big, couches and office desk is there. It's spacious, like a meeting room.

Taehyung sighs and sits on the couch, waiting.

_What the hell is going on? I can't believe I'm in this mess._

_What's gonna happpen now? Will Jeongguk be alright_? Taehyung can't help but worry. The blood bath he saw was enough for him to lose his mind.

He then takes out his phone and dials Bogum's number. 

"Taehyung?! Where are you?" Bogum says as soon as he picks the phone.

"I'm safe hyung. Don't worry." Taehyung says, _am I safe?_ If he's with Jeongguk, then he surely is.

"Where? Me and Irene are in the parking, waiting for you. I'm sorry we couldn't find you inside." Taehyung smiles at Bogum's words. 

"Go home hyung, Irene noona must be upset with all this. I'll see you guys soon." Taehyung says and Bogum sighs, not wanting to leave without Taehyung.

"Are you sure Taehyungie?" 

"Yes hyung." Taehyung replies.

"Okay, take care. Love you." 

"Love you hyung, kiss Irene noona for me, tell her not to worry." Taehyung says and hangs up. Now all alone in the room.

\---------------------

"Jimin is injured, take him to the room." Hoseok says. Yoongi picks Jimin, the male being shot on he leg. 

"I'm fine. Let me finish off these fuckers, they attacked my club, they will have to pay." Jimin says and Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

"It's over babe, you know these wimps are nothing in front of us." Yoongi assures his boyfriend for now. 

"Jeongguk, lets go." All six of them leave the club hall, bodies laying lifeless there and make their way to the room. Of course all,of them were wounded, Jimin was shot and Jeongguk had injuries much.

Jeongguk opens the door and everyone is surprised to see Taehyung there. 

"What the fuck is he doing here." Jimin spits as Yoongi sits him on the couch, walking off to bring the first aid kit.

Taehyung sits there nervously, intimidated by the heavy gazes on him. 

"I brought him here, he was in danger out there." Jeongguk says. Taehyung panics a little when he sees how badly Jeongguk is wounded, his white shirt now blood red.

"He needs to leave. He has no place in here." Jimin says and Jeongguk clenches his fist. Yoongi hopes his boyfriend would shut up before he speaks.

"Relax Jimin, you are injured, stop talking." Hoseok says and Jimin glares at Taehyung.

"I don't fucking know why everyone keeps dancing around him." Jimin retorts.

"Jimin!" Both Yoongi and Jeongguk say at the same time. 

"That's enough." Yoongi softly says as he continued to treat Jimin's wound and Jimin stares at him surprised. Taehyung doesn't want to be the reason for a fight between two lovers. 

"You are taking sides now?" Jimin lets out a humourless laugh. 

"There are no sides to take Jimin. Please." Yoongi sighs.

"I should leave." Taehyung says and runs outside _. You always ruin everything_. Taehyung feels so bad.

Jeongguk glares at Jimin and runs after Taehyung. 

\--------------------

"Taehyung, please stop." Jeongguk calls for Taehyung but Taehyung keeps running. The club is already being cleaned. Taehyung felt nauseous seeing all the blood and he desperately wanted some fresh air. Finally, he makes out of the club, fresh and cold air making him close his eyes and inhale deeply. 

Jeongguk lets Taehyung lead his steps, walking behind him because he knows the blonde doesn't know the way back. Then Taehyung slows down, closes his eyes for a moment and turns back to look at Jeongguk, tears in his eyes.

"What do you want Jeongguk. Why are you following me?" Taehyung cries and Jeongguk stops, leaving a too big gap between them.

"Why are you doing this? You-You said you hate me, you don't want to see me right? Then why?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk now starts walking slowly towards him.

"You should be happy I am running away from you Jeongguk but why are you making it difficult for me?" Taehyung keeps sobbing. Jeongguk just walks towards him, making Taehyung take steps back.

"S-Stop. Wh-What are you doing?" Taehyung says but Jeongguk keeps coming closer. 

"Please Jeongguk." Taehyung stops Jeongguk by placing a hand on his chest. "Say something". 

"I just wanted you to be safe. Don't think of anything else." Jeongguk says. "I think it's you're fault if you think I am making it difficult for you. It's you who came running upstairs for me." 

Taehyung stays quiet for a moment and then speaks.

"But why did you came after me now?" 

"I need a favour only from you." Jeongguk says.

"What kind of favour?" Taehyung asks, confused. Jeongguk lifts his shirt to reveal his wounds and Taehyung gasps.

"Fix me up?" Jeongguk says, though there are many people who can treat his wounds, he can even do it himself but he wants Taehyung to do it. 

"Okay." Taehyung whispers and quietly, they both move towards the car.

Jeongguk had trouble driving and he kept wincing due to pain so Taehyung offered to drive, Jeongguk directing the way.

"You bought a new house?" Taehyung says when they stop in front of Jeongguk's house.

"Yeah, almost a year ago." Jeongguk says and they get out of the car. Taehyung noticed that Jeongguk had trouble walking, he was losing blood.

"Jeongguk, maybe we should go to the hospital." Taehyung suggests.

"No." And Jeongguk is quick to deny.

They enter the house and Taehyung does not have time to focus on the surroundings because Jeongguk looks way too serious. Jeongguk lets himself fall on the couch and tells Taehyung where the aid is. 

"Jeongguk, I-I don't think I can do this." Taehyung says while taking off Jeongguk's shirt.

"You can." Jeongguk breathes out, heavy.

With shaking hands, Taehyung begins treating the deep wounds first and they weren't bullet holes. Jeongguk would let out a few grunts when Taehyung applies a little pressure but beside that, Taehyung was so gentle that Jeongguk wanted Taehyung to keep touching him.

Taehyung moves to his face, one hand cupping it gently and the other wiping away the dried blood. Taehyung carefully applies the ointments on the cuts and thanks God that Jeongguk's eyes are closed. 

"All done." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk hums, tired. 

Taehyung walks to the fridge and finds some frozen vegetables in the freezer and decides to make soup for Jeongguk because the younger needs to eat something healthy after losing blood.

Having made the soup, Taehyung walks towards Jeongguk who is snoring softly on the couch, bandaged and Taehyung's heart clenches. He sets the soup on the table and wakes Jeongguk.

"Jeongguk, hey, wake up." Taehyung gently shakes the sleeping male.

"Jeongguk?" Taehyung shakes him again. Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's hand when the blonde shakes him again, as if he is a threat.

"Hey, relax, its just me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk lets go of him.

"Sorry." 

"It's okay". Taehyung smiles. "Here, I made soup for you. You need it." 

"You didn't have to." Jeongguk mumbles, butterflies going wild in his stomach for the care Taehyung is showing. 

"You must be feeling weak, I know you are. Have this soup and sleep, you'll be alright by the morning." Taehyung lifts the tray and places it infront of Jeongguk.

 _I can get used to this._ Jeongguk thinks. _I can get used to have Taehyung by my side, just like right now._

Jeongguk lifts his bandaged hands up, pouting and Taehyung realises.

"Oh, of course, let me--let me just feed you." Taehyung stutters and his face flushes red, Jeongguk's intense stare isn't helping either.

Taehyung is sure the spoon will slip from his hand or he will spill the soup on Jeonnguk because he is shaking and he is so nervous. Taehyung brings the spoon close to Jeongguk's lips and the younger takes the sip, eyes never leaving Taehyung. 

"Ow." Jeongguk hisses when the hot soup falls on his chest because Taehyung was too busy staring at Jeongguk and not focusing on feeding Jeongguk.

"Shit, oh no, I'm so sorry." Taehyung hastily grabs the tissues and cleans the soup. Then a moment later, Taehyung starts giggling, biting his lips not to but fails and keeps laughing under his breath. Jeongguk looks at him amused.

"What's so funny?" The younger asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Nothing." 

"Oh come on, tell me. I want to laugh too." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles mischievously. 

"Naeun made soup for Daewon once and I was there too so she told me to take it to my him in his study. I knocked and went in his study, he was reading some papers, sting on the chair." Taehyung chuckles again.

"Me being the idiot I am, didn't knew my shoe laces were unknotted and I tripped, falling face first on the floor and when I looked up....". Taehyung laughs, making a Jeongguk chuckle because he knew what would've happened next.

"The soup was all over Daewon and he looked so pissed. I kept laying on the floor while he shouted at me. Damn, I was so happy it happened." Taehyung wipes the tear from the corner of his eye and calms down. Jeongguk just kept staring at him, happy to see Taehyung laughing.

"Thank God, you just dropped a spoonful on me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles. Jeongguk swears he loves that sound.

_Snap out of it Jeongguk, stop it._

_Nope._

Jeongguk just lets his guard down for a night. _Just one night_. He promises.

\------------------------


	21. Chapter 20: Apology

**Third Person POV**

After a light chat, Jeongguk felt more tired and wanted to sleep. Taehyung said he will leave because he didn't wanted to bother Jeongguk but the younger said he can sleep here and left to his room, so Taehyung had no choice rather then sleeping on the couch. Though he never thought the morning would be like this.

Taehyung woke up to a door slamming hardly, he immediately woke up and saw Jeongguk, all dressed up, walking towards him, face twisted in anger. 

"Jeongguk, is everything okay? You should be resting, your wound---". Taehyung is immediately by his side.

"NO! Nothing's is fucking okay." Jeongguk yells and Taehyung backs away. 

"Wh-What happened? Is th-there a problem?" Taehyung asks.

"You! You are the problem. You need to leave." Jeongguk points at Taehyung who stares at him surprised. 

"What did I do?" Taehyung can't stand the younger being angry at him for no fucking reason.

"Leave." Jeongguk says. Taehyung was angry too, Jeongguk is just yelling at him and not even telling him what he did.

"I said leave!" Jeongguk shouts again.

"Stop yelling at me, I heard you the first time." Taehyung shouts back, now in his challenging mood. 

"Then why the fuck are you still standing here?" Jeongguk spits and Taehyung wastes no time, puts on his shoes, grabs his jacket and storms off, only to find the front door locked.

"The door is locked." Jeongguk hears Taehyung shout.

"Just type the fucking code." 

"I don't know the _fucking code."_ Taehyung retorts and Jeongguk walks towards the door, types the code and hold the door open for Taehyung. The blonde gives him a last glare and walks out, hearing the door shut behind him. 

He takes a deep breath, doesn't know what the fuck happened right now and he wants to calm down because he rarely gets angry and it's been so long since he acted on impulse.

He hasn't showered, hasn't brushed his teeth and his hair are messy due to sleep, he is sure he looks like an ugly idiot right now. 

He walks towards the main road and gets in the cab, luckily the driver knew the way to his shop. Reaching his shop, he runs to the bathroom first.

\---------------------

"How come they entered the club, your club Jimin?" Jaehyun says, having everyone in his office.

"That's what I can't decipher." Jimin says.

"It's Seokjin and Namjoon's wedding in a few days, what if something serious had happened?" Jaehyun seethes. "You all were so busy enjoying yourself that no one noticed how your enemy was breathing next to you." Jaehyun was furious.

"We apologise, it would be our first and last mistake." Namjoon speaks. 

"It better be and Jeongguk...". Jaehyun looks at his son who has a firm expression on his face. "I made you the leader not because you are my son and it's meant to pass on from me to you but because every person present in this room voted you out to be their leader. You, out of everyone will be held responsible if anything happens to someone in your gang. It better not happen again. Am I clear?" 

Jeongguk nods. 

"I said, am I clear Jeon Jeongguk?" 

"Yes father." Jeongguk speaks.

"It will only be possible if he stops dancing around his lover boy." Jimin suddenly says and everyone looks at him. 

"Jimin, we talked about this." Yoongi grits his teeth but Jimin pays no attention.

"Lover boy?" Jaehyun asks.

"It's nothing father, Jimin hyung is out of his mind." Jeongguk calmly says.

"Out of my mind?! It's not me who says he hates Taehyung yet can't stay away from him?" Jimin yells.

"Taehyung? He-He is back?" Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes and he has complete control over Jeongguk's mind." Jimin replies and Jeongguk has had enough.

"Yoongi hyung, better tell your boyfriend to shut up, I don't want to hurt him." Jeongguk looks at Yoongi who is holding Jimin.

"See? Look at your son, how he is ready to hurt us just for a boy who acts so fucking innocent just so he can win everyone's hearts." Jimin keeps winding Jeongguk and the younger don't want to do something he will regret.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Jeongguk charges towards Jimin , only to be held back by Jin. 

"Stop fighting both of you!" Jaehyun shouts. 

"I don't want any of you fighting over anyone or anything, especially not among yourselves. If you start fighting with each other, how will you fight those who you should." Jaehyun says and everyone just listen.

"Leave, all of you and sort this out as soon as possible." Jaehyun commands and everyone leave his office.

"Jeongguk?" Jaehyun calls and Jeongguk stops.

"Yes father?" 

"Don't let him go, no matter what." Jaehyun whispers and gestures Jeongguk to leave, making him confuse with his words.

\------------------------

Taehyung is still mad at Jeongguk but he has no right to be mad at him. He kinda deserves to be yelled at after what he did to Jeongguk. So, putting his ego aside and calming himself, decides to see Jeongguk and talk to him, once and for all.

Keeping in mind the area, Taehyung wanders and finally finds Jeongguk's house. He grips the steering wheel tightly and takes a deep breath. It was almost sunset and the air was chilly.

_You can do this Kim Taehyung, you can do this._

Mustering up courage and confidence which he really lacks, he knocks, wincing at how hard he had knocked. 

_That was not necessary Taehyung. He is not deaf._

His nervousness grows by the passing second and he feels he might pass out as the younger opens the door, dressed in the clothes Taehyung saw in the morning, surprised.

"Before you shut the door on my face, I just want to tell you that I came here to talk to you and it's really important and I won't leave unless I say what I want to say and if you won't listen to me, I will keep bothering you so...". Taehyung says in one breathe and stops to catch his breath.

"So you have to listen to me." Taehyung finishes.

"It better not be a waste of my time." Jeongguk says, no emotions on his face.

"It won't be, trust me." Taehyung says softly and Jeongguk lets him in. 

"First of all, I want to give you this." Taehyung hands Jeongguk a bag.

"What is this?" Jeongguk asks.

"Well, there are two hoodies and a shirt. I apologise for taking the hoodie Jin hyung gave you and it's a little worn out because I kept wearing it so I bought you the same hoodie. Same brand, same size just white colour." Taehyung smiles apologetiacally. 

"And the shirt is the one you wore when you first came in my shop and I had hit you, it had blood on it so I told you wear my hoodie. I couldn't give it back to you after that." Taehyung says and Jeongguk's eyes are glued the shirt. Taehyung had it all the time. 

"I don't need them Taehyung and you really didn't had to buy me a new one." Jeongguk sighs, places the bag on the table and faces the window.

"I wanted to." Taehyung replies. Jeongguk's back was facing Yaehyung and the blonde wanted the younger to look at him when he says what he came here to say. Taehyung stays standing, silent for a moment and he knows Jeongguk is waiting for him to speak.

"Whatever I am going to say, I just want you to listen before you say something. Please." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"I am sorry Jeongguk." Taehyung says and Jeongguk tenses.

"Now don't think of me as someone who is being emotional to have your attention, no Jeongguk, I just want you to know all this, even if you don't want to listen." Taehyung speaks and he doesn't know how long he will be able to hold himself.

"I am so sorry for everything I said to you that night. I am sorry for accusing you, for doubting you and for not believing you. I am sorry for saying something I shouldn't have." Taehyung starts and Jeongguk just listens.

"I know I have hurt you. The first person who-who made me feel like--like I can do anything, like there is nothing holding me back, like I can have this world in the palm of my hand." Taehyung is tearing up now.

"But like an idiot I am, I messed it all up. I was so blinded my my own pathetic self that I didn't even realise that I've hurt the most important person in my life." As soon as Taehyung says this, Jeongguk's heart beat gets erratic.

"I know I don't deserve you and your forgiveness and it's-it's okay, I am used to the feeling of being alone and I can probably live my whole life alone." Taehyung laughs and Jeongguk doesn't find this funny at all.

"I deserve your hate Jeongguk because I can never live up be someone who deserves your love. I hate seeing people hurt and look, I had did this to you." Taehyung chuckles again, pitying his pathetic self.

"There is nothing I can do to bring that time back, I know that but I am really sorry for putting you through all this. You didn't--you don't deserve this." Oh how badly Taehyung wants Jeongguk to look at him.

"I want you to be happy Jeongguk. Who ever will come in your life, will be the luckiest person and as usual, luck does not exist when it comes to me." Taehyung laughs again. Jeongguk wants to prove that wrong.

"I hope who ever comes in your life, treats you like you deserve to be treated, with love and affection. I hope it's not someone like me, someone who only know how to ruin others lives. Like how he ruined yours and even his parents lives." Taehyung lowers his head to hide his teary face, even if Jeongguk is not looking at him. 

"You got angry at me in the morning because I was being too close to you, like everything is fine, I'm sorry for that. Yoongi hyung shouted at Jimin hyung because of me. You fought with him because of me. I never wanted that, I swear. I just don't know why I ruin everything."

"I promise you Jeongguk, you won't see my face again, just like you said. I will never show you my face again, just-just know that I really am sorry and I regret saying those words to you that night." Taehyung smiles through his tears. 

Taehyung waits, waits for Jeongguk so say something, _anything_ but when Jeongguk doesn't turn, that's when Taehyung finally realises that he has lost Jeongguk, he has lost the person he loves, forever and besides, Taehyung didn't apologise so Jeongguk would accept him again. He apologised because he was at fault and the guilt was eating him alive. He knew Jeongguk would never want him again and he deserves this.

"Goodbye Jeongguk." 

Taehyung had nothing else to say then these two words because it didn't matter anymore. His words and apologies hold no significance for Jeongguk now, that's what he thinks.

"Goodbye." And Taehyung runs towards the door, not wanting to break down infront of Jeongguk, thank God the door was unlocked.

Goodbye. Jeongguk was snapped out of his trance when he heard the door slam. He turned around and Taehyung was no longer there and he was sure he would go crazy without the blonde's presence. 

_Don't let him go, no matter what._ His father's words echo in his mind and he runs after Taehyung but he was only met with the sight of Taehyung's car being driven away. 

_You can't just say Goodbye to me like this Taehyung, you can't._

\---------------------


	22. Chapter 21: Fragrance

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk ran to his own car, determined to follow Taehyung and get answers but his phone rang. Jeongguk groaned and took out his phone, it was Yoongi and he had to pick up.

"We need you, east cabin, now." By Yoongi's voice, it was clear that it's something serious. _Fuck_.

Jeongguk got in his car and left to the east cabin.

\------------------

Taehyung woke up a little late in the morning. He cried for hours last night, he just gave up on his love because he knew Jeongguk can never be his now. He just wants Jeongguk to be happy and forget about what Taehyung did to him. 

Doing his routine, when he came downstairs, he saw Jin standing by the counter, talking to Irene. He had a bruise on his jaw which would be bad considering it's his marriage in two days. 

"Good morning Taehyung." Irene says once she sees Taehyung and Jin smiles at him as well.

"Morning noona, morning Jin hyung." Taehyung smiles. 

"I was here to tell you that you will have to make two cakes. One I showed and other one, well other one relatively small and you can chose the design." Jin says. He could've told him that on phone as well.

"Okay hyung, it will be done." Taehyung smiles.

"Uh Taehyung, if you don't mind, can we talk for a moment?" Jin says. Taehyung hesitates to response.

"Umm, yeah of course." They both walk to the corner table, secluded. 

"Everything alright hyung?" Taehyung can't help but ask.

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you." Jin says and Taehyung looks at him, brows furrowed.

"There is definitely something bothering you and Jeongguk. For two goddamn years. I know what happened two years prior but I want you to tell me what's going on right now." Jin says. Taehyung doesn't know if he can open up to Jin or not.

"There is nothing going on. I apologised to him yesterday and everything is over now. I will never bother him anymore." Taehyung looks down. "He didn't deserve what I did to him so it's better if I stay away. By doing this, it might be easy for him to forget me and move on." 

Jin looks at him with a sad smile. Now he knows what Taehyung is thinking. Now he can understand him and he is sure Jeongguk will too.

"He couldn't forget you in two years, how do you expect him to forget you now that you are here." Jin asks.

"He will forget me, I know, when he will fond someone better, someone who will love him and not hurt him." Thinking of Jeongguk with someone else makes Taehyung dizzy but he can't do anything. He has given up.

"Okay, now that you have nothing to do with Jeongguk, can I ask you something and you'll have to be honest with me." Jin says.

"Yeah, sure hyung." Taehyung says.

"Did you even loved Jeongguk?" Jin carefully asks. Taehyung stares at him surprised. Then Jin panics when Taehyung starts crying.

"Taehyung, I-I am so---".

"I didn't loved him hyung. I still love him. More then ever." Taehyung cries and Jin smiles, taking the younger's hands in his.

"Don't cry Taehyung. It's good that you realised your mistakes but please down look down upon yourself. People do wrong, they don't realizes it sometimes but it's so brave of you to accept it and apologise. Don't ever feel bad about it." Jin says and Taehyung feels a tug at his heart. He doesn't even know Jin that much but it feels so nice to have him around.

"Thank you hyung." Taehyung wipes his tears and smiles. 

"It's okay and one more thing." Jin excitedly says.

"I want you to attend my wedding and please don't say no. Please." Jin pouts. Taehyung was stunned to hear this. He never thought someone he bearly knew would want hin to be a part of their happiness.

"A-Are you s-sure hyung?" Taehyung says.

"Of course. Here's the invitation." Jin hands him the card. "I know you are thinking that Jeongguk would be there too but you don't have to worry, everything will be fine." Jin says and Taehyung smiles.

"Thank you hyung. It means so much to me." 

"Well, I gotta go now. Make sure your decor team is on time one day before and the cakes should be perfect." Jin says, trying to be strict and Taehyung laughs. 

"Sure." 

Jin takes out his phone and dials a number.

"You said you will pick me up after you're done with your work, where are you?" Jin says, irritated. 

"I swear to God Sehun, you have a minute to get your ass here and pick me up before I lose myself." Jin retorts and Taehyung's attention is taken by a certain someone's name but he shrugs it off. 

Taehyung goes to work and Jin gets busy in his phone, waiting from Sehun. After ten minutes, Sehun enters and his eyes fall on Taehyung.

"Oh hi there." Sehun walks to Taehyung's counter. The blonde looks up and smiles.

"Hi." Taehyung greets. 

"I didn't knew you work here." Sehun says.

"He doesn't work here, he owns the shop." Jin says, walking towards Sehun. 

"Oh, so I guess I should look forward to the decor and cakes in the wedding?" Sehun grins, looking at Taehyung who has a shy smile on his face. Sehun keeps his gaze on Taehyung and it doesn't go unnoticed by Jin. 

"We should leave now. I have many important things to do." Jin smiles and Sehun looks at him, glad he wasn't caught staring. Wrong.

They bit goodbye to Taehyung and leave the shop

\-------------------

Jin wanted to talk to Jeongguk as well, now that he knew how Taehyung was feeling and why he ended everything with Jeongguk yesterday, it was pretty obvious.

But Jin didn't even had to call Jeongguk, the younger came to him. So now Jeongguk was in Jin and Namjoon's house, stressed out.

"I want you to tell me everything Jeongguk." Jin said because he knew half of it. 

Jeongguk told him everything. From the night two years ago to what happened yesterday. Now Jeongguk had his head low, waiting for Jin to say something. 

"One thing is for sure, Taehyung didn't meant those words. It's for sure that he didn't regretted anything. It's you who believed that he did. He lost everything that night Jeongguk. You should've talked to him at least." Jin starts.

"But he left. He said nothing and left. He could've waited. He should've known I would come running to him." Jeongguk says and Jin shakes his head.

"You knew he is a fragile person, has a sensitive heart. He was broken by his parents and how could you expect him to react when you would tell him about everything all at once. If he was out of his mind that night then you should've at least----you should've at least stayed." Jin says Jeongguk feels a lump in his throat. It's not only Taehyung who was wrong.

"Then you yell at him that you hate him, he is dead to you, you don't want to see his face. Seriously Jeongguk? That was so unexpected from you." Jin says and Jeongguk feels so bad.

"Now look, he has finally given up on you. He feels so bad about doing this to you even after he apologised to you, he still feels bad. He blames himself for this behaviour of yours when on reality, it's you who made yourself be like this." Jeongguk clenched his fists at this.

"But he left." Jeongguk says and Jin takes a deep breath.

"Because he couldn't stay where he had so many bad memories. He wanted to get away from all of this and he has every right to do so. It's not wrong to want to escape from a place where he felt so under pressure and suffocated. You should know this." Jin exclaims and it all makes sense to Jeongguk but he just don't want to admit it.

"He should've talked to me. Told me what he wanted. Of course I would've understood." Jeongguk says in a soft voice.

"He never wanted burden you, you said it yourself. Jeongguk." Jin walks towards the younger and sits next him. "He is guilt tripping himself and it's not good. He will never be able get out of it if you won't talk to him.

"He had hurt you and he regrets it. He apologised, why don't you forgive him. I get it that you don't have feelings for him anymore but just once, go to him and tell him that you forgave him. Trust me, he will be really happy." Jin says and now all he waits is for Jeongguk to say that he still have feelings for Taehyung. 

"Who the fuck said I don't have feelings for him anymore." Jeongguk exclaims and Jin smirks.

"You deny it all the time. You said you ha---". 

"I don't hate fucking hate him okay. I love him." Jeongguk yells as he gets up.

"Ahh, that's what I wanted to hear." Jin chuckles and Jeongguk's eyes widen when he realises what he said.

"H-Hyung, I---".

"He loves you too." Jin interrupts and Jeongguk turns to look at him, swiftly.

"What?" 

"Not gonna say again. Go hear it from him if you're so desperate." Jin says and pats Jeongguk's shoulder. Jeongguk's heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Taehyung loves him. He loves him.

"Don't take too long to talk to him, he thinks you both are over and that you will never talk to him but you know it's wrong." Jin says softly and Jeongguk nods.

"Better hurry though, someone has his eyes already set on him." Jin winks at Jeongguk already knows who that is. He really respects Sehun though but he won't let him have Taehyung. 

\---------------------

Taehyung was cleaning the shelves when the bell chimed. At this time of the night, when his shop is closed, there is only one person who comes to his shop. Taehyung turns back slowly and his heart pounded in his chest when he saw Jeongguk standing by the door, a faint smile on his lips.

"You can't say the shop was closed, because it's not." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wants to slap himself for always forgetting to lock the door and change the sign.

"Uh, yeah. Y-You came here to b-buy anything?" Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk grins wider.

"Actually yes. I came here buy a perfume." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is standing in front of the perfume shelf. 

Taehyung panics when Jeongguk starts walking towards him, his eyes on the shelf behind Taehyung. Taehyung can't seem to move, his hands shaking and grips the dusting cloth tighter. 

He curses himself for being so weak when Jeongguk is with him. When Jeongguk comes closer,Taehyung takes a step back, in panic, he trips and closes his eyes, waits for the shelf to hit his head but a strong arm is wrapped around his waist and he is brought closer to someone. Taehyung opens his eyes and is met with Jeongguk's beautiful eyes. 

But Jeongguk doesn't keep the eye contact and reaches for a perfume bottle, other arm still around Taehyung, holding him close. Taehyung makes no effort to get out of Jeongguk's hold, he wants to stay there forever but now, he is confused. Why is Jeongguk here? He thought they are over from real after yesterday. 

Jeongguk picks the bottle, admiring the glass, having no hand free, he tells Taehyung to take off the cover. Taehyung's one hand rests on Jeongguk's shoulder and with other one, he uncaps the perfume bottle.

Not wanting to let go of Taehyung, Jeongguk doesn't spray the perfume on his wrist, rather he sprays it a little in Taehyung's exposed neck, the blonde yelps at the cold sensation. 

Jeongguk then leans in, bringing his face closer to Taehyung's neck and sniffs the scent, Taehyung tilts his head unknowingly. Jeongguk takes his time, getting closer and Taehyung feels Jeongguk's nose barely touching his neck. 

"This one is nice but let me try another one." Jeongguk puts the bottle back and picks another one. His smirks when he feels Taehyung's grip on his shoulder tighten. The blonde visibly gulps, waiting for what Jeongguk would do next. 

Jeongguk pulls Taehyung incredibly closer and sprays the perfume slightly lower on Taehyung's Adam's apple and Taehyung almost let's out a whimper. 

Only this time, Jeongguk doesn't just takes a sniff for the scent, he presses his lips there, not caring about the taste on his lips and Taehyung moans.

And Taehyung's moans were always music to Jeongguk's ears.

Jeongguk was going out of his mind.

Taehyung's hand find its way to Jeongguk's locks, fisting them softly as Jeongguk slowly explores his neck. 

"I like this one better." Jeongguk mumbles against Taehyung's skin, sending shivers inside of him. Jeongguk lifts his head and looks at Taehyung's expression. Eyes hooded and lips parted, way too difficult from Jeongguk to hold back.

"I'll buy this one." Jeongguk says, snapping Taehyung out of his fantasies. Taehyung let's go of Jeongguk just as the younger let's go of Taehyung, both of them instantly missing each others warmth.

Taehyung walks past Jeongguk to the counter, taking the bottle from him and starts packing it. Taehyung was breathing heavily and Jeongguk was eyeing his every move.

"We need to talk Taehyung." Jeongguk says and Taehyung momentarily stops wrapping but then continues, ignoring Jeongguk. 

"Tae---".

"Would that be all sir?" Taehyung says with a professional smile. Jeongguk was now a little irritated because Taehyung was ignoring him. He won't leave unless he talks to Taehyung. 

So Jeongguk walks behind the counter and grabs Taehyung's arm gently, making Taehyung face him.

"Jeon----".

"What do you think of yourself huh?" Jeongguk says, in a deep voice that makes Taehyung shiver.

"You-You think that you can say anything you want and then leave, without letting me say anything." Jeongguk pulls Taehyung closer.

"You think you can boss me around, tell me to find someone who loves me and-and tell me to be happy. That you won't show me your face again." _Closer_.

"You think you can get away without explaining that----". Jeongguk pauses around Taehyung is dying for Jeongguk to complete that sentence.

"Without explaining, why did you tell Jin hyung you love me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung freezes, eyes going wide.

"Why did you tell Jin hyung?" Jeongguk says, holding Taehyung ever so close.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?"

\-----------------------


	23. Chapter 22: Addicted

**Third Person POV**

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

Jeongguk's words were so soft and there was no harshness in them that it made Taehyung start to panic again, in a good way.

"Why did Jin hyung had know it first, why not me?" Jeongguk kept asking and Taehyung had tears falling down his cheeks. Jeongguk wiped them away by the pad of his thumb and Taehyung unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"Say something Taehyung, please. I'll go out of my mind if you'll just keep crying. You know I hate seeing you cry." Jeongguk's words had awoken every suppressed emotion Taehyung was fighting ever since he saw him after two years but he was always weak to them. 

"I-I'm sorry." Taehyung sobs.

"I know Taehyung. I know you are sorry and I have accepted your apology." Taehyung couldn't believe Jeongguk's words. Jeongguk had finally accepted his apology.

"Really?" Taehyung asked, eyes widen, making him look so innocent and pure.

"How could I not?" Jeongguk smiles and Taehyung breaks down. Jeongguk panics, thinking if he had said something wrong.

"Tae? Did I-I said something wrong?" Jeongguk cups Taehyung's face as the blonde closes his eyes and shakes his head, relaxing Jeongguk a little.

"Then why are you crying?" 

"I-I'm so sorry if-if you didn't like that. I know you would probably think how pathetic I am for telling Jin hyung that. I feel so embarrassed. Y-You just liked me and I already fell in love with you. Y-You probably think I am so stupid and---".

"Taehyung do you even know that whatever you are saying doesn't even make sense, literally." Jeongguk says with a faint smile. 

"See, I don't even know what I am saying." Taehyung cutely huffs while crying.

"So, you love me?" Jeongguk says with a smirks and Taehyung freezes.

"Uh. I-I umm---".

"Answer me." Jeongguk jerks Taehyung towards him. Taehyung purposely avoids Jeongguk's strong gaze. 

"Tae, I said----".

"I love you." Taehyung quickly says, hiding his face in his hands and Jeongguk felt relief wash over him. He felt like he could finally breathe again. The stress of past two years washing away with Taehyung's special confession.

"Look at me." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Please." And Taehyung slowly lifts his head, teary eyes looking at Jeongguk. The blonde was now afraid because he knew Jeongguk will reject him.

"I know you don't love me Jeongguk and it's-it's okay. People can grow out of feelings sometimes and I understand. If-if this is out last conversation then I am glad I told you how I feel about you." Taehyung said and Jeongguk wanted to laugh at how oblivious Taehyung was. 

"I love you Taehyung." 

"I-I know, It's okay. Like I said, I understand----wait what?" Taehyung was rambling and Jeongguk couldn't stop his himself from chuckling.

"You're lying right?" Taehyung said, breathing heavily.

"Why would I lie. I love you, better belive it." Jeongguk smirks and Taehyung really couldn't belive it.

Taehyung kept staring at Jeongguk for good moments and it kind of creeped Jeongguk out. 

"Hello?" Jeongguk waved his hand in front of Taehyung. The blonde snaps out of his trance, immediately getting shy. 

"Your perfume is packed. Would you like to buy anything else?" Taehyung says as he pushes Jeongguk away from him. 

Jeongguk was so scared at the moment. Scared that he might've lost Taehyung because how he pushed him away. 

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk pleads.

"Would that be all sir?" Taehyung repeats, shaking violently. Jeongguk wanted to disappear. He felt so ashamed. He had no idea what just happened. Why did Taehyung just did that.

Taehyung gives Jeongguk the perfume bag, afraid it might fall because how badly he was shaking. Don't get him wrong. Just don't. 

"Thank you for visiting our shop." Taehyung smiles. Jeongguk takes a deep breath and takes the bag from Taehyung's hands. Though when he looked at Taehyung's eyes, he was not scared anymore because Taehyung's eyes held love.

Jeongguk slowly walks towards the door but stops when he reaches it. He puts the bag down, standing like that for a moment. When he turns around, Taehyung is already running towards him, throwing himself in Jeongguk's embrace and breaks down, his cries resonating in the empty shop. 

Jeongguk holds Taehyung closes to him, letting Taehyung cry his heart out. His lips now support a smile, his heart finally at peace. 

Taehyung fists Jeongguk's jacket, pulling him as close as possible. In Jeongguk's arms, he felt at home. 

"Don't go Jeongguk. Please, I beg you. Don't leave me." Taehyung cries and Jeongguk's heart aches, listening to Taehyung's heartbreaking plea.

"I am not going anywhere baby, I am not going anywhere." Jeongguk promises, rubbing Taehyung's back gently. The blonde finally calms down and looks at Jeongguk, the younger wipes Taehyung's tears.

Two years, two years were a torture for Jeongguk without the feeling of Taehyung, his lips, his touches, his kisses and now, Jeongguk doesn't want to waste anymore time.

The younger crashes his lips with Taehyung's in a fierce and passionate kiss, it wasn't even suppose to be a sweet kiss. Jeongguk pours every emotion he felt in last two years. Anger, sadness, loneliness. The kiss ensured Taehyung how much Jeongguk missed him and how much Taehyung missed Jeongguk. 

Jeongguk gives Taehyung a mere second to breathe before he has his lips on him again, fierce yet loving.

Taehyung feels like his body is giving up to Jeongguk's hold. The way Jeongguk is holding Taehyung with one arm around his waist and other cupping his face, which makes Taehyung to never let go of the man he loves in front of him. 

Breaking the kiss, breathing heavily, both of them rest their foreheads together, eyes closed, feeling each other in their embrace. Never wanting to let go.

"Gosh, I missed you so much." Jeongguk breathes out.

"I missed you too, so much Gukkie, so much." Taehyung says, tightening his arms around Jeongguk's neck and hugs him. The younger tightens his hold around Taehyung's waist, he was left deprived of Taehyung's touch for long and he isn't planning to let go now or ever.

There is nothing left to talk now. Nothing at all and doesn't even matter now. They both are in love with each other and their love has masked every mistake, every argument that had been done in the past. It really doesn't matter anymore. 

"Are we good?" Taehyung whispers.

"We are perfect love, perfect." Jeongguk replies and feels Taehyung's smile against his neck. 

"I love you Taehyung."

"And I love you Jeongguk." 

Both of them are startled when Jeongguk's phone rings on a quiet shop. Taehyung let's himself out of Jeongguk's hold, telling him to take the call and Jeongguk groans. He takes out his phone and it's Yoongi.

Wrong timing, as always. 

Jeongguk takes the call, his expression turning serious all of the sudden.

"I'll be right there." Jeongguk says and ends the call. He looks at Taehyung who holds a concerned expression.

"Is everything okay?" Taehyung asks.

"I wanted to stay but it's an emergency." Jeongguk says defeated and Taehyung smiles.

"It's okay, you should go." Taehyung says and pecks Jeongguk's lips. The younger grabs Taehyung before he could pull away and kisses him again, firm and assured.

"I'll see you." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and Taehyung nods, smiling. Jeongguk picks up the bag and winks at Taehyung who flushes red, as I'd he wasn't ready. As soon as Jeongguk takes the turn to the parking lot, Taehyung places his hands on his mouths and screams. He starts laughing afterwards, jumping on the couches and squealing in happiness. He couldn't believe what just happens in a span of less then half an hour. His life completely changed, it really did.

Sitting in the car, Jeongguk pinched his arm, making sure he wasn't dreaming. He had a big smile on his face and he wanted to scream due the happiness. 

But his expression turned serious as soon as he heard the beep, his location being confirmed and then he was off to where he was needed.

\----------------------

Taehyung woke up contended. He was even singing in the shower, a smile never leaving his face. Everyone noticed the change. Haechan and Irene shared glances towards each other as Taehyung greeted them happily, kissing their cheeks. 

"You look happy today." Irene says.

"That's because I am." Taehyung replies with his beautiful smile and gets to work. Irene was really happy to see Taehyung like this.

"Make sure to leave on time. 7 pm sharp. The decor should be perfect. It's my friend's wedding and nothing should go wrong." Taehyung explains the decor team, along with Jonghyun and Haechan. They all nod. 

Taehyung had to wake up way too early to ready the cakes. He feels oddly excited. The wedding was tomorrow and he really couldn't wait. He hopes his cakes are baked just as he want them to.

The bell chimes and Taehyung looks up to see a familiar face, walking towards him with a smile.

"Hello and good morning." 

"Good morning Sehun." Taehyung smiles. 

"How are you." Sehun asks but Taehyung's eyes are observing the scars on Sehun's face. Sehun notices.

"Had a rough night." Sehun sheepishly smiles. Taehyung's heart beats gets erratic, thinking about Jeongguk, the call he received last night. Something must be wrong and tomorrow is the wedding as well. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Sehun snaps him out of his thoughts. Taehyung smiles and says he's fine. 

"Jin hyung told us that you are coming to the wedding as well and he strictly ordered us to behave in front of you." Sehun says.

"Us?" Taehyung asks.

"Yeah, all of us. Especially Jimin, Hoseok and Jeongguk. I don't know why and I won't even ask why, it's not my place to say anything." Sehun says and Taehyung smiles. 

"But the way, when did Jin hyung said that?" Taehyung can't help but ask.

"The day I dropped him to your shop. He can be scary at times, every one was listening to him so attentively that I had hard time controlling my laughter." Sehun smiles wide at the memory and so does Taehyung.

"Since you are coming to he wedding, can I ask you something?" Sehun nervously says.

"Uh yeah, sure." Taehyung answers.

"Would you--would you accompany me to the wedding? I mean, I'll pick you up from your home and we could go together." Sehun was so nervous and Taehyung wanted to pinch his cheeks. 

Taehyung wasn't oblivious to Sehun and his little actions. He found them cute. He didnot want to lead Sehun into thinking something else because he loves Jeongguk and he can't be with Sehun. 

But right now, if Jeongguk knew Taehyung would be coming to the wedding, then why didn't he asked him to be his date. And Taehyung always wanted to see a jealous Jeongguk.

"Sure. I would. But I don't want you to think of anything more from this. I don't want to lead you on." Taehyung says. Sehun was so happy that Taehyung accepted so he just ignored the rest of what Taehyung said.

"Thank you. You can give me adress of your house and time, I'll pick you." Sehun says.

"No home." Taehyung giggles. "Pick me up from here and I'll be ready by the usual time, written on the invitation." Taehyung smiles and Sehun nods, happy.

\---------------------

Jonghyun and Haechan and the decor team returned at 10 o'clock, telling Taehyung that the hall has been decorated perfectly. Taehyung nodded, he was worried about something else, someone else.

Though Taehyung had changed his number but he still had Jeongguk's number saved and he has been calling the whole day. The phone keeps ringing but no one picks up and Taehyung is beyond worried. He should sleep because he had to wake up early for the cakes but he can't sleep. 

It was way passed midnight and Taehyung had fallen asleep on the floor, his head resting on the bed. At exactly 4.30 in the morning, his alarm woke him up. First of all, he called Jeongguk but now the younger's phone was powered off. His worry increased.

He freshened up and 10 minutes later his workers showed up, three of them, to help him bake the cake. He couldn't even get himself be distracted. He thought maybe he would forget about Jeongguk if he is busy baking the cake but no use. 

He was so worried, biting his nails as he couldn't get to contact his lover. He didn't even had anyone's phone number, not even Sehun's.

_Sehun didn't look worked up when he came to my shop._

_He was smiling. No worry or anything on his face, except bruises of course._

_Should it mean that there is nothing wrong?_

_Jeongguk is alright, right?_

_I should've asked Sehun, how stupid of me._

_Oh God. Be safe Gukkie._

_I miss you and I better see you at wedding today._

Taehyung's mind was messed up with all the thoughts. He was dying to see Jeongguk.

_\--------------------_


	24. Chapter 23: Ceremony

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung got himself busy in decorating he baked cakes now but his mind was still occupied by constant worry of Jeongguk. If there was nothing wrong then Jeongguk definitely would've visited him. 

Having being done with the cakes, the staff loaded them on the truck to be transported to the hall. They were ordered to be there way earlier and the marriage was a night function.

The timing was 6pm and until them, Taehyung kept himself busy in sketching and taking shift.

"Why don't you want to wear a suit?" Irene said when Taehyung was having a crisis on what to wear. 

"It's because I don't want to. Don't force me." Taehyung huffs. He had a lot of outfits which he never wore. They were all new so Taehyung didn't had to buy new ones.

"Fine, I am on my shift Tae and I am leaving. Good luck selecting your outfit." Irene says and leaves. Taehyung was left alone to select what to wear and with not knowing anything about Jeongguk, he was losing his mind. 

He picked up a simple white semi-silk shirt with tight black dress pants and a plain white choker. He didn't care if it was way too simple, he was not worrying about the outfit for now. 

When he came downstairs, everyone, even the customers were staring at him which made him a little uncomfortable. He looked at Irene and she was looking at him with adoration.

"You look so damn fine hyung." Haechan whistled. 

"I so damn agree." Jonghyun said and Taehyung giggled, a little at ease now. 

"Have a good day Taetae." Irene says and kisses his forehead. Then the bell chimed and in came Oh Sehun, capturing everyone's attention. 

He got everyone drooling over him and even Taehyung couldn't take his eyes off because yes, he was looking really good.

Sehun walked towards Taehyung in all his glory, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. Taehyung smiled, because he was always weak for flowers, he loved them.

"For you." Sehun says as he reaches Taehyung. The whole shop was looking at them, some in adoration and some in jealousy. 

"Thank you." Taehyung smiles. He felt at ease, knowing if Sehun is ready for marriage, then everyone else would also be. He just don't know why Jeongguk didn't visited him.

"Let's go?" Sehun extends his hand for Taehyung and the blonde gladly takes it. Thought the touch means nothing to Taehyung. It doesn't shoot tingles down his spine, it doesn't give his skin and electric feeling. It's just a simple touch of hand in hand gesture. The only touch that can reduce Taehyung into a beautiful mess is Jeongguk's.

Sehun and Taehyung stay quiet in the car but Taehyung wants to ask something.

"Uh Sehun?" Taehyung glances at the male.

"Yeah?" 

"Everyone will be at the wedding?" Taehyung asks.

"Of course." Sehun smiles though he knows what Taehyung is implying at.

Taehyung relaxes after hearing that. His eyes then fall on another bruise on Sehun's jaw which wasn't there yesterday.

"What happened?" Taehyung points at the bruise. 

"Bad fight." Sehun shrugs.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. I what you all do." Taehyung says and Sehun chuckles.

"Of course you know but you don't have to know the details. We can get in to such emergencies at any time. Who knows, we might have to even leave the wedding to handle our business." Sehun says, looking at Taehyung for a moment.

"I just want to know if everyone is alright." Taehyung softly says.

"Just a few bruises, poor grooms, they won't look good in the pictures." Sehun laughs and so does Taehyung.

"Well, neither will you." Taehyung jokes and Sehun raises his eyebrow.

"We'll see about that." 

But the thought still remains in Taehyung's mind, if they all had came back from where ever they had gone, why didn't Jeongguk came to see him.

_He leads a gang Taehyung, he must be busy. Not everything should include you._

Taehyung agrees with his thoughts and he can't wait to see Jeongguk.

\----------------------

Taehyung felt proud of his staff when he entered he wedding hall. Everything was decorated flawlessly and Taehyung never knew pink and white colour everywhere would look this beautiful. 

Taehyung had his arm locked with Sehun's as they walked in. Many people had already arrived but the blonde's eyes were waiting for someone special. 

Sehun introduced Taehyung to his friends that were there and Taehyung really liked them. 

"When will Jin hyung arrive." Taehyung mumbled. 

"At the end, with his father. He said everyone else should be present when he arrives. Joon hyung and others will be here any minute." Sehun says. Taehyung falls into casual conversation with Baekhyun, Sehun's friend. Then his eyes move to the enterence when two familiar faces entered. Sunmi and Jaehyun. 

Taehyung wanted to run into Sunmi's arms because that women was the kindest he had met. Taehyung blinked his eyes to not let the tears fall.

Behind the couple came Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi, dressed in suits and leaving everyone breathless. Taehyung wondered how Jimin could walk without fault when he was shot in the leg less then a week ago. 

All three males had bruises. The small wounds were really obvious but they still looked handsome. Taehyung's breath hitched when Jimin's eyes met his and then trailed down to his and Sehun's locked arms, which made Jimin glare at the blonde and he immediately let go of Sehun. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. 

After what felt like eternity, Jeongguk entered with Namjoon. He looked like he was in a hurry, adjusting his suit as he entered and Taehyung was admiring how perfect he looked in his suit. But then he saw Jeongguk's bruises jaw, just like Sehun's and bruised knuckles. Though there was no other mark on his flawless face.

Then Jeongguk's eyes met Taehyung's and the younger froze, stunned to see the beautiful male standing a little far from him. And Jeongguk has always been a slave to Taehyung's beauty.

Taehyung was about to walk towards the younger but he saw Namjoon talking to him and then dragging him away so he stopped. Sehun left too when Namjoon gestured him. They must be discussing something really important, Taehyung thought. 

Jeongguk would take short glances towards Taehyung who was standing alone, admiring the glass he suddenly found so interesting. 

When Namjoon was dismissed them, Jeongguk walked towards his mother and whispered something in her ear which made her look everywhere in the hall and then her eyes landed on Taehyung. She could never explain the joy she felt to see him.

Then Taehyung noticed Jeongguk and Sunmi walking towards him and he started to panic a little.

"Taehyung." Sunmi's voice cracked and it was enough for Taehyung to run into thee woman's embrace. Jeongguk's heart filled with warmth as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Oh sweetheart. I missed you." Sunmi said as they broke the hug. Taehyung smiled wholeheartedly because he missed her too, he missed all of them.

"Okay that's enough for a reunion." Jeongguk says and Sunmi hits him.

"I'll leave you two be." Sunmi says and walks away.

Now both the males stare at each other, either of them too occupied in eachother to notice that Jin has arrived and they are standing by the aisle.

Sehun walks towards Taehyung and snaps him out of his trance, telling him to step down from the aisle. Jeongguk went to the reception, not liking the idea of Taehyung with Sehun.

The ceremony starts. Vows are said, oaths are taken and the couple kiss. Jeongguk looks from across the hall towards Taehyung who has a beautiful smile on his face, tears in his eyes as he looks at the wedded couple. Oh how much he wishes to give Taehyung this happiness.

"Dance with me." Taehyung is startled when Jeongguk stands behind him and whispers in his ear. The confidence now surges in Taehyung and he shakes his head.

"No Jeon, I came here with Sehun so I will dance with him." Taehyung says, turning to look at Jeongguk's surprised expression.

"You came with Sehun hyung?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung nods.

"I would've danced with you if I was your date but since I am not, I won't dance with you." Taehyung teases and it's pissing Jeongguk.

"I swear I wanted to ask you but you know what happened that night. Yoongi hyung called and I had to go." Jeongguk says, trying to get Taehyung be with him and not Sehun.

"Well, that's not my fault." Taehyung pinches Jeongguk's cheek and walks towards Sehun. 

Taehyung told Sehun about him and do Jeongguk just a while ago and Sehun said he always knew. Just wanted to give it a try. Taehyung loved how much understanding Sehun was.

"But for now, at least let me have one dance with you." Sehun had said and Taehyung agreed. 

So an angry, jealous and pissed Jeongguk was watching Taehyung and Sehun dance. 

_I really respect you Sehun hyung. Don't make me change that._

Jeongguk's eyes widen when Sehun peckesTaehyung's lips. His blood boiled that Taehyung didn't pushed him away, he just kept looking at Sehun.

"I am sorry, but it's for the last time I am holding you, I had to do it. You belong to Jeongguk and Jeongguk only." With that said, Sehun lets go of Taehyung and walks away, the blonde stays frozen at the spot. 

Then he looks around to find Jeongguk. He finds him talking to Yoongi. The younger wanted to calm himself so he decided to talk to anyone because he would've raised he'll by now. 

A part of Taehyung was relieved that Jeongguk didn't saw that but a bigger part of him wanted to tell Jeongguk because there is no way he is keeping secrets from him.

Jeongguk also wanted Taehyung to tell him. He didn't wanted to bring it up. If Taehyung told him, it would mean he trusts him a deep he won't then....it's alright. Jeongguk thinks, it's alright. Taehyung doesn't know Jeongguk saw that.

But the weeker side of Taehyung appears and he started to panic. 

_What if he'll leave me after I tell him._

_I can't lose him again._

_Why did you even agreed to come with Sehun._

_What if Jeongguk won't believe you._

_What if he thinks it's you who kissed Sehun._

_After all, you've hurt him before._

When Taehyung looked at Jeongguk, he was already looking at him. Without thinking, the blonde ran out of the hall. He didn't knew why he ran away, maybe because he was scared, scared of how Jeongguk will react.

He didn't even heard the footsteps behind him as he felt a strong grip on his arm and was turned around to be faced with Jeongguk. 

"Why did you ran away?" Jeongguk asks, trying his best to be soft.

"I didn't do it. I promise Jeongguk. I didn't." Taehyung cries.

"Do what Tae?" Jeongguk softly asks.

"I didn't kissed Sehun. He-He did. I swear." Taehyung replies and Jeongguk smiles.

"I know Taehyung and it was just a peck." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks up at him with wide teary eyes.

"You saw?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk nods.

"I know you did nothing Tae." Jeongguk smiles and Taehyung cries again.

"I am so sorry for doing that. I really wanted you to ask me but y-you were busy and---".

"It's okay. Just please don't cry." Jeongguk hates seeing Taehyung cry. Taehyung immediately wipes away his tears and looks at Jeongguk.

"Good. Now let's go." Jeongguk says and takes Taehyung's hand, walking towards his car.

"But you should go inside, the wedding is still going--''.

"They are going to the club for celebration after this." Jeongguk says. 

"You don't want to go?" Taehyung asks.

"No, I excused myself." Jeongguk grins and Taehyung dumbly nods.

Jeongguk opens the door for Taehyung and then gets in the drive seat, setting off. 

Taehyung thought Jeongguk would drop him to the shop but he was wrong. They were going to Jeongguk's house and Taehyung was going crazy inside. He felt way to excited then he should be.

Entering the house, Taehyung takes his time to look around while Jeongguk gets rid of his jacket. 

Taehyung loved the dark theme of Jeongguk's house and clothes. His body dark with tattoos but his heart light. He loved Jeongguk with all his heart. 

"I am sure you didn't ate anything at the wedding." Jeongguk says.

"I wasn't hungry." Taehyung replies, busy looking at the wallpapers.

"I'll show you my room, freshen up and I'll make something." Jeongguk says and leads him to his room.

Taehyung changes into Jeongguk's shirt and boxers, intentionally not wearing pants as the shirt reached his mid thigh.

Taehyung came out of the room, downstairs and his breath hitched when he saw Jeongguk just in sweats and shirtless, showing his flawless upper body adorned with tattoos.

Jeongguk may have intentionally not wore the shirt. Two of them having some kind of thoughts. Don't blame them. Two years are way too much.

Jeongguk was setting the pan on the stove when he saw Taehyung walking towards the kitchen side. He gulped visibly, taking in Taehyung's lean frame with long tan legs in display and yes he was checking him out.

"What are you making?" Taehyung asks, oblivious of Jeongguk's condition though he was in the same one.

"Sweet chicken noodles." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sits on the kitchen counter.

 _This will be a distraction._ Jeongguk's mind is running wild.

"I'm not hungry, I can order for you if you don't want to eat this." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts.

"I told you I am not hungry either." Taehyung says, trying his best not to stare at Jeongguk's body.

"Okay, then you must be tired. You sh---". Jeongguk stops talking and he swears his heart would stops at this moment. 

Taehyung bites his lips, slowly opening his legs, clearly inviting Jeongguk and it drives him insane. There was a heavy tension in the kitchen before but now it's tenfold. 

Taehyung looks so adorable yet sexy in Jeongguk's shirt and Jeongguk thinks if the person sitting in front of his even real or not. 

Jeongguk wastes no time and stands in between Taehyung's legs and the blonde locks them behind Jeongguk's torso. Jeongguk's hands are on both of Taehyung's thighs, moving up and down as the younger waits for Taehyung. 

"Love me Gukkie, I want you to love me." Taehyung whispers and every thread of patience inside Jeongguk breaks as he crashes his lips with the boy he desperately loves.

\--------------------


	25. Chapter 24: Hunch

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk had been in just one relationship before and it ended because the girl cheated on him. It wasn't like he loved her or anything but he wanted to try and it didn't go well. Since then, he never even tried to be in a relationship. Just playing around and one night stands.

But with Taehyung, it was way too different. When it comes to Taehyung, he has no control on his heart. Taehyung had his heart the moment he was worried for Jeongguk, two years ago in the flower shop. And Jeongguk knew Taehyung was worth everything.

So right now, kissing Taehyung felt just perfect because new he knows and believes that Taehyung is everything for him and he would do anything to keep Taehyung for the rest of his life. 

They were in no rush because they have a whole night for themselves. Jeongguk kisses Taehyung slow yet firm, pouring every emotion he feels towards him in the kiss. 

Jeongguk breaks the kiss and begins to trail kisses from Taehyung's jaw to his neck. The blonde moans when Jeongguk sucks a at the junction of Taehyung's neck and shoulder. Jeongguk's hand rests on the blonde's back, pulling him towards so their bodies have more contact as he keeps marking his lover. 

Taehyung runs his palms on Jeongguk's shoulders and pecs, feeling the muscles with his palms. Jeongguk captures Taehyung's lips again but this time Taehyung takes the younger's lip ring between his teeth and nibbles on the bottom lip because he was always weak for it. This makes Jeongguk groan and Taehyung smirks against his lips. 

"Being naughty sweet cheeks?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung laughs heart fully at that, he missed that nickname so much and hearing it again makes him giddy. 

"I missed that." Taehyung says breathless as Jeongguk keeps kissing his exposed neck. "M-Missed you." 

Jeongguk pulls back from kissing Taehyung and stares at the marvellous sight in front of him. Taehyung's neck was filled with dark red marks and Jeongguk was proud to be the one who gave it to him.

In a swift motion, Jeongguk takes off Taehyung's shirt, making the petite male yelp a little. 

"Bedroom Gukkie." Taehyung says and it wasn't a plea, it was an order. 

Jeongguk smirks and picks Taehyung up, giving his ass a tight squeeze. Taehyung moans at that and hides his face in crook of Jeongguk's neck as the younger walks towards the bedroom. 

Once entering the room, Jeongguk lays Taehyung softly on the bed and moves away to look at him. They keep staring at each other intently, lust and love in their eyes. Taehyung makes grabby hands towards Jeongguk with a pout Jeongguk smiles, finally walking towards Taehyung and settles between his legs, now smashing his lips with the blonde's. 

It's no longer a soft and sweet kiss. The kiss they share now is heated and sloppy. Jeongguk dominates in the kiss and Taehyung let's him as he loves being manhandled and dominated by the younger. 

Jeongguk kisses Taehyung and reaches the blonde's hardened buds on his chest, kissing and licking it in slow motion and Taehyung arches his back at the mind blowing sensation, his hands tugging at Jeongguk's hair. 

"O-Oh Gukkie." Taehyung moans and Jeongguk is completely hard by now. The younger now trails hot burning kisses down Taehyung's tummy and all the way down to his torso, trailing his tongue over Taehyung's already wet boxers and Taehyung gasps as he feels Jeongguk's tongue over his clothed member. 

Taehyung makes a whining sound and Jeongguk understands that he wants the boxers off and Jeongguk does so, taking of Taehyung's boxers as his leg now rests on Jeongguk's shoulder.

Jeongguk softly kisses Taehyung's ankle and leaves kisses on his legs until he stops and sucks Taehyung's inner thighs and Taehyung squirms in anticipation. Jeongguk moves closer to Taehyung's crotch but teases him by kissing closer to it and Taehyung almost cries. 

"Pl-Please, don't-don't tease." Taehyung whines and Jeongguk smirks against his skin.

"Patience love, we have whole night." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung shudders as the hot breath ghosts over his member. Jeongguk teases at first, kissing Taehyung's member then takes it on his mouth, leaving Taehyung arches his back as the warmth of Jeongguk's mouth envelopes him.

Teasing gone, Jeongguk focuses on pleasuring his lover and bobs his head faster and Taehyung becomes a moaning mess. 

Jeongguk doesn't want Taehyung to come just yet so he let's go of him and kisses him hard. Jeongguk grabs lube from his drawer, coating his fingers with the liquid after taking off his sweats. 

Taehyung's heart beats like crazy, after two years, he is on such pleasure and he doesn't want Jeongguk to stop. Jeongguk again captures Taehyung's lips as he pushes a finger inside Taehyung's hole, leaving Taehyung breathless for a second. Then two fingers work on Taehyung and then the blonde feels a sting when three fingers work in and out of him as Jeongguk keeps kissing the pain away.

"I-I don't have a condom Tae." Jeongguk says and Taehyung stares at him surprised and Jeongguk sheepishly smiles.

"I'm clean Gukkie, I only had sex with you, n-no one else." Taehyung admits and Jeongguk knows it's true because in these two years, Jeongguk didn't sleep with anyone either.

"Okay baby." Jeongguk whispers, butterflies going wild inside his stomach at Taehyung's confession. Jeongguk was Taehyung's first and he will do anything to be his last.

Jeongguk gives his shaft a few pumps, lubing it with generous amount so he can cause Taehyung less pain. 

"Hurry up." Taehyung is desperate for any contact with younger's body. 

"Close your eyes and relax." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung circles his arms around Jeongguk's neck bringing his down for a passionate kiss. Taehyung feels the pain shoot up when Jeongguk enters him and he whimpers loudly in the kiss. 

Jeongguk is gentle, as if it's Taehyung's first time. Jeongguk gives Taehyung time to adjust and then Taehyung nods, signalling Jeongguk to move. Though what Taehyung says next makes Jeongguk halt.

"Y-You---uugh, Y-You don't have to be gentle." Taehyung says.

"Are you sure baby?" Jeongguk was worried.

"Please Gukkie, just do it." Taehyung was crying. Jeongguk kissed away his tears and pulls out of Taehyung before slamming back in hard which makes Taehyung let out a deep cry. 

Jeongguk starts thrusting harshly, complying Taehyung's wish and Taehyung felt like he would pass out already because the pain and pleasure was enough to drive him insane. 

Jeongguk's thrusts were hard and deep, with each thrust, Taehyung lets out a sinful moan and a whimper and Jeongguk swears he can hear it for the rest of his life. 

Jeongguk places Taehyung's legs on his shoulder and slams hard, skin slapping against each other and the sound resonating in the whole room. 

"Oh G-Gukk, f-feels so, so g-good." Taehyung manages to speak and Jeongguk smirks, increasing his speed and Taehyung sees stars. 

"C-Close." Taehyung utters as the heat pools in his stomach.

"Say my name baby, scream. Let me hear how good I make you feel." Jeongguk says with grunts as he reduces Taehyung into a mess of drool and sweat. Seeing Taehyung like this makes his more aroused.

"Jeon-Jeongguk." Taehyung screams as he comes undone in white ropes all over his stomach and Jeongguk follows suit with his orgasm spilling inside Taehyung and the blonde moans as Jeongguk fills him up.

"Th-That was---".

"Fucking mind blowing." Jeongguk completes. The lonliness of two years being gone by them making love to each other. 

They lay on eachother, breathing heavily.

"Gukk, I'm hungry." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs, getting up to kiss him. 

"I'll clean us up and we'll cook then." Jeongguk says and pulls out of Taehyung, the blonde whimpers at the emptiness. 

"Okay." 

After getting cleaned properly, Jeongguk picks Taehyung up and they go downstairs to the kitchen. Taehyung watches as Jeongguk cooks, admiring him as how perfect he is.

\----------------------

"Tae?" Jeongguk says as he adjusts his jacket.

"Yeah?" Taehyung replies, putting on Jeongguk's clothes.

"I want you to come to our company. Right now." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him in confusion.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Taehyung says, standing in front of Jeongguk.

"Just trust me okay, I really want you to." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"I trust you. I'll come with you." Taehyung says, though not knowing why he suddenly had to go to Jeon's company.

"Thank you." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung pinches his cheeks and then gives him sweet kisses all over his face, making Jeongguk chuckle.

"Let's go." Taehyung smiles though he was nervous, very nervous but he didn't wanted to show it to Jeongguk. 

They both reach the building and Taehyung feels a knot in his stomach but it disappears as Jeongguk interlocks their hands and smiles at him. 

Taehyung was in awe when he saw everyone of Jeongguk's worker bow their heads when Jeongguk made way to his office. It looked like a normal business company but Taehyung knew the truth, it was a dark business and he couldn't belive how perfectly Jeongguk had handled it. 

Taehyung stands there as Jeongguk walks towards a short guy and whispers something in his ears. The guy nods and walks away. Taehyung is in anticipation of what he get to do here or what is he here for. 

Jeongguk leads him to his office and shuts the door behind. Jeongguk had noticed Taehyung's nervousness. 

"Hey, relax okay. There is nothing to be worried about. I am with you." Jeongguk says as he stands in front of Taehyung.

"I just can't help it. I saw some familiar faces. Daewon's workers and it just, I hate them." Taehyung says and Jeongguk laughs. 

"They work for me now. They won't do anything to you." Jeongguk assures.

"I know." Taehyung smiles but then says.

"What did you do to Daewon's building?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk was amazed at how he wasn't angry at the thought of him owning it.

"Nothing. It's as it is." Jeongguk replies. 

"Burn that building." Taehyung cutely huffs and Jeongguk coos at the sight.

"You aren't mad at me anymore." Jeongguk asks and Taehyung feels guilty again. 

"I'm sorry. I was mad but I am not any more. I swear." Taehyung immediately says.

"Oh baby, you are too good for this fucked up world." Jeongguk says and pulls Taehyung closer to him.

"I am happy that you own Daewon's property now." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk smiles. 

"It's all yours. You can have it anytime you want." Jeongguk says. 

"Well, if that's the case, then consider that property as a gift from me to you." Taehyung says proudly and Jeongguk laughs.

"It's really don't want it Gukk. Do whatever you want with it. I just need one favour." Taehyung says.

"Anything for you." Jeongguk instantly replies.

"Don't leave me. Ever. I was so lonely without you and now, a mere thought of not being with you makes me crazy." Taehyung says, eyes watering and Jeongguk's heart aches.

"Never Kim Taehyung, never think that I will leave you because I will be devastated if you won't be with me." Jeongguk's words and eyes are so sincere that Taehyung cries.

"P-Promise?" Taehyung smiles through his tears, bringing up his pinky finger. Jeongguk locks his pinky with Taehyung's and smiles.

"Promise." Then Jeongguk captures Taehyung's lips in a sensual kiss.

"And one more favour." Taehyung says, breaking the kiss. 

"Yes?" 

"I need an apartment close to my shop or at least not much far. Help me out?" Taehyung says.

"You can in your old house." Jeongguk suggests but Taehyung shakes his head. 

"Na. I don't wanna go there ever." Taehyung says with a pout and Jeongguk bites on the blonde's lower lip.

"Live with me then. Move in with me." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips. Taehyung stares at him surprised.

"What? No. It's your house and I can't just move in with you." Taehyung chuckles.

"What's wrong with that. Consider this as a gift from me to you. Don't you wanna live with me?" Jeongguk says, kissing Taehyung's already bruised neck.

"I do but I want to contribute, I can't live for free." Taehyung says, making when Jeongguk sucks on his sweet spot. Before Jeongguk couldn reply, there is a knock on the door which startles Taehyung.

Taehyung moves away and Jeongguk gets serious. 

"Come in." Jeongguk says. The door opens and the short guy enters, Jeongguk nods at him and then six men enter the room, dressed in all black and they stand in line, expressions blank.

Then suddenly Jeongguk feels a strong grip on his arm and he looks to see Taehyung breathing heavily and eyes filled with tears, staring at one particular male with fear in his eyes.

"Hey, baby. Relax." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung hides behind Jeongguk. Jeongguk got his answer without having to ask Taehyung and he felt bad because he didn't knew Taehyung would react like this.

"Everyone else can leave leave except Hyojoon." Jeongguk orders and the others follow.

Now the three are in the office and Jeongguk didn't wanted to kill Hyojoon in front of Taehyung.

"Is he the one who tried to touch you when Daewon left you alone Taehyung?" Jeongguk says, eyes on Hyojoon. He fells a nod against his back.

"Just once?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head. 

"T-Two times." Taehyung shakily says and Jeongguk's patience is cutting short. 

Jeongguk calls the short male inside.

"Jihoon, please take Hyojoon to Yoongi's office right away and send Yugyeom to me." Jeongguk says, glaring at Hyojoon who ready knew his fate. Jihoon bows and Hyojoon follows him out. He can't even escape.

A minute later, Yugyeom enters.

"Hey Yugyeom, can you show Taehyung around." Jeongguk says and Taehyung looks at him.

"Don't worry baby, you can trust Yugyeom." Jungkook says as he wipes Taehyung's tears. The blonde smiles. 

Jeongguk looks at Yugyeom and gives him a curt nod and Yugyeom understood. As soon as Taehyung and Yugyeom left, he called Yoongi.

"Hyojoon is in your office right?" Jeongguk speaks.

"Yes." Yoongi answers.

"Take him to the basement and tie him up. Hurt him bad until I get there." Jeongguk says, voice as dangerous as him.

\--------------------


	26. Chapter 25: Trouble

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk wiped his bloodied hands after _treating_ Hyojoon. Making his way to his office, he called Yugyeom to bring Taehyung to the office. As soon as Taehyung entered, he jumped in Jeongguk's arms, contented to be in his lover's embrace. 

"Looks like someone missed me." Jeongguk teases and Taehyung hits his chest. 

"So what if I did? Is that a problem." Taehyung huffs and Jeongguk chuckles, it was barely an hour yet Taehyung missed him.

"No, not at all love." And Taehyung loves how everything is perfect between him and Jeongguk as if it never was wrong, as if the two years never happened.

Taehyung lifts his head but his smile fades away when he sees few drops of blood below his collar and he trails his eyes to the side, finding the red drops of Jeongguk's sleeve as well.

"What did you do to him?" Taehyung asks.

"I did what needed to be done Tae and don't worry, I didn't killed him....yet." Jeongguk says.

"Ooh, my boyfriend is so scary." Taehyung teases. 

"Boyfriend?" Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.

"Well, would you disagree?" Taehyung says, playing with Jeongguk's collar.

"Never." Jeongguk whispers and pulls Taehyung in for a kiss. The kiss gets heated and Jeongguk picks Taehyung and sits him on the large mahogany desk, the things on the desk, now on the floor.

Taehyung moves his hands towards Jeongguk's belt and quickly unbuckles it as Jeongguk does the same with Taehyung's. Taehyung moves up a bit so Jeongguk takes off his pants and boxers, doing the same with his own until they reach his knees. 

"Need prep?" Jeongguk softly asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Just hurry up." Taehyung breathes out as Jeongguk latches his lips on Taehyung's neck, adorning his already bruised neck.

Jeongguk lays Taehyung on the desk, wrapping the blonde's legs around his torso and enters him slowly. Taehyung wants to take off his shirt because it suddenly feels so hot. 

Jeongguk picks up his pace, his hands going under Taehyung's shirt and plays with the hardened buds on his chest. Taehyung moans at the contact and Jeongguk's thrusts become erratic. 

Taehyung comes, screaming Jeongguk's name and the younger follows suit. 

"Next time, I'll have you bent over my desk." Jeongguk says, voice deep that sends shivers down Taehyung's spine.

\-----------------------

Jeongguk dropped Taehyung at his shop and told him to think about moving in with him. Taehyung would've loved to stay with Jeongguk but he didn't wanted to live free. He wanted to contribute as much as possible and he will have to talk to Jeongguk about that. 

When he entered his shop, Haechan complained about a customer who was flirting with him and how difficult it was to make him leave.

"His name was Lucas and he was so damn loud hyung. I wanted to kill him and he even winked at me, twice." Haechan huffs and Taehyung ruffles his hair.

"Looks like someone has eyes on you." Taehyung smiles but Haechan pouts.

"If he comes here again, I will definitely kill him." Haechan storms off to the counter and Taehyung chuckles, finding it cute.

Taehyung got to his shift, serving and taking orders. He was behind the counter, cleaning the coffee that fell from the customer and the bell chimed. He looked up and saw a lady, probably in his forties, walking towards him and Taehyung thought she looked familiar. 

"Hello ma'am, what would you like to have." Taehyung smiles politely. 

"You don't look like Daewon at all." The woman's word take Taehyung off guard.

"Sorry?" Taehyung says. 

"You do look a little like Naeun but she was a witch, you are way more beautiful then her." If Taehyung wasn't feeling a little irritated, he would've thanked her but no.

"I'm really sorry but do I know you?" Taehyung softly asks, he don't want to be rude.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, though I have seen you grow up right in front of my eyes." The lady smirks.

"I really don't know you." _Thought you look familiar._

"Aww, that's bad." The woman pouts but it was not cute at all.

"But we both sure know the Jeon Jeongguk, don't we?" Taehyung halts his movements when he hears younger's name.

"And please don't deny it, I know how well you know the Jeon's." She whispers, moving closer to Taehyung across the counter. Taehyung stays quiet, he knows that If he will open his mouth, he will say something that will put him and even Jeongguk in trouble because this woman surely looks like trouble. 

"I'll see you soon Kim Taehyung, I feel like we have so much to catch up." She says and walks out of the shop, leaving Taehyung speechless and in a slight fear. 

At night, after Taehyung closed his shop, Jeongguk picked him up but the younger immediately knew something was wrong because Taehyung was really bad at hiding whatever he feels.

Once entering the house, Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung's arm and pulls him closer. 

"What's wrong?" Jeongguk softly says.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, there were so many customers today." Taehyung smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes and Jeongguk knows he is lying.

"Now tell me the truth, what's bothering you?" Jeongguk says, running his fingers through blonde's hair. Taehyung sighs, he never want Jeongguk to worry about him and he wants to slap himself for not being able to hide his emotions.

"A woman came to my shop today." Jeongguk tenses as soon as the words leave Taehyung's mouth but Jeongguk doesn't notice.

"She looked familiar but I just couldn't remember where I saw her. She obviously knew me and she knew you too. I-I think she knows about us." Taehyung says, voice a little shaky.

"You sure you don't remember where you saw her?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung shakes his head and Jeongguk sighs.

"G-Gukkie." Jeongguk realises Taehyung was crying. 

"Hey, hey baby, what's wrong?" Jeongguk asks, wiping away his tears.

"For a m-moment, I saw Naeun in her. Same evil glint in her-her eyes, like it was her who was staring at me." Taehyung sobs and Jeongguk's heart clenches.

"She is gone, she can't hurt you anymore. No one can, I am always with you okay, always." Jeongguk smiles, trying to assure Taehyung and it's true. 

Taehyung nods his head frantically and hugs Jeongguk, hiding his face in Jeongguk's neck. 

"I love you Gukkie."

"I love you baby, so much." Jeongguk whispers and hoist Taehyung up, walking to the bedroom, the blonde wanting to sleep.

\---------------------

"She has seen Taehyung now and I am damn sure she would try to hurt him." Jeongguk says, having five gang members in his office.

"And here we are trying to find her while she is casually walking into flower shops and chatting with the flower boy." Jimin says.

"He has a name hyung, I've been ignoring your attitude towards Taehyung for longer then I should and you should be thankful for that." Jeongguk calmly says, though his voice holds authority. 

"You know where she is Jeongguk, you can easily finish her off. What's holding you back?" Yoongi says, taking the subject off from his boyfriend.

"She is a cunning bitch, she can use our weakest points against us. Don't you remember she almost poisoned mom in the hospital." Jeongguk snaps and everyone stay quiet.

"I just don't want her hurting Taehyung. She will definitely use Taehyung to get to me. That's why I want Taehyung to at least move in with me." Jeongguk says.

"Okay hold on, you and Taehyung are what...all good now?" Jimin asks.

"He is my boyfriend and yes, everything is good between us." Jeongguk says, glaring at Jimin. 

"Thank God." Jimin mumbles and everyone stare at him.

"What? Just focus on what you are here for." Jimin says and Yoongi shakes his head, smiling. 

"Bipolar bitch." Hoseok says Jimin throws a book st him.

"Anyways, I definitely can't leave Taehyung alone. He is her easy target to take revenge from me." Jeongguk says.

"She really hates you huh." Namjoon mumbles and Jeongguk smirks. 

"Oh Of course she hates me, I killed her sugar daddy." 

"Where is Taehyung now by the way?" Jin asks.

"At my house." Jeongguk replies.

\-----------------------

Taehyung always hated when Jeongguk powered off his phone when he was out for work. He wanted to tell Jeongguk he need to go to the shop because his degree is being mailed today but Jeongguk said he can't leave the house which pissed Taehyung as well.

Taehyung puts on Jeongguk's jacket and takes his other car because he doesn't have his for the moment. 

At the turn of main highway, he realizes that a same car is following him from the time he left Jeongguk's house. He calls Jeongguk again but his phone is still powered off.

Wanting to confirm his suspicion, Taehyung stops the car in front of a small bookshop and sees the car stop at some distance, confirming his suspicion. 

Hoping he won't be followed inside a crowded shop, Taehyung enters but finds the shop almost empty. He is shaking from fear and Jeongguk isn't picking his phone. Then he tries Jin's phone.

"Hi Taehyung." Jin greets immediately and Taehyung sighs in relief.

"Hyung, I think some-some one is following me." Taehyung says.

"Shit, Taehyung, why are you not in Jeongguk's house?" Jin asks. "Where are you." Taehyung can hear Jeongguk in the background asking what's wrong.

"At a book shop." Taehyung says.

"Tae." Taehyung hears Jeongguk's voice and he almost cries.

"Gukkie, I'm scared." Taehyung doesn't know why he has a bad feeling about all this. The shopkeeper looks at him weirdly. 

Jeongguk was already in his car now, he knew something was wrong when Jin said why Taehyung wasn't at home.

"Where are you baby? Tell me the shop name." Jeongguk softly says, not wanting to make Taehyung panic.

"AtoZ book shop." Taehyung says. Now he realises how stupid he was to get out of the car and enters the shop. 

Jeongguk doesn't even know where the shop is but he has to stay calm, for Taehyung. 

"Okay, I want you to tell me about the location, can you do that." Jeongguk asks, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

Before Taehyung could answer, the door was thrown open, revealing two masked men. One of them shoots the shop keeper and the other points the gun at Taehyung.

"Tae? Baby? TAEHYUNG!" Jeongguk shouts as he hears the gun shot but he phone is long taken away from Taehyung and smashed to the wall. The customers lay down in fear as one of the man walks towards Taehyung who tries to run but he grabs him first, hitting him so hard that the blonde passes out and the darkness envelopes him.

\-------------------


	27. Chapter 26: Rush

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk didn't care he was breaking the speed limit, he had informed his team to find every location where there is possibility of finding that woman and her minions. He took the route to Taehyung's shop and found the book shop in he way. 

He rushed inside, finding the shopkeeper dead and no sign of Taehyung. Jeongguk fisted his hair in frustration, anger, fear. He dialed Hoseok's number.

"Come to the shop, look for the cc TV footage and track down the fucking car." Jeongguk says.

For the first time, he felt so helpless even when he had his whole gang with him. He was scared.

\-------------------

Taehyung felt a sharp pain in his head when he opened his eyes. Having opened his eyes, Taehyung realised he was tied. He wondered what had he ever done to to always find trouble.

The room was dark, dimly lit. Taehyung winced at the pain on his wrist and ankles because they were tied very tightly. In all the pain, he only wanted to see Jeongguk.

Then suddenly a door opened and Taehyung squinted his eyes as the light hit his eyes. Two men came in, followed by a woman but Taehyung could only see silhouettes of them.

"You woke up early." Taehyung heard the female voice. Taehyung's eyes widen as the woman came in view. 

"You." Taehyung utters, he shouldn't be surprised, he always had a bad feeling about this woman.

"Yes, Taehyung. It's me. Lee Soomin." She says and once again Taehyung gets the feeling that he knows her. 

"Ahh, you naive boy, still don't remember me. Never mind." Soomin tsks. 

"What do you want?" Taehyung says, struggling to get the hold lose.

"I have nothing to do with you little boy but I have to keep you here." Soomin says.

"Why?" Taehyung breathes out.

"Because Jeon Jeongguk will definitely come looking for you, he might be on his way and that's what I want. I want him to come here so can do what I've been dying to do for two years." Soomin spats and Taehyung feels a lump in his throat.

"What did Jeongguk do to you?" Taehyung asks and Soomin chuckles.

"Don't act so oblivious Taehyung, you know everything. I am damn sure Jeongguk and you would be laughing at how you took everything from me. Jeongguk ruined my life." Soomin yells, coming face to face with Taehyung.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Taehyung desperately says.

"So you don't know that Jeongguk killed Daewon." Soomin grits her teeth. Taehyung stays quiet.

"See, and here you were, trying to act innocent." Soomin smirks.

"What was your relationship with Daewon." Taehyung asks.

"Daewon? Show some respect pretty boy, he was your father." Soomin says, smiling evilly.

"He wasn't my father." Taehyung whispers and Soomin chuckles.

"But he was my love." Soomin says and Taehyung's eyes widen.

"W-What?" 

"I loved him. Naeun never did. I had been with him for as long as I can remember. Daewon's marriage with Naeun was a business deal. He only loved me and-and, your lover boy killed him. He took away my love from me." Soomin says and Taehyung is conflicted, he has no idea his father was a cheater as well.

"But, I have another idea." Soomin says, threading her hand on Taehyung's hair.

"What if I hurt someone he loves huh? That would be fair right?" Soomin then harshly grabs Taehyung's hair and the blonde winces.

"That's right, I should do that." Soomin whispers evilly. "Jeongguk would be devastated just like me and that's what I want, I want Jeongguk to suffer as well." Soomin's grip tightens. 

"You don't know Jeongguk, he won't let you do anything to me." Taehyung says confidently.

"We'll see, pretty boy, we'll see." Soomin let's go of Taehyung's hair and gestures one of the man to come closer.

"Take good care of him." Soomin says. Taehyung starts crying silently, though he knows Jeongguk's on his way. He just have to wait a little longer.

\-----------------------

"I got the visual Jeongguk, she is in there. I repeat, she is in there." Hoseok says through the ear phone. 

"What about Taehyung?" Jeongguk asks, him and his team already outside Soomin's residence.

"He is not there." Hoseok says and Jeongguk curses. 

"Fine him then." Jeongguk yells.

_Lee Soomin, you crossed your limits._

Jeongguk kicks the door and gets in. He enters the living room and sees Soomin sitting there, and evil smirk playing on her lips.

"Finally, the hero is here to save his love." Soomin says, crossing her legs. 

"Where is Taehyung?" Jeongguk growls, gun pointed at Soomin. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Soomin says.

"Answer the fucking question, where is Taehyung? Tell me before I put the bullet through your head." Jeongguk yells.

"Drop that act Jeon. If you want to know where Taehyung is, you'll have to listen to me or your pretty boy will suffer." Soomin gets up, walking straight towards Jeongguk. 

"You better not make me lose myself, if it wasn't for Taehyung, I would've killed you in a second." Jeongguk says.

"Looks like you are a stubborn boy." Soomin grabs the remote and turns on the screen. The scene in front of Jeongguk makes him want to scream.

It's a live video of Taehyung tied to a chair, top off and two men standing beside him and Jeongguk can see blood. 

"YOU BITCH!" Jeongguk yells and shoves Soomin, who falls on the glass table. 

"Stop before I tell them to kill your Taehyung." Soomin says, wincing a little.

"I want Taehyung safe." Jeongguk mumbles and it's not to Soomin, it's to Hoseok.

"Yes sir." Hoseok replies.

"It was well, not nice knowing you Soomin, I hope you rot in hell with Daewon and Naeun. 

With that said, Jeongguk pulls the trigger.

\---------------------------

"Soomin is a fucking idiot, she didn't know I am the king of hacking and tracing." Hoseok says and Jeongguk hears Jin and Jimin chuckle through the ear piece.

"All we have to do is to take down the men guarding that building. Go guys, best of luck." Hoseok says as they reach the under built building. 

"Hang in there Tae, I'm coming for you." Jeongguk whispers and gets out of the car, ready to kill.

"We'll take care of the ones outside, Jimin, Yoongi and Jeongguk, you guys go inside." Namjoon says. Jeongguk hides behind the cemented bars, shooting in the moment he catches on. They finally get in, checking every floor and killing who ever they find in a way. They finally reach the top floor and Taehyung is right in front of them and a gun is pointed at him.

"Your boss lady wants him. Let him go." Jimin says, ready to shoot.

"Fuck you, as if I'll let him go with you." The man says, his gun making contact with Taehyung's head and the blonde whimpers. 

"Gukkie". Jeongguk wants to hold him so bad.

"Back off all of you or I swear I'll kill him". The man threatens.

"You will if we'll fucking let you." Jeongguk growls and pulls the trigger, the man falling on the floor and Jimin shoots the other one. 

"Get Taehyung out of here, me as Jimin will help down." Yoongi says as Jeongguk rushes towards Taehyung.

"G-Gukkie, it hurts." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk tears up. He unties the ropes and embraces Taehyung who winces a little but then starts crying in his lover's embrace.

"Let's get out of here." Jeongguk whispers, takes off his jacket and puts it on Taehyung who was also shivering due to cold. Jeongguk didn't even wanted to look at the bruises on Taehyung's back. He'll make sure to burn Soomin's body.

Taehyung struggles to walk and then manages because he don't want Jeongguk to carry him, it'll be difficult for the younger.

They run down the stairs, Jeongguk making sure there is no enemy on their way. Once they reach the second floor, out of nowhere, someone charges towards Jeongguk and do tackles him to the ground. He throws a sturdy punch on Jeongguk's face and is about to throw another one but Jeongguk grabs his hands. 

Taehyung also starts hitting the man on top of Jeongguk but he man shoves him away. Jeongguk's gun is now in terms man's hand and he points it at Jeongguk but the younger twists it away and kicks him in the stomach, making him stumble back. 

But the man has the gun pointed at Jeongguk, the trigger is pulled but before the bullet pierces through Jeongguk, Taehyung jumps in front of his lover and takes the bullet right in his chest. 

Another bullet is fire but this time, it's Jimin's bullet that is inside the man's head.

"No, no, Tae." Jeongguk holds Taehyung's falling body and now sits on the floor, Taehyung in his arms. Jimin runs towards him too, putting pressure on the bullet hole.

"W-Why? Why did y-you that." Jeongguk didn't knew what to do.

"I love you-I love you Gukkie." Taehyung stutters out.

"I know baby, and-and I love you, so much. Just--hey, keep your eyes open baby, look at me." Jeongguk utters as he sees Taehyung's eyes drooping.

"Hoseok, bring your car at the back of the building, now." Jimin links Hoseok.

"Don't fall asleep, you'll be fine okay love, just keep your eyes open, keep looking at me." Jeongguk keeps rambling, holding onto Taehyung's hand.

"Pick him up Jeongguk, we need to take him to hospital before he loses conscious." Jimin says, trying to appear calm although he was losing himself inside. 

Jeongguk immediately picks Taehyung, telling him to not shut his eyes but it was difficult for Taehyung, considering he has already lost blood even before he was shot.

Jimin kills the men that come in their way and they make way to Hoseok's car who panics for a moment when he sees Taehyung in Jeongguk's arms.

"Hurry Hobi hyung, just hurry up." Jimin says, hands on Taehyung's chest as the blonde finally falls limp in Jeongguk's arms.

\--------------------

"MOM! MOM!" Jeongguk yells as he enters the emergency ward because it's where his mother always is.

"Get Dr. Sunmi, immediately." Jimin yells and the wardens run away to find her. Moments later Sunmi comes running and her eyes widen when he sees her son laying Taehyung on the stretcher.

"Oh God." She mumbles and runs towards them.

"Get the surgeons and ready the operation room, now." Sunmi orders. 

"Please do something mom, please save him." And Sunmi's heart clenches, seeing Jeongguk crying after ages. 

She kisses Jeongguk on the forehead, promising she will try her best.

Jeongguk watches Taehyung disappears behind the doors as the sign of operation room lits red.

\---------------------


	28. Chapter 27: Fine

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk kept pacing in the hospital's hallway, trying his best not to break down in front of everyone but it was getting difficult by every passing minute. People in the emergency ward were giving the six males weird looks because they were covered in blood and scars. 

Jeongguk wanted to scream and cry, all his efforts to keep Taehyung safe were all in vain. He couldn't believe what just happened. Jeongguk was always confident in himself and his skills and he never had any complications in defeating his enemies. 

Now he just don't know how, how could he be so careless that he forgot he had someone he loves with him in his fucked up and ruthless world. 

Because of him, the love of his life is stuck between life and death and if something happened to Taehyung, Jeongguk will never forget himself, never.

"Sit down Jeongguk. Please." Yoongi says and Jeongguk looks at him.

"How can I just sit down hyung." Jeongguk says, dejected.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Yoongi says, trying to assure Jeongguk and himself.

"Don't worry? You're telling me not to worry when Taehyung is in there, fighting for his life because he saved mine. He took the bullet to save my life. It should be me at his place." Jeongguk utters, furious and Yoongi regrets saying those words.

"Please Jeongguk, have faith, he'll be alright, you'll see him soon." Jin says but Jeongguk isn't having it.

"You don't know that, you don't fucking know that. Because of me, it's all because me that he is this condition. I failed, I failed as a leader, as a protector---as a---as a lover." Jeongguk's voice cracked at the end. 

"You know it's not true, Jeonggukie." Jin whispers.

"It's true hyung, it's fucking true. He-He proved his love to me, he proved that he can even die for me and-and what did--what did I do, push him towards danger, let him suffer. He was shot in front of my eyes, how do you expect me to--to just...". Jin doesn't let the younger say more and pulls him in his embrace. Jeongguk fights for a moment but then gives in, letting himself be vulnerable infront of his members as he cries on Jin's shoulder.

The sight break everyone else too as Jimin breaks down in Yoongi's embrace as well.

"Taehyung will be alright, he will be alright." Jin whispers and everyone want it to be true more than anything.

Jeongguk now sits on the chair, his head resting on Jin's shoulder, tears gone dry and his head hurts bad but he doesn't care, he just wants his mother to come out and tell him his Taehyung is perfectly fine.

Everyone's attention is averted to the red light of operation sign turning off. Jeongguk immediately gets up as he waits for her mother to come out. The moment Sunmi appears from the doors, taking if her mask, Jeongguk runs towards her. Sunmi had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, how-how us he? Taehyung is alright right? I can see him right?" Jeongguk rushes his words. Sunmi immediately hugs her son and everyone waits for her to say something.

"MOM! Y-You're scaring me." Jeongguk raises his voice in panic and Sunmi doesn't let go.

"My son-in-law is the strongest. He is so so strong Jeonggukie." Sunmi sobs. Everyone except Jeongguk breathe in relief. 

"Just tell me he is alive, please." Jeongguk desperately asks. Sunmi breaks the hug and cups her son's face in her hands, caressing lightly.

"You expect him to leave you that easily idiot, he is alive and well." Sunmi says smiling and Jeongguk hugs her tight. 

"Thank you Ma." Jeongguk sobs. Sunmi turns to others.

"Fortunately the bullet didn't damaged heart area or the walls. He has sure lost lots of blood but he's being provided that and he is stable now. You can't see him for time being because we can't risk any external situation disturbing him until he is on blood supply and healing." Sunmi explains.

"No one, I repeat, no one is allowed to see him for now." Sunmi looks at Jeongguk who nods slowly. _Oh come on._

"When will I see him?" Jeongguk says and Sunmi sighs.

"Until I say so. Don't even dare to sneak into his room Jeon Jeongguk, I won't tolerate you messing up with my son-in-law while he is healing." Sunmi says, playfully glaring at Jeongguk who has his eyes widen, then walks away.

"I want to see him." Jeongguk says as soon as Sunmi is out of sight.

"You need to go rest." Jin replies. "And don't even think about it. I'll tell Mrs. Jeon myself." 

"But hyung----".

"No Jeongguk, you can't." Jin says and Jeongguk huffs, sitting on the chair. 

"Fine, but I'll stay here until I'm allowed to see him." Jeongguk says. 

"Okay but make sure to eat something. We'll visit once he wakes up." Jin says and Jeongguk nods. 

"See ya." Yoongi pats Jeongguk's shoulder and leaves with Jimin. Followed by Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok.

"Call us if you need anything." Hoseok says and leaves.

Jeongguk was now staring at his bruised knuckles, casually picking the skin from them. 

_How? How will I face Taehyung?_

_How will I face him after failing to protect him._

_How could I be so careless._

_I failed. I failed everyone. Dad, my gang, my love, I failed everyone._

_All I wanted was Taehyung to be safe from my shitty world but I ended up dragging him in it._

_How will I ever forgive myself for doing this to the person I love._

_The person who was willing to die in my place. The person who saved my life._

_I owe you Taehyung, I owe you the rest of my life._

"I knew you would be here." Jeongguk hears a soft voice and looks up to see his mother smiling at him, a bag in her hands.

"You know I can't leave, I just can't." Jeongguk whispers as Sunmi sits beside him.

"I know." Sunmi whispers softly, playing with her son's hair.

"Here, I brought you sandwiches, you need to eat." Sunmi opens the bag and takes out the box. Jeongguk smiles as Sunmi feeds him little by little.

"My little baby." Sunmi pinches Jeongguk's cheek and the boy chuckles.

"I called your dad. He'll be here any minute." Sunmi says and Jeongguk nods.

"I love Taehyung." Jeongguk says out of nowhere.

"I know sweetie, I know." Sunmi replies.

"He loves me too." Jeongguk then says and Sunmi ruffles his hair.

"There's no doubt in that either." She replies.

"Yeah, no doubt now." Jeongguk smiles to him. "He just proved it." 

"Oh dear, I know how you're feeling but please don't blame yourself for what happened okay. Taehyung would be really sad if he knew you think like that." Sunmi explains and Jeongguk dumbly nods. He can't let the feeling go.

"Okay." Jeongguk whispers though it's not okay.

"Tomorrow, you can see Taehyung tomorrow so now, when your father comes, go home with him, rest or else I won't let you see him." Sunmi says.

"I'm not leaving." Jeongguk answers and Sunmi lightly hits him.

"You can't see Taehyung smelling so foul, and bloodied from head to toe. Go home, rest, treat your wounds and shower before you'll come here." A motherly warning and Jeongguk can't argue.

"Yes mother." Jeongguk says. Sunmi kisses Jeongguk's forehead, telling him she'll have to leave because she has late night shift as well. 

\--------------------

Jeongguk swears he never woke up so quickly in his life, even if he slept for barely an hour because he just couldn't sleep at night. He quickly showered, wincing a little when hot water touched his wounds, he didn't even treated them. Jeongguk grabbed his father's car keys and drove to hospital.

He went to her mother first, greeting her as she told him Taehyung woke up just an hour ago and is being fed. Relief washed over Jeongguk because he thought Taehyung might take longer time to wake up. He just couldn't wait to see him.

"He kept asking about you the whole hour. He wants to see you soon bad." Sunmi says as they were walking towards Taehyung's room.

"Me too." Jeongguk replies. Jeongguk's heart beat got faster as they neared he room. As soon as the door opened, he was met by the sight of his lover, wired to the machines but smiling ever so beautifully to the lady who was feeding him.

Jeongguk's heart skipped a beat, seeing how Taehyung can still smile even when hurt. Jeongguk promises himself that he would never let Taehyung go, never. 

"Tae." Jeongguk says softly and the blonde turns his gaze towards him.

"Gukkie." Taehyung whispers ad tears well up in his eyes. Sunmi gestures the lady to come out, leaving the two lovers alone.

Jeongguk walks towards the bedroom slowly, blinking away his tears, not wanting to cry in front of Taehyung. The blonde tries to move his free hand and Jeongguk quickly reaches and grabs it, holding it tight as he sits on the stool by the bed.

Taehyung smiles through his tears as Jeongguk kisses his hand, letting his lips linger there. 

"I'm so sorry baby. So sorry." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's skin and Taehyung feels warm tears on his skin.

"Oh Gukkie, please don't cry." Taehyung pleads and Jeongguk closes his eyes.

"Let's just forget what happened okay. Please." Taehyung whispers, barely able to talk due to weakness. Jeongguk realises Taehyung doesn't want to talk about it because Taehyung knows that Jeongguk will blame himself and Taehyung won't be able to stand it. He can't let Jeongguk blame himself for something he didn't even do, he just can't. 

Jeongguk nods and Taehyung smiles weakly. 

"I want to hold you and kiss you so bad but." Jeongguk pouts and Taehyung giggles.

"Well, you can after I-I'm free from these evil wires and tubes." Taehyung says and Jeongguk snorts.

"These evil wires and tubes are keeping you stable darling." Jeongguk says and Taehyung blushes at the nickname. 

"Oh whatever." Taehyung pouts. Taehyung wants to see Irene and Haechan and Jeongguk says that he'll sent Lucas to pick them up right away. After a moment, Yoongi and Jimin enter, Jimin holding a flower bouquet.  
Taehyung smiles at both of them.

"Hey Taehyung, how are you feeling?" Yoongi says and Taehyung nods smiling. Jimin stands there awkwardly and Yoongi gestures Jeongguk to let Jimin sit. 

"This is for you." Jimin says, setting the bouquet beside Taehyung and the blonde mumbles a sincere thanks.

"Taehyung, I wanted to apologise. It's not because Yoongi told me to or anyone else, I want to apologise all by my heart. I've been doing rude to you, I just don't know why I kept a bad spot for you but I really regret it." Jimin takes a pause to look at Taehyung who is smiling and it makes him smile too.

"I know now, I know how kind, soft-hearted and selfless you are. Please forgive me for everything." Jimin says.

"It's okay, let's just forget everything and start new." Taehyung says and Jimin nods quickly.

"Thank you so much Tae." Jimin says and Taehyung smiles widely, both locking their hands.

Jeongguk and Yoongi look at each other as the older whispers in Jeongguk's ear.

"Looks like one hell of a friendship coming our way." Yoongi says and Jeongguk has his eyes locked on Jimin and Taehyung's hands.

"Looks exactly like it." Jeongguk whispers back. Both males keep staring at the two laughing with each other and they forget Jeongguk and Yoongi are also in the room.

Then the door bursts open and Irene enters, followed by Haechan and Lucas. 

"Oh my baby, how did this all happen?" Irene rushes towards Taehyung, pushing Jimin off of the stool. 

Taehyung makes an excuse and Jeongguk doesn't like anyone bothering Taehyung as he has to rest now but Taehyung's smiling face says otherwise.

 _Strong indeed._ Jeongguk smiles at the thought.

\----------------------


	29. Chapter 28: Sweet

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung was discharged after a week. The wound did hurt sometimes but other then that, he was fine. Jeongguk took Taehyung straight to his house, telling him there is no way he is letting him stay alone. Jeongguk will never risk leaving Taehyung alone. Another week and Jeongguk never left Taehyung's side. He took care of him, feeding him, giving him mess at time and what not. Taehyung would always joke that Jeongguk is spoiling him.

"Gukkie, I'm full. Please, no more." Taehyung whines as Jeongguk feeds him the soup.

"Nope, you have no idea how weak you've gotten, you have to eat." Jeongguk says.

"I'm gonna throw up if you'll keep feeding me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs, setting the soup bowl down.

"Fine, but promise me you're not going to be a drama queen again while taking your meds." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts, he hates taking medicine.

"Fine." 

Jeongguk told Taehyung to wait as he went in his room to get Taehyung's medicine from _their_ room. Coming downstairs, he stood there for a while, looking at Taehyung sitting on the couch, a blanket over his petite frame, a cute pout on his face as he changes the channels on the tv. 

Then suddenly a heavy feeling settles in his heart once again and he looks at the medicine bag in his hand. He is the reason Taehyung is going through all this. Taehyung's gotten weak, has to take tons of medicine but still.....he still smiles. Taehyung acts as if nothing happened, he looks so happy when Jeongguk takes care of him, cooks for him and stays the night with him but for Jeongguk, it's different. He still has to apologise to Taehyung.

"Gukk, why are you standing there?" Jeongguk snaps his head towards Taehyung who is looking at him in concern. Jeongguk shakes his head lightly and smiles, walking towards Taehyung.

"You okay?" Taehyung asks as Jeongguk takes out the meds. Jeongguk nods, smiling but Taehyung knows very well. He has been noticing it for past two weeks that Jeongguk has gotten quiet and way too protective. He doesn't let Taehyung go to the kitchen by himself, telling him that he'll bring him whatever he wants. Taehyung hasn't left the house and neither has Jeongguk. The younger literally became Taehyung's servent and Taehyung hated it but Jeongguk never listened.

But the thing that was itching Taehyung was Jeongguk being so obvious in blaming himself for what happened to Taehyung and the blonde was definitely not gonna let Jeongguk think that. He'll have to talk to him.

Taehyung let Jeongguk hand him his medicine and Taehyung felt a tug at his heart when Jeongguk couldn't even look at Taehyung in the eyes.

"Gukk, look at me please." Taehyung whispers but Jeongguk keeps packing Taehyung's meds. 

"I'll take these back to the room." Jeongguk says and gets up Taehyung is quick to grab his wrist.

"Sit down." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs deeply, sitting down, still not facing his lover.

"Please look at me Gukkie." Taehyung pleads because he can't stand Jeongguk looking away from him. 

"It's late Taehyung, we should sleep." Jeongguk knew there is no way out of this now. Maybe he can atleast apologise now that Taehyung got him.

"Don't do this Jeongguk, please." Taehyung couldn't help but let his tears fall. "Look at me." Taehyung grabs Jeongguk's arm.

Jeongguk had his head hung low and Taehyung had enough. The blonde gets up and pushes Jeongguk back a little and straddles his lap, hands cupping younger's face, forcing Jeongguk to look at Taehyung. On the other, Jeongguk was surprised by Taehyung's move and Taehyung was now looking at him with teary eyes but firm expression.

"Stop, just stop whatever you think you're doing." Taehyung says. Jeongguk is about to say something but Taehyung places his finger on his lips, shutting him.

"You listen to me Jeongguk, I've noticed it for two weeks and it's not right. I can't see you like this. You need to stop blaming yourself." Taehyung's voice was a plea.

"How can I not blame myself Tae, when it was because of me that you got shot." Jeongguk replies.

"Who said it was because of you? Huh? If you can save me from from dying so many times, if you can save me from my parents, if you can save me from those killers then I can too and I don't care if it takes my life. I don't care if I die because I couldn't just keep standing there when that man was going to pull the trigger and kill you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk stares at him with adoration and love. Jeongguk couldn't believe still, how can he have someone so precious like Taehyung in his arms.

"This could've killed you Tae and I swear I would go out of my fucking mind if something happened to you." Jeongguk says, resting his hands on Taehyung's waist.

"But I'm alive and I'm right here, where I belong, with you." Taehyung whispers and kisses Jeongguk's forehead.

"It was me who was supposed to save you and you ended up saving me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles.

"You saved me and I save you, fair enough." Taehyung says and he is relieved to see the old and sincere smile on Jeongguk's face.

"I'm sorry Tae, just please don't leave me." Jeongguk says but Taehyung looks at him blankly, Jeongguk panics. Taehyung then slaps Jeongguk's cheek lightly.

"If you'll apologise to me one more time Jeon, I'll leave. I swear I will leave." Taehyung says and Jeongguk panics more.

"No, no, no, please, baby, I'm sorry. Just don't leave me." Jeongguk immediately says.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"No, please, I promise I won't say it again." Jeongguk desperately says and Taehyung breaks down in fit giggles. Jeongguk stares at him confused.

"I knew it would work." Taehyung says and Jeongguk narrows his eyes.

"I should've known." Jeongguk huffs and Taehyung laughs more. 

"Promise me, promise me you'll never blame yourself for something you haven't even done or do. It was never your fault." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods. For Jeongguk, it was always a mystery, how Taehyung has a way with words that can convince anyone. For him, Taehyung was his miracle.

"I promise." Jeongguk says and both the males lean in, meeting each other halfway in a sweet and sensual kiss. In the gentleness, Taehyung tugs Jeongguk's shirt and the younger takes it off and then proceeds to take off Taehyung's. Jeongguk's gaze falls at the bandage on Taehyung's chest but in a second, he is met with Taehyung's beautiful eyes, as the blonde makes him look at him. 

"Just look at me." Taehyung whispers. Jeongguk nods and captures Taehyung's lips again, hands moving up and down on Taehyung's thighs slowly. The kiss gets heated and tension builts between the two lovers and neither wants to stop.

""I want you Gukk." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's lips.

"Give me a safe word." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"No need, you'll never hurt me." Taehyung replies and Jeongguk feels like he might cry.

"I love you." Jeongguk confesses.

"And I love you Gukk." Taehyung completes.

"Bedroom?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Too far." Taehyung whispers and crashes his lips with Jeongguk's.

\-----------------------

Next day, both males woke up on the couch, in each other's embrace. Naked bodies moulded perfectly with eachother. Taehyung was all over Jeongguk, breathing softly against Jeongguk's neck. 

Jeongguk wakes up first because of the tickling sensation and smiles at the sight of Taehyung sleeping. He still couldn't believe how Taehyung made his guilt vanish with his words. He thinks Taehyung is an angel in disguise.

Moments later, Taehyung squirms and wakes up, rubbing his eyes. He looks up and sees Jeongguk staring at him. 

"Good morning love." Jeongguk says and Taehyung beams.

"Morning Gukkie." Taehyung whispers. 

"Oh God, we need to shower right now." Taehyung says when he feel the stickiness on his stomach. 

"Yeah, definitely." Jeongguk says as Taehyung gets up, wincing a little when he feels slight pain in his chest.

After showering, yes, just showering, they eat dinner. Jeongguk's phone rings and he sees the caller ID. 

"Hello mom." Jeongguk greets.

"Okay." 

"I'm sure he'll love to come." 

Okay, see you then. Bye." Jeongguk ends the call and Taehyung looks at him curiously.

"Mom invited us to dinner at night." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes light up.

"Really? Oh thank God I'll be able to go out." Taehyung sighs releaved.

"You mean to say I am keeping you captive?" Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.

"Well of course, I haven't left this house in a whole week, literally." Taehyung whines.

"You're making me feel bad now, okay, tell me, what do you wanna do before we go to dinner." Jeongguk says and Taehyung coos.

"Aww Gukkie, you're so sweet." Taehyung says and Jeongguk blushes. Kim Taehyung made him blush, he can do anything.

"We have so much time before the dinner. So, first, we'll go to my shop. I want to see Irene noona, Haechan and Jonghyun hyung. And secondly....". Taehyung thinks because he doesn't want to think about his degree and job for now so that can wait.

"Then we just hang out. We'll call Jiminie hyung and Yoongi hyung and hang out with them." Jeongguk doesn't like this Jiminie thing. He and Yoongi noticed very clearly that in these two weeks, Jimin's frequent visits have made him and Taehyung best friends and they would literally forget about everyone else.

"Sure, anything you want." Jeongguk says and Taehyung gets up to give him a peck.

"I'll get ready." Taehyung says and runs upstairs

\-----------------------


	30. Chapter 29: Tease

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung was so happy to see Irene, Haechan and Jonghyun after almost a week. He missed his staff and shop and everyone were so happy to see Taehyung as well. 

Taehyung told Haechan and Irene to take a break and sit with them for a while. Haechan kept asking Jeongguk so many questions and Jeongguk answered the best he could and Jeongguk swore Haechan was way ahead of him.

Jonghyun takes their order and they slip into casual conversation again until the bell chimes. 

"Lucas?" Jeongguk says, looking at the male. 

"Oh God, please make him leave." Haechan mumbles and Taehyung snickers, telling Jeongguk to call him. Jeongguk calls Lucas towards their table and Haechan wanted to disappear.

"Hey hyung." Lucas greets with his sweet smile and Haechan has his face hidden in the menu pallet. 

"You feeling good Taehyung hyung?" Lucas asks as Jeongguk moves a little to let him sit. 

"I'm all good Lucas, let Jonghyun hyung know what you want." Taehyung smiles. Lucas looks at Haechan, face hidden and snickers. 

"Is Haechan not working today?" Lucas says and Taehyung smiles.

"No." Irene replies, playing along.

"Oh no, I really wanted to see him." Lucas pouts and Haechan wanted to smack him. 

"Oh why is that?" Jeongguk asks.

"Oh hyungie, I think I'm in love." Lucas makes a dreamy face and leans on the table. Haechan's cheeks heat up but he ignores it and in a moment, hits Lucas with the menu palette. 

"What did you just say?" Haechan gets up and Lucas stares at him with the same dreamy expression.

"Oh, now I'm even dreaming about him, how nice." Lucas mumbles and Taehyung giggles, watching the young love play in front of his eyes.

"You're not dreaming idiot, I'm here." Haechan says and Lucas smiles, and Haechan admits he has a pretty smile.

"That's even better." Lucas says. Taehyung, Jeongguk and Irene watch them amused. They say young love is reckless but no, love is beautiful, young or old.

"I seriously can't stand you." Haechan mumbles and walks away from the table, Lucas following him. 

"They're so cute." Taehyung giggles as he sees two young males bickering by the counter. When Jeongguk doesn't reply, Taehyung looks at him, or to find Jeongguk already looking at him so much love and gentleness in his eyes that he blushes. 

"I hope Haechan give in, Lucas seems to really like him." Irene says as she finishes her cheese cake.

"Yeah." Jeongguk whispers, eyes still locked with Taehyung's. 

"We should be leaving." Taehyung says right after, breaking the eye contact.

"Keep visiting please." Irene says as they get up. 

"Of course." Taehyung replies, hugging Irene and bids her goodbye. 

"Take him with you hyung, I beg you." Haechan says as they were about to leave the shop. 

"Sorry Haechanie." Taehyung winks at him and Haechan groans, turning his attention to the taller male that doesn't know how to stay quiet. Lucas winks at him too and Haechan wants to kill him.

\---------------------

There is still much time left for dinner so Taehyung decided to go to the park. He insisted on wanting an ice cream but Jeongguk said he has to eat something so he can take his meds.

"You bought the meds with you?" Taehyung asks, eating boiled rice with chicken which he again insisted and wanted to eat it in the park.

"Yes, they're in the car. Eat up." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung smiles, how much Jeongguk cares about him. How much he loves him.

"Why are you looking at me, focus on your rice." Jeongguk says as he catches Taehyung staring.

Taehyung shakes is head and smiles. Taehyung couldn't eat even half of the rice, saying he is full. They head to the car and Jeongguk gives Taehyung his meds. Having nothing to do, they head home.

\----------------------

Taehyung was bored. He saw he clock and it read 4.30, they had to be at dinner at 8. So yes, Taehyung was bored because he didn't wanted to see anymore television and even Jeongguk was busy in his mac book. 

"Gukkie, I'm bored." Taehyung whines but Jeongguk is so engrossed in his work so he couldn't listen. 

"Gukkie!" Taehyung yells and Jeongguk jumps a little, scared.

"Oh God Taehyung, you scared me." Jeongguk says and little breathless. Taehyung smiles sheepishly.

"I'm bored." Taehyung says again.

"And I'm busy." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung's jaw drops a little. 

_Alright Jeon Jeongguk._

"Why don't you do your gang related work and research in the office?" Taehyung huffs.

"I am free right now, so it's good that I get to work here." Jeongguk replies, looking at the screen again. Taehyung narrows his eyes and misses a teasing smile on Jeongguk's face.

Well, you see, you should not underestimate Kim Taehyung.

"Fine, do your work, I'll help myself out." Taehyung says and storms out of the living room, into Jeongguk's room. He packed some of his clothes today from his room at the shop. He really needs to decide whether to stay with Jeongguk of buy a new apartment.

Taehyung goes through his clothes, because he is sure he packed his silk robe, the one that Irene gifted him. Taehyung thought it was quite feminine but he can maybe _use_ it for now.

Jeongguk was still focused on the screen when he heard a faint cough. He ignored it purposely, wanting to see what Taehyung can do to get his attention. This time, he hears soft padding of footsteps and from the corner of his eye, he sees Taehyung who standing by he couch. 

His eyes widen as soon as he looks at the blonde. Taehyung's wearing a burgundy silk robe that only reaches his mid thighs and his tan legs are on display. Taehyung looks like an embodiment of sin right now.

 _Fuck_. Jeongguk is in a trance and he doesn't wanna get out of it. Work is long forgotten as he shamelessly checks out Taehyung. 

"Gukkie, since I'm bored and you're busy, I was thinking I could visit Jiminie hyung." Taehyung says oh so innocently. Jeongguk feels a rush inside if him and he doesn't know what to do.

"You won't dare leave this place like this baby." Jeongguk growls and Taehyung smirks, biting his lips.

"Oh why not _sir_? " Taehyung muses and that's it, that's all it took for Jeongguk to let go of his mac book and walk towards Taehyung but the blonde suddenly steps back. A smirk still on his face. 

Jeongguk keeps walking towards him slowly and Taehyung keeps stepping back. When Jeongguk is about to grab Taehyung, he runs. Taehyung stands behind the kitchen counter and the boxy smile looks so beautiful.

"Don't you have work to do Gukkie?" Taehyung teases and Jeongguk's eyes fill with lust and want. Taehyung knows Jeongguk will get him even if he tries to run away but it all seems fun and it's the first time he's being daring.

"The work can go to hell because I'm gonna do you." 

Taehyung feels shivers down his spine and he just want to jump in Jeongguk's arms and let him fuck him to oblivion. 

"Well, for that, you'll have to catch me." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smirks.

"That won't be a problem at all." Jeongguk says and rolls up his sleeves. Taehyung gulps because Jeongguk looks so hot with his sleeves rolled up.

With that, Jeongguk runs towards Taehyung and he blonde let's out a shriek as he runs away from Jeongguk. They circle around the couch, adorable giggles and laughs falling from Taehyung's mouth whenever Jeongguk is a little near. The younger is doing that on purpose, letting Taehyung run because once he gets him, he ain't letting go. 

Taehyung's winces a little when he feels pain in his chest but ignores it. Having had enough, Jeongguk picks up his pace and in seconds, Taehyung is in his arms, breathing heavily and looking at him with an adorable smile.

Jeongguk brings him closer, hand on Taehyung's waist as they breath against each other's lips. Jeongguk leans in but Taehyung moves away, giggling. Jeongguk tries to kiss him again and Taehyung presses his lips in a thin line, clearly testing Jeongguk's patience. Jeongguk grabs both of Taehyung's hands and locks them behind Taehyung's own waist with a tight grip.

Taehyung won't lie, he fucking loves it when Jeongguk manhandles him. 

"Such a tease." Jeongguk says and crashes his lips with Taehyung's harshly, dominating him in every way nd Taehyung instantly feels weak in knees. The kiss is rough and sloppy, Jeongguk's showing no mercy as he sucks and bites on Taehyung's lower lips, making the blonde whimper at how much he loves this.

Jeongguk breaks the kiss and let's go of Taehyung's wrists. He moves back a little to see how wrecked Taehyung already is. Lips swollen and breathing heavy. Taehyung looks at him with want, wanting Jeongguk to just touch him.

"How do you want it?" Jeongguk asks. Taehyung says nothing and walks towards the kitchen counter. He stands there for a second and then starts untieing his he ribbon on his robe slowly. The whole scene is pure torture for Jeongguk.

Taehyung let's the robe fall from his shoulders and on the floor, pooling around his feet.

"I want it here." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk feels light buzzes in his mind because Taehyung was not wearing anything under the robe and now he stands completely naked with his beautiful body in display.

"I want you to fuck me on the counter." Taehyung says and Jeongguk loses his patience. He walks towards his lover and kisses him hard. Taehyung breaks the kiss and before Jeongguk can lean down and kiss his neck, the blonde turns away, and bends on he counter though not letting his chest touch the surface.

Jeongguk admires the back view of Taehyung's flawlessly body, moving his hands from Taehyung's nape to the curve of his ass. He then leans down, sitting on his knees and begins kissing Taehyung's ass cheeks, squeezing them along. 

Taehyung's breath hitches when Jeongguk spreads his cheeks apart and blows at his hole. Taehyung whines needily and Jeongguk wastes no time and licks a stripe to Taehyung's enterence. 

Taehyung moans in pure pleasure when Jeongguk's skillful tongue works in and out of him. Taehyung wants to grab anything but he can't. He is biting his lips so hard that they might bleed. 

"Oh Gukkie, f-feels so good." Taehyung moans and Jeongguk keeps eating him out. After a good time, Jeongguk stops, wiping his mouth with his rolled up sleeve. 

"Lube is in the room." Jeongguk says and Taehyung whines.

"Rough, I want it rough, please." Taehyung cries and Jeongguk is taken off guard for a moment.

"It's gonna hurt baby." Jeongguk says, concerned.

"No, it's okay, please just hurry up." Taehyung is pleading now and it's arousing Jeongguk more.

"Tell me when it hurts and I'll stop." Jeongguk says as easy places kisses along Taehyung's spine. Taehyung nods, though he knows he will never want Jeongguk to stop. 

Jeongguk unbuckles his jeans after he preps Taehyung who was about to come only from Jeongguk's fingers. There is a crazy rush of fucking Taehyung while dressed. Jeongguk's jeans and boxers pool around his knees as he pumps his member and slowly enters Taehyung. It's a little difficult without the lubricant and Taehyung feels like he's being ripped apart.

The blonde breathes heavily, tears in his eyes as he waits for the pain to go away. 

"Move." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk begins a slow pace. Soon the pleasure takes over. It sure hurts still, but Taehyung doesn't mind because it hurts so good.

Jeongguk is careful with his thrusts because he knows it will hurt afterward. During their intimate moments, Jeongguk was of deeps breaths and low grunts while Taehyung was the vocal one and Jeongguk loved to hear him.

"F-Faster Pl-Please." Taehyung moans moans and Jeongguk increases his pace just a little, not wanting to hurt Taehyung who looks so sinful while begging and screaming.

Jeongguk places his hand on Taehyung's nape and the other runs over his spine as he thrusts into his lover, sending him to cloud nine.

"So pretty, screaming and moaning for me, you look so pretty while doing that." Jeongguk breathes out and Taehyung never knew he loved dirty talk.

"C-Close." Taehyung says and Jeongguk feels the blonde's legs shudder. 

"Come for me baby." The words were enough for Taehyung to come undone.

Jeongguk pulls out and turns Taehyung to face him, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss, nothing soft for today.

"Gukkie, I want you to love me now." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's lips and the younger smiles. Jeongguk takes off his pants and boxers completely and picks Taehyung in his arms, who starts kissing his neck. They walk in to the room and Jeongguk gently lays Taehyung on the bed. 

They stare at each other for a while and soon, Jeongguk has Taehyung screaming his name. 

\---------------------------


	31. Chapter 30: Diary

**Third Person POV**

By the time they reached Jeongguk's parents house, Taehyung was limping. It happened when they had sex for the first time, well it had to hurt because it's the first time but after that, everytime they had sex, Jeongguk was always gentle.

So maybe Taehyung was so caught up in the fantasy of being fucked raw and rough that he forgot it's gonna hurt afterwards. Jeongguk even warned him that it's gonna hurt but Taehyung was too caught up at the moment.

"You're being too obvious baby." Jeongguk snickers as he opens the car door for Taehyung.

"It's your fault." Taehyung glares at the younger and gets out of the car, wincing. Taehyung never thought it's gonna start hurting this soon.

"My fault? Oh come on. I wasn't the one who wanted to be fucked rough." Jeongguk teases and Taehyung hits his chest, other hand intertwined with Jeongguk's.

"Stop saying that now, we're almost at your parent's." Taehyung hisses and Jeongguk does feel kind of bad because Taehyung was really in pain and even the pain killers hasn't worked yet. 

"Okay, okay." Jeongguk says and pecks Taehyung's lips.

"I'm never letting you do that again." Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk smirks.

"We'll see about that." Jeongguk replies and they walk towards the front door.

Jeongguk was about to open the door but Taehyung stops him. 

"Hey, where are your manners? Knock." Taehyung says and Jeongguk rolls his eyes.

Jeongguk knocks and they hear heals clicking, indicating it's Sunmi. Sunmi opens the door, looking beautiful as ever. At times Taehyung thought whether Sunmi is Jeongguk's mother or sister because she looks young.

"Oh my babies, welcome. Please come in." Sunmi beams as he hugs both males with so much love.

"I missed you guys so much." Sunmi says as she leads them to living room. Taehyung tells her he missed her too because he did.

"Where's dad?" Jeongguk says and Sunmi chuckles.

"He slept while working and now he is in shower, he'll be down in a moment." Sunmi says.

"Sit down, I'll get drinks." Sunmi walks out of the living room and Taehyung sits on the sofa. He can't help but look at he pictures all around the room. Some of which are Sunmi and Jaehyun's and other are if Jeongguk with them. Taehyung gets up and walk towards the small polaroids. 

"Mom said she loved taking my pictures. It's like an obsession that she loves to capture every little moment." Jeongguk says standing behind Taehyung.

"That's great and you look so cute in these pictures." Taehyung smiles, looking at Jeongguk's pictures which were way too cute.

"I know." Jeongguk mumbles and Taehyung snickers, feeling Jeongguk's breath on his ear. Before Jeongguk could do anything, they hear a faint cough. They both turn away and find Sunmi smiling fondly at them.

Jaehyun comes downstairs and join them on drinks. Then Sunmi tells them that dinner is ready.

"Ah, as usual, delicious food." Jeongguk says as he takes bites of the steak.

"Delicious indeed." Taehyung comments and Sunmi thanks them while blushing.

"So Taehyung, are you planning on working at your shop or you gonna get a job?" Jaehyun asks.

"Uh actually, the day I got uhh kidnapped." Taehyung pauses and chuckles a little and Jeongguk tenses as bit. "I got my degree mailed that day." 

"Oh, so business?" Jaehyun says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Art." Taehyung replies.

"That's great. Looks like it was your dream. So what are you planning?" Jaehyun asks.

"I always wanted to have my own art exhibition." Taehyung shyly says and Sunmi giggles.

"Aww sweetie, that's so amazing. If you need any help, we'll always be here." She says and Taehyung nods, smiling wholeheartedly.

"Thank you so much, you all were always there from me and I just, I just pushed you away. I'm really sorry." Taehyung says and his eyes glisten a bit. Jeongguk didn't knew the conversation will come to this.

"Oh no dear, please don't apologise. You did nothing okay. It was just a misunderstanding." Sunmi says and Taehyung smiles, grateful for hundredth time to have Jeongguk and his parents.

"You guys are so nice and kind to me, I wasn't used to all that." Taehyung says and Jeongguk thinks how strong his lover is.

"Oh darling, get used to that because you deserve it. Now Jeongguk and we are lucky as well too." Sunmi grins and Jeongguk smiles.

"Jeongguk, why don't we visit your grandparents. After all, they would love to meet our son-in-law." Jaehyun says, giving his wife a knowing glance.

Hearing those words, Taehyung chokes and starts coughing violently and Jeongguk drops the glass of water.

"Dad." Jeongguk looks at his father while Taehyung calms himself. 

"What? Did I said something wrong?" Jaehyun says and Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who is beet red.

"Taehyung dear, is that wrong to think about that?" Sunmi says, her eyes now serious.

"I-I--We-We haven't talked ab-about it yet." Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk suddenly feels the urge to really want to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just---we shouldn't have said that." Sunmi says and Jaehyun apologises as well.

"Oh please don't apologise and I really don't mind." Taehyung shyly smiles and now Jeongguk turns red. Sunmi chuckles, as she thinks the hope is still there.

Rest of the dinner goes perfectly. Sunmi shows Taehyung more pictures and Taehyung takes one of Jeongguk's for him to keep.

"Do visit again." Sunmi kisses Taehyung's forehead.

"You too." Jeongguk says as he hugs his mother. 

In the car, there is a thick tension and both males can feel it though neither dares to speak.

Classic music plays in the car and Taehyung has a small smile on his lips despite the tension and Jeongguk eases as well once he sees Taehyung smiling. It was relaxing.

Once reaching home, Taehyung goes to take shower and so does Jeongguk. Jeongguk really wants Taehyung to move in with him, he basically lives there so.

"Baby?" Jeongguk knocks the bedroom door and hears a hum. The younger opens the door and walks in. Taehyung is putting on Jeongguk's shirt on. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk and smiles.

"Meds." Jeongguk says and Taehyung pouts. 

"Tae, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jeongguk says and Taehyung tenses.

"Don't worry, it's not about what happened at the dinner." Jeongguk says and Taehyung relaxes. Not that Taehyung minds but if they were to talk about marriage, Taehyung would probably pass out.

"Oh, okay." Taehyung says and Jeongguk scoots closer to him on bed.

"I'll get straight to it." The younger says and Taehyung nods, waiting.

"I want you to move in with me." Jeongguk utters, slightly nervous.

"I mean, you're looking for an apartment and it would be waste of money so it's better if you move in with me. I mean, we have to stay together now right?" Jeongguk is really nervous.

"Y-Yeah but I don't want to----".

"You can do whatever you want, help me with the bill, pay for anything else of that's what makes you contented. Because I know you think you'll be living for free, not that I mind but I know you want to contribute and you can, just-just please move in with me." Jeongguk says and Taehyung is on shock. He stares at Jeongguk in awe. 

"Okay." Taehyung accepts and smiles. Jeongguk was so happy, he embraces Taehyung in a hug and kisses him, mumbling thank you.

"But I really mean that when I say I want to contribute as much as I can. We are _sharing_ and I want to share equally." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"We'll get your things tomorrow." Jeongguk whispers, hovering on top of Taehyung.

"Okay." Taehyung giggles as Jeongguk starts prepping kisses all over his face.

Living with Jeongguk. Sounds perfect.

\-----------------------

"Gosh, I didn't knew you had so much hidden in that little room of yours." Jeongguk groans as he takes another of Taehyung's equipment box in their room.

"Surprise, surprise." Taehyung smiles and pecks Jeongguk's lips.

"You said you'd help in carrying he boxes." Jeongguk argues and Taehyung winks at him.

"I'm tired Gukkie, gonna take a long nice shower. See ya." Taehyung giggles and runs inside the bathroom. Jeongguk chuckles at his lover's cuteness.

Jeongguk turns to walk out but ends up knocking down a box and a few of Taehyung's books get out. Jeongguk is about to pick them when he notices one is a sketch book and other is a diary. What catches Jeongguk's eye is the bold letters on he front page of the sketch book.

_My Euphoria._

Jeongguk sits on the bed, curiosity getting the best of him as he turns the page and his eyes widen. It's a sketch, Jeongguk's sketch. He turns the page and it's a his sketch again but a side profile. He goes through the whole sketchbook, the dates written under are when Taehyung was in Japan, away from him. 

The whole sketchbook is on Jeongguk. His lips, eyes, piercing, tattoo, hands. Jeongguk is awestruck at how perfectly Taehyung detailed him. Jeongguk was stunned.

_He used to draw me. Back in Japan._

_Almost every week._

The dates are no lie. Jeongguk can't believe this and here he thought Taehyung forgot him. He puts down the sketches and takes the diary. He knows he shouldn't invade Taehyung's privacy like this but he is dying to know what Taehyung thought when he was with him and away from him, he is dying to know now.

The first page says, 

_Welcome to Taetae's diary. It's just about my boring life that I like to pen down._

Jeongguk's heart beat quickens and his hands shake a little. He turns the page and reads, seeing how beautiful Taehyung's writing is, then of course, Taehyung is perfection.

(The diary entries are jumped, Jeongguk read detailed, I only highlighted main ones.)

The first page is about his first day at SNU. 

_That tattooed junkie was so rude to Junsu. I really felt good after throwing my drink at him. But he looked scary when he was angry._

Jeongguk chuckles because he knows Taehyung is talking about him.

 _Though I was scared of dark but when he came in, I felt at peace. He was intimidating, so much and when he said he'd be watching me, I was scared but I couldn't admit._ Jeongguk felt guilty but kept reading. 

_I didn't mean to hit him. I didn't knew he had a wound and when it started bleeding, I was so scared. I had caused him pain and I felt so bad. But he was nothing as I thought he would be. He was so nice and kind_. Jeongguk smiles. 

_He was the first person to call me beautiful. I felt like he meant it. Maybe he did or maybe not but his eyes were so honest_. Jeongguk was surprised. How had someone never called Taehyung beautiful. Seriously?

_I never thought I would run to him when my mother embarrassed me. His words, I will remember for the rest of my life._

_**If you feel like you want to escape, I'll be right here, waiting for you.** _

Jeongguk felt a lump in his throat.

_I never knew kissing him would feel like heaven. His lips were so soft and gentle. He held me so gentle as if I might break. He was my first kiss and that feeling, I can never forget._

_When he saved me from those men right after the kiss, how he stood up to me and fought for me_. Jeongguk had his emotions jumbled.

 _He told me his secret. I over reacted. He looked so hurt when I left and I didn't wanted to but I just couldn't stop myself. I shouldn't have done that._ Jeongguk couldn't believe Taehyung could be any more generous and kind but he definitely was. Taehyung is an angel.

 _I would never admit it to him, but I love it when he calls me sweet cheeks_. Jeongguk chuckles.

 _He took me to his apartment and cleared himself. He was honest and sincere and I believed him. I always did._ Jeongguk remembers everything clear as a day.

 _His rough kiss was heavenly. He gave me my first orgasm and I never felt that good ever in my life, of course_. Jeongguk's cheeks heat up.

_He always made me feel safe. When I thought I was about to die, having a gun pointed at my head, Jeongguk saved me. He is my hero._

_He made me feel safe from my parents. He made me scream my heart out on his bike, he made me feel special by taking me to granny's restaurant._

_His parents are the best in the world and so is he._

_When he said he likes me, I felt like I'm dreaming. I was so stupid to say I have to wait because by that time, he likes me but I was head over heals, I was in love with him. I still am._ Jeongguk checks the date and all the diary entries are when Taehyung was in Japan. 

Jeongguk didn't realize he was tearing up.

_I had to tell him, I had to tell him that I like him too and I did. I told him and I felt so free as if the whole pressure over me has disappeared._

_And our first time, our first time making love. He was so gentle and careful. He didn't wanted to hurt me and I know he would never._

_Then my hero Jeonggukie saved me again, from those killers and that rapist. I knew he would save me, he always does._

_I really didn't believed when he told me my parents wanted me dead. I should've believed him but I was out of my mind._

_I never regretted any moment spent with him. But I don't regret those words I said to him. I regret them so bad._

_Now sitting here, in my apartment, I'm a alone. All I have are his memories and these tears. I have hurt the person who cared about me. The only person that made he feel like home and I hate myself for this._

_He probably hates me now, why wouldn't he, I deserve this. I deserve his hate._ A tear escapes Jeongguk's eye as he remembers how he yelled at Taehyung's face that he hates him. When in reality, he could never do that.

_I love him. I admit it with my whole heart that I love him and Gosh, how much I miss him, every single day._

_His smile, his eyes, his touch, his kiss----him. I yearn for him because I love him._

Jeongguk was so lost that he didn't noticed Taehyung was our of the bathroom now.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to shower too because I used all the hot water." Taehyung says and Jeongguk is brought to his senses. He looks at Taehyung, eyes glistening.

"Gukk?" Taehyung was concerned when he saw tears in Jeongguk's eyes. The younger says nothing and gets up, running towards Taehyung and embraces him in his arms. 

His arms circle tighly around Taehyung as if he might run away. He hides his face in Taehyung's neck and a sob leaves his lips and Taehyung panics.

"Jeonggukie, w-what's wrong. You're sca-scaring me." Taehyung utters and Jeongguk just pushes him more in to his chest, silently telling Taehyung to hold him tight too and Taehyung does. He tightens his hold around Jeongguk's neck.

"Please Gukkie, what's wrong?" Taehyung whispers, rubbing Jeongguk's nape sensually.

" _I love you Kim Taehyung_." 

\----------------------


	32. Chapter 31: Proposal

**Third Person POV**

_"I love you Kim Taehyung_."

The words uttered by Jeongguk stunned Taehyung. Sure Jeongguk has told him that hundred of times but this time, this time it shook Taehyung to his core and he couldn't but start crying as well.

"Gukkie, I love you, so much." Taehyung sobs and clutches Jeongguk's shirt tighter.

They stay in each others embrace, eyes closed and hearts steady, feeling everyone emotion shared.

"All this time, I thought you had forgotten me but I was so wrong. I am really sorry Tae." Jeongguk's voice a mere whisper. Taehyung doesn't know what he's talking about until his eyes fall on his diary and sketchbook on the bed and he suddenly tenses up.

"Gukkie. You-You read that?" Taehyung stutters, cold sweat on his body. 

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry I invaded your privacy but I just couldn't stop myself." Jeongguk says and Taehyung slowly breaks the hug. 

"No, it's-it's okay." Taehyung says and walks towards the bed, sitting on the soft mattress and collects his diary and sketchbook on his lap. Jeongguk sits next to him and Taehyung's cheeks are red.

"I know we have discussed this way before but I want to apologise again and again. It was so stupid of me to think that you never felt anything for me. So I tried to forget you and got stone cold and----". Jeongguk looks at Taehyung who is looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung keeps staring at him.

"You're creeping me out now." Jeongguk says and the next second, Taehyung stars hitting him with his sketchbook.

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You that you can't talk about that stuff now. It's in the past so Why. Can't. You. Forget. It." Taehyung punctuates his words with a hit on Jeongguk. The younger doesn't even realise how everything happened so fast.

Jeongguk ends up lying on the bed and Taehyung straddling him. Taehyung was about to hit him again when Jeongguk grabs both of his wrists, the book falls and Taehyung stares at Jeongguk, breathing heavily. 

Taehyung yelps as Jeongguk switches their position. He locks Taehyung's hands above his head, lips merely apart.

"You hit really hard." Jeongguk whispers and captures Taehyung's lips. 

"You deserved it." Taehyung whispers back after they break the kiss.

"And Jeon, you can't just go on reading my personal things like that. Better not happen again." Taehyung smirks and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Is there more secret diaries you have huh?" Jeongguk raises his eyebrow.

"Just this one." Taehyung shyly accepts. 

"Good." Jeongguk says and let's go of Taehyung. 

"Your punishment is to set all my clothes to the wardrobe and set my books as well. Don't touch my art stuff." Taehyung declares and Jeongguk stares at him surprised.

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me Jeon, I'm not gonna repeat myself." Taehyung says as he turns on the hair dryer. Jeongguk groans. 

_I'm gonna keep him, forever_. Jeongguk chuckles at his though.

"I'm gonna tell everyone you cried just because of a diary entry." Taehyung says.

"You won't." Jeongguk gets up.

"I definitely will." The blonde replies amused.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please, I never cried infront of them". Jeongguk begs. Then he realises, he did cried infront of everyone, when Taehyung was shot.

"Jin hyung told me you also cried when I was is hospital." Taehyung teases.

 _Taehyung must be a mind reader_. Jeongguk groans again.

"Get to work Jeon." Taehyung then orders.

"Yes, your highness."

\-----------------------

"I'm gonna trip if you won't let me open my eyes." Taehyung whines. What happened was that Jeongguk wanted to take Taehyung out. He told Taehyung to close his eyes because he has something to show him.

"Oh Gukkie, It's been twenty minutes, my eyes are hurting." Taehyung keeps whining and Jeongguk keeps ignoring.

"Relax drama queen. We're almost there." Jeongguk says.

"Oh I know what it's gonna be. It's gonna be a secret spot where you would like to spend time alone and I'm gonna be the first person to see it. So cheesy Jeongguk." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"You really can't shut up huh." Jeongguk says and Taehyung snorts.

"I can't help it." Taehyung replies.

"Sassy." Jeongguk whistles. 

"Stop making fun of me or I'll take off the blindfold." Taehyung utters.

"Okay, okay." Jeongguk snickers, though if it was a secret spot, why would it be crowded? Can't Taehyung hear the chatter.

They finally stop and Taehyung sighs. 

"Are you ready?" Jeongguk asks.

"Well duhh." Taehyung retorts and Jeongguk rolls his eyes playfully. Jeongguk slowly takes of the blindfold and Taehyung blinks the blurriness away.

"What is this? Why is it so dark? Why is there a pink light on your face." Taehyung says and Jeongguk expected it.

"Well, look around." Jeongguk says and Taehyung does look around and now looks at Jeongguk, bored.

"You made me close my eyes for this? We're standing on a built platform, people are enjoying, there are lights everywhere, one of which is making you glow so pink." Taehyung says and Jeongguk sighs heavily.

"What's up with all that attitude today?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung glares at him. 

"Attitude? How do you expect me to react to this?" Taehyung replies.

"Well can't you just wait for me to say what I want to say." Jeongguk says.

"Well then say it. What are you waiting for." Taehyung speaks. That's not how it was supposed to turn out.

"Well you just degraded this whole place like it's no importance to you." Jeongguk argues.

"Well I said what I saw." Taehyung retorts.

"You ruined the mood. I wanted to tell you something really important." The younger huffs.

"Well what is it that's you want to say. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT ALREADY. I'm w----".

"WELL I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!!" Jeongguk says in a raised voice.

"OKAY---wait, come again?" Taehyung says. Both males are breathing slowly, eyes wide.

"Jeongguk, SAY IT AGAIN." Taehyung yells.

"Marry me." Jeongguk whispers, enough for Taehyung to hear.

Taehyung says nothing, stands still for a moment and then starts hitting Jeongguk's chest. _What's with the hitting today_?

Then he starts crying, his hits stop and he hooks his arms around Jeongguk's neck.

"Baby? I'm sorry if you didn't wanted me to say this. I'm really sorry." Jeongguk says, holding Taehyung.

"Jeon Jeongguk, if you apologise one more time, I'll leave." Taehyung sniffs and Jeongguk breaks into a smile. 

"S-So, do you--do you want to?" Jeongguk stutters.

"Want to what?" Taehyung asks against Jeongguk's skin and then smiles.

"Marry me?" Jeongguk whispers.

"No." Taehyung tries to contain his laughter and Jeongguk, he just freezes on the spot. Taehyung breaks the hug and puts on a serious face, hands folded on his chest as he looks at Jeongguk who looks like he is about to cry.

"Not until you tell me why did you bring here out of all the places." Taehyung raises his eyebrow and Jeongguk feels like he can finally breathe.

_Enough playing around Kim Taehyung._

Jeongguk grabs Taehyung from his waist and brings him flush to his chest. 

"Princess, you'll see why I brought you here just in a moment." Jeongguk says and crashes his lips with Taehyung's and Taehyung doesn't hold back either. They kiss with passion and fervent, Jeongguk doesn't need Taehyung's words because his actions speak louder. 

Then Taehyung is startled in the kiss when there is a loud bang, followed by more lighter ones and Jeongguk let's go. Taehyung slowly opens his eyes and Jeongguk is smiling at him and then looks at his side, the beautiful fireworks taking so breath away.

Other people also stop to look at the fireworks in the middle of the way and Taehyung is too immersed in them that he doesn't realise Jeongguk is on his knees, holding a velvet box in his hand.

"Taehyung." Jeongguk's tender voice is enough for Taehyung to look at him. The blonde gasps in surprise looking at Jeongguk knelt down.

"Gukk?" Taehyung can't help his tears.

"So, Kim Taehyung, will you honour me to be the happiest person alive? Will you marry me?" Jeongguk says and people around them are even recording. Some ladies are even crying at the purity of love infront of them.

"Yes, yes, yes." Taehyung keeps saying and kneels down too because there's no way that he stands and his lover kneels.

Jeongguk takes Taehyung's hand in his, sliding the ring on his ring finger. Hands intertwined, they both stare at eachother with all the love they have for one another. Jeongguk gets up and hoists Taehyung up as well, now spinning him in he air as soft giggles and laughter escape their lips. The crowd cheers for them and he fireworks slowly fade but their love increase tenfold.

Jeongguk pulls Taehyung in his embrace again, nuzzling his neck as he whispers.

"I love you Tae."

"I love you Gukkie.

\-----------------------

Taehyung wakes up to soft, white silk sheets. He finds the bed empty but smiles when he hears the shower running. Covering his naked self with the silk sheet, he gets up and stands infront of the mirror. He looks at the ring in the reflection and can't help but giggles softly, remembering how perfect the last night was. The love marks look so good on his neck.

_The proposal, fireworks and making love. Perfect indeed._

Taehyung feels like he is living in his fantasy, where Jeongguk is his prince and his hero. 

Jeongguk walks out of the bathroom in his ripped pants but no shirt. He sees Taehyung standing in front of the mirror, looking at him with his usual beautiful smile. 

"Morning beautiful." Jeongguk says as he stands behind Taehyung, kissing his shoulder upto his jaw.

"Morning." Taehyung replies, sighing happily.

Jeongguk turns him around, claiming his lips and Taehyung pushes him away, chuckling.

"I need to shower and brush my teeth." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods but manages to leave a new mark on Taehyung's shoulder.

Jeongguk let's him go. Taehyung enters the shower, a smile never leaving his lips. Getting dressed, when he gets out, Jeongguk isn't in the room. Taehyung dries his hair and makes his way down and finds Jeongguk putting on his jacket.

"Gukkie, are you going somewhere?" Taehyung asks.

"Yes and so are you. Grab your jacket." Jeongguk looks serious. Taehyung runs towards their room and grabs his things, phone wallet and jacket.

"What's wrong Gukk?" Taehyung asks but Jeongguk stays quiet, opening the car door for Taehyung.

"I'll drop you at my parent's." Jeongguk says.

"Okay but, what happened, did you get a call. Something is definitely wrong." Taehyung can't help but ask because he just showered and Jeongguk's mood changed.

"Yeah, just have to take care of the same shit. Don't worry." Jeongguk replies and he never used such tone with Taehyung, ever.

"Okay." Taehyung thinks it's better to stay quiet. 

Jeongguk feels so bad but he is not in his right mind now. 

Jeongguk stops the car in front of the house and Taehyung sees that every one else is there. Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon. Even Sehun is there too. Something is definitely wrong.

Both males get out of the car. Jimin greets Taehyung with hug while Jeongguk walks straight to his father. Sunmi runs towards Taehyung and envelopes him in her embrace.

"Hey sweetie. Come on let's go inside." Sunmi says and Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. She drags Taehyung inside but Taehyung let's go of her hand softly.

"I want to see Jeongguk." Taehyung says and turns back. By the time, everyone is inside the car except Jeongguk and his father.

Jaehyun waves his hand to his wife who blows him a kiss. Jeongguk and Taehyung stands there staring at eachother.

"I'll see you tonight." Jeongguk says, Taehyung runs towards him but halts when Jeongguk just gets in the car. Jeongguk looks at him through the window and smiles a little, starts the car and drives away, followed by others.

"Let's go inside sweetheart, it's nothing they haven't done before. Trust me. You are watching them go for the first time, I see them leave like this every time and they all come back to me." Sunmi smiles as she takes Taehyung inside. 

Taehyung doesn't feel really good.

\----------------------


	33. Chapter 32: Waiting

**Third Person POV**

"Taehyung sweetie, t-the ring?" Sunmi asks surprised. After they left, Taehyung and Sunmi sat in the living room, Sunmi assuring Taehyung.

Despite his worry, Taehyung blushed when Sunmi asked him the question.

"Jeongguk, he-he--proposed me." Taehyung says and Sunmi squeals.

"Oh my God, finally." Sunmi was really happy. "Come here sweetie." Sunmi gestures Taehyung towards herself and Taehyung gladly let's himself be in the woman's embrace.

"I'm so happy for you both." Sunmi softly says. Though she realises a moment layer that Taehyung is in fact crying.

"Oh Taehyung. It's gonna be okay, he will be fine dear, you know him." Sunmi says as she caresses Taehyung's cheeks, reminding Taehyung so much of Jeongguk.

"It's just that---last night, it-it was so perfect and now, it feels so--so weird, knowing that he is far away. I don't know why-why i feel like this. I just want to see him so bad right now." Taehyung sobs and Sunmi smiles sadly. 

"He gave you a promise Taehyung, he gave you a vows in form of this ring. It's means he loves you and there is no way he is backing away, even if he is away this moment, you know he will be with you the next one." She says and believes her, of course he does because he knows Jeongguk will come back to him, he has to.

Taehyung stares at the ring with his teary eyes but a beautiful smile. 

_If this is a promise Gukkie, then you better be with me forever._

"I love him so much, so much." Taehyung confesses and Sunmi can't be more than happy, knowing that his son has someone so perfect like Taehyung as his partner and lover.

"I know sweetie, I know." 

\------------------------

_I'll see you tonight._

Those words were, for Taehyung were nothing but a mere lie. Jeongguk said he comes back at night and now it's 2 in the morning. Sunmi wanted Taehyung to stay here and Taehyung had agreed because if he went back home, all alone, he won't be able to handle himself.

Taehyung was in Jeongguk's room, in his shirt but way too restless to the point he wanted to scream. He couldn't believe this is how Sunmi handles these days when his son and husband are gone, even for days.

Taehyung can't sleep, of course he can't. A constant worry of Jeongguk eating him alive. All he wants right now is to be in Jeongguk's arms and sleep, masked in his scent which always makes him feel so protected and loved. 

Then he can't help but stare at his ring. It's presence suddenly so heavy for Taehyung. A promise. It's a _promise_ , from Jeongguk to Taehyung, from love to love. Taehyung wants to see his love right now.

Laying on bed, wide eyed, Taehyung recalls his memories with Jeongguk because suddenly, they start flashing in his mind, all of them like a movie at the the end of which, Taehyung cries. He cries and let's his cries be absorbed by the pillow which atleast a little, smells like Jeongguk. 

Torn between all his jumbled up emotions, feelings and memories, Taehyung didn't knew when he fell asleep.

\-----------------------

"Be careful guys, just be careful." Hoseok says through the ear piece and Jeongguk sighs, now taking it off and tossing it away. If he has to enter the building, he can't be seen with the earpiece.

"Let's get over with it." Jeongguk whispers to himself, though a certain someone's concerned face never leave his mind.

"All of you have to leave the building before the explosion, all of you." Hoseok says and everyone replies to him, except Jeongguk, who is already pass the security and into the building.

"Jeongguk is in, Jaehyun-ssi, don't make it obvious you're with him. All we have to do is kill Sihyuck and destroy his building, don't go for anything else. Don't act on impulse, any of you." Hoseok says.

Seokjin and Jimin made there way in as delivery boys, having an easy access. Yoongi was ready, when ever needed to fire.

"Good luck." 

\----------------------

It's 1 pm when Taehyung wakes up. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion when he looks at the time. It so late, he thinks. Jeongguk must be wait----.

 _Jeongguk_.

He comes to his senses and realises the room is indeed familiar but it's not his and Jeongguk's, it's not their home. And then, the reality struck him, making him jump from the bed and run downstairs.

"Jeongguk?" It's what Taehyung utters when he runs downstairs, only to find no none there. Silence, just defeaning silence. He sighs defeated and walks back to the room.

_He isn't back yet._

_Where are you Gukkie, please come back to me._

Taehyung takes shower and freshens himself, he feels a bad head coming even though he slept long enough.

He comes down again, finding Sunmi in the kitchen. She looks up as she hears Taehyung's footsteps and smiles. Taehyung can't even smile in response and he feels bad for that.

_How can she smile like that even when...._

_She is so strong._

Taehyung thinks and can't help but feels happy to be with her at the moment. 

"Hello sweetie. I wanted you to rest that's why I didn't wake you up earlier." Sunmi says and Taehyung tries to smile at her.

"You haven't had breakfast and it's time for lunch almost so can you wait a bit, I'll start cooking now." 

"Are you really that strong or are you trying to be?" Taehyung asks, taking Sunmi off guard. She doesn't loses her smile though, sitting in front of Taehyung and takes his hand in her own.

"I have _become_ strong dear. Time has made me strong." Sunmi replies softly.  
She knows Taehyung is really distressed, it's clear on his face that he might just cry right now.

"You see, back when Jeongguk was a baby, I used to be so scared to the point where I would believe that Jaehyun won't return but---but he always did and let me tell you, I had to wait for him for weeks even." Sunmi says and Taehyung feels a lump in his throat.

"When Jaehyun said Jeongguk would be joining the gang, it caused a big fight between us. I didn't wanted Jeongguk to join the gang, he is my only child, how could I have let that happen but when I saw Jeongguk, I just somehow realised that he was made for this, it's in his blood and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Sunmi says and Taehyung listens, genuinely interested.

"Then from waiting for Jaehyun only, I started to wait for Jaehyun and Jeongguk to come home, safe and sound, in my arms." Sunmi pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Of course there were times that they came back, bruised and wounded, blood staining them but at least they came back and that was enough for me. They always leave and they always come back, no matter what so now, I just pray for their well being because now too, they're gonna come back." Sunmi says with a smile, no sadness, no fear in her eyes and voice.

Taehyung could only stare at her, her respect increased in Taehyung's heart.

"Jeongguk and Jaehyun-ssi are really lucky to have you." Taehyung says, trying not to think about her own mother. 

"And Jeongguk is lucky to have you." Sunmi replies, kissing Taehyung's forehead.

Now, Taehyung feels a little at ease. 

\----------------------

9.20 pm was the time and Taehyung was sobbing in Jeongguk's pillow. The ease he felt with Sunmi's words long gone, replaced with fear and worry. In all his crying, he didn't knew if he is dreaming or not when he heard the tyres screeching. He looks up from the pillow, frowning a little because the noises have stopped. 

Taehyung jolts up when he hears noises, like people speaking. Heart beating fast and breaths shallow, Taehyung gets up and walks out of the room as the voices get clear. 

_Sehun, Hoseok and Jimin._

It's obvious that it's them. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself because he is shaking. When he reaches the stairs, he halts as tears well up in his eyes.

Everyone is there, Sunmi is greeting them. Everyone except Jeongguk. Taehyung doesn't feel like he can walk let alone walk down the stairs. Then after a moment, everything still and Taehyung's breath hitched when he saw him. When he saw Jeongguk enter.

All bruised and bloodied but posture perfect as if these wounds are nothing. He lets Sunmi kiss his cheeks and forehead lovingly. All of the attention is brought to Taehyung when a wrecked sob leaves his mouth.

Jeongguk let's go of Sunmi, his eyes on focused on his lover as the pain in his body numbs and all he can feel is Taehyung's presence and an ache to hold him.

He walks towards the stairs and Taehyung tries his best not to lose his balance as he steps down the stairs. Eyes not leaving eachother's they both walk towards each other. Jeongguk stops as he reaches the Base of the stairs and it's only three steps left being so close to Jeongguk, Taehyung feels his legs give up and he's knees buckle, making him fall----right in his lover's embrace.

Jeongguk holds Taehyung by a tight hold on his waist and Taehyung can't wait anymore as he latches himself to Jeongguk, arms as tight as possible around his neck and he cries his heart out, letting everyone hear how much he missed Jeongguk.

He doesn't care if Jeongguk's blood is ruining his shirt---Jeongguk's shirt, he doesn't care if he has Jeongguk's blood smeared in his hair, all he cares about is Jeongguk and that he is finally able to hold him.

Jeongguk nuzzles Taehyung's neck, taking in his sweet scent after being surrounded by blood. He sighs contented, now that Taehyung is in his arms, he wants nothing else.

"I missed you so much." Taehyung whispers.

"I will always come back to you Taehyung, always." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung smiles through his tears, remembering Sunmi's words. She was right, so right.

"Y-You just left, you didn't ev-even kissed me. I was so scared Gukkie." Taehyung says, not wanting to let go of Jeongguk.

"I didn't wanted worry you." Jeongguk says and Taehyung instantly looks at him and then, he hits Jeongguk's arm.

"Worry me? I was worried sick." Taehyung says and hears faint chuckles from behind.

"I think you like hitting me." Jeongguk pouts and Taehyung sighs, kissing away his pout and Jeongguk doesn't let him pull away as he quickly chases Taehyung's lips in a sweet kiss. 

"I love you baby." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and the blonde smiles.

"I love you Gukkie." Taehyung's reply always makes Jeongguk's heart skip a beat and it always will.

"You need to go to the hospital." Taehyung says as he looks at Jeongguk, blood still oozing out of his head. 

"When my mum is here, I don't need to go to the hospital." Jeongguk says and Taehyung realises, mouth forming an 'o'. 

"Hah, that's where I come in, cleaning up these idiots and treating their wounds." Sunmi says and Taehyung realises everyone else were there too, he was too occupied in Jeongguk to pay attention to others.

"All the rooms are arranged, stay the night all of you." Sunmi says and everyone just wanted to sleep because they were really tired.

\----------------------


	34. Chapter 33: Pretty

**Third Person POV**

"Is it like a rule for all of you to switch off your phones when you go out for killing." Taehyung says as he lays his head on Jeongguk's shoulder, careful not to touch he bandaged areas.

"We can't use our phones Tae, that can get us located easily and it's dangerous if it happens." Jeongguk softly replies and Taehyung hums.

"You'll have to get used to it baby." Jeongguk says after a moment and Taehyung knew what Jeongguk would say that.

"It'll take time Gukkie, you have no idea how scared I was. I know I will have to let go of this fear I also know that it will take time." Taehyung mumbles against Jeongguk's skin and the younger smiles. 

"I know baby, but you'll get used to it, I am sure of it." Jeongguk replies. Taehyung doesn't now if it's possible though. He knows he is not strong as Sunmi. He has no idea how he will cope up every with himself when Jeongguk would leave like this and even for weeks. 

"Okay." Taehyung whispers, eyes suddenly feeling heavy as he slips into dreamland in Jeongguk's arms.

\---------------------

" _How pathetic. Is there nothing else you can do except crying?" Taehyung hears a familiar voice, belonging to none other than Kim Daewon._

_Taehyung kept crying as he tried to escape from the chains he was tied to, desperate to run towards Jeongguk who was kneeling on the floor, bathed in blood._

_"Look what you did, you fag, you made your lover bleed." Daewon says as he nudges Jeongguk with his gun._

_"That's what you do, who ever comes close to you, has to suffer. You are cursed, cursed to be alone." Daewon spats as he loads his gun, pointing at Jeongguk._

_"No, no, let him go. Kill me, kill me but please let him go." Taehyung pleads but Daewon doesn't listen._

_"I love you." Jeongguk utters out as a loud bang resonates and Jeongguk falls on he floor._

_"JEONGGUK!!" Taehyung screams._

"Jeongguk!!" Taehyung wakes up with a jolt, sweating and panting, tears not stopping. He hastily looks around the room and realises he is not in an old building and that Jeongguk is right beside him, sleeping soundly. 

Taehyung looks at Jeongguk sleeping, looking so soft and Taehyung extends his hand, lightly brushing his hair. Tears roll down his cheeks, the nightmare giving him shivers.

_I don't want you to get hurt because of me._

Taehyung keeps crying silently, his teary eyes focused on his lover. Taehyung then lays down, far from Jeongguk so he won't disturb him, all the thoughts invading his mind, he falls asleep.

\----------------------

The breakfast table was chaos. Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok were dying of laughter due to Jin's silly jokes and Yoongi was running thin on his patience to not stab Jin.

"Behave boys, have your breakfast properly and stop talking while eating." Sunmi playfully scolds though not able to control her own laughter.

"Woah, wait. Kim Taehyung?" Jimin says, sounding serious all of the sudden.

Taehyung and others look at him confused.

"Y-Yeah Jimin hyung?" Taehyung says, feeling nervous.

"That ring on your hand? Care to tell us about that?" Jimin says and everyone turn their attention towards Taehyung's hand. Jeongguk beams red and Sunmi smiles.

"Jeongguk gave it to me." Although feeling a little nervous, Taehyung's answer was confident.

"For what?" Jimin raised his eyebrow, hiding his building excitement and happiness.

"He asked me to marry him." Taehyung answers, a shy smile apear appearing on his lips.

Everyone except Jeongguk and Sunmi were surprised and happy of course. A series of congratulations was thrown towards both of them as Jimin stood up to hug Taehyung. Jaehyun was proud of his son and happy to have Taehyung as his son's life partner.

"We need to celebrate." Hoseok beams and everyone nods. Jeongguk groans, having to have attend a club party because it's Jimin's club and it's easy access.

"Tonight at Jimin's club, don't be late folks. We need to spread the news to our whole gang so they will be there too." Hoseok says. Taehyung nods, though he was dreading to go to that club again. 

"Excuse me please." Taehyung politely says and gets up from his seat. Sunmi gestures Jeongguk to follow him as everyone else gets busy in their chatter. 

"Tae?" Jeongguk says and enters the room, finding Taehyung rummaging through his wardrobe. He walks towards and him and hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Taehyung's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung sighs.

"Nothing Gukkie." Taehyung replies.

"I know something is worrying you but it's okay if you don't want to tell me." Taehyung smiles because he knows the cute technique Jeongguk is trying to use.

"It's really nothing Gukkie." Taehyung says as he takes out Jeongguk's hoodie. 

"Okay." Jeongguk says and turns Taehyung around, claiming his lips. Taehyung instantly melts at the feeling of Jeongguk's lips on his.

He sighs heavily in the kiss, letting Jeongguk explore his mouth with his tongue. 

"I love you." Jeongguk breathes out and Taehyung feels an electric rush through his body. Taehyung is about to reply but Jeongguk captures his lips again with much more passion that has Taehyung moaning between the kiss. 

Before the kiss heats up more, Taehyung pinches Jeongguk's arm which causes the kiss to break and Jeongguk groans.

"Calm down Gukkie." Taehyung giggles and Jeongguk hides his face in Taehyung's neck.

"I want to go to my shop Gukk. Can you drop me?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods, still not wanting to let go of Taehyung.

"How about we go home first?" Jeongguk mumbles against Taehyung's skin.

 _Home_. Taehyung wants to jump in happiness. It feels so good.

"Sure." Taehyung replies with a warm smile, feeling tingles in his body.

\--------------------

Taehyung and Jeongguk go home first and Taehyung didn't wanted to take off Jeongguk's clothes and be didn't, even when he had his whole wardrobe full but being in Jeongguk's clothes brought him the comfort his own clothes couldn't.

"I'll pick you up early, you have to get ready for the party too." Jeongguk says, car parked infront of Taehyung's shop.

"Okay. I'll be here all the time so you can pick me up when you want." Taehyung replies, kissing Jeongguk's cheek and gets out of car.

"I'll see you tonight." Jeongguk yells as Taehyung makes way to the shop.

"Okay." Taehyung answers, waving at Jeongguk with his beautiful smile.

Jeongguk smiles back watching Taehyung enter his shop. He is dying to know what happened to Taehyung. Why is he acting so gloomy.

The whole staff erupts into applause when Taehyung told them about Jeongguk proposing him. Irene even cried, being happy for his little brother, that's what she calls Taehyung. 

"When are you getting married hyungie?" Haechan asks excitedly.

"The date is not set for now Haechanie. And besides, it's not like we're in a hurry." Taehyung smiles at the younger who pouts.

Taehyung felt bad. He felt bad for lying to Jeongguk. He told the younger that he is fine when in reality, he was not. The dream he had at night was what Taehyung couldn't get out of his head. He wanted to tell Jeongguk. He will tell him because he can't see Jeongguk worried for him at least.

"Gukkie." Taehyung breaks the comfortable silence inside the car. Jeongguk and Taehyung were heading home to get ready for the party.

"Yes love?" Jeongguk softly replies and those two words make Taehyung so much happy.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles.

"I'm listening." Jeongguk says, smiling and Taehyung wants to thank God for giving him such a wonderful person to love.

"I-I had a dream last-last night, and bad one." Taehyung says, shuddering at the through. He tells Jeongguk about his dream, trying hard not to cry but failing miserably. 

"I was so scared and I didn't wanted to worry you at all." Taehyung sniffles.

"Oh baby, it was just a dream. Daewon is dead and if it makes it better, I'll tell you that I killed him with my own hands." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles, happy to hear it.

"I can't help it Gukkie. If anything happens to you because of me, I will never be able to forgive myself." Taehyung confesses. Jeongguk let's his one hand rests on Taehyung's thigh, squeezing it for assurance.

"The feeling's mutual baby, I won't be able to forgive myself either." Jeongguk replies. Taehyung places his hand on Jeongguk's, feeling at ease. He was getting worked up over nothing. Jeongguk's words making him feel at ease easily.

\-------------------------

"Tae? Why are you not dressed yet?" Jeongguk says as he gets out of the dressing room, finding Taehyung lying on the bed. Hearing this, Taehyung gets up but freezes when he sees Jeongguk.

All black as usual, button up shirt and pants, sleeves rolled up and looking handsome as hell. Taehyung might not be able to get up.

"You okay?" Jeongguk smirks, knowing Taehyung is staring at him.

"Y-Yeah." Taehyung stutters, avoiding Jeongguk's eyes.

"I'll get ready now, won't take long." Taehyung says and hurries into the bathroom. 

"Don't tell me you haven't decided what to wear yet." Jeongguk says.

"I have". Taehyung shouts from the dressing room. Jeongguk chuckles, waiting for Taehyung in anticipation. Jeongguk is sure Taehyung would look beautiful as always.

If he looks way too good the Jeongguk is keeping him home and neither of them are going to that party.

Though now, it's Jeongguk who feels like he might be dreaming as Taehyung makes his way out in those sinful clothes. 

A cut revealing his shoulder and his tan neck and collarbones on full display. Not to mention the denim jeans that add more spice to the looks. The look is soft but it's more hot and Jeongguk gulps audibly.

<https://pin.it/u2wgkvpk43f42q>

_Fuck_. Because yes, Jeongguk is getting a little problem down there.

"We're not going anywhere. We're staying home." Jeongguk gets up.

"What? If I look bad, I can change." Taehyung says.

"Are you serious? You should be fucking illegal Taehyung. And I am not letting anyone see you like this, only I can see you like this." Jeongguk says, voice firm and dominant, walking towards Taehyung.

Taehyung blushes hard at Jeongguk's words even though they are not even soft.

"Don't be ridiculous Gukkie, let's just go. We're getting late." Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk stops right in front of him.

"Well if we're leaving, then let me do just this." Jeongguk utters and before Taehyung can even notice, Jeongguk has pulled him to his chest, hand resting firmly on Taehyung's hips as he latches his lips on Taehyung's neck.

Jeongguk sucks and bites, leaving prominent marks and hickeys from below Taehyung's ear to his neck and collarbones. Taehyung was a moaning mess and breathing heavily as Jeongguk detaches his lips.

"Beautiful." Jeongguk whispers. "Now everyone will know you belong to me and me only." 

Taehyung would be lying if he didn't loved the way Jeongguk talks to him, _like this._

After sharing a rather heated kiss, they make way to the car as a long and eventful night awaits for them.

\-------------------


	35. Chapter 34: Party

**Third Person POV**

"Don't worry baby, you're safe with me. No one can hurt you here." Jeongguk says and squeezes Taehyung's hand, leading him to enterence of the club. 

Taehyung was hesitating a bit because of what happened last time but Jeongguk's words assured him because after all, it was Jeongguk who protected him last time.

"I know Gukkie." Taehyung smiles at Jeongguk. Entering the club, Taehyung sees how packed it is, more than last time he was here.

People were already gone crazy. Jeongguk kept Taehyung close to him, looking as intimidating as ever so no one would dare to look at Taehyung who is trailing close behind him.

They make there way upstairs, finding everyone already there. 

"Ah! There they are." Hoseok shouts when he sees Jeongguk and Taehyung walking towards them.

"Already wasted hyung?" Jeongguk says and Hoseok snorts. 

"Oh shut up." 

"Make some noise for couple of the night everybody." Hoseok yells and the booths cheer and clink their glasses. 

Taehyung feels releaved because everyone present up here are looking at them with genuine smile, happy in their happiness. Taehyung now believes, when Jeongguk said his gang is his family, he believes it.

"Let's drink!" Hoseok is way too excited.

"You look so fucking fine Tae." Jimin whistles and Jeongguk's hold on Taehyung's waist tightens. Taehyung beams red at the compliment. 

Everyone's eyes time by time fall on Taehyung's marked neck and Jeongguk fell proud to be the one to give them.

"Looks like someone is possessive." Yoongi says and Jeongguk smirks, the blonde flushes red.

"We know that hyung, you don't have to pin it like that." Jeongguk says and Jimin just smirks, winking at Taehyung. 

"Sit down both of you and enjoy. This night is for both of you." Jimin says and sits beside Yoongi.

Jeongguk rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. They both sit down, Taehyung making his mind that he is not drinking at all, just like last time. 

"Hey Jeongguk, we are having many special guests today." Jeongguk gets the teasing tint in Jimin's eyes and furrows his eyebrows.

"What are you upto?" Jeongguk mutters but Jimin pays him no attention.

Taehyung gets busy chatting with Jin. The older offers him a drink but he denies immediately. Taehyung smiles heartily when Sehun walks towards him he doesn't sit down because Jeongguk was sitting next to him. Jeongguk sees Sehun too and tries to smile.

"Still not gonna drink Taehyung?" Sehun says and Taehyung chuckles.

"Oh no Sehun-ssi. You know I don't drink." Taehyung says and Sehun smiles.

"Ah alright." 

"Sit down, why are you standing." Taehyung says and Sehun sits down.

Jeongguk's hand hasn't let go of Taehyung's waist and Taehyung is thankful of that because it assures him that Jeongguk is by his side.

"So, when are you both tying knot?" Sehun asks, the question directed to both of them.

"Not decided yet." "Soon." Taehyung and Jeongguk say at the same time and Sehun chuckles.

"Very soon." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles at him.

Sehun was about to say something when his eyes travel to the stairs side. 

"Is that Dohyun?" Sehun says and everyone turn their attention towards him. Sehun points at the direction and Jeongguk didn't had to see because he was already looking at him and an all too familiar girl behind him.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Hoseok mumbles but Jimin tells him that stay quiet.

"Behave for now, I have to know certain things so don't be rude to him for tonight." Jimin says, putting on a fake smile as Dohyun finally makes his way towards their booth.

"I must say Jimin, your club is on a whole new level." Dohyun says.

"Well thank you." Jimin shakes hands with him. Taehyung looks at Jeongguk who has his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, looking at the girl beside Dohyun and Taehyung admits that she is pretty.

"You said it's an important event Jimin, can I know what it is." Dohyun says and Taehyung can easily pick the tension here as everyone are stiff but smiling nonetheless.

"Well, it's for the new couple." Jimin gestured towards Taehyung and Jeongguk. As Dohyun's eyes met Taehyung's, he smiled and Taehyung admits he has a nice smile.

"Oh wow, congratulations." Dohyun says and Taehyung can see the smile he wears is genuine unlike the one the girl has on.

"Thank you." Taehyung replies with his boxy smile.

"I must say Jeongguk-ssi, your partner is very beautiful." Taehyung blushes at Dohyun's words. 

"I know Dohyun-ssi." Jeongguk replies. 

"It's nice to see you after such a long time Lisa." Jin suddenly says and now Taehyung got to know the girl's name. Though Taehyung doesn't know why she looks so nervous.

"Yeah, same here." She says and Taehyung hears Jeongguk snorts lightly. 

_What's going on._

_Do they know each other?_

_So what if they do, it's no big deal._

"You all know each other?" Dohyun says and Lisa smiles at him.

"Uh yeah, just a little." She stutters. 

The club is getting heated, much to Taehyung's liking and he doesn't really feel good. Even if Jeongguk's beside him, he has seen a shift in his attitude.

"Let's dance." Hoseok beams and gets up, dragging Sehun and Jin with him and soon the three starts dancing like maniacs to the sharp beat.

"I'm gonna go get a drink myself." Yoongi says and gets up. 

"Taehyung, come dance with me." Jimin says. Taehyung panics a little and looks at Jeongguk but the younger isn't even paying any attention. Taehyung's heart aches a little. 

"Okay." Taehyung doesn't know why he agreed but he wanted to leave the booth and he did, with Jimin.

He doesn't know if Jeongguk saw him leaving and he doesn't want to care about that. His eyes are focused on Jimin's glass.

Without thinking, he grabs the the glass from Jimin's hand and chugs the liquid in one go, coughing when the liquid burned his throat.

"Wow Taehyung." Jimin chuckles. 

"Let's dance." Taehyung says and joins the three on the dance floor. Much to his surprise, he is still sober. 

In the midst of his dance, he feels a hand on his back, he turns around and sees Dohyun standing, a sweet smile present on his lips.

"Uh hi. Can I Uh join?" Dohyun scratches his nape sheepishly and Taehyung giggles at that.

"Sure." Taehyung beams and honestly, he found Dohyun rather friendly and Dohyun really is a nice guy.

"Lisa said she and Jeongguk are old friends so I thought it's better to let them catch up for a while." Dohyun says and Taehyung's eyes fall on the booth. His heart beats faster when he sees Lisa has walked to sit beside Jeongguk but the younger is still stoic in his place.

"Oh that's nice." Taehyung snaps his attention towards Dohyun.

"So, I guess we should introduce each other properly. I am Nam Dohyun. 25 years old and Architect manager." Dohyun says and it brings a small smile at Taehyung's lips. 

"Kim Taehyung. 23 Years old and Art major." Taehyung says as they shake hands.

"Art major? From?" Dohyun asks.

"Japan." 

"By any chance, we're you present at Yuta Miro's exhibition last year?" Dohyun asks and Taehyung nods, a little too much.

"Yes, you were there too?" Taehyung asks and Dohyun says yes.

"I'm the one who presented the award." Dohyun shyly says and Taehyung's eyes widen. 

"What? You-You did? Oh God. How can I forget that." Taehyung says, embarrassed but Dohyun smiles, telling him it's nothing.

In the middle of this talk, they didn't realised that the music has slowed down. They didn't realise that Jimin Jin and Hoseok were looking at them.

"I am planning my own art exhibition and I would be honoured if you'll come. If that's okay with you." Taehyung says.

"And I would be honoured to come. Uh Here's my personal card, feel free to call anytime." Dohyun hands Taehyung his card and the blonde tries not to let out his excitement.

"Thank you." Taehyung smiles.

"No problem." 

Hesitating, Taehyung turns his gaze towards the booth and regretting it immediately. Lisa was so close to Jeongguk, her hand on Jeongguk's knee and Jeongguk didn't pushed it away. She was the one talking, looking like she was about to cry. Taehyung didn't liked how she was touching Jeongguk's arm.

When Jeongguk looked at her direction, that's when Taehyung couldn't take it anymore and no, he didn't went to Jeongguk, he went to drink. 

Taehyung ran downstairs after successfully drinking enough that his ears started to buzz.

Jimin wanted to follow him but Hoseok had stopped him, telling him to talk to Jeongguk instead and Jimin was so angry at Jeongguk as well as Lisa.

"Just never show me your face again, I hate sluts." Jimin hears Jeongguk talking but he was furious.

"Jeongguk? Where's Taehyung?" Jimin asked and Jeongguk turned his attention towards him.

"Wasn't he with you?" Jeongguk asks, shoving Lisa away and getting up.

"No." Jimin tries hard not to yell.

"If you aren't busy, can you please look for him?" Jimin says and Jeongguk curses.

 _I am an idiot._ Jeongguk knew it.

"Dohyun is a nice guy but I don't know why he is stuck with you. I hope he opens his eyes soon. I am sure you're gonna leave him too when you'll get tired." Jimin says and Lisa glares at him. 

"Everything okay?" Dohyun comes and stands next to Lisa.

"Looks like your girlfriend couldn't control herself infront of her ex." Jimin spats.

"I am not even surprised. So our Jeongguk was not a friend but an ex." Dohyun says and grabs Lisa from her arm.

"Thank you for inviting me Jimin but we need to go." Dohyun says and Jimin smirks.

"Sure." 

What a slut. Jimin shrugs and hopes Taehyung is fine.

\------------------------

"I'm fe-feeling just fiiinnneeee. I know I'm aaallll mineeeee. Sunshhhhiiiineee." Taehyung didn't knew what he was saying or singing as he dragged himself on the side walk. 

His head was hurting like hell and he couldn't even hear properly due the buzzing in is ears. His eyes were red from crying but here was a smile on his face as he continued singing.

"You are my-minee. I'm feeeling juh-just fine." Taehyung kept rambling and he felt numb to the cold. 

"TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung was sure he heard his name but he didn't pay any attention.

"Tae?!" Taehyung halts when an all too familiar voice is heard again.

"Gukkie?" Taehyung whispers to himself and turns around.

Jeongguk was surprised and hurt to see Taehyung's state. More to, Jeongguk was hurt to see Taehyung's eyes. 

Jeongguk walks towards Taehyung but Taehyung brings his hand up, gesturing Jeongguk to stop.

"You---you are alone? Why? The-the girl?" Taehyung tilts his head in confusion.

"Tae---". 

"WHERE IS SHE?" Taehyung screams and Jeongguk flinches at the harshness.

"She is no one and she is not here. She can never be here." Jeongguk says and Taehyung starts breathing heavily.

"Oooh. Then she must be somewhere else, waiting for you right?" Taehyung says, a humourless chuckle escaping his lips.

"Listen to me atleast." Jeongguk pleads and Taehyung shakes his head.

"You were sitting there as if I don't even exist. As if I wasn't even with you. I left with Jimin and You-You didn't even looked at me, I wanted to ask if I can go or not. I wanted to know if you are okay with me dancing with anyone else but you just---you---".  
Taehyung sobs.

"It's not what you think. I'll explain everything but you're drunk right now. Let's go home." Jeongguk says, walking towards Taehyung as the blonde keeps telling him to stay away.

Just like last time, Taehyung had ran out of the club and Jeongguk came after him but this time, there's more.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Taehyung yells when Jeongguk grabs him. He starts struggling in Jeongguk's embrace, hitting him but Jeongguk only holds him tight. 

"Let go!" Taehyung says but Jeongguk can't and he won't ever let go. Ever.

"Please baby, stop this. I said I'll tell you everything but please just, let's go home." Jeongguk pleads again and Taehyung settles in his hold, quite sobs still escaping his lips and Jeongguk feels an urge to fall on his knees and beg Taehyung to forgive him.

How could he do this to the boy who he loves. To the person who was willing to die in his place. Who nearly died in his place honestly.

Taehyung taps Jeongguk's chest harshly, his other hand flying to cover his mouth and Jeongguk gets the signal.

Taehyung throws up, emptying his stomach on the dark side walk as Jeongguk rubs his back soothing. 

Taehyung's body completely gives up and he passes out in Jeongguk's arms, his head throbbing as if being hit by a hammer (happens to me during headache seriously).

Jeongguk takes the blame. He admits regretfully that he is responsible for Taehyung's condition and sorrow st the moment.

\--------------------


	36. Chapter 35: Rings

**Third Person POV**

Jeongguk brought Taehyung home, the blonde being completely out. He changes Taehyung's clothes and puts him under comforter. He puts water, juice and painkillers by the side table in case Taehyung wakes and needs them. Jeongguk knows Taehyung's gonna have a bad headache.

Jeongguk stares at he sleeping boy who was sleeping like no care of the world. Jeongguk leans in and places a soft kiss on Taehyung's forehead, careful to be as gentle as possible.

Jeongguk doesn't know why he gets in such situations with Taehyung where he has to explain himself. Though he knows it's always his fault but now, he feels utterly stupid. Lisa didn't even deserved to be there close to them and yet she managed to lure Jeongguk in her trap.

Jeongguk knows why he couldn't just focus on anything when he saw that bitch. He was angry, so furious because he didn't wanted to see her face and yet after almost four years, she managed to show up and ruin everything, ruin Taehyung's trust on Jeongguk.

Jeongguk just hopes that Taehyung would forgive him. Forgive him for ignoring him. Forgive him for messing up. Again.

Jeongguk, not wanting to disturb Taehyung, sleeps on the armchair in the room.

\--------------------

Taehyung wakes up with a light headache. He sits up, eyes closed, messy hair and a pout on his lips, deciding whether or not to open his eyes.

He stretches and groans lightly, finally opening his eyes and adjusting to light. He looks around, finding Jeongguk sleeping on the armchair, mouth slightly ajar and snoring softly.

Taehyung narrows his eyes at him, grabs a pillow and throws it at Jeongguk's direction, even though his limbs were feeling shaky. He groans when it misses Jeongguk. He grabs another one and throws it with all his might and the pillow lands directly on Jeongguk's face with a soft thump and the younger jolts awake.

"What-what happened. What happened!" Jeongguk starts mumbling, startled and Taehyung tries not to smile.

Jeongguk's eyes land on Taehyung and he calms down. He smiles sheepishly at Taehyung who still has his eyes narrowed at the younger.

"Morning." Jeongguk says, trying to figure out how Taehyung will react.

"My legs hurt. I'd be wobbly if I get up, take me to bathroom." Taehyung says blankly and Jeongguk gapes at him surprised.

"S-sure." Jeongguk replies and gets up, walking towards Taehyung. Taehyung easily locks his arms around Jeongguk's neck and the younger picks him up, heart beating out of his chest. 

He puts Taehyung down and the blonde steadies himself. Jeongguk stands there awkwardly.

"What? Leave." Taehyung says.

"Uh yeah-yeah, sorry." Jeongguk runs out of the bathroom, cheeks tinted red. He doesn't know why Taehyung is acting like this and he is going crazy.

_Shouldn't he be shouting at me?_

_Shouldn't he be pushing me away?_

_He just asked me to pick him up. Why?_

Yes, sometimes, such absurd thoughts come in Jeongguk's mind.

As Taehyung does his morning routine in the bathroom, Jeongguk goes to the other bathroom and freshens up. He'll have to talk to Taehyung right now.

Jeongguk knocks softly and enters the room, finding Taehyung still in his bed clothes though he was also in them still. Taehyung looks at him and smiles a little, then looks away and takes the painkiller.

Call him stupid, crazy or even whipped but Taehyung can't seem to stay mad at Jeongguk. He just can't. Why? Because be loves him and he trusts him.

If he saw Lisa touching Jeongguk, then he also saw Jeongguk looking at her as if she is the most disgusting thing in the world. Taehyung doesn't need any explanation which he knows Jeongguk is going to give. He will apologise and all that. But Taehyung can't see his lover apologising from him. 

Taehyung knows that isn't some rich lord or a king or some one of power so why the hell would Jeongguk, the love of his life, apologise to him when he did nothing wrong. He hates it when Jeongguk apologises, says sorry. Taehyung can't see it, it makes him feel really bad. 

"About last night, Tae, I'm sorry." Jeongguk says and Taehyung knew it.

"How many times have I told you to not apologise to me. Why can't you just listen?" Taehyung says.

"If I did something wrong, I have apologise baby, I can't just not be sorry." Jeongguk says and Taehyung huffs.

"I remember what happened last night okay. I over reacted because I was drunk and that's what made you feel like you are the bad one here and then you took all the blame and felt guilty and all that stuff." Taehyung states and Jeongguk just stares at him in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have screamed at you. I don't know why people act so different when they are drunk. I am never drinking again." Jeongguk can't decipher if Taehyung is talking to him or himself.

"Then why are you apologising of I can't." Jeongguk says and Taehyung narrows his eyes.

"I'll do whatever I want okay. And you do whatever I say too okay. So is it say no apologising so no apologising." Taehyung says, hands on his hips.

"So not fair." Jeongguk mumbles. Then he looks at Taehyung and it hits him for the millionth time since he met Taehyung that how lucky he is to have him. 

When a person is ready to forgive you, without an explanation, even when you are at fault, how perfect that person is right? That's Taehyung for Jeongguk.

"She was my ex, we were in relationship for only two months and she cheated on me and I left her. That was four years ago. I haven't seen her since and I wanted to just kill her when I saw her yesterday. And I wasn't even in love with her. I was just seeing if I am capable of being in a relationship but I---". Jeongguk pauses when he sees Taehyung has his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He admits that this Taehyung really scares him.

"Did I asked? Did. I. Asked?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk pouts.

"Tae, please. Why are you doing this." Jeongguk looked like a baby whining.

"Doing what. When I said it's okay then let it go. You don't have to apologise. Nothing has changed between us and it never will so relax." Taehyung says and Jeongguk relaxes.

"But one thing I would like to say." Taehyung speaks and Jeongguk gulps when Taehyung walks towards him.

"If I ever see anyone, anyone, near you or if I heard you talking about her or any other girl or boy, then trust me, I'll leave." Taehyung says and Jeongguk shudders at the duality of Kim Taehyung. He nods instantly.

"Thought I won't give you the ring. It is very expensive. I'll sell it and get money instead." Taehyung sasses and after a moment of staring at each other, they burst into laughter.

"You are so cunning baby." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung flicks his hair.

"It's a God given talent." Taehyung muses.

"And I am so lucky to have you." Jeongguk says.

"Who wouldn't?" Taehyung utters and Jeongguk rolls his eyes, but smiles and his sassy baby.

"Come here." Taehyung makes grabby hands and Jeongguk is pulled towards Taehyung like a magnet.

"Now kiss me." Taehyung whispers as he locks his arms around Jeongguk's neck, the younger resting his hands on Taehyung's hips.

Jeongguk wastes no time and captures Taehyung's lips though Taehyung has no intentions of it being sweet so to heat things up, Taehyung slides his hands until he reaches Jeongguk's clothed member, palming it which makes Jeongguk groan.

"What are you doing baby?" Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips, going down to kiss his neck now. 

"I was wondering, we haven't had sex in the shower." Taehyung says and Jeongguk halts and looks at him amused.

"You are so shameless love." Jeongguk utters, hands squeezing Taehyung's ass lightly.

"Well, it's your fault." Taehyung replies and Jeongguk quirks his eyebrow.

"How---". Taehyung kisses Jeongguk before he can say anything. They strip out of their clothes. Taehyung giggles and runs inside the bathroom before winking at Jeongguk.

Under the shower, Taehyung doesn't care how cold the wall is against his back. He is being hoist up against the wall by Jeongguk, the younger's grip firm on Taehyung's hips as ever thrusts hard inside Taehyung.

Taehyung bites Jeongguk's shoulder as pleasure seeps through him with every thrust. The nail marks on Jeongguk's body won't be visible because of the tattoos though. Taehyung, being a slave to Jeongguk's piercing, takes it between his teeth, tugging in and then kissing Jeongguk.

Their tongues dance erotically in a kiss as Jeongguk's thrusts become erratic and Taehyung sees stars when Jeongguk hits his prostate dead on.

He couldn't even say he is close as he screams Jeongguk's name and comes in waves, that being washed away by the running water. Jeongguk chases his orgasm shortly after, both of them breathing heavily against each other'slips.

"I love you." They say at the same time and smile, sharing a sweet kiss afterwards.

\--------------------

"Come home early. We're going out on dinner tonight." Taehyung says as Jeongguk gets ready to leave for office.

"I can stay home." Jeongguk replies.

"Be responsible and go to work." Taehyung says and Jeongguk rolls his eyes.

"You say it as if I'll get fired if I won't go to work." Jeongguk mocks. 

"We're going in a nice restaurant though." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"As you wish your highness." Jeongguk bows nd Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"Can you make a reservation? Would it be down early?" Taehyung says. "It's would be your choice of restaurant though." 

"You don't have to worry about that. You are a gang leaders love, I can do anything for you." Jeongguk says and gives Taehyung a sensual kiss and Taehyung giggles at that.

\---------------------

"Nice choice Jeon. I'm impressed." Taehyung mumbles when they both enter the restaurant.

"Are you praising yourself?" Jeongguk says.

"What? No. I was telling you." Taehyung says but after a moment realises and hits Jeongguk's arm lightly.

"I'm not a---". Taehyung says.

"Yet. But you will be soon a Jeon. You almost are to be honest." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung blushes. Jeongguk's name with Taehyung's, sounds like a dream come true. 

The waiter greets them smiling, leading them to their secluded table. Taehyung wonders how powerful Jeongguk is. How these things are no problem for him to handle.

They order, eat and drink, converse while doing so. Jeongguk says that they need to discuss the wedding and the date soon because he doesn't want any delay. Taehyung agrees.

Having done eating he dessert, Taehyung wipes his mouth and coughs, gaining Jeongguk's attention.

"I have something for you." Taehyung softly says. Jeongguk smiles lightly and nods, telling Taehyung of proceed.

"I can't wait, hurry up." Jeongguk refrains himself from clapping in excitement. 

Biting his lips in nervousness, Taehyung takes out the box and Jeongguk's heart beat increases. Taehyung slides the box towards Jeongguk.

The younger knows what's in it but still, he feels so happy and contented right now.

Jeongguk opens the small velvet box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"It's, it's beautiful Tae. So beautiful." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung smiles shyly. 

Jeongguk must admit, Taehyung's choice is one of a kind. Where he chose a typical marriage ring for Taehyung, the blonde managed to chose a unique one.

"Put it on me." Jeongguk says and extends his hand, giving the ring to Taehyung. The blonde takes Jeongguk's hand in his and slides the ring on his ring finger, staring at it and smiles.

"Mine is more beautiful though." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles, looking at his ring and then the ring on Taehyung's hand. Perfect.

Jeongguk takes Taehyung's hands and kisses the back of it, letting his lips linger for a while as Taehyung blushed hard.

Jeongguk then pats his thighs, telling Taehyung to sit on his lap. The blonde wastes no time and straddles Jeongguk's lap. They are in a private area, no one can see.

They share a passionate kiss which gets heated soon. Jeongguk's hand move along Taehyung's waist to his hips, other sensually caressing his thigh.

Taehyung fists Jeongguk's hair when Jeongguk squeezes his tight, earning a whimper from Taehyung. Both of them getting hard in their pants.

"If you weren't so sophisticated baby, I would've taken you right here." Jeongguk murmurs and Taehyung giggles.

"Calm down _husband_ , we can continue this at home." Taehyung whispers in Jeongguk's ear and Jeongguk groans, loving the word from Taehyung's mouth.

"Let's get out of here." Jeongguk says, playing the bill, not caring about the change as he and Taehyung hurry towards the car.

\------------------------


	37. Chapter 36: Wedding

**Third Person POV**

Sunmi held another dinner in which she invited all others. They decided the wedding date. 5th April was decided and everyone agreed. 

Sunmi wanted everything perfect because it's her one and not son's wedding. She told Taehyung 

"The decor and cakes would be taken care of by my shop so we don't have to worry about that." Taehyung says,adjusting his glasses, a clipboard copy and pen in his hand as he checks.

"Food and catering?" 

"Leave it to mum and Jin hyung." Jeongguk mumbles as he works on his mac book.

"Okay. So we both have to go and buy our suits for the wedding." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hums.

"Gukk?" 

"Gukk?" Taehyung raises his voice when Jeongguk doesn't hear.

"Yes baby." Jeongguk says, quietly putting away his mac book before he can face Taehyung's wrath.

"I am trying to figure out the essential things to be done for our wedding and you aren't even paying attention." Taehyung whines.

"Okay, I'm listening." Jeongguk says and moves closer to Taehyung.

"So I was saying, we have like ten days left for the wedding so it's better for us to atleast buy the suits." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"You'll wear a suit?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung raises his eyebrow, looking way too cute in the glasses.

"Why can't I wear a suit?" Taehyung says. 

"You can but, I want you to wear something unique. Suits are way too common and everyone would be wearing them including me. I just want you to stand out amount all others." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"We both are grooms Gukk, we will stand out. Everyone will be looking at us. Suits or not." Taehyung replies but Jeongguk doesn't budge.

"We shop separately okay. I'll surprised you and you surprise me. Though I would look no better because you have seen me in suit before." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung thinks for a while. 

"Okay. I won't wear a suit but it will be so difficult for me to find other clothing for a wedding." Taehyung pouts and Jeongguk pecks him. 

"I just know that you will look beautiful." Jeongguk softly says and Taehyung blushes.

\------------------------

"I'll be back before as soon as possible Tae. I promise." Jeongguk says as he hugs Taehyung who was crying his heart out.

"Don't go Gukkie. Please don't go." Taehyung sobs and Jeongguk's heart aches.

"Hey, baby, we are getting married in two days, do you think that won't just be there. I will be, I will be here and we're gonna get married. Like we want okay." Jeongguk says and cups Taehyung's face, caressing lightly.

"I'll wait for you Gukkie. Be careful." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods as he kisses him softly. 

"I love you." Jeongguk says and leaves, not wanting to see Taehyung cry anymore. It hurts him to leave but he has to. 

"I love you Gukk." Taehyung whispers as he cries silently.

\-------------------------

"It's our wedding tomorrow and Jeongguk hasn't returned." Taehyung mumbles, head resting on his arms.

"He'll come back Taehyungie, stop worrying so much." Irene says as he pats Taehyung's head.

"I hope he does." I missed him so much.

Jeongguk has a whole gang, why do he has to go?

Taehyung then remembers Sunmi's words. No matter what happens, they always come back and Taehyung is sure, Jeongguk will come back to him.

\-----------------------

"You'll ruin your eyeshadow if you won't stop crying Taehyung." Irene says as she puffs Taehyung's cheeks. 

"This us so absurd. I am getting ready here and my husband isn't even here. Who am I supposed to marry there, myself?" Taehyung cries like a baby and Irene chuckles.

"Is that even possible, marry your own self?" Haechan mumbles, fixing his suit, making him look mature than he is but still cute.

"Lucas said they are coming back. Might get late but they will be here." Irene says and Haechan smiles at the mention of the taller man's name. 

"Lucas talked to them?" Taehyung says, trying hard not to let his tears fall.

"Yeah." Haechan replies and Taehyung sighs relieved.

"I swear to God, if Jeongguk is all bruised up, I'm not gonna kiss him." Taehyung says and Irene and Haechan chuckles.

"We all know it's not true. You're gonna kiss him anyways." Irene says as she finishes the light touch of makeover on Taehyung.

"All done." 

There is a soft knock on the door and Irene mumbles a come in. The door opens and reveals Jonghyun and Lucas, looking as a handsome as they are.

"Holy shit Tae, you look beautiful." Jonghyun says, entering the room.  
Taehyung smiles but it's doesn't reach his eyes and Lucas knows why he is still sad. Lucas just hopes his hyungs come back soon like they said.

"You look great as well Irene noona."

"So do you both gentlemen." Irene smiles.

Lucas then trails his eyes towards Haechan and his heart skips a beat. They both stare at eachother and red tints their cheeks.

"Y-You looks really good." Lucas stutters.

"You too." Haechan smiles back, for the first time not annoyed at the boy.

"No one else should enter this room. No one can get to see our beautiful groom. I'll go and check if the staff is being responsible or not." Irene says and leaves the room.

"I'm going to kill Jeongguk." Taehyung mutters and the three boys burst into laughter.

How do Haechan, Irene and Jonghyun know about the gang thing? Lucas couldn't keep his mouth shut and spilled it out.

\-------------------------

"Taehyung is going to kill me." Jeongguk says.

"Yeah no shit." Hoseok replies.

None of them had time to go home and grab their suits. Coming back from murdering idiots, they stopped at a clinic and got their wounds treated. Then they went to the clothing store and brought new suits in a rush, changing in the try room. Even the staff of the shop were looking at them weirdly. 

"Hoseok, your shirt is buttoned irregularly." 

"Take off the price tag Jin and Sehun, you idiots." 

"Where the fuck is the second shoe?" 

"What do we do about the hair?" 

It was a hassle. They were already late and the clothing shop was a chaos. After twenty minutes they got out of the shop, Namjoon almost forgot his credit card there. 

"At some point, I might forget my own wedding but I am never gonna forget this wedding." Jin says, brushing his hair with the aid of the front camera of his phone.

"Why do we always have to be late at the weddings? Why not any other occasions?" Jimin says, tying his shoes lace.

"I'm dead." Jeongguk mutters, unable to fix his ribbon bow.

"Let's just hope your mother spares us. She was angry at Jin hyung's wedding, this is yours and Taehyung's wedding now. " Yoongi says. "Jaehyun-ssi wasn't with us this time, he probably would be worried." 

"I just wanna see Taehyung." Jeongguk whispers.

\------------------------

"There they are." Jaehyun says when he spots the black van.

"Oh thank God." Sunmi admits she was worried a little bit more this time.

Jeongguk and others dash towards the hall's enterence. Jeongguk hands Sunmi his bow and Sunmi ties it for him.

"Without wasting anymore time. Get your asses inside." Sunmi says and the boys rush inside.

"And all of you look so handsome, even with those cuts and bruises." Sunmi says.

"You look beautiful too Mrs Jeon." Sehun says and Sunmi smiles.

"Poor Taehyung kept crying. He was worried sick." Jeongguk's heart clenches when he hears his mother say that.

The whole audience snap their attention towards the seven males that entered, eyes widening at how effortlessly handsome they are.

"Holy shit, Taehyung's decor team is just, wow." 

"Go stand up the aisle." Sunmi says. Leaving the table hall, Jeongguk walks towards where the aisle has been set.

Now with a thumping heart, Jeongguk walks towards his place. He never knew this feeling would be so overwhelming. He has seen others standing up the aisle but now, standing there himself, he feels goosebumps arise but he feels happy. He is so happy.

And the fact that in a moment, Taehyung would be walking on the aisle towards him makes him giddy. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He touches the ring, sighing contented.

Then the next moment is all Jeongguk had been waiting for. He can't see Haechan, Irene and Jonghyun that are walking beside Taehyung, all he can focus on is his Taehyung, his lover, his life.

Jeongguk's eyes are wide, his breath caught in his throat as he sees an angel disguised as Taehyung walking towards him. His hands are itching to hold Taehyung and he has teared up. He doesn't care who ever saw a tear roll down his cheek which Jeongguk is quick to wipe away. It's heavenly for him, seeing the most beautiful person infront of him, he can't help it.

Taehyung grabs everyone's attention the moment he had entered he hall. Every eye is on him. and Taehyung, well he is literally shaking. No one could even blink as they saw Taehyung.

Irene let go of Taehyung's arm and let's him walk the rest of the way by himself. Taehyung is clutching the bouquet so tight. He is sure the stems must've broken.

_Calm down. Just calm down._

_He is here. Right infront of you._

_And he is all yours._

Taehyung assures himself and walks steadily. Jeongguk comes forward, offering his hand to Taehyung when the blonde comes close. Taehyung gladly takes the offer, placing his soft hands into Jeongguk's bruised yet warm hand. The touch sending jolts of electricity in their bodies. 

They stand face to face, hand in hand as the ceremony starts. Jeongguk takes his vows, voice soft and each word an oath which makes Taehyung cry. 

_"I, Jeon Jeongguk , take you, Kim Taehyung, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

Taehyung's hands were shaking and he was stuttering so Jeongguk grabbed both of his hands and placed them on his chest, his own resting on Taehyung's waist as he pulls him closer. 

"Calm down." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung nods.

"Now say it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung takes his vows, without any difficulty, right in Jeongguk's arms where he belongs. 

"I now pronounce you a lawfully wedded couple. You may kiss now." 

No effort had to be made by either of them as they connect their lips in the midst of the crowd cheering. A soft and sweet kiss, a final step to being eachother's, for the rest of their lives, _as promised_.

"I can't believe it baby, you are finally mine. Nothing can keep us apart now." Jeongguk whispers against Taehyung's lips and the blonde smiles through his tears. 

"I love you." Taehyung whispers.

"And I love you. Forever." The younger confirms.

\--------------------------

"My baby, come here." Sunmi runs towards Taehyung and hugs him tight, kissing his cheeks many times. She does the same with Jeongguk. Like she is kissing two little babies.

Jaehyun and others congratulate them one by one. Presenting them gifts though the latest comers sincerely apologise because they couldn't bring gifts, it was already chaos.

"We got ready in the clothing store and then makeover was done in the car." Jimin says, making Taehyung laugh as they tell him how in rush they had to come here.

"Joonie almost forgot his credit card." Jin says. 

"We are really sorry Tae, we tried our best to be on time." Jimin says and Taehyung smiles, saying it's alright. 

Taehyung feels a hand on his waist and he very well knows who it belongs to.

"Hey baby, mum wanted you to meet my grandparents." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods, excusing himself. 

"My my, Jeongguk, where did you kept hidden such a beauty." The old says when Taehyung bows at her in greeting. She hugs Taehyung and lightly caresses his face.

"That's a top secret granny." Jeongguk replies.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy for both of you. I wish you all the best luck and happiness for the rest of your lives." She says and Taehyung can't help but tear up. He has no family except the Jeon's present in this hall. No one from his father's or mother's side but he doesn't care now, this is his new family and he is more then happy.

"Come visit us sometimes. We would love to have Taehyung in our little house for a while." Jeongguk's grandfather says and Taehyung smiles. Jeongguk's whole family is so perfect, he wonders such people exist too.

"You have already forgotten about me." Jeongguk pouts.

"Oh shut up you naughty boy." The older lady smiles. 

Taehyung thinks that this is what it feels like to be complete, this is how it feels to be finally happy, with he loves of your life by your side.

\-------------------------

"Ouch Taehyung, you stepped on my toes." 

"Well what can I do? I don't know how to dance." Taehyung says. They are in each others arms, swaying with the music in the middle of the hall with all others. 

"Excuse me." Sehun says and grabs Taehyung, having him dance with him. Sehun turns him twice, letting him go and Taehyung falls in Namjoon's arms. The taller male smiles and sways Taehyung again then telling him be with Hoseok. 

Taehyung was giggling as he was being spun around by Hoseok. He lets himself be, having way to much fun. Hoseok pushes him slightly towards Jimin and Taehyung laughs because Jimin is a little shorter. Jimin moves and Yoongi takes his place, after placing a quick peck on Taehyung's hand, he tosses him towards Jin.

Jeongguk stands in the middle and sees Taehyung with a smile. Jeongguk's heard skips a beat when Taehyung giggles as he is spun around by his friends. Taehyung is now dancing with Jaehyun and then is Sunmi. 

With a sweet kiss on Taehyung's cheek, Sunmi tosses Taehyung gently towards the middle and he sways his way towards his lover, eyes closed and when he slowly opens his eyes, he is face to face with Jeongguk.

Seokjin gestures the staff to dim the lights and the music starts.

Taehyung was lost in Jeongguk's eyes. He was proud to have Jeongguk as his husband and he will always be. Jeongguk pulls him towards himself by his waist and Taehyung let's himself be in Jeongguk's arms. Holding him tight.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_   
_But it's the only thing that I know..._

They both might not know how to dance but they are dancing right now, in their own way, just how they like.

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_   
_It is the only thing makes us feel alive..._

They both feel alive because they belong to each other, in every aspect of their existence, they belong to one another.

_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts are never broken_   
_And time's forever frozen still..._

They stare at each other, will all the love in their eyes. And the time is frozen for them as if they both are the only ones in motion.

_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_   
_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_   
_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home..._

They are not alone. Yeah of course they are in in a middle of of a crowded wedding hall but for them it's different. They won't ever be alone because they have eachother, they have love and it's enough for both of them.

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_  
 _Wait for me to come home_...

Sure they will fight, sure they will be obstacles in their lives. Sure they will get hurt but that's okay. If even after being apart for two years couldn't be a problem to their love then nothing can ever be strong enough to keep them apart. 

And they won't let go of each other, ever.

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_   
_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_   
_Hearing you whisper through the phone_   
_Wait for me to come home..._

Now they can't hear the people clapping or cheering because the feeling of eachother's lips is enough to forget everything around them. The slow movement of their lips against each other set a frenzy within them and they can never get enough of eachother.

They both can admit that this is the perfect kiss they have ever shared. All the love and emotions been poured in it as they hold eachother tight, feeling overwhelmed by eachother's presence.

Jeongguk and Taehyung are in love with each other and they can't imagine being apart from this moment onwards, till the very end.

\-------------------------


	38. Chapter 37: Melted

**Third Person POV**

The party after the wedding was indeed fun and it wasn't in any club, it was right in the wedding hall where everyone wasn't drunk of some alcohol or drink, they were drunk of fun and love.

People danced, slow and then like a part animal and it was fun, it was crazy and it was perfect. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk couldn't be more happy. People were laughing hard when Namjoon and Jin cover danced and then Hoseok joined to multiply the craziness. 

Taehyung and everyone else were surprised when Sunmi danced. Even Jaehyun didn't knew his wife could dance so perfectly. Though Sunmi's shyness afterwards was way too cute.

Now it was time to go home and Taehyung had loads of excitement because he would be entering the house for the first time as Jeongguk's husband.

\----------------------

"Oh my God, this is so adorable." Taehyung said as he opened Haechan's present which was a teddy.

Having changed out of the wedding clothes, they both sat in their room, opening he gifts they received. 

Taehyung gasped in happiness when he opened Irene's present, it being stone frame. 

"We're gonna put our picture in this." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles.

"Your parent's gift is the best though." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smirks. 

"Of course it is, they booked us suite for our honeymoon and you seem to really love it." Jeongguk says and Taehyung blushes, telling him to shut up.

Jeongguk puts away all the opened boxes and papers away and it was time for them to open eachother's gifts. Though Jeongguk had nothing on him for now. 

"Here you go." Taehyung says with a big smile and hands Jeongguk the gift bag which the younger gladly accepts.

He takes out the small box and Jeongguk immediately knows it's something of gold and he also knows it's gonna be of a special meaning, of course.

Jeongguk let's out a chuckle when he opens the box. A gold pendant, the sign of infinity.

"It's just, beautiful."

"Put it on me." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung instantly gets up and straddles Jeongguk's lap, getting comfortable and Jeongguk chuckles again at the action.

Jeongguk can feel Taehyung's breath on his neck when the blonde puts on the necklace on Jeongguk. He traces the metal with his finger and admits how good it looks on Jeongguk.

"Do you like it?" Taehyung mumbles and Jeongguk doesn't need words to reply so he replies with a kiss. Taehyung smiles in the kiss, assured that Jeongguk loved it.

" _Because you're my forever_." Taehyung whispers against Jeongguk's lips and the younger tightens his hold around Taehyung's waist, heard threatening to beat out of his chest.

" _And you are mine_." Jeongguk replies and they both are lost in the feeling of eachother's lips, moving with passion and zeal. 

"I'll give you your present when we are on our honeymoon." Jeongguk says and Taehyung giggles.

"Okay." Taehyung smiles and kisses him again. If they weren't so tired due to such a long and tiring day, they probably would have proceeded but no, they also have to catch a flight tomorrow to their honeymoon.

\-----------------------

Taehyung was trailing behind Jeongguk as they walk towards the airport.

"Gukk, I think I forgot my passport at home." As soon as Taehyung says this, Jeongguk turns around swiftly.

"What?" Jeongguk says, eyes wide. "We don't have time to go back, it's almost time for boarding." 

"Just kidding." Taehyung giggles and Jeongguk exhales.

"You scared me." Jeongguk says, placing a hand on his chest and Taehyung giggles again.

Five minutes pass and Taehyung speaks again. 

"G-Gukkie, it really can't find it." Taehyung says and the expression tell Jeongguk that he isn't lying. 

"Shit Tae, let me see." Jeongguk grabs Taehyung's bag and starts checking, finding everything but not the passport. Jeongguk really didn't knew what to do now.

"Oh I forgot, it's in my pocket." Taehyung says and takes it out. Jeongguk only stares at him in disbelief. Watching Jeongguk's expression, Taehyung laughs.

"I'm just playing with you, relax hubby." Taehyung playfully utters and Jeongguk snorts, shaking his head at his childish husband.

"You really scared me. Let's just go now." Jeongguk gives Taehyung his bag who takes it with a pout.

He is excited about the honeymoon, of course but he is more excited about Jeongguk's gift.

\---------------------

"Gukkie, I never knew you could sing so beautifully." Taehyung said when Jeongguk sang for him in the street.

"I never knew I could either." Jeongguk replies as Taehyung hugs him.

"You are so perfect Gukkie." Taehyung says and pinches Jeongguk's cheeks.

"No Tae, I am far from perfect." Jeongguk replies and Taehyung just smiles because for him, his husband is perfect.

They go back to their suite after sightseeing and dinner. Taehyung was still in awe to see their suite. 

What Taehyung loved the most about he room was that he could have the perfect view of Eiffel tower. 

After changing into their pj's, Jeongguk closed the window and draws the curtain. Taehyung sits on he bed and looks at him with a pout but his eyes widen when Jeongguk brings a box. It's a medium sized, outfit bag. 

_Maybe Jeongguk wants to give me a hoodie_ since he knows I love them.

"There you go. Your present." Jeongguk doesn't sit on the bed as he hands Taehyung's the box. Taehyung doesn't know why his hands are shaking while Jeongguk has a confident expression.

Jeongguk then goes to sit on the chair, the intensity of his stare sending shivers down Taehyung's spine already. With a deep breath, he opens the box.

For a moment Taehyung couldn't breathe. He was just starting at the present. He slowly turns his gaze towards Jeongguk who has that signature smirk on his lips.

"Gukk this, this is---". 

"Wear it for me, now." Jeongguk cuts Taehyung, his deep voice alone making Taehyung moan.

Red tints his cheeks as he slowly gets up and walks towards the bathroom, Jeongguk's eyes never leaving him. 

Meanwhile Jeongguk takes off his shirt and pajamas, leaving himself in boxers. He knows, the moment Taehyung will come out wearing _those_ , it'll be end of him. He has to control himself. After a good ten minutes, Jeongguk hears the bathroom room door open and yet he doesn't turn around, he needs to control himself first.

Now when he turns around, Jeongguk feels like he might pass out. Taehyung looks like a human embodiment of _sin_ in just a _harness_ and _thigh lace._

The harness hugs the curves of his waist just perfectly, upto his neck in a choker and the leggings on the beautiful tan legs of Taehyung should be fucking illegal. And that lip bite, Jeongguk might come just by looking at Taehyung.

Though Taehyung himself felt like his heart might explode due the rhythm it's beating with. Jeongguk stands in just his boxers and his tattooed body on display which is Taehyung's weakness. 

Jeongguk walks towards Taehyung, devouring him with his lustful eyes. 

"I can worship your body for the rest of life baby." Jeongguk whispers in Taehyung's ear and kneels down. 

Jeongguk starts placing soft kisses on Taehyung's thighs that are bare, moving up close to his member and Taehyung's hand find Jeongguk's hair, he is sensitive to every little touch of Jeongguk. 

Without warning, Jeongguk takes Taehyung's shaft in his mouth, swallowing him and Taehyung let's out a lewd moan as he is enveloped by Jeongguk's mouth.

The younger starts bobbing his head, and firm grip on Taehyung's hips to keep him in place as Taehyung knees start to buckle due the immense pleasure he feels. 

"Gukk---Gukkie." Taehyung moans and sobs, tears forming at the side of his eyes and the younger doesn't falter in his speed, instead he goes faster and Taehyung's legs shudder. 

Jeongguk stops as he gets that Taehyung is close so he stops and gets up, kissing Taehyung roughly and the blonde completely gives up on his body but Jeongguk makes him stand and Taehyung whines at the kiss broken.

"Go to bed, on all fours." Jeongguk says and Taehyung wastes no time and with shaky legs, he kneels on the bed on all fours.

Jeongguk takes off his boxers, and takes out the lube from his bag. He is met with the mouthwatering sight. Taehyung on all fours, back arced and his ass in air, waiting for Jeongguk. 

Jeongguk makes way towards the bed. Taehyung waits in anticipation, wanting contact with Jeongguk. Jeongguk traces Taehyung's back from his nape to the curveof his ass, squeezing the ass cheeks and making Taehyung whimper in need. 

Jeongguk lubes up his fingers and insert one inside Taehyung's hole and Taehyung gasps. 

"More." Taehyung breathes out and instead of two, Jeongguk gives Taehyung three fingers, now working in and out of him.

"I-I'm ready Gukkie, please." Taehyung pleads and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Patience love." Jeongguk utters and Taehyung sobs, he can't wait anymore. Jeongguk takes out his fingers and Taehyung whimpers at the loss.

Jeongguk pumps his shaft with lubed hand and without warning, slams into Taehyung. The blonde let's out a choked cry at this and feels his arms about to give up. When Jeongguk starts thrusting, Taehyung's arm really give up and his face lands on the soft mattress. 

But Jeongguk grabs the leash at the back of the choker and pulls Taehyung up, which causes Taehyung to straighten his back. Jeongguk circles one arm around Taehyung's stomach as his chest makes contact with Taehyung's back, the thrusts never faltering.

Taehyung rest his head back at Jeongguk's shoulder and Jeongguk starts kissing Taehyung's neck, leaving marks in his wake. Taehyung was about to touch his own hardened member but Jeongguk doesn't let him, pushing away his hand.

"Only I can make you feel good." Jeongguk whispers huskily in Taehyung's ear and the blonde moans.

"Gukk, let me--let me ri-ride you." Taehyung manages to say and Jeongguk smirks. He stops his thrusts and pulls out of Taehyung, changing his position as he sits, back resting on he headboard. Jeongguk watches Taehyung, who looks so fucking sexy and cute at he same time. 

The blonde straddles Jeongguk's lap and slowly slides down Jeongguk's member, both moaning at the sensation.

Taehyung rests his hands on Jeongguk's chest as he begins to move his hips. His head falls back when the pleasure hits him again, revealing the skin for Jeongguk to mark. Jeongguk kisses and bites at Taehyung's neck, one hand fisting the leash and other on Taehyung's ass.

Jeongguk makes his way to Taehyung's hardened bud, sucking and abusing both one after another. At the moment, Taehyung can feel nothing but immense pleasure as Jeongguk's cock hits his prostate.

Jeongguk feels Taehyung's pace falter so he thrusts into his lover, sending jolts of pleasure into Taehyung. Taehyung tugs Jeongguk's hair and other hands nails digging on Jeongguk's shoulder. 

Jeongguk kisses Taehyung roughly as the blonde comes in waves, screaming Jeongguk's name in between the kiss. He falls on Jeongguk's chest, the younger having him in his embrace as they both breath heavily.

"We're not done yet baby." Jeongguk says and Taehyung's eyes widen.

Taehyung ends up getting fucked against the wall, by the window and in the shower and he is sure he won't be able to walk for a weak. 

Honeymoon? _Perfect indeed._

\-------------------------


	39. Chapter 38: Pure

**Third Person POV**

Taehyung kept squirming in sleep due to pain in his lower body. The hot shower did relaxed him a little but the pain was still there. Why wouldn't it be, four rounds are too much.

"I'm so sorry baby." Jeongguk sheepishly says and Taehyung groans.

"Four rounds Gukkie, how horny were you last night?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"You looked so fucking sexy in that harness baby, how do you expect me to stop myself." Jeongguk says and Taehyung hits his chest.

"You and your kinks. Ugh." Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you don't have any _fetishes_ baby because I know them." Jeongguk says and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I have no fetish." Taehyung stutters and Jeongguk grins.

"My body and tattoos and my lip piercing are your fetishes baby. You love them." Jeongguk states and Taehyung couldn't bring himself to deny because he is weak for them.

"So what? You act like you are any different." Taehyung pouts.

"You look so good after being fucked by me darling." Jeongguk says and Taehyung blushes, hitting him again.

"Now let's get up and shower. We are going to scuba diving today." Taehyung says and Jeongguk hums.

Taehyung was thankful because in the whole week of their honeymoon, Jeongguk didn't had to leave for his gang.  
\---------------------

"I'm pregnant." Taehyung chokes on water when Irene says those words. Haechan almost drops the cup.

"Come again?" Taehyung says and Irene rolls her eyes. 

"I am pregnant." Irene repeats and then immediately starts crying. Taehyung and Haechan panic and rush to her side.

"Noona, why-why are you crying?" Haechan says.

"You should be happy, why are you crying?" Taehyung asks, rubbing Irene's arm soothingly. 

"I'm just s-scared." 

"But why? Is Bogum hyung happy?" Taehyung carefully asks.

"Oh you have no idea how happy he is." Irene smiles, wiping her tears. 

"Then what scares you?" Taehyung asks.

"I don't know if I can be a mother yet, I mean, I do want children but I just think I can't be a proper mother. Bogum lives in Daegu, I work, how could I manage all?" Irene says and Taehyung smiles.

"From what I know, if a women can be a mother, then she can do anything in the world. Giving birth is itself a miracle noona and you should be honoured that you are being awarded a golden title of a mother. It's worth everything in the world." Taehyung says and Irene stares at him fondly.

"Just know that a mother, to anyone, is a way to good life, without her, we are nothing. You should be happy, not scared because being a mother, is the best thing in the world." Taehyung tears up as well, remembering how his mother used to be.

"My mother is an exception though." Taehyung says and other two laugh.

"Don't worry, we are all here for you and from now on, you aren't working, you'll just rest." 

"Oh come on Tae, I am working untill I want, you can't stop me." Irene whines.

"Not a chance, work will be handled, you will just rest." 

\-------------------------

Taehyung was lying on Jeongguk's chest, both watching some movie, tucked in blankets on the couch. Taehyung was playing with Jeongguk's earing while Jeongguk would often feed Taehyung snacks. 

"Gukk?" Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk hums.

"Irene noona is pregnant." Taehyung says.

"That's good, she must be really happy." Jeongguk says.

"Yeah she is." Taehyung replies.

Silence falls upon them and Taehyung is restless.

"Stop squirming baby." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung huffs.

"Gukk?" 

"Yeah?" Jeongguk says, focused on the screen. Taehyung narrows his eyes at Jeongguk and tells him to look at him. Jeongguk knows better to obey then not.

"Yes darling?" Jeongguk now looks at Taehyung. Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows in concern when Taehyung stays silent.

"Baby? Is something wrong?" Jeongguk asks and caresses Taehyung's cheek. The blonde takes a deep breath.

"Do you want children?" Taehyung asks and Jeongguk stops caressing Taehyung's cheek, surprised at the sudden question. Taehyung waits impatiently for an answer but then speaks before Jeongguk can.

"I am not saying right now but in the future. Like two or three years from now. But what I want to know is if you want children or not?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles.

"Of course it want children baby, I was just taken aback by your sudden question." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs in relief.

"Thought I think we should wait a bit. We just got married and---".

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I said. We can wait." Taehyung says excitedly and Jeongguk chuckles.

"You love children that much?" Jeongguk asks.

"Oh you have no idea how much. Kids are my weakness. They are so cute and pretty and innocent and pure. I just want to squish them and----".

"Alright, alright love, calm down." Jeongguk chuckles and Taehyung hugs him, giggling against Jeongguk's skin.

\-----------------------

"Does this one look good on me or should I try a new one?" Taehyung said as he came out of the trying room in a pastel sweater. 

You can say he was acting like a typical wifey type. Taking Jeongguk to shopping and trying every outfit he loved. Not that Jeongguk minded though, his heart would always skip a beat whenever Taehyung came out with a new outfit, looking as beautiful as ever.

Jeongguk was trailing behind Taehyung, all the shopping bags in his hand as Taehyung skipped happily. 

Taehyung saw an ice cream van and got excited, telling Jeongguk he wants to have ice cream and who is Jeongguk to deny when his adorable husband is jumping excitedly for ice cream.

Jeongguk stood there as Taehyung went towards the van though the blonde's heart thumped hard when he saw a little girl, around age of four, sitting on the floor in front of the van and crying.

Taehyung immediately rushed towards her and saw that she had dropped her icecream. 

"Hey sweetie, what happened?" Taehyung knelt don't on front of the little girl as she kept rubbing her eyes. 

"M-Mommy." She sobs and Taehyung takes her little hand in his own, wiping her tears himself.

"Are you lost?" Taehyung asks and she shakes her head, pointing at the direction behind him.

"Shopping." She softly says as Taehyung looks behind him, he sees Jeongguk standing there, infront of the clothing store so her mother must be there. 

"If you don't mind, you can walk with me because I am going in that shop." Taehyung smiles and the girl stares at him for a while then gets up, taking Taehyung's hand and leading the way herself. Taehyung was still melting at her cuteness.

And Jeongguk saw everything. He had a small smile on his lips as he sees his husband kneeling infront of the little girl and it warms his heart. Though he doesn't know why they are heading this way.

"Gukkie, look at her, she is so cute." Taehyung coos when they reach Jeongguk.

"Mommy said wait." The little girl says and Taehyung doesn't know why her mother would leave her outside and go shopping.

"Do want icecream?" Taehyung asks and the girl shyly nods, making Taehyung kiss her cheek. 

"Stay with him until I come back okay." Taehyung says, pointing at Jeongguk and the little girl nods.

Taehyung walks away again, leaving Jeongguk with a child. Jeongguk doesn't know why the little girl is looking at him without even blinking.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jeongguk asks and the girl nods, touching her own lips to tell Jeongguk she is talking about the piercing.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing." Jeongguk nervously smiles.

"Do you not have drawing pads?" The girl innocently asks and Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" 

"Why would you draw on your arms and necks? Are you poor?" She says and Jeongguk chuckles at her innocence. 

_Why is Taehyung taking so long_? Jeongguk thinks. 

"It's supposed to be drawn here." Jeongguk replies.

"You're weird." She says and Jeongguk looks at her in disbelief. 

"Here you go." Jeongguk hears Taehyung's voice and sighs in relief.

Just as Taehyung hands the little girl icecream, a lady comes out of the shop, arrogance written on her face. Her eyes immediately land on Taehyung and then on the little girl and her eyes narrow.

"YooA. What are you doing here? I told you to wait by the van." Here voice is shrill and YooA flinches.

The lady pushes Taehyung away and grabs the girl's arm, making her drop the icecream again. Jeongguk was about to say something when Taehyung stops him. The lady was acting as if Taehyung and Jeongguk aren't even present.

"How many times should I say not to talk to strangers." He lady grabs YooA harshly and when a sob erupts from her throat, Taehyung couldn't help it. 

"Excuse me ma'am but this is no way to talk to a child." Taehyung says and the woman turns to look at him.

"And who are you?" She curtly asks and if Jeongguk had his gun with him, well.....

"That doesn't matter but she is your daughter and you should not treat her like that." Taehyung calmly says.

"You are no one to tell me how to treat my child. I would do whatever I want to do with her, you are no one to say anything." She says.

"Watch your mouth woman." Jeongguk's voice is low but firm and he also doesn't want to scare a little girl.

"Mind your own business both of you. I can take care of my child." She spats and jerks YooA towards her.

"I can report you for child assault." Taehyung threatens and the woman chuckles.

"Don't whatever you want." 

So as I was saying, if Jeongguk had his gun with him, this woman probably would be dead by now.

"Let's go Mommy, please." YooA softly says and the lady smirks, taking he little girl with her.

The last moment in which Taehyung held the little girl's eyes were enough to make him shudder because in that moment, he saw himself in YooA and Naeun in that lady and the thought was enough to make him dizzy.

"Hey, baby. Relax." Jeongguk says as let's Taehyung hugs him tight and cry.

He thought only his mother was evil but turns out, he was wrong. People like Naeun do exist in this world.

"Let's go home." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods in his chest.

\-----------------------

"Close, I-I'm close." Taehyung breathes out as Jeongguk thrusts inside him. Taehyung bites his lips at the pleasure he feels, his prostate being abused by the younger over and over at he right angle.

Taehyung finds anything to grab on the couch but Jeongguk doesn't let him when he holds the cushion upto his face.

"Let me see your face baby." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung keeps letting lewd sounds escape as he can't help it. 

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung screams and comes, staining his stomach and Jeongguk's torso. Jeongguk chases his orgasm shortly after and falls on top Taehyung, careful not to crush him.

"You have a monstrous stamina Gukk." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk laughs heartily.

"Monstrous? Seriously baby."

"I couldn't think of anything else at the moment." Taehyung breathes out. 

Jeongguk pulls out of Taehyung and picks him in his arms, walking into the bathroom. 

After having showered, they both lay in the bed, in each other's arms.

Jeongguk tells him what YooA said about his tattoos and Taehyung laughs. He was saddened by the thought of how the poor girl was treated and the lady had no remorse.

"Baby?" Jeongguk says and Taehyung hums. 

"I want to take you to a place tomorrow." Jeongguk says and Taehyung nods.

"Okay." 

\-----------------------


	40. Chapter 39: Warmth

**Third Person POV**

"Tae?" Jeongguk called when he entered home, not having Taehyung hug him like usual. He places the bags in he floor, finding it very unusual that the house was quite.

"Baby?" Jeongguk says but gets no reply and panics a little. As he takes a step forward, the lights shut off, leaving the house in complete darkness. 

Then again, before Jeongguk could say anything, he sees a faint light, then it grows. Jeongguk's heart leaps in is chest when he finally realises what's going on.

Taehyung has a cake in his hands, and candle is lit on it, making only Taehyung's face visible and a faint shine on the cake. 

Taehyung has an ever so beautiful smile present on his lips. His skin perfectly glowing in the faint illumination.

 _And here I thought Taehyung forgot._ Jeongguk thinks how stupid he was to think this.

Jeongguk stands rooted on the spot as Taehyung walks towards him and stops in front of him. The only light of candle making their eyes shine more.

"Happy Anniversary Gukkie." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk breaks into a smile.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Jeongguk whispers back, eyes never leaving Taehyung's.

They both close their eyes, wishing for the more perfect future and open their eyes.

"Together." Taehyungsays and Jeongguk nods. Just as he candle goes of due their soft blow, the lights turn on but Jeongguk captures Taehyung's lips for a tender kiss. 

Hoseok, Jimin, Jin and others appear, yelling and singing, popping the he confetti and dancing around the couple which is busy in the kiss. 

Taehyung breaks the kiss and hugs Jeongguk, the younger lifts him up as the blonde giggles. 

"I thought you forgot." Taehyung says and Jeongguk chuckles.

"I thought you did too but I guess we both were wrong." Jeongguk replies.

"How could I ever forget that day Gukkie." 

"Me too baby." Jeongguk says and kisses him again. 

"Come on, let's cut the cake." Hoseok says and everyone set up the table.

"I wanted to take you to dinner though." Jeongguk whispers as they walk towards the table.

"It's much more better to celebrate with everyone." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"Indeed it is." 

They cut the cake, gifts were given to the couple and they had all the fun till late night. They drank, ate, joked and it was all Taehyung and Jeongguk could ever ask for.

In this whole year, everything turned out to be more then perfect for the two. Taehyung held his exhibition twice which was a huge success. Jimin and Yoongi got engaged are planning to marry this year. 

Irene have birth to beautiful baby girl and Taehyung must say, he never thought he would see Bogum cry. 

Haechan graduated and Lucas proposed him which Haechan accepted because it was obvious he has feelings for Lucas.

After every two weeks, Taehyung visits the orphanage which Jeongguk took him to. He immediately clicked with the kids and he kids loved Taehyung endlessly though it was just an orphanage, not an adoption centre or else they would've planned to adopt a child from here. 

Even though it was Taehyung who was way too easy with kids and it was Taehyung who was excited to be a parent, Jeongguk was too though. 

Though it was Taehyung who said they can wait for two to three years and then adopt a child but Jeongguk was being restless. Every time he say Taehyung with kids, his heart would fill with such warmth and he couldn't help but finally want to have a kid.

It was their purity and innocence that had Jeongguk's heart melted. Though he has no experience with kids.

\-----------------------

"Taehyung, this is not a prison I've brought you to, please come out of the car." Jeongguk says as he begs Taehyung to come out. 

"Tae please, we don't have to do it today, just have a look, see and then take your time to decide." Jeongguk says and Taehyung sighs.

Jeongguk brought Taehyung are infront of an adoption centre but Taehyung isn't coming out of the car because he wasn't ready.

"Please." Taehyung gave in to Jeongguk's pleads and got out of the car, walking into the building.

All of Taehyung's nervousness and hesistancy went away as soon as he heard the laughter of little kids from afar. 

They went to the main office because Jeongguk had booked an appointment for this day. 

"Welcome, please have a seat." And aged women smiled kindly as she gestured for them to Sit down.

After the mild chatter, they came to the point.

"We'll take you to the playground right away, all the kids gather up there at this hour and you can see which one gets your heart." He woman says and gets more excited.

Once they reach the playground, Taehyung told Jeongguk that he wants to adopt every single kid because his heart just couldn't resist them. Jeongguk gave Taehyung all the power to chose whoever his heart flutters for. 

The kids looked at the two males and smiled and waved at them, mostly at Taehyung because Jeongguk's aura was rather---over for little children. And that made Jeongguk nervous.

In the crowd of little children, Taehyung's eyes focused on a little boy who was sitting all alone on the little bench, and it looked like he was wiping away his tears. 

Taehyung walked towards him with a smile though he was worried when he saw the boy's eyes were red due to crying. He wasn't crying right now but it was obvious that he did. 

"Hi." Taehyung softly says and the boy looks at him with wide eyes. Though Taehyung was lost in the innocent beauty of that little boy.

The boy kept staring at Taehyung and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I am Taehyung, it's nice to meet you." Taehyung says, extending his hand but the boy keeps staring. 

"Excuse me sir, but he is not doing well for now." Taehyung looks up and sees the old lady. 

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asks, the boy's glare was now set on the old lady. 

"He was---I can't talk infront him, please follow me." The lady says and Taehyung nods, curious.

"His name is Siwon. He was brought here last night. His parents died in a car crash, they weren't that well off and the relative that left him here said they can't afford to have him stay with them so he has to stay here." She says and Taehyung's heart breaks.

"Poor boy." Taehyung murmurs. Jeongguk places a comforting kiss on Taehyung's temple.

"He blames me and the staff for everything. Says we are bad people." The women smiles sadly, eyes shining.

"I would be really grateful of you if you'll talk to him and get him to eat, he hasn't eaten anything since last night." The woman says and Taehyung nods. She hands Taehyung the food platter and the blonde makes his way towards the boy again.

"Hi again. Since you haven't told me your name, I found it out." Taehyung says as he kneels down in front of the boy. The boy stares at him.

"Won't you wanna know how?" Taehyung asks and after a moment, the boy shakes his head and Taehyung smiles.

"Okay, I bought food for you. You must be hungry." Taehyung smiles but the boy shakes his head again.

"Oh no, but you know what, these fruit salad is really delicious and this chocolate too." Taehyung sings and the boy licks his lips, the action too adorable for Taehyung.

"And all the other children have also eaten and they all said it was so yummy, it's too bad that you don't want to eat." Taehyung says, putting playful action to convince the boy.

"Okay, if you don't want it, I'll give it to someone else." Taehyung was about to get up but the boy grabs his sleeve and Taehyung sits right back.

"My n-name is Siwon." The boy says in the softest and small voice. Taehyung smiles heartily at that. 

"What a nice name." Taehyung says. "Let's eat okay?" 

The boy nods as Taehyung opens the box, bringing the spoonful towards Siwon who gladly takes it. Taehyung feeds him until he is full and wipes his face, making Siwon smile.

Jeongguk looks at the scene with a smile, still intrigued at how Taehyung manages to win hearts so easily. But he knows, it's because Taehyung is too pure and kind.

Siwon says nothing after that, only mummers a goodbye when Taehyung tells him he is leaving, even though Taehyung didn't wanted to.

"I'll see you again okay." Taehyung says but gets no response from Siwon. 

Once outside the building, Taehyung breaks down and let's Jeongguk hold him on his arms. 

"He is so young to be suffering like this Gukkie." Taehyung cries as Jeongguk rubs his back soothingly.

"Can we---can we adopt him?" Taehyung softly says.

"You sure baby?" Jeongguk couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Taehyung sobs.

"Of course we can baby, of course." Jeongguk tightens his hold around Taehyung's waist. Jeongguk knew Taehyung couldn't be able to stop himself after seeing that boy. He was really happy.

\------------------------

"Look who's here to meet you Siwon." The boy looks up as the woman says and sees Taehyung and Jeongguk.

"Say hi."

Taehyung smiles at him, sits on his knee and opens his arms, hoping Siwon might as well run towards him. Siwon doesn't say anything and he doesn't run towards Taehyung but walks, slowly and hesitantly.

He stands in front of Taehyung and leans in, circling his little arms around Taehyung's neck and the blonde is stunned. Taehyung then hugs the boy close, letting him be in his arms.

"I thought you won't come back, like my uncle." Siwon whispers and Taehyung shakes his head.

"I will never leave you alone sweetie. Never." Taehyung was on the verge of crying.

"Promise?" Siwon holds his pinky finger up and Taehyung gladly locks his own.

"Promise." Taehyung replies and Siwon smiles brightly.

"I like you." He says and Taehyung giggles, looking at Jeongguk who has a smile on.

"I like you a lot too." Taehyung says, kissing Siwon's cheek. Taehyung doesn't know if the boy knows about his parents but it looks like Siwon doesn't. Taehyung keeps meeting kids who have parents problems.

"Siwon? Would like to stay with us?" Taehyung asks when Siwon gets comfortable enough.

"In your house?" He asks and Taehyung nods. Jeongguk doesn't want to disturb or worse, scared the kid so he stays away.

"Do you have nice bed? Warm water? Heater? Will you give me a lot to eat?" Siwon throws the questions at Taehyung and his heart aches. He wonders how the little boy must be living.

"Yes sweetie, we have all that and many more, you will love it there." Taehyung says.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Now that my parents and uncle won't come, I'll satyr with you because you are nice." Siwon says and plays with Taehyung's necklace. Taehyung never knew it would be this easy. He looks at Jeongguk and gestures him to come here.

"I'll get the papers." The old lady smiles and walks out.

Nervously, Jeongguk walks towards them and Siwon immediately hides behind Taehyung.

"It's alright Siwon, he is a nice guy too." Taehyung chuckles. 

"Hi, I'm Jeongguk." Jeongguk says and extends his hand. Siwon peeks from behind Taehyung then hides. Peeks again and then hides but Jeongguk doesn't pull away his hand. 

Siwon slowly walks towards Jeongguk and instead of shaking his hand, he just taps it and hides behind Taehyung again, giggling softly.

Taehyung laughs at that and Jeongguk pouts. Siwon peeks again but doesn't find Jeongguk smiling. 

Jeongguk knows Siwon will take a little time to adjust with him because he saw, the first day, how scared he was when Jeongguk walked towards him, though today, he feels like he can win Siwon soon. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk were parents to a four year old boy now, for them, their love deepened a lot more.

\---------------------------


	41. Chapter 40: Devout

**Third Person POV**

"Don't stand there sweetie, come here." Taehyung tells Siwon because the boy was just standing by the door and looking at the house in awe. 

"Your house is so beautiful." Siwon says in awe and Taehyung smiles.

"It's your house too now." Jeongguk says as he stands beside Siwon who looks up at him with his innocent eyes. Jeongguk expects a nice smile towards him but Siwon just looks at Taehyung who is sitting on the couch, gesturing for Siwon to sit by him.

"You want something to eat?" Jeongguk says but Siwon pays no attention and walks towards Taehyung. 

"It's okay." Taehyung mouths at Jeongguk and the younger smiles at return.

 _I guess I'll have to wait._ Jeongguk sighs.

\----------------------

"Hold me Joonie hyung, hold me, I am gonna die." Hoseok wails when Siwon finally comes in view.

"He's so cute Taehyung. Oh my God." Hoseok was all over he little boy and Siwon was all giggly in everyone's arms. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk decided to tell he others so they held a dinner. Before the dinner, they introduced Siwon to everyone and all of them fell in love with him instantly. 

Sunmi couldn't even control her excitement as she gave Siwon kisses all over his face. Jeongguk remembered when Sunmi used to and still does this to him and even Taehyung.

Jeongguk on the other hand, was feeling down. Others had tattoos too but Siwon was all friendly towards them. He just don't know why he was so distant from him.

"Gukkie? You look down." Taehyung walks to his husband when he saw him standing alone in the corner.

"Nothing." Jeongguk smiles but Taehyung knows other wise.

"I also can't understand why he is so distant from you but he will come around. I am sure of it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"Yeah and I'll also try to be more---parent like towards him." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"I am jealous of you though, he loves you so much." Jeongguk says but Taehyung frowns.

"Oh Gukkie, please don't say that. He loves you too, just give him time, it's been mere two days that he is here." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

"Let's have dinner." Jeongguk says and walks away. Taehyung feels bad now.

\------------------------

"Can I call you Mommy." Taehyung hears Siwon's small voice and he halts. 

"Mommy?" Taehyung chuckles. 

"You work like Mommy." Siwon says and Taehyung walks towards his bed. He thought Siwon might have some problem and will take time to call him and Jeongguk father but....

"You can call me whatever you like darling." Taehyung says and Siwon smiles.

"Can I ask you something baby." Taehyung says and Siwon nods. 

"Do you like Jeongguk-ssi?" Taehyung says.

"Gukkie?" Siwon utters and Taehyung chuckles, nodding his head.

"He is weird. He has a ring on his lips and ears. He draws on his arms. It's not good to draw like that." Siwon says and Taehyung wanted to laugh.

"But the drawing is good." Siwon smiles.

"He is very nice Siwonie. And he loves you a lot. And he is really sad because you haven't talked to him at all. He feels so sad right now." Taehyung pouts and saddens his tone and being a child heart, Siwon immediately gets up and hugs Taehyung, thinking Taehyung is going cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Siwon says and Taehyung nods.

"Oh don't apologise dear, it's not your fault. I am sure you will like him soon." Taehyung smiles, tugging Siwon back to his bed.

"Goodnight." Taehyung says and leans in to kiss Siwon.

"Goodnight." Siwon mumbles.

Taehyung finds Jeongguk in the living room watching TV. Jeongguk tells him he'll be in the room after he finishes the movie and Taehyung nods, giving him a small kiss.

Moments after Taehyung went inside the room, Jeongguk hears soft footsteps and snaps his head to see Siwon walking towards the couch.

The boy says nothing and jumps to sit beside Jeongguk, eyes on the tv. Jeongguk shifts a little, suddenly feeling nervous.

Jeongguk pretends that he doesn't know of Siwon's gaze on him now, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. Siwon looks from the remote on Jeongguk's lap to his face. His eyes moving up and down.

Jeongguk coughs softly but Siwon keeps looking at him with wide innocent eyes. 

"Do you want the remote. Do you want to see something?" Jeongguk finally says but Siwon shakes his head. His constant staring makes Jeongguk a little uncomfortable.

After a minute, Jeongguk feels a warm little hand on his own hand and he sees Siwon looking at it. Siwon traces the detail of Jeongguk's tattoo on the hand and it immediately reminds him of Taehyung, just like how his husband traces his tattoos with his soft hands. 

Jeongguk was wearing a vest so his tattoos were visible and Siwon traces them upto his wrist, a cute pout adorning his lips and Jeongguk couldn't believe Siwon was really okay around him. 

Jeongguk was surprised when Siwon stands up, little hands on Jeongguk's shoulder as he stands on Jeongguk's lap easily. Then leans in, throwing his weight on Jeongguk's chest and cups his face in his little hands Jeongguk's hand rests on his back for support.

Siwon has a pout still on his face but expression neutral as he touches Jeongguk's lip ring and then starts playing with his earing.

"Did it hurts?" Thee boy asks and Jeongguk shakes his head.

"They look nice and your drawing is good too but you should've drawn on the paper. Do you not have any?" Siwon says and Jeongguk chuckles. All kids are same, Jeongguk remembers the little girl said the same thing about his tattoos.

"J heart T. What does that mean?" Siwon curiously asks, pointing at the writing on Jeongguk's left arm.

"Jeongguk loves Taehyung, that's what it says." Jeongguk smiles, remembering when he got the tattoo.

"Oooh. Daddy loves Mommy." Siwon mumbles and Jeongguk bursts into laughter. 

"You look like a bunny." Siwon says, making Jeongguk laughs more at his adorable words.

Then Siwon rests his head on Jeongguk's shoulder mumbling that he wants to sleep. Patting his back, Jeongguk didn't knew when he fell asleep too.

\---------------------

Taehyung slept hugging his pillow and he frowned when he saw Jeongguk wasn't in the room, his side was still made. Taehyung walks outside and the sight he was met with almost made him tear up. 

He rushes to his room and grabs his phone, comes down and clicks pictures of Siwon, sleeping soundly on Jeongguk's chest.

He wakes both of them, though he didn't wanted to because he wanted to see that sight more. Jeongguk jolts awake, seeing Taehyung sitting on he floor and smiling.

He then sees his little boy sleeping on his chest and smiles. 

"Wake him up and you, get him ready, since it looks like everything is perfect between you two." Taehyung says and gets up towards the bathroom.

Jeongguk didn't wanted to wake up the sleeping boy but he did. Siwon smiles at him and climbs down, running towards his room and Jeongguk follows.

\-------------------

"When daddy said that he will come back then why are you crying?" Siwon says when he finds Taehyung crying. 

"Oh no dear, I wasn't crying at all." Taehyung smiles but Siwon shakes his head.

"You are." Siwon softly says and wipes Taehyung's tears.

"See?" Siwon shows Taehyung his palm and Taehyung hugs him.

Everything was good, the morning was beautiful and both of them were talking happily with Siwon over breakfast. Asking him if he wants to have some changes in his room and also about his school.

Then Jeongguk got the call, it was Yoongi as usual and this time, Taehyung was begging him not to go and he never did that. He was now like Sunmi but today, he broke down. He doesn't know why but he didn't wanted Jeongguk to leave.

It was night and Taehyung was restless. Jeongguk told him he isn't going far so he will be back by night. Now even Siwon wasn't asleep. 

Then they both heard the door opening and Siwon ran towards it.

"Daddy." Taehyung felt relief wash over him when he heard Siwon shout. Jeongguk walked inside with Siwon in his arms, both of them smiling as they talked. 

Jeongguk expected Taehyung to run towards him but instead Taehyung turns around and runs in their room, unable to stop crying.

"Mommy kept crying today. I told him not to worry but he didn't listen. I don't want him to cry." Siwon says as Jeongguk walks to the boy's room.

"I'll talk to him okay. It's late so you need to sleep. We will go to the park tomorrow okay." Jeongguk says and Siwon smiles, kissing Jeongguk's cheek and disappears under the comforter. Jeongguk smiles and turns on the lamp, turns off the light and leaves the room. 

Jeongguk takes a deep breath and opens the door to the bedroom. He sees Taehyung sitting by the window, the faint illumination making tears on his cheeks shine.

"Baby." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung closes his eyes. 

"I had to go. You know I had to." Jeongguk walks towards Taehyung.

"You had no problem with it, so what happened today?" Jeongguk asks as he makes Taehyung face him. 

"Tell me." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung opens his eyes.

"Gukkie." Taehyung sobs. "I was so scared. After a whole year of being strong and accepting that it's what you have to do, I got used to it. But I don't know why all the fears I left behind crawled back to me the moment you said you had to leave." Jeongguk feels a tug at his heart.

"But I also promised that I'll come back to you everytime and I did. I am right here." Jeongguk says as he wipes Taehyung's tears.

"I know. It's just that, now with Siwon, things might change so we have to accept those changes and walk according to them." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods. 

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I will always come back to you and to our son." Jeongguk says and Taehyung smiles.

"I told you that be loves you." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles, pulling his husband in his embrace.

"I love you." Jeongguk whispers.

"I love you." He gets the reply in his lover's sweet voice.

"Did you showered?" Jeongguk asks and Taehyung shakes his head.

"Good." Jeongguk says and in a next moment, Taehyung feels Jeongguk's lips roughly claiming his, making him go weak in he knees.

Jeongguk hoist Taehyung up, laying him on the bed as he takes off his coat. The younger almost rips off Taehyung's shirt as he dives in to kiss Taehyung's exposed chest and then abusing his hardened buds.

Taehyung tugs on Jeongguk's shirt and the younger immediately takes it off. Their erections rub together, making them moan at the friction causing a jolt of pleasure as they kiss each other hard.

Suffocating in their pants, Jeongguk takes off his and Taehyung's pants and boxers.

"Hurry up." Taehyung whines, not wanting to wait anymore. Jeongguk grabs the lube and preps Taehyung.

"I'm ready, just do it." Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods. 

And the night proceeds as Jeongguk pleasures his lover and Taehyung screams Jeongguk's name when the younger hits the sensitive spot dead on. 

Taehyung tries hard not to be anymore loud even when he is being fucked in the shower just so Siwon won't wake up but he is a screamer and Jeongguk loves to hear him moan and scream his name.

\---------------------


	42. Chapter 41: Destiny

**Third Person POV**

"Siwon! Let me fix your hair please. I also have to get ready and we're getting late." Taehyung says as he brushes Siwon's hair but the little boy was jumping up and down.

While fixing his hair, Taehyung heard a faint cry and groaned.

"Gukkie." Taehyung yells. "Can you please check on Minnie, she woke up." 

"I got it." Taehyung hears Jeongguk says and he sighs.

"Okay, you're ready now. Do not ruin your clothes and go tell daddy to not forget uncle Jimin and Yoongi's gifts." Taehyung says and Siwon nods. 

"Wait, take Minnie's shoes and tell daddy to put them on her." Taehyung hands his son small shoes. As Siwon runs out, Taehyung can finally get ready. 

It was Jimin and Yoongi's wedding. Four months after adopting Siwon, Taehyung went to the adoption centre again and instantly melted when he saw a baby girl. He called Jeongguk here and the younger felt warmth fill his heart as he saw Taehyung lulling a baby to sleep. 

Taehyung said he wanted to adopt the little girl and of course Jeongguk wanted it too. Siwon was very excited when Jeongguk told him there is a surprise for him while picking him from school.

Siwon instantly fell in love with the baby girl. Though once, he tried to pick her up and ended up dropping her. Taehyung scolded him but Jeongguk talked it out.

"Finally babe, what took you so long?" Jeongguk said as Taehyung walked out of he room, ready. 

"What took me so long? Seriously? You were busy in your work all the time. I had to ready Siwon and Minnie. Thank God she slept after that or she would not have let me do anything." Taehyung rants and Jeongguk chuckles.

"Calm down sweetcheeks. You look beautiful by the way." Taehyung playfully narrows his eyes. "As usual." Jeongguk said dreamily. 

When Taehyung said he wanted to dye his hair grey, Jeongguk knew it would be the best sight ever.

"You look good too." 

Taehyung shakes his head smiling, walking towards Jeongguk to give him a peck and then picks Minnie in his arms. Siwon scrunches his nose at the kiss.

"Let's go." Jeongguk says and Siwon runs outside excited. 

"Got the gifts?" Taehyung says and Jeongguk nods.

\-----------------------

"Aww, my grandchildren look so beautiful." Sunmi says as they reach the wedding hall.

"And what about us?" Jeongguk says.

"Oh you both are perfect as always." Sunmi says. She takes Minnie in her arms and Jaehyun greets Siwon with affection as their pair was unbreakable.

Hoseok was all weak for Minnie but Yoongi got her attention, she would always sleep, resting her head on Yoongi's chest. And Yoongi himself was weak for her.

The wedding was all good. Siwon danced with Hoseok enthusiastically and had everyone laughing.

Jin and Namjoon also adopted a three years old boy and Siwon was his best friend.

Taehyung remembered his own wedding, the most perfect day in his life and now, with these two little angels and Jeongguk always with him, he couldn't be more happy.

\----------------------

"It's Swit-zer-land." Jeongguk says.

"Sweesharland." Siwon replies and Jeongguk and Taehyung burst into laughter.

"No darling, Swit-zer-land. Break it and then say." Jeongguk says.

"Let it be Gukkie, if he can't pronounce it, it's not his fault." Taehyung says.

"But he should know where we are." Jeongguk utters.

They are in Switzerland, spending their summer. Jeongguk always wanted to come here and now with his family, it was more then perfect.

"Careful Siwonie, don't go any further." Taehyung shouts when Siwon goes into the water. They were on a beach on Yvonand. Taehyung had Minnie lying on the mat with him as Jeongguk now walked towards Siwon so he won't go any further.

With all the love and warmth in his heart, Taehyung watches with a smile as Siwon and Jeongguk play in the water, splashing eachother and running after eachother.

"Tae, come on." Jeongguk yells and Taehyung giggles, nodding his head. He picks Minnie and walks towards them. Jeongguk takes Minnie in his arms, tickling her with his nose as she lets out baby giggles. 

Siwon splashes Taehyung and tackles Taehyung, giggling as he falls on top of Taehyung. 

The rest of the day goes in fun, they click pictures when Minnie rolled onto sand and when Siwon accidently fell on his sandcastle, ruining it. It was all recorded, even on their hearts, forever. 

Because such moments are rare and they need to be captured and treasure forever.

\---------------------

"3, 2, 1. Ready or not here I come." Siwon yells. Minnie was at Yoongi's because Jimin insisted to take her. Taehyung prepared her stuff. So it was Siwon's idea to play hide and seek and both of them couldn't say no. Turns out, they were really enjoying it.

Taehyung was running softly towards his hiding point but was grabbed by strong hands on his waist. Jeongguk pulled him closer to his chest as they now hide behind the couch, making Taehyung fall and sit on Jeongguk's lap.

"Gukkie, he'll find us here easily." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk smiles.

"We'll see." Jeongguk says and tightens his hold on Taehyung's hips, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Taehyung gives up instantly and melts in his lover's embrace as Jeongguk's lips make him weak.

Taehyung moans softly when Jeongguk's tongue enters and explore his cavern. Taehyung fists Jeongguk's hair as the kiss gets heated. They both are aware that Siwon might just find them any moment but they are too lost in the feeling of eachother's lips.

"Found you." Siwon yells but immediately hides his face in his hands when he sees his parents engrossed in a kiss.

Taehyung yelps and breaks he kiss, hiding his face in Jeongguk's neck when he gets that they've been caught. 

"I told you he'll see us." Jeongguk laughs when Taehyung says this. 

"Come here Siwon." Jeongguk says and Siwon looks up, slowly walking towards them.

"Why is appa in your lap?" Siwon says and Taehyung reddens.

"He fell so I caught him." Jeongguk says and Siwon forms an 'o' expression.

"Then why were you kissing him." Siwon tilts his head and both chuckle.

"He got a little hurt so I kissed away the pain." Jeongguk smiles.

"Can I kiss the pain away too?" Siwon says and Taehyung nods.

Siwon pecks Taehyung's lips and then kisses him on cheek, his lips sending tickles with the touch. 

Then Jeongguk grabs him and kisses his cheeks multiple times, making the boy laugh. 

Even in a confined hiding place, Taehyung's world lits up with these little yet beautiful moments.

\----------------------

Taehyung knew Jeongguk's plan is to take him somewhere when he said to drop Siwon and Minnie at his parents at evening. Taehyung agreed.

So now sitting on the car, as Jeongguk drives with a smile on his face. Jeongguk acts all normal and romantic, they eat dinner in a restaurant and watch a movie after that. It was half past eleven and a cold December night. 

"It's really late Gukkie, we also have to pick our kids." Taehyung says.

"Okay baby." Jeongguk says with a smile. 

"It's not the way to home Gukkie, where are we going?" Taehyung asks but Jeongguk says nothing.

He pulls up outside a building and Taehyung knows it's the old Jeon's work building. 

"Say nothing and come with me." Jeongguk whispers and pecks Taehyung's lips, intertwining their hands as he leads Taehyung up. All Taehyung knows that there was Jeongguk's old apartment here.

Jeongguk stops in front of his old apartment door and takes a deep breath. He checks the time and smiles. 

He opens the door and Taehyung can see nothing inside because it's dark. Jeongguk looks at him and then kisses his hand, Taehyung is confused but he blushes at that. 

Jeongguk leads him inside.

"Stand right here." Taehyung feels Jeongguk's voice close to his ear a deep he nods. Then Jeongguk's hand leaves his and Taehyung panics a little. It's way too dark. Then after a moment, the curtains are drawn away and light comes from the window. Though the next moment was beautiful.

Fireworks dance in the sky outside the window and Taehyung places his hand on his heart, feeling his erratic heartbeat. Taehyung feels like the fireworks will enter the from the window, it was so beautiful and breathtaking. It was just for like five seconds but it felt just perfect.

The darkness falls again but not for long as lamp light on ceiling turns on and Taehyung's breath hitched when he saw the living room. He was sure he is dreaming.

White and purple balloons were scattered on the cieling, contrasting perfectly with the dim light.

Then here are rows of his pictures hanging. Random ones and some posed. Like one when he was cooking, when he just woke up with messy hair, when he was watching TV. When he was drawing and many more.

Taehyung never knew Jeongguk took pictures of him without him knowing and to him, it's overwhelming.

Taehyung still doesn't know what this is for and why Jeongguk did this but it's so beautiful that he tears up.

Then Taehyung sees Jeongguk, hands behind his back as he walks towards Taehyung with that beautiful smile that Taehyung loves so much.

Taehyung holds back more tears because he doesn't want to ruin the moment, whatever it is because of crying. Jeongguk slowly brings his hands up and holds a beautiful bouquet in front of Taehyung. 

Taehyung admits that he has received many flowers before but these, these are way more special than any before. Because it's Jeongguk who is giving them to him and Jeongguk is special, Jeongguk is his life.

"G-Gukkie." Taehyung stutters as he grabs the bouquet with shaky hands.

"Happy Birthday baby." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung's jaw drops. He doesn't even remember it's his birthday tomorrow---well today.

"You don't remember, I know." Jeongguk chuckles. 

"You and Siwon gave me a perfect surprise and scared me too at midnight." Jeongguk chuckles, remembering that night they scared him due to a loud surprise.

"So I think you should get one too." Jeongguk smiles and Taehyung stares at him with teary eyes. 

"Don't cry baby, I can't see you cry." Jeongguk whispers and wipes Taehyung's tears. 

Taehyung throws himself in Jeongguk's embrace and sobs. The younger holds him gently.

"You have no idea how much I love you Gukkie. I love you. I love you so much." Taehyung says and Jeongguk smiles. 

"And I love you baby, always have, always will." Jeongguk confesses and Taehyung tightens his hold around Jeongguk's neck.

"Let me kiss you now." Jeongguk whispers and Taehyung giggles, breaking the hug. Jeongguk doesn't let him say anything as he captures his lips. Taehyung sighs contented and let's Jeongguk lead the kiss just the way he wants.

"Love me Gukk. Love me tonight." Taehyung whispers and Jeongguk complies, deepening the kiss.

\-----------------------

Jeongguk would always tell Taehyung, everytime he would see Taehyung as a perfection and beauty. 

" _You are my destiny."_

So one night, when he makes sure Siwon and Minnie are sound asleep. He sits on the bed and smiles at Jeongguk sleeping beside him. He opens his diary, writes the date and begins to write. 

_I think of it often, even when it's been almost four years. What if I had never met him? To be honest, the thought makes me shiver._

_Because without him, I would've been dead, literally. He saved me. Showed me that I can be what I want._

_He came like a spark in my dull life and lightened it up forever. Now all I ever want is to be with him, for the rest of my life._

_Then I often think this too. We both were really meant to be, don't you think?_

_Even after two years of being far from each other, we found our way back, right in eachother's arms. Then for me, it was destiny. Just like he would always say. "You are my destiny Jeon Taehyung."_

_Then I can also say that he is mine, my destiny, my forever._

_He has flaws and so do I. We fight and shout over stupid things but that is nothing to dull our love._

_Our love is not ordinary, it's not. Our love is to go down on history, our love is to last for infinity._

_Jeongguk and out kids are what I live for now. Without them, I am nothing. Incomplete and void._

_But they are here, they are with me and all I want and pray, is for this love to last forever._

_He was meant to meet me. I was meant to meet him. We were meant to separate and then come running back to each other._

_I was meant to hurt him and he was meant to hurt me but then I was meant to love him and he was meant to love me._

_I love him with all my heart, mind, body and soul._

_My heart flutters when he says I am his destiny then his heart beats faster too...._

_Because when he tells me that, I always tell Jeongguk;_

_"You were destined for me as I was **destined for you."**_

Taehyung smiles and closes his diary. He hugs Jeongguk and rest his head on his shoulder as Jeongguk holds him closer unconsciously. Taehyung falls asleep in his lover's arms.

○♡♡♡♡○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all of you for reading this work. It means alot to me. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much really.


End file.
